I'm Just Your Problem, Baby
by Jazzieloo
Summary: Marceline and her twin brother Marshall Lee move into town from a distant country. The two quickly make several friends, but what aren't they telling their new compatriots? Bubbline
1. Chapter 1

...I know I shouldn't be trying this right now, considering I have so little time.

To anyone who know's me from previous work... yes, it really is about to happen. It's probably a long time coming. I've kinda been wanting to for so long, but I'm like, "no no finish your other work. Like you ever will"

And this I was just chillin on youtube, suddenly Sim Gretina and his music. And in that moment, I realized I couldn't put it off any longer. So, only a few hours after writing my last story chapter, I'm back smashing away at my keyboard.

Wish me good luck ;)

Set in an Alternate Uniiiiiverseeeeee

This is regular texts

"This is when someone's talking"

This is when someone is thinking

This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

x

xx

xxx

~I'm Just Your Problem, Baby~

"Shut up, you're such a dork." I said to my brother. I rolled my eyes, as he grinned a toothy grin at me. I blew a stray black strand of hair from my face. I glared at my twin brother, who just smiled back at me. His black hair was messy as his dark eyes shined with humor.

"Oh, it'll be fun." Marshall Lee said, chuckling. "We'll get to meet all sorts of new people. And best yet, no one will know who we are."

"I guess that would be nice," I said, with a small sigh. My whole life I had always gotten special treatment because of who I was. Or, at the very least, who I was born as.

"Yeah, and we won't have to listen to Dad while we're here." Marshall Lee said, spreading his arms and spinning in a slow circle. "We have this place all to ourselves. We're free spirits!"

"Try not to bring too many girls home," I snickered, walking past him to survey the new house. There was still no actual furniture, just a whole lot of boxes. There was a large open space, presumably the dining room/living room area. There was a ladder to the side of the room, leading to a platform that looked onto the room. The whole backside wall was glass, with one large door smack dab in the middle. There was a pool outside, in the middle of a large square of smooth-looking stone. There was a small group of stairs that led to platform about six feet above the pool. The platform had a small rectangle cut into, creating a waterfall.

"That must be the hot tub, up there," I muttered, to myself. I turned to look at the kitchen.

The kitchen was only seperated by a small half-wall, and was also pretty large. The counter and islands were made of black marble or granite. I could never tell the difference. There was a huge stainless steal fridge in the middle of the counters, and an equally as huge freezer next to it. The oven was ontop of the counters, to the right, next to the stove. The cabinets were made of hickory.

"We can throw some killer parties here," Marshall said, wearing his huge boyish grin. I returned it with my own sly smirk.

"We're _going_ to throw some killer parties here," I corrected, nodding to him. I turned to walk down a short hallway. I did some more inspection before returning to where Marshall stood.

"Looks like we've got five bedrooms, three bathrooms." I said as I returned. "I say we turn one into a den, the other into a music room. Lord knows we don't have any reason to have three guest rooms."

"We don't even need one guest room, with all this space!" Marshall said, waving his hands over his head. He looked back at me, with his grin still on his face. "You know, it's been a long time since it's just been you and me."

"I'm pretty sure this is the first time since we were... born." I said, chuckling. His eyes twinkled with unspoken happiness. For a split second, I wondered how long this happiness could actually last.

"I think we're gonna like it here. I already like it here." He said to me, turning to continue examining the new house. "I hope it's a nice place here."

"Yeah, well, we'll just see how the first day of school goes," I grumbled. "Let's start unpacking."

xx

xx

"AT High?" I whispered to Marshall. "What the hell's AT stand for?"

"I got here at the same time as you," Marshall said back to me. "Let's go."

I sighed, and clicked open the passenger door. Marshall was already out of his side of the door. We happened to put our sunglasses on at the same time, causing Marshall to snicker.

"Shut up," I sighed, shaking my head.

"Oh come on, Marcy." Marshall said, still laughing lightly. "We're twins. Look! We even match today."

I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a long sleeved red checkered shirt, over a white tank top. I had on several bracelets, and a ring here or there. I wore regular faded jeans, that clung to my legs only slightly. So, not skinny jeans, but close enough. I had black converses on, unlaced and dirty. I turned to my brother, who more or less had the exact same thing. His tank top was black. Big difference.

"Can we just go handle things?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "I just want to get this day over with."

"Oh, it'll be fun," Marshall said, grinning boyishly. I rolled my eyes again. "New beginnings and what not."

We walked across the parking lot, into the school. Most students were too preoccupied with reuniting with each other after the oh so long summer to even notice us, but there were a few points and whispers. I groaned inwardly.

Great, I thought. I was actually hoping I'd just go completely unnoticed.

We walked down the halls, following the signs to the admissions office. Marshall would say something to me every now and then, to which I'd just grunt.

"These people look pretty chill." "Mmph." "Whoa, she's hot!" "Mmmph." "What about him? Does he look your type?" "Mmph."

"Oh Marcy, you're no fun," Marshall pouted.

"Don't call me Marcy," I growled, earning myself a grin. A mentally slapped myself for giving into him.

"I was beginning to think you went brain dead on me," Marshall teased, as I glared at him. "Oh look, we're here."

"Greeeat," I said, sarcastically. I walked in behind my taller brother, relunctantly.

"Excuse me," Marshall spoke to a lady sitting at a desk, looking at her desk.

"If you already want to change your schedule, you'll need to fill out a paper first." She said, without looking up.

"Oh, well, we don't even have schedules yet." Marshall, laughing awkwardly. "So, that'd be an issue."

"Oh!" She said, and looked up at us through her tiny glasses. "You would be...?"

"Marcline and Marshall Lee Abadeer." Marshall said, pointing to me and then himself. "We just moved here, actually."

"Oh yes! The twins!" She said. "If you'll go through those doors, Mr. Petrikov has been expecting you. He'll have your schedules."

"Thank you ma'am," Marshall said, smiling brightly. He turned to enter the room.

"Have a good day," I mumbled, as I walked past her.

It was an incredibly unremarkable room. It was a simple square, with a brown desk in the middle. There were two bookshelves on either side of the room, both filled with books. There were three chairs placed in front of the desk. A man with white hair, and a long white beard, sat at the desk. He wore a light blue suit, and round dark blue sunglasses.

"Sunglasses indoors?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Watch out, Simon, people will begin to think you're a rebel."

"Not with you two around," Simon teased back, smiling lightly. "Marceline, Marshall Lee! I haven't seen you two since you were only up to my knees. And now look at this! You're both taller than me."

"I've been taller than you since I was ten, Simon. And we both know how long ago that was." Marshall laughed. "Dad talks about how you should visit all the time. Never did work up the nerve to invite you himself, did he?"

"He's a prideful one, that man," Simon said, chuckling. "I truly should have visited more, I have missed you three. It's been decades since I've been able to hang out with you. All of you."

"We've missed you too," I said, smiling at him. "We've missed your magic tricks."

"Ha! Like this?" As he said it, he pulled a quarter out of thin air.

"Where? When? What?" Marshall stuttered, in complete awe. Simon and I both roared with laughter.

"It's nice to know there are some who will always be amused by my little tricks," Simon said, chuckling heartily.

"Little tricks for little minds," I teased. Marshall pouted at me, which only caused me to howl louder.

"Hey!" Marshall argued. "It's cool, alright! It's not like I could do it if I tried."

"Do what? This?" I said, and "magically" made a tooth pick appear in my hand.

"What?!" Marshall Lee shouted. "When did you learn to do it?"

"I don't know," I said, shrugging. I smirked at him and put the tooth pick inbetween my teeth. "It must be natural."

He frowned at me as I snickered. There was a knock on the door, causing both Marshall and I to turn around. No one opened the door.

"Ah, this must be your guides." Simon said, nodding at the door. "Come in you two!"

A boy and a girl walked in. They looked astonishingly similar, with the exact same strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The girl wore her straight hair all the way down to her ankles. She had on a light, pink dress that stopped just under her knees. She had white socks and pink wedges. The boy's hair was slightly curlier and fell to just under his ears. He had on a white t-shirt and khaki pants. He wore pink shoes. They were both fairly evenly tanned, suggesting that it wasn't just sitting out in the sun. They both had the same intensely blue eyes, that sparkled with... with something.

"Good morning, Mr. Petrikov." The girl said politely, her voice high and sugary. It almost felt as if it would give a person cavities and stomach aches just to listen to it.

_Ah_, I thought. She's one of these types.

There was something about this girl... it made my body tingle in the most pleasant and yet uncomfortable way. I could already tell it wasn't good.

"Good morning, Mr. Petrikov." The boy said, in much a lower voice. "Are these the two students?"

"Marshall, Marceline," Simon said, nodding. "This is Bonnibel Bubblegum and Gilroy Gumball."

"Weird names," I stated, bluntly. Simon spluttered a little, and Marshall snickered. The two siblings merely sighed.

"Our mother was... well she was eccentric." Bubblegum said, shaking her head. "Not that she isn't still eccentric but... you get the idea. She's a bit of a nut job sometimes."

"Very," Gumball agreed, scrunching his eyebrows.

"Well, Bubblegum and Gumball are in your gra-" Simon started.

"You two are twins? No wonder you look so alike." I said, looking at the two of them.

"Yes, we are," Bubblegum answered, smiling sweetly. It took everything I had not to wince at her bright smile. I squinted my eyes at her. Her smile wavered, confused, but she managed to keep it on her cream face.

"So, what I'm guessing is going to happen is that Gumball will be taking me and Princess will be taking Marcy over there." Marshall said, sticking a thumb at each of us as he addressed us.

"My names not Marcy," I growled, glaring at Marshall. He just grinned his grin at me, causing me to sigh. There was no winning with this boy.

"Well, yes, that's how I assumed things would work out." Simon said. "That's okay with you all?"

"Of course, sir," Gumball said, smiling sweetly. Bubblegum mirrored his smile, and I almost felt as if I would melt from the brightness these two were giving off. If they were cartoon characters, they'd probably have those stars and yellow lines coming out of them right then.

Jesus Christ I thought to myself, squinting slightly. Turn it down just a little, why dontcha?

"Good luck, Princess," Marshall said to Bubblegum. "She's a tough nut to crack."

"Shut up, Marshall." I grumbled unhappily. "Just go away."

"I haven't even gotten my schedule yet," Marshall argued, pouting. Simon reached into his desk and produced two sheets of paper. He handed one to both of us.

"May I... May I have a look at that?" Bubblegum said, unsure of how to approach me. I just grinned and handed it to her.

"Why not?" I asked, smiling at her. She smiled back at me and took the paper. Our hands touched very slightly, and she winced at my ridiculously cold hands.

"Here ya go," Marshall said, handing his paper to Gumball. "Lead the way, cap'n."

"Alright, you've got Chem first with me." Gumball said, already beginning to walk. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Marshall said, as he followed.

"Uhm... you've got English first. I've got English too, but we've got different teachers." Bubblegum said, her eyebrows furrowing. She turned to me to give me another cautious smile. "I'll take you there, let's go."

xx

xx

It was finally lunch time. I suffered through three hours of constant questioning.

Where're you from? _I'm from a place that's none of your fucking business._

How'd you get that accent? _What accent? I don't have an accent._

When did you get here? _Why does it matter?_

Are you getting used to the school yet? _It's been three fucking hours. How would I be used to it already, espcially with you all bombarding me with questions?_

I had my second and third class with Bubblegum, so it wasn't as bad. She was pretty popular, it seemed, so most of our classmates flocked to her. Unfortunately for me, she had insisted that I sit next to her, so when someone strayed from their conversation with her, they'd try to talk to me. A couple of glares and grunts later, most of it had stopped.

I had learned a couple of things in my short three hours.

It turns out Bubblegum was the freaking student council president, her brother being the vice president. She was also the head cheerleading captain. Her brother was the quarterback for the football team.

"So, no dating the quarter back then?" I had asked, teasingly. She just turned to look at me with horror, before quickly saying no.

"Are you going to try out for any teams or clubs?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. Her eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Well, back at home, I played a lot of soccer. Maybe I'll try out for the team." I said, with a small shrug. "Marshall probably will."

"Are you two good?" Bubblegum asked, as she led me to the cafeteria.

"Good? We're great?" I snorted, unnattractively. "We were the best players in the whole damn coun... county. The whole county, that we lived in."

"Ah... I see." Bubblegum said, suspiciously. She waved politely to a small group of girls that greeted her. They glanced at me as they began walking away. I gave them my best intimdating glare and they scurried away like mice.

"So, is the lunch here any good?" I asked, eager to change the subject.

"It's... not terrible," She offered, with a weak smile.

"Great," I grumbled, as we walked into the cafeteria. "Nothing better than bad lunch, right?"

"Here, we can leave our stuff at my table." Bubblegum said, leading me to a table smack dab in the center. "I have a couple friends that I usually sit with, so I can introduce you when they get here."

"No need," I said, beginning to turn to a small table in the corner. I felt a sharp tug on my arm and I was being pulled in the opposite direction. "Hey!"

"I can't just let you sit by yourself!" Bubblegum said, as if the idea completely horrified her. The look on her face told me that it _did_ horrify her. I frowned at her.

"And why is that, princess?" I said, roughly. She grunted at me, which caused me to raise my eyebrows.

"Don't call me that," She said, shortly.

"Why not?" I asked, beginning to smirk. "You let Marshall call you princess."

"I just don't like it coming out of your mouth," Bubblegum said, still dragging me. I wasn't about to go down with a fight.

"My mouth? What's wrong with my mouth?" I asked, feigning hurt. "I thought I had a pretty mouth."

"I, what? No, your mouth is fine." She stopped for a second to look at me, almost angrily.

"You think my mouth is pretty?" I asked, batting my eyelashes

"That's not what I said!" Bubblegum almost shouted.

"My, my, are you losing your temper? Over my mouth?" I said, innocently. She gave out a few exasperated angry breaths.

"I am not!" She growled, forcibly removing my back pack and placing it at a table.

"You know what else my mouth is pretty good at?" I asked, lowly. "I'll let you guess."

"NO!" Bubblegum shouted. The whole cafeteria turned to look to her, causing her to blush deep red. She turned back to me, hissing. "Stop it!"

"Am I frustrating you, princess?" I asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"I've known you for all of three hours." She said, pressing a finger into her temple. "How are you managing to annoy me so much already."

"Oh come on, it's all fair in love and war. And you know, other stuff." I said, shrugging with a grin. "You're interesting."

"I, wha, ugh, I, GAH!" She said, losing her patience temporarily. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths.

"Causing trouble already, Marceline?" Marshall, walking up to where I was seated. "Naughty, naughty."

"Oh you know me, Marshall." I said, slowly, twirling the ends of my hair around a finger. "Just. Always. So. _Naughty_."

"Stop it!" Bubblegum said, turning to her brother with an angry breath. "This is going to be a long year."

"You're telling me," Gumball said, with a small sigh. His eyes told me Marshall was stressing him beyond belief, but he masked it better than his younger sister.

"And I thought we were already best friends," Marshall said, with a small pout. Gumball just shook his head.

"You've no sense of gentlemanly-ness." Gumball said.

"Is that a word?" Marshall said, grinning boyishly. Gumball turned pink, and spluttered.

"I-i think it is." Gumball, scrunching his eyebrows togther. "T-that's not the point!"

"You're a little bit dumber than you look, aren't you?" I asked, teasingly. The other set of twins turned to glare at me. "No hate on the dumb, I'm one too."

"He is not!"

"I am not!"

Marshall and I both snickered, fully amusing ourselves as the twins turned red from anger. Marshall was in the middle of laughing, when a boy bumped into his shoulder. He got some of his drink on Marshall, which my brother just casually wiped off his arm and ignored. Marshall and I weren't the type to care about that, but the boy turned around angrily.

"Hey, watch where I'm going, why don't ya?" He snarled. He had white hair, and was paler than even me and Marshall. He gave Marshall a look up and down, and snorted. "New kid."

"What?" Marshall growled back. "I was just standing here. Why don't you do us all a favor, and watch where you're going, yourself."

"Pfft, some dumb transfer can't tell me what to do." He snorted, and rolled his eyes. He glared back at Marshall. "You looking for a fight, numbnuts?"

"Hey!" I snapped at him. "Don't talk to my brother that way."

"And who's gonna stop me?" He sniggered. "You, girly?"

"Troy, stop it," Gumball said, authoritatively.

"Or who's gonna stop me?" Troy growled back, angrily. "Mister student-council-quarterback?"

"I... well yes." Gumball said, unsure.

"Fine," Troy said, holding up both his hands. "Just get ugly here to apologize, and we'll be done."

"He did nothing wrong," Bubblegum chimed in. "You were the one who bumped into him."

"And who asked you?" He replied, glaring at her. She squeaked and sank back behind her brother.

"No one asked you what you had to say in the first place," I said.

"Shut up, slut." He growled. My eyes flashed with anger, hiding the hurt behind it. Sure, I can get hurt. I'm just a person. Well, I've got feelings at least. I made to go slap him, but was pushed back by a strong arm. And in an instance, he was on the ground with a bloody nose. Bubblegum gasped, and Gumball looked between Troy and Marshall in horror.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Marshall howled, furiously.

"Hey dude, what the fuck are you doing!?" Troy shouted at him, holding a hand to his nose. He winced and cursed. The whole cafeteria had turned to look at us, silent. "Shit, I think you broke my nose!"

"You're lucky that's all I broke!" Marshall snarled back at him, his eyes animalistic with anger.

"Marshall..." Gumball said, trying to grab one of his arms. He yanked his arm from him. He grabbed my backpack, and his own.

"You better remember this, you little shit." He growled, looking as if he might hit him again. Troy slank back in fear. "C'mon Marcy. We don't need to deal with this. Let's go get lunch."

"Ah!" Bubblegum gasped, as we began to walk away. "B-b-but, you were supposed to eat with us..."

"Sorry, princess," I said, actually apologetically. I offered her a smile in offering, hurrying away after my brother. "Maybe another time?"

"Fine!" She stomped, defeated. "You better make sure you eat with us tomorrow!"

"Yeah, sure thing, sweet thing," I said, with a quick wink. I followed after Marshall, grabbing my backpack from him.

"What an asshole," I murmured. Marshall still had a scary look on his face. I pat him on the back. He looked at me with a start, his eyes softening. He ran a tongue over his teeth, a clear sign of his agitation.

"I'm... I'm sorry Marcy," Marshall said, his anger disappearing. It was quickly replaced with embarassment and disappointment. "I know I promised you and Dad that I would try not to get into any fights, but..."

"Hey," I said, consoling my twin. "I said try not to start any fights. That bastard deserved it."

"I just... it happened before I could even think about." Marshall said, apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," I said, patting him on the back once more, before walking ahead of him. "Let's just get something to eat, and eat outside. It's a nice day out, anywhoozle."

"Sounds good to me," Marshall said, giving me his boyish grin.

We quickly recieved our "food" (if the cafeteria was even offering that) and went to outside to find a comfortable spot to sit down on. We put our back packs down, and laid our trays, haphazardly, on our laps. We both began to dig into our lunch, as we realized we were famished.

"We really need to work out a breakfast plan," I said, through a mouthful of food. "I've never been so hungry."

"Yeah," Marshall agreed, nodding as small dribbles of food slipped out of his mouth. "We're definitely getting a waffle maker today."

"And maybe a toaster would be good," I said, wiping my wife with the back of my hand. Marshall loudly swallowed his food, and grinned at me.

"Why didn't we think of any of this before we moved in?" Marshall asked, before stuffing a spoonful of something in his mouth.

"It's not like we really ever had to make our own food," I said with a small shrug. I saw him grinning widely at me, and I couldn't help but return it. And so, there we were, two mirror images of each other, just grinning like idiots. It was a feeling the two of us we used to, being trapped in our own little world. Back where we were from, most kids didn't really want to "hang out" with us because of who we were. We were our own real friends. Not that we really minded, we had similar personalities. Of course, we bicker all the time, but we're siblings. That's only natural. In the end, the two of us know that all we really have is each other. And we like it that way. Well, at least I like it that way.

"This is where you two were!" A sweet, yet agitated, voice said from behind us. I turned around to see Bubblegum and Gumball walking towards us, with a small group of friends. A short blonde haired boy, who wore a white cap, a blue t-shirt and white shorts. Another boy, with dark brown hair and a couple inches taller than his friend, chatting away with the blonde boy. Attached to his arm was an asian girl who had dyed her hair several different colors. It strangely seemed to work well for her, whereas it'd probably just look like a bad picasso on me.

"I thought we were gonna do this another day, princess." I said, raising an eyebrow as she sat herself right next to me. She tucked her legs underneath her, and put down her tray next to her.

"Well, I can't just let new students eat by themselves!" Bubblegum said, with a smile. She looked at my face and frowned, before handing me a napkin. "Clean up your face, that's distateful."

"Okay, mom." I said, scowling. I took the napkin and wiped the food off my face. I saw Marshall and Gumball going through a similar process next to us. I attempted to throw the napkin onto my tray, but she took it from me, not without a look of disgust, and put it into a plastic bag

"Let me introduce our friends!" She clapped her hands together, and turned to her friends, who were now sitting in a circle with us.

"This is Finn," Bubblegum said, pointing to the blonde boy.

"Hey there!" Finn said, smiling. He looked like he belonged in middle school. "I'm a sophmore, and on the soccer and basketball team."

"Soccer!" Marshall said, excited. "Is the soccer team here any good?"

"Well... we're not bad," Finn offered, shrugging apologetically. Marshall just grinned.

"Not for long," He stated, confidently. "You see, I'm a soccer player myself."

"You are?! Cool beans bro!" Finn shouted, genuinely excited. "You any good?"

"Pfft, good is an understatement, my brotha." Marshall said, wearing his trademark grin. "I just hope you're prepared to win every single game this season."

"I like him," Finn said, turning to Bubblegum. He turned back to my brother, wearing a friendly smile. "I like you."

"Are... are you coming onto me?" Marshall asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Aaaaand this is his brother, Jake." Bubblegum said, quickly, as the brown haired boy nodded. He looked at the two of us suspiciously.

"Uh, hey," Jake said, unsure of how to address us. "I'm a senior too."

"You two don't really look like brothers," I said, bluntly.

"Marceline!" Bubblegum hissed.

"Naw, it's fine," Jake said, chuckling a bit. "We're not blood. Finn's adopted."

"That explains it," I said, grinning at me. He returned the smile, hesitantly. His chocolate brown eyes still looked untrusting, which was natural. We were total strangers invading his close group of friends. He'd get used to us if we stuck around, I suppose.

"And, uh, this is my girlfriend, Rainicorn." Jake said, nodding to the asian girl sitting next to him. "She's a senior as well."

"안녕하세요. 어떻게 당신은?" She said, smiling politely. I blinked at her. "만나서 반가워요."

"Excuse me?" Marshall said, shaking his head. "I have no idea what you just said."

"Oh, sorry. She said, "Hello, how are you? Pleased to meet you."." Jake translated. He turned to Rainicorn to whisper something in her ear, which made her giggle. "She speaks Korean, her English isn't very good."

"Oh uh... I'm good... thanks." Marshall, still somewhat confused. His eyebrows were scrunched as he wore a small frown. I chuckled.

"당신이 새로운 사람에 대해 어떻게 생각하십니까?" Jake said, turning to his girlfriend.

"그들은 약간 초초 것 ... 그들이 재미있을 것처럼 있지만보세요." Rainicorn responded. "그들에게 기회를 제공합니다."

"Fine," Jake said, with a small sigh. Rainicorn smiled and snuggled into his side. Jake smiled at her and put an arm around her shoulder, hugging her to him.

"Blegh," I said, pretending to vomit.

"I know right?" Finn said to me, rolling his eyes. "They're always like that."

"How cute~" Marshall teased. Jake turned bright red. Rainicorn just giggled.

"그것은 훨 있습니다." Rainicorn said, with a smile.

"I... uh. Okay." I responded, scratching the back of my head. "Totally... yeah."

We all chatted for a while, while we ate our lunch. Jake and Rainicorn had been dating since 8th grade. I guess they were one of those types, meet, fall in love, get married, happy ending, blahblahblah. Finn was an energetic guy, and he got along with Marshall and I. We talked about sports, video games, and movies. Turns out the three of us liked a lot of the same things. He was a pretty cool dude, even if he did seem a bit like a goodie two shoes. Every now and then, Gumball or Bubblegum would jump in to add to our conversation, which would usually earn them some laughter. They'd turn red and go back to looking at some textbooks. They'd mostly try to chat with Lady and Jake, but they were having some sort of "Lovey Dovey" moment, which made it hard for them to jump in, Soon, the bell rang and we all got up to get ready to go to our next class.

"Hey Marshall, do we have to stay for the rest of the day?" I asked as we began to walk away. I tilted my neck to both sides, a loud crack singing into my ears.

"I was actually thinking of heading ho-" Marshall started, before Gumball let out an angry sigh.

"You guys can't just leave." Bubble squealed beside me. She stared up at me, her eyes fiery with anger. "Espcially when it's the first day."

"Why not?" I whined, adjusting my backpack on my shoulder. "I'm bored already."

"You need to recieve an education! That's why you go to school." Bubblegum said, putting her hands on her hips.

"No we don't." Marshall said, indignatly. I turned to give him a "what the hell are you doing" look, which he returned with a "meh" look.

"What do you mean, 'no we don't'?" Bubblegum screeched, her voice getting higher and higher.

"Make her any angrier and only dogs'll be able to hear her." I said to Marshall, earning myself one of his boyish grins.

"Would you two please just stay, for today?" Gumball pleaded. He seemed to be using a more diplomatic approach than his shorter, angrier sister. "It is the first day and all. You should meet all your teachers at the very least."

I turned to Marshall, who gave me a small shrug. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I grumbled, walking past our little group. "What've you got now, Marsh?"

"Sociology," He responded, following me, leaving our two guides behind.

"Cool, so do I." I said, grinning at him. He looked down at me, returning my grin.

"Oh goodie!" Bubblegum said, with a delighted giggle. "We do too."

"We've already got three classes together," I responded, looking at her from over my shoulder. "Looks like we'll be getting well acquainted. Take care of me, Bubblegum."

With a wink and a smirk, Marshall Lee and I were down the hall. I heard Bubblegum grumble to her brother, who chuckled. That only earned him an angry squeal and a sharp nudge to his stomach.

xx

xx

It had been a week since Marshall and I had started school. We had met all our teachers, hated all of them too. We hung out with Bubblegums group of friends a lot. Marshall and I had tried out for the soccer teams, and we both made them. It was now friday afternoon, almost the end of school. Bubblegum and Gumball had somehow gotten us to stay in school, all day, all week. I was already getting real tired of it.

Even though they were complete opposites, Gumball and Marshall got along pretty well. They joked and horsed around, like boys do. Sure, they bickered and bantered, but that just seemed to make the two boys closer. Gumball had already started developing his own "panty-dropping" smile, with the help of my brother. Bubblegum and I, however, were not having such success. She hated my guts. She hated the way I acted, she hated the way I dressed. She disapproved of my laziness and she held great disdain for my sense of humor. She constantly scolded me about my behavior, which, I noted with amusement, meant she was spending a lot of time watching me. We shared the same last class today, US Gov. The teacher was talking, but I had no idea what about. I was busy doodling away in my notebook. Bubblegum was sitting next to me, diligently taking notes. Every once in a while, she'd raise her hand and ask a question, or answer one. Then she'd go back to furiously writing down notes.

She looked over at my desk, and frowned.

"Would it kill you to pay a little attention?" She whispered to me, still taking notes.

"It actually might," I replied, as I began to doodle a picture of Bubblegum getting hit by lightening. Her face turned red with anger. "What's wrong, princess?"

"Don't call me that," She whispered/growled at me.

"Well then, what am I supposed to call you?" I asked, turning to face her. "Bubblegum's a bit of a mouthful."

"I don't care," She huffed.

"If you didn't care, you'd just let me call you princess." I pointed out. She gave me a dirty look. I tapped my chin thoughfully. Bubblegum... bubblebutt...bubblegum... Bonnibel Bubblegum... Bonnibel... Bonni- Then an idea struck me. "Bonnie!"

"Wha-what?" Bubblegum said, stopping her notes for a second to stare at me.

"I like it," I said, smiling at her. She stared at me confused for a moment, before embarassment hit her features like a frieght train. "Bonnie."

"That's fine," she mumbled, blushing bright red. I grinned at her embarassment. She glanced at me, before returning my wide grin with a small smile. "Has anyone told you, that you and Marshall have the same smile?"

"No way! The panty-dropping, boyish grin?" I asked, grinning even wider, chuckling. "I must be killing you right now."

"What? No!" Bubblegum said, surprised at my outburst. She turned back to her notes and scribbled away, her cheeks glowing bright red. I couldn't help but lick my lips, amused by my new friend. "Let me pay attention."

"But Bonnie..." I started, looking at the clock. I offered her yet another grin, which made her look away. "Class is over."

"Oh... so it is." Bubblegum said, scowling. "I better not have missed anything important."

"Then you shouldn't be in school," I said, standing up and haphazardly shoving my books into it.

"...I think you're a fool." Bubblegum said, frowning at me. We gathered our things and began walking out of the classroom.

"And I think, you're a tool." I said, smiling. We walked down the halls together, before a body flung itself onto my back.

"Gah!" I screamed, girlishly. I was forced down to the ground, with a hard uumph. "Who the hell...?"

"Marcy!" Marshall Lee said, practically bouncing with excitement. "Can we throw a party?"

"What?" I said, blinking at him in surprise. "A party? We've only been here for a week. And we're already throwing a party."

"Well, you can invite the girls soccer team. I told the guys that our place is killer, and they all wanted to come over. And then, when me and Gumball met up, the football guys heard about the soccer guys all coming over and they wanted in too. And then when I was inviting Jake over, all of his friends wanted to come." Marshall explained. He put on his best puppy dog eyes while he pleaded with me. "Please, please, please."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?!" I shouted at him. "How the hell are we going to prepare for a party in a few hours? Not to mention we both have practice!"

"Well, what if we have the party at nine. That'll give us about three hours to set up and wash off, right?" Marshall said, grinning at me. "Pleeeease?"

"Fucking hell," I grumbled, annoyed. I rolled my eyes before giving in. "Fine."

"Yes!" Marshall shouted, jumping with glee. "By the way, I'm going to need drive some of the guys home. Do you mind?"

"...Is there going to be room for me in the car?" I hissed. He laughed nervously and shook his head. "MARSHALL LEE ABADEER!"

"Hey, relax sis," Marshall said, as if trying to calm a lion. "Can't you get a ride home from someone on the soccer team."

"I'll drive you home," Bubblegum offered. I whipped my head around to turn to her. She raised an eyebrow at me, wearing a grin. "I mean, if you have no other options."

"I have other options!" I growled, marching right up to her. I didn't like when other people had the upperhand on me, which she clearly did at this moment. She was a couple inches shorter than me, but I got the feeling I wasn't intimidating her as much as I wanted to. A looked down at her, and threw on the "panty-dropper". She turned a little red. "But I'll take your kind offer. Thanks, doll."

"I-I-I... you're welcome." She mumbled, looking away from me. Marshall snickered behind me, earning a small slap on the back of the head from Gumball.

"So now both of you do it," Gumball said, sighing. "Fantastic."

"Oh you know you love it," Marshall said, turning to throw a grin at him. Gumball blushed slightly and tried to look away.

"Oh, he does! How cute!" I commented, throwing him another grin. He blushed harder. Unsure of where to look, he chose up at the ceiling. Marshall and I both slowly inched closer to him, trying not to laugh as he sweated under pressure.

Suddenly, the bell indicating the end of the school day rang, and we all jumped. It also made the grins jump right off our face, into surprised frowns.

"I gotta jet," Marshall said, turning away from us. "I'll see you guys later tonight."

"Later tonight?" Bubblegum asked.

"Did you think you weren't invited?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at my sugary aquantince.

"I...I didn't realize that you were going to invite me." Bubblegum said, honestly. She blushed red a bit.

"Why wouldn't we?" I questioned, as I began to walk in the direction of the locker room. "You're our friend, aren't you? Besides, you're driving me home, sweatheart."

"...Are we? Friends, I mean?" Bubblegum asked me, searching my eyes for an answer as her cheeks blushed apple red.

"Sure," I said, grinning back at her. "If you want."

"I think I do," Bubblegum said, returning with her own sweet smile. She nodded to herself. "Very much so."

"Cool," I replied, a sincere smile spreading across my face. "I'd like to be friends too."

"Then it's settled."

"I guess so. Friend."

"Shouldn't you go to practice?"

"Oh they wont mind if I'm a couple minutes late or not. I think I like chatting with you, anyways."

"Just go."

"Yes, mom."

Bubblegum rolled her eyes at me as I walked down the hall.

xx

xx

"Party at Marceline's!" A girl on my team shouted, slinging an arm around my neck. "It's gonna be off the hook!"

"Do people still say that?" I said, grinning as I tried to push her off me. "Get off me, you oaf."

"Do people call other people oafs?" She replied, before sticking her tongue out at me. "When should we be over?"

"Uh... any time after nine is fine." I said, removing my sweaty shorts. I just put on another pair of athletic shorts, but they were better than the uncomfortably moist ones I was wearing before. I scratched my leg before slinging my school bag and my soccer back over my shoulders.

"Alright kids, I'm gonna head out." I said, waving over my shoulder. They all shouted their goodbyes, and I exitted the room. As I left I saw Marshall and a group of boys rough housing.

"Hey! Ouch!" Finn shouted, as Marshall gave him a nuggie. "That hurts dude!"

"No pain, no gain." Marshall replied, wearing an evil smile. His group of friends laughed, Finn included.

"Think fast!" A voice shouted, from a little further down the hall. Suddenly, a football smacked Marshall right in the face.

"Gumball!" Marshall shouted, as he fell to the ground with a uumpf.

"Oh come on now, you can't be the only bully," Gumball said, laughing. Behind him was a small group of tall, strong looking guys. His normally neat and parted hair was messy and sweaty from being in a helmet for two hours. His shirt was a bit tight, making his arms look bigger than usual. He turned to me and smiled. "Hey Marceline."

" 'Sup, Gumball?" I asked, nodding to him.

"Do you know if Bubblegum knows that I've got a ride home?" He asked, dodging a ball thrown at him by Marshall. He shot Marshall a dirty look, before turning back to me.

"I can tell her, if you want," I offered. "She's taking me home."

"Could you?" He said, sporting his own cute, boyish smile. Not quite the panty-dropper my brother could do, but it was charming in its own way. If you liked the "Prince-Charming" types, I guess.

"No problem, dude." I said. "Do you have any idea where she is?"

"She's probably still in the student council room," Gumball said, pointing down the hall. "She'd probably be there until midnight, if she didn't offer to drive you home."

"Alright, cool, thanks." I said as I began to walk in the direction of the student council room. I threw him a wave over my shoulder. "See you later tonight."

"See you later," He replied.

"See ya latez, Marcy!" Marshall shouted after me.

I walked down the creepily silent hall. It was weird to walk through the normally loud and crowded halls when no one was there. It was refreshing though, not to hear at least three different people shouting and hundreds of different kids talking at the same time. I took the time to look at some different posters on the wall, uninterested with most of them. There were posters for clubs, charity work, school opprotunities. Some were to demote drugs and alcohol, others demonizing sex and other illicit activities. Anti-bullying, "No place for hate", that kind of stuff also found it's place on the wall. Just a normal boring high school.

I had been disappointed by how bored I had found myself at this school. I was hoping that moving away from my home would be an interesting change of pace, but it was extremely unexciting. There wasn't even any huge fights or girl gossip wars going on. Everyone was just... normal. Normal and happy.

I'd give anything to be all these idiots, ignorant and clueless to the world going on around them. The world was a scary place, if you lived in it for a while. I guess, we're just kids, so we haven't really lived in that long. At least, we weren't supposed to have.

I would kill to just be a normal teenager. Filled with only worries about staying out past their curfew and who the hottest guy was. Bursting with bad intention and over loading hormones. Even the most tame were pretty bad, if you really thought about it. Who was worse, the confident guy who claimed to sleep with every girl in existance or the closeted girl who masturbated in her room every night and claimed to have no interest in anything sexual? It's hard to tell, isn't it? Maybe not. Who knows.

I arrived at the student council door, suddenly realizing how hungry I was. My vision blurred for a second and I grabbed the wall.

Shit I thought to myself. Just take a few deep breaths, you'll be fine Marcy. You can do this.

I knocked the door twice before entering. I opened the door, and saw Bubblegum sitting in the room by herself, surronded by papers. She had on pink ear buds, so she probably couldn't hear me. I could hear the music she was listening to, something composed of a calm voice and a piano. She had square pink glasses on, and was holding a pen in her mouth. She glared at a piece of paper before taking her pen and writing a huge red "X" on it.

"Ouch man," I said, leaning down next to her ear. She jumped up in surprise. "That's a bit harsh is it not?"

"Marceline," She breathed, with a small sigh of relief. My throat clenched. I licked my lips.

Keep it together... keep it together. I repeated to myself.

"Can you give me two minutes?" Bubblegum asked, beginning to organize her papers. Her face was a bit red; whether it was from embarassment or surprise I couldn't tell, but it was pleasant looking anyways. "I have to put these away before we leave."

"I...uh, yeah." I said, dazed. I stared at her face, which only caused the throbbing in my body to increase. "No... no problem."

"Are you okay, Marceline?" Bubblegum said, worriedly. She scrunched her eyebrows, and lowered her body to look into my eyes. Her sapphire blue eyes stared into mine, with concern. "You look a bit ill."

"Ah, I'm totally fine." I said shakily. "Totally fine."

"Are you sure?" She asked, leaning in. She walked away to put the stack of papers she was holding into a cabinet. She returned to my side quickly, putting a hand to my forehead. "Jesus christ Marceline. Why are you so cold?"

"I dunno," I said. The warmth from her hand was spreading across my forehead, and I could smell how sweet she was. My nostrils flared, and I had to exert physical effort not to... "crazy eyes".

"Marceline, this isn't okay, we have to get you to a hospital." Bubblegum said, taking my hand. It felt like a sudden jolt of electricity went through me. "People can't be this cold and still alive."

"Naw, naw." I objected, shaking my head. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine." Bubblegum argued.

"Why're you worried about it?" I asked, defensively.

"We're friends... aren't we?" Bubblegum said, pouting slightly.

It sent me over the edge. I stood up quickly, pushing her back against the wall behind her.

"M-Marceline!" She squealed, startled. "Hey, what's the big ide-"

And I sunk my teeth into her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

What's up, guys?

Thanks for all the reviews, and keep 'em coming. I eat that stuff up.

This is regular texts

"This is when someone's talking"

This is when someone is thinking

This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

x

xx

xxx

~I'm Just Your Problem, Baby~

DELICIOUS

I heard Bubbegum gasp, before I lost it. As soon as the taste hit my mouth, I was almost hysterical. I placed my hands on either side of her head, my nails digging into the paint, almost painfully so. I heard her breathing hard, not terrified, but still somewhat frightened.

"Marcy..." she breathed out, and suddenly I was back to reality. I snapped my eyes open and quickly detached myself from her neck, embarassed and scared. I tried not to look at her, but I knew eventually I was going to have to. We stood in silence for more than a few minutes, both of us unsure of what to say.

"I'm... I'm really sorry." I said, turning to face her slowly. Her eyes, filled with curiosity, flashed with alarm when I looked back at her.

"Your eyes..." She gasped. She leaned in, fascinated. I resisted the urge to lean backwards, uncomfortable with how close we were.

"They're red, aren't they?" I said, sighing. Of course they were. How had I been so careless? Now I'm going to have to go back ho-

"They're pretty." She stated, staring into my eyes. I raised an eyebrow at her surprised.

"They're... pretty?" I asked, quiety. She gave me a small smile, probably trying to calm me down. Sure enough, it worked the slightest bit.

"So... you're... a vampire?" She asked, clearly unsure of how to formulate the question.

"I... well... uh..." I started, trying to think up an excuse. I sighed and gave up. "Yes. I am."

"That's... strange." She said, scrunching her eyebrows together, almost adorably so. She looked back at me with panic, shaking her head. "Not that you're strange. I mean, you kind of are, but not for the reason we're currently discussing. You're delightfully strange, but that's just your personality. I was just saying that, you know, it's incredibly... unscientific. We're taught, well I guess I was taught, my whole life that things like vampires and stuff didn't exist. Is Marshall one too? A vampire, I mean."

"Wha..." I said, trying to follow her. "Yes. He is."

"That explains why the two of you are so ridiculously pale." Bubblegum replied, nodding her head. She began pacing back and forth in front of me. "And why you were so cold earlier."

"Yeah, we don't get much warmer than that." I responded.

"Does it feel good to touch... warmer people?" She asked, her eyes bright with curiosity. I blinked. She wasn't having the reaction I expected at all.

"Does it feel good?" I said again, confused by her question. She nodded, cutely. "I guess it depends on the person."

"What about when I touched you?" Bubblegum asked, leaning in towards me. I took a deep breath, which I didn't really need. I wasn't hungry anymore, but something about her made me want to bite into her again. Her bright blue eyes shined into my own blood red ones, without any fear, but some embarassment. I raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"Did you want it to?" I asked back, running a hand through my hair. I threw a grin at her, and she turned red.

"No! That's not what I meant! It was just a question!" She shouted at me, taking a step back. She leaned against the wall, still staring at me. "They're turning brown again."

"Good." I said. "Which means we can leave soon."

"Wait!" She said, suddenly jumping. "When you came in here... you needed to... feed, didn't you?"

"For lack of a better word."

"Isn't that dangerous? What if you lost control?" Here it comes.

"I know, look, I usually have it under contro-"

"What if someone saw you? Wouldn't you be in trouble?" _What?_

"You're worried about me getting in trouble?" I asked, completely taken by surprise.

"Well yeah, can you imagine would most people would do to you?" She said, genuinely sounding concerned for my well-being. I frowned at her, her worry confusing me. Humans didn't usually care for me once they knew what I was. Usually, it was a completely opposite reaction.

"I don't need to imagine," I laughed. "I'm just surprised you aren't leading a charge with torches and pitchforks yourself. I did just jump you."

"Why would I do that?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Her eyebrows scrunched together, and she licked her lips. I watched, licking my own, which she didn't seem to notice. "We're friends. You said so yourself."

"You're awfully loyal to your friends, aren't you?"

"Aren't you?"

"I'm... not really sure how to answer that question." I admitted, laughing nervously. "There's not a whole lot of 'friend-making' involved with being who I am."

"I'm sure vampires can make friends too."

"It's not just about being a vampire." I said, hatred dripping off the word. "I'm more than that."

"What are you?" Bubblegum said, suddenly looking a bit horrified. I chuckled at her.

"I'm not more than a vampire. I assure you. I'm just a different...person than you know me as."

"Then... who are you?"

"That's a dicussion for another time." I said, shaking the conversation away. "If you're done with your interrogation, I'd say it's about time to leave."

"Wait, I just have one more question."

"Ask away."

"Are there... any other creatures? Besides vampires?"

"You mean like, werewolves, mermaids, that type of thing? Leprachauns?" I smiled, doing my best Irish accent.

"Yes, exactly." Nodding with a small amused smile.

"Yeah, for the most part. I could give you a long list of what things exist, and what are just mostly myths. There's truth to most supernatural creature stories."

"Really?"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure one of your friends is one."

"What?!"

"Jake. I think he's a werewolf. He definitely smells like a dog. Probably why he didn't like Marshall and I at first. Probably why he still doesn't seem to completely trust me."

"Jake? But I've known him for years. He doesn't look like a werewolf would. Shouldn't he be hairy and... I don't know, wolfish?"

"Contrary to popular belief, werewolves aren't always covered in excessive body hair. They don't only transform at midnight either. Actually, the older ones don't even change at the full moon, if they don't want to." I shrugged slightly, a thought crossing my mind. "It's possible Jake's almost as old as I am."

"How old are you?"

"Oh ho ho!" I laughed. "That's not really a question you ask a girl."

"Do you really count?" Bubblegum said, her eyebrows knitting themselves closer together.

"Ouch, that hurts." I said, knowing she didn't actually mean it in the way I was taking it. "I still have all the anatomy, you know."

"T-t-that's not what I meant!" She huffed, turning red. "And you know it!"

"You've figured me out so quickly, haven't you?" I chuckled. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah sure, just let me get my bag." She said, walking past me. I took a couple long strides to cut her off, and picked her bag up. I slung it around my shoulder and grinned at her.

"Allow me," I said, and went to open the door for her. "Princess."

"I thought I told you not to call me that." She growled as she walked out the door.

xx

xx

We were sitting in her car, about five mintues away from my house. We had chatted about nothing in particular, not leaving the whole vampire thing behind us for a while.

"So, you can eat normal people food?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Yeah," I said. "We have to eat almost three times as much though, to get the amount of nutrients we need."

"So that's why you and Marshall always stuff your faces at lunch," She stated, grimacing slightly. "Why don't you just bring packets of blood to school."

"Because we're lazy." I shrugged, picking some dirt from underneath my nails. "I don't even like the taste of the stuff all the much. It's kinda icky."

"Then why did you drink mine?"

I paused, unsure of the answer myself. She must've sensed this, because she sent a confused glance towards me.

"You smelled good." I finally said, happy with the answer.

"I smelled good? How so?"

"I...I don't know." I started, scratching the back of my head. "You just smell better than most humans."

"What does 'better than most humans' even mean?" Bubblegum continued to pester.

"For Christ's sake, Bonnie, I don't know." I growled. "It's like, if I put brussel sprouts and... I don't know, a whole bunch of mac and cheese in front you, you'd probably go for the mac and cheese right? Now, let's suppose I then offered you a small dish of ice cream. You'd want that too? But then, midway through, you remembered you were on a strict 'no ice cream' diet, because you believed it was inhumane to the cows."

"That would make the mac and cheese just as inhumane, Marceline." Bubblegum argued.

"You get my point though." I said quickly, sighing heavily.

"Yes, I guess I _do_ get your point." Bonnie replied.

We sat for a couple seconds in silence, before she started bombarding me with more questions.

"So, you don't burn in the sunlight?"

"Well, maybe if I sat out too long. But you start getting used to it, the older you get."

"Would you have turned to ash when you were younger?"

"No, you just burn a bit. Then you get outta the sun really fast, and you're fine. We heal pretty quickly, so it's never that bad."

"You don't have any other heightened abilities?"

"Well, we do. We're much faster than you guys, and stronger. But right now, both Marshall and I have our limiters on."

"Limiters?"

"These doo-hickies." I said, reaching around my neck to grab my the ruby strung around my neck with a silver chain. "They're called limiters. They pretty much allow our bodies to behave as they would if they were human. So, no, I'm not cheating in sports."

"What happens if you take it off?"

I smirked, and removed the necklace from my neck. It glowed for a second, and then it floated in my hand. And soon, I began to levitate the car.

"Marceline?!" Bubblegum shouted, alarmed. She grabbed the wheel until her knuckles turned white. "Are you doing this? Put us down, right now!"

"Oh come on, it's fun," I said, snickering.

"It's NOOOOOOOOT!" She squealed as I began dropped us. "Stop!"

"Alright, alright," I laughed. "I was just having some fun."

"Well, I wasn't having any!" She huffed. She squinted into the forest, looking for the road. "Why do you live so far from everyone else? And so deep in the forest."

"For parties." I stated.

"That's it?" She said, surprised. "It's not to protect yourself, or to keep yourselves distances from humans?"

"Nope," I said, popping the P. "We just like to party."

"Of course." She said, with a sigh. She rolled to a stop in front of my house. "We're here."

"I can see that, Bonnie." I said, clicking open the car door. "Thanks for the ride."

"I couldn't just abandon you at school," She said. She tapped her fingers on her wheel, glancing at me. I looked at her, confused. "Why're you just standing there?"

"Are you not coming in?" I asked.

"I... can I?" She replied, looking as if I had just offered her a million dollars.

"I had kinda figured you would." I said, grinning at her. "I thought you were just gonna chill at my place for a little while."

"Oh! Okay then!" Bubblegum said, turning off her car and practically leaping out of the drivers side. She clicked a button on her keys twice, and the car beeped.

"Let's go." I said, leading her to my front door. "Just a warning, Marshall and his soccer friends are probably here, so just don't be ala-"

There was the sound of glass breaking.

"Shit you guys!" Marshall shouted. "Clean it up! Hide it! Oh god, Marceline's gonna be so pissed at me."

"...Dickheads," I grumbled, unlocking the front door. I heard Marshall trying to hush some of his friends, and then I saw his head appear from the game room.

"Uh, hey Marcy," He said, nervously. He wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Clean it up." I growled. "Now."

"Yes Ma'am!" He shotued, saluting me. He ran past me to get into the closet, and pulled out a broom and dustpan. He flew by me to go clean up whatever he had just broken.

"You can come hang in my room for now," I said to Bubblegum, in a more friendly manner than I had just used with my brother. She squeaked, surprised. I turned around to throw her a grin, causing her to blush. "C'mon, it's this way."

She followed me down the hall, into my room. I opened the door and beckoned for her to enter first. She entered and looked everywhere. I came in behind her, and set my bag down by my desk.

My room was pretty big, so I had a lot of crap everywhere. I didn't sleep in a bed, I just laid a futon out and slept on that. There were a couple bean bag chairs around a small TV. My desk was to the right, with a huge set up. I had three computer screens set up. One for school, one for work, and one for video games. I had a keyboard next to my desk, and my trusty bass leaned on it. To the left, there were two dressers and a bookshelf. The bookshelf was filled with different interesting books I'd collected over the years. I believe there was one in there about a little boy who drew a snake and an elephant, and somehow ends up being a pilot when he gets older. There was another one with some guy, Edward...Edwin...Edsomething Dante, who gets set up by own his cousin and ends up in some jail for six years. There was one I had never finished, about a carpenter who didn't like to work. He liked to read. And his dad and his brothers hate him for it. And then, some shit happens, and he gets into an affair with some important dudes wife, but some chick rats on him because she wants to get it on with him. After that, I never really got to finish reading it. There were a ton of other books in there too, those were just the ones I remembered off the top of my head.

"You read a lot of French literature." Bubblegum pointed out, looking through my books. "Do you enjoy them?"

"I'm not sure if enjoy's quite the word I would use," I said shrugging. I walked over to my dresser and looked for some new clothes. "They looked interesting, so I read them. I've got a lot of time on my hands."

"Have you ever been?" Bubblegum asked, running a slender finger over the backs of the books. "To France, I mean."

"Can't say I have." I said, pulling out a tank top and shorts. "I was born in the UK, and when all those religious idiots got kicked out, my dad decided we could use a change of scenery. Haven't been much anywhere besides England and here."

"...You were alive before the US?" Bubblegum asked, gaping at me. I threw my shirt off, causing her to blush hard. She covered her eyes with her hand."Marceline!"

"What?" I asked, innocently, before slipping the tank top on. "You didn't expect me to wear those gross clothes, did you?"

"Aren't you going to shower?" She asked, peaking from behind her fingers. I slipped my shorts off and she closed her eyes back up with a squeak.

"I showered at school," I said, putting my shorts on. "I just need to change my clothes. They're not really... party-esque."

"I... see." She said slowly, peaking behind her fingers again. She sighed, and removed her hands. "Honestly. You have no sense of decency. You can't just change in front of someone."

"But we're both girls." I stated, flopping myself onto my futon. She walked to seat herself in my desk chair.

"That does not matter!" She huffed. "You shouldn't be showing your body to everyone."

"Who said that I showed it to everyone?" I said, raising an eyebrow. She turned even redder, and I smirked. A sudden thought suddenly crossed my mind, and I put a finger up to indicate that I needed a moment. "Give me a sec."

A floated myself up (I admit it, it was just to see her stare at me in bewilderment), and opened my door.

"MARSHALL LEE ABADEER!" I shouted. I heard someone yell at the other guys to shut up.

"Yes?" He responded, poking his head out the door.

"Did you buy everything for the party?" I asked, giving him an angry frown to show him that I was still mad at him.

"Beer, doritos, cheetos, soda," Marshall said, mentally checklisting. "I figured out how to work the speakers, the pools fine, all the pool chairs are out, all the other furniture is where it needs to be, I've already locked mine and most of the other rooms. The bathrooms are cleaned out, theres only hand towels and soap... Is that it?"

"Did you order pizza?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. His face paled, more than it already was.

"I'll do that now." He said, pulling his cell phone from his pocket. He shrinked back, probably afraid I would hit him. "Two plains, three pepporoni, one meat lovers?"

"Sounds good." I said. I grinned at him, which he returned. I turned back into my room and closed the door. "Now that that's done with."

"Do you play the piano?" Bubblegum asked, looking at my keyboard.

"Eh, sorta kinda," I admitted, scratching the back of my head. "I mostly use it as a synth."

"A synth?"

"It's kinda like an electronic piano. I mean it works pretty much the same, but you can make all sorts of sounds with a synth."

"I kind of had you pegged as a rocker." Bubblegum said, with a giggle. I smiled, walking over to stand next to her.

"Well, I like to do a little of both." I said, touching the side of my keyboard. "I've got the electronic here, and the rock over here."

I picked up my bass and plucked a few chords.

"I feel like it's easier to understand all kinds of music if you try to make different kinds yourself." I said, sitting down on my futon with my bass. "And plus, it's fun."

"How long have you been making music?"

"...What would you do if I said since I was fifteen."

"I'd say 'okay', because I don't even know how long ago that was."

"Fair point, well made. Let's just say it's been a very, very, very long time. You happen to be looking at the very person that taught Beethoven to play the piano." I said, puffing my chest out with pride.

"Really?!"

"For real. And Marshall taught Bach to play the organ. And the violin."

"Oh my god. Please don't tell me you guys have somehow been a part of every big musicians life."

"No, no, no." I said, shaking my head. "I only met John Lennon once, and he was twelve."

"For christ's sake..."

"I'm pretty cool, aren't I?" I said, smiling at her.

"You'd be cooler if you knew how to behave yourself."

"Behave myself? What the hell does that mean?" I said, licking my lips.

"For one, girls aren't supposed to sit cross legged like that."

I looked down at my crossed legs, my feet tucked underneath me, unsure of how the way I was sitting was improper.

"Okay, princess," I said, smirking at her. "Tell me, how is one supposed to behave? I have no greater desire than to be a fine lady."

"First off, ladies don't tease others as much as you do," Bubblegum said, sticking her tongue out at me. "And secondly, ladies know how important an education is."

"Seriously?" I said, raising my eyebrows at her. I laughed, earning a confused look from Bubblegum. "Bonnie, you already have a rough idea of how long I've been alive. Do you really think I need an education?"

"Then... then why are you in school?" Bubblegum asked, suddenly very confused.

"To keep myself up-to-date with how this generation works. I do it once every century, or more. Depends on how much society is changing." I responded.

"Why?"

"Because my dad tells me to." I shrugged, frowning slightly.

"Your dad? Why haven't I seen him yet?"

"He doesn't live here."

"Where does he live?"

"Somewhere else. Back home."

"Where is that?"

"Hell." I replied, bluntly. Bubblegum blinked at me, unsure of how to respond. I looked up at her, trying to hold a neautral face. I broke out into a grin, and chuckled. "I'm kidding."

"You know, you can really see how sharp some of your teeth are, when you laugh like that." Bubblegum commented, admiringly. I scrunched my eyebrows, and looked at her.

"What? Aren't they rounded, like a normal humans?" I asked. I grabbed a mirror from my desk and opened my mouth. Looking inside, I realized that my extra canines were still out. I willed them back into my gums, which wasn't particularly painful, before returning the mirror back to its spot in front of a keyboard.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I'm getting too careless. I can't just leave them out. You're making me way too comfortable." I said, a heavy frown weighing down on my face.

"Too... comfortable?" Bubblegum asked, testing the word, hiding a pleased smile. I blew hot air out of my nose, my frown growing with my confusion at her contentness with my answer. "How so?"

"You know, I'm not completely sure myself, yet." I responded. "In all my years of living, I've never really felt this comfortable with anyone but Marshall. I'm pretty much as new to this kind of friendship as you are."

"Is that so?" Bubblegum said, smiling sweetly as me. "Well, I'm glad your comfortable around me."

"Maybe it just means I'm in love with you," I said, grinning as she turned bright red in less than a second. "Perhaps I'll have to use my special vampire magic to make you fall for me."

"Marceline, that's distasteful." Bubblegum objected.

"What do you expect?" I said. "I'm more than ten thousand years old. I've just lost track of my moral code."

"Well, maybe I'm going to need to help you find it." Bubblegum offered.

"Believe me, you'll be dead and gone before I ever get close to finding it again," I said, as a joke. I felt a tiny pang in my chest.

"That's a pretty lonely thought, Marceline." Bubblegum replied, looking upset. She bit her bottom lip, her eyebrows close together in thought.

"I'm used to being lonely." I snapped back, uncomfortable with how uncomfortable the idea of living after Bubblegum was gone was making me. Bubblegum looked at me with surprise.

"Wont you miss me?" She almost whispered out.

"I don't know yet." I said, honestly. She looked like she was about to cry. "I've never had a reason to miss someone before. Marshall's always been around for me, and I've never even been this close to a person. Not even to other vamps. I told you, I'm new to this."

"I'd miss you," She replied, searching my eyes for a definite answer. I didn't have one.

"I'll... I'll probably mis you too." I replied, frowning with the honesty of my answer. She perked up, smiling at me.

"So, how long until the party?" She asked, sweetly. She tilted her head to the side, causing her long hair to fall to one side of her body. I was distracted by it, how shiny and smooth it looked. "Earth to Marceline. I just asked you a question."

"Huh, wha?" I said, shaking my head. I looked at my watch. "In about two hours."

"So... what do we do for two hours?" Bubblegum asked, picking her knees up. She placed her feet in front of her, and hugged her knees to her chest.

"We can just chat," I replied. "I like talking to you."

"I like talking to you, too." She responded, smiling happily. "Do you mind if I ask more questions?"

"Not at all. I can't gaurantee you'll always get an answer though."

"Fair enough," She said, putting a finger to her chin. "How long have vampires been around?"

"Oooh, good question! I don't get that one a lot." I said, complimenting her.

"You've got other ones?"

"Here and there," I said, dismissively. "Vampires haven't been around as long as humans. There's different variations of how vampires came to be, but I think the most accurate one has to do with a demon. There was a couple, a human man and a woman thousands of years ago. Like, before Jesus old. The woman was heavy with child. They were in love, and were going to be married soon. However, there was another man that wanted to marry the woman. The woman had no interest in him what-so-ever, so the other man had her fiancee killed. The woman was angry and depressed over her lovers death. When the other man asked her to marry him, she rejected him harshly and publicly, humilating the other man. So he kidnapped her, and forced himself upon went on for a few months, as the woman became more and more heavy with child. One day, in her dreams, a man posing as her late love appeared. He offered her the ability to overpower the other man. He told her that with her new ability, she could bring him back to life. However, there would be a price to pay for her new ability. She accepted quickly, and when she woke up her throat was burning."

"And so, she killed the man?" Bubblegum asked.

"Yeah. Pretty grusomely, actually. I wont get into the details, but... ugh. Blegh. And when she was finished, she went to the spot where her lover had been killed and... she uh, made him a vampire too."

"How?"

"I'd really rather not get into that... it's... it's a weird and gross process." I said, squirming uncomfortably.

"Have you ever done it?"

"God no!" I shouted. "I'd never force anyone to spend eternity with me."

"So... what happened next?"

"The man came back, and hugged the woman. He apologized for allowing himself to be killed, and she just laughed at him. And then they were happy and very much still in love. They roamed the world for a couple hundred years."

"...That's it? How did you become a vampire."

"I'm not done the freaking story." I growled. "You remember how the woman was pregnant, right? Well, it took three thousand years for her to actually give birth."

"The baby didn't die inside of her?"

"Nope." I said, shaking my head. "Apparently, the birth was pretty easy. No real complications, well besides taking years. Anyways, these two kids were born."

"Two?"

"She gave birth to twins." I said, nodding. "Somewhere along the way, one of the idiot kids discovered a way to make new vampires. The thing is that, they weren't purblooded vampires. They would rampage and drink from anyone unfortunate enough to pass by them. They were the ones that turned to ash from the sun, and the one that died from crosses. The stake through the heart rarely ever worked. Anyways, these half-breeds were connected to the pureblooded vamps through a sort of... mental link. They could never tune them out, but purebloods could tune them out whenever. And so, when the parents realized this was possible, they created more and more. Soon, the pureblooded line was treated as royalty, crowning the man and the woman king and queen, and the kids prince and princess."

"They were faternal twins?"

"Yeah. A boy and a girl. Anywhoozle, the idiot queen decided to build an army. She wanted to wipe out humans completely. She though they were dirty and unworthy of "breathing" the same air as us. Since, clearly, we were so much better. The King tried to talk her out of it, but her mind was made. Every human was to die. She raged war with humans. We were stronger, faster and had magic. But there were so many more humans. And they were getting smarter by the day. They'd hide in churches by night, so that no half-breeds could get to them. And at day, they'd try to slaughter as many of us they could. There were so many more of them, and half-breeds can't create new vampires. Soon, we found ourselves being overpowered. But the queen was stubborn. She wanted humans dead. So she left the castle she lived in, and started trying to kill humans herself..."

"...And? What happened?"

"They caught her in the sunlight one day, when we're weaker. They tied her limbs up so she couldnt move. And then they ripped her body apart and threw the pieces in different parts of the ocean. With the queen dead, the heartbroken king ordered the vampires to retreat to the island they had been living on. The king, the princess and the prince worked for years, weaving magic together to build a large enough island to host all of them. They built a barrier around it so that humans would never be able to see it, so they could never enter it. And so, that's where most vampires live now. A few here and there run loose in human civilizations, but there are vamps on the island who are taught to hunt rogues down and return them to the island."

"How many pure-bloods are there?"

"Three. The king had no desire to find a new queen, and the prince and princess never wanted to damn someone with that ability."

"So... which one made you?" She asked, innocently.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I growled.

"I just.. I just wanted to know." She said, frowning at my agitation.

"Why? Why would it be important to you who made me?" I snarled, angrily. My eyes flashed red, probably, causing her to shrink back. "It's not like you'll be around long enough for it to matter."

"I... I just... I'm sorry." She responded, looking down. "...Thanks for telling me you're story.

"Yeah, no problem." I said, looking at her. She was peaking down at me from behind her knees, wary. I sighed, guilty for taking out my frustration on her. "Oi, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not worried about you hurting me," She said. "I just don't want you to hate me."

"You're not worried about me hurting you?"

"You don't look like you want to hurt me."

"I...I don't? I mean I don't but..."

We were surronded by silence once again. I leaned back onto my futon and looked at my ceiling.

"I feel like I should be scared..." Bubblegum said. "But... I'm not."

"You should be." I said, dangerously. "I'm dangerous. If I ever get caught, and they figure out you're associated with me... they'll probably hurt you in some way. And there's the obvious issue that I could just decide that I'm a little over hungry, and bite into your fragile little mortal body."

"But you wont." She said, confidently.

"Who said I wont?" I replied, feeling a bit of anger rise in me. "Just because I said I don't want to, doesn't mean I can always control myself. I already almost killed you today!"

"But you didnt."

"But I could have!" I shouted, throwing my hands up. "I've already explained to you that you actually smell good to me. Most smell like garbage. You are at the most risk. I don't even know why you're endangering your life like this right now."

"Because you interest me," She replied, honestly. I gaped at her, unsure of how to respond to that.

"I interest you?!" I half-squealed back. "Well, great to know. You're pretty interesting yourself, Bonnie."

"Am I?" She asked. "I'm just a normal human though."

"Trust me, there isn't such a thing as a normal human." I said, snickering. "If there were though, you definitely wouldn't be one. Humans are normally terrified of what they don't understand. And yet, you don't really seem that scared."

"I'd rather put forth the effort to understand things that seem like I can't." Bubblegum stated. "If we simply destory everything we don't understand, we'll never progress."

"I've been alive for so long... and I think you're the first person I've ever met to say that." I said, grinning at her. "Vamp or human."

"I like to try to keep an open mind," Bubblegum said, returning my smile.

"An open mind, hmm?" I hummed, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Marceline!" She scolded, blushing. "You're ruining a perfectly good friendship bonding moment with your suggestiveness."

"Oh come, friends can bond over stuff like that too, right?" I asked. "Doesn't it happen in the movies?"

"We live in reality," Bubblegum pointed out.

"A reality with vampires." I responded. "You're the veteran friend maker. How does this work?"

"Well... I don't know." Bubblegum said. "I guess friendships just happen naturally."

"What if making suggestive jokes are what come to me naturally?"

"I guess we're going to be having a very strange friendship."

"I guess so." I responded. The next moment of silence that surronded us was peaceful. I took a deep breath of air, that I didn't need, and stood up.

"I'm a bit hungry," I said, stretching. "You want anything?"

"Didn't you just... eat?" Bubblegum said, holding the holes on her neck.

"Ah, hold on. Let me fix those for you." I said, walking up to her chair. I put my hands on her knees and leaned towards her neck.

"F-f-f-fix them how?" She stutterd, leaning away from me. I grabbed her head and kept her still.

"Just relax, Bonnie." Rolling my eyes, I positioned my mouth over her neck. The sound of her blood pumping through her veins sang to me, but I was in control now. Taking a deep breath of the sweet smell she was emitting, I licked the two holes I had put on her neck. For a half-second I thought I felt my own heartbeat, but that wasn't possible. After licking them once up and down, I placed a small kiss on her neck and leaned back. "Not too bad, right."

"I..." Bonnie started, her eyes glazed over slightly. She was shivering a small bit, before returning to her normal self. She reached a hand up to her neck, running her fingers over the now smooth skin. "They're gone."

"I told you I'd fix it for you, didn't I?" I said, walking towards my door. "You coming?"

"How are you still hungry?" She asked, shaking her head.

"I didn't get a whole lot from you. Only like a shot glass full." I replied. "I'd need like a gallon to actually fill me up."

"I see." Bubblegum said, processing the information. She stood up and smoothed her short pink skirt. "What do you have to eat?"

"I don't remember," I said, leading her down the hall to the kitchen. "Marshall's the one that went grocery shopping."

"Do you make your brother do all the work?" Bubblegum asked, sitting on a barstool at the kitchen island. I opened the fridge.

"He likes to do it." I said. "It gives him an 'opprotunity to meet new people'. You want a drink?"

"Do you have any soda?"

"Coke? Sprite? Root Beer?"

"Sprite, please."

"Will do." I grabbed a sprite can from the fridge and tossed to her. She squeaked as it flew towards her, and almost missed it. I levitated it, and placed it in her hands, chuckling.

"Thanks," She said, smiling at me sheepishly. She opened the can, carefully, avoiding an explosion of soda goodness. "I've a question, if you don't mind."

"I've already let you ask more than anyone else ever has," I said, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Actually, now I have two." Bubblegum said, looking at my beverage disapprovingly.

"Yes, I am of legal age to drink." I said, rolling my eyes.

"No, that's not what I meant. Can a vampire get drunk?"

"Oh, so that's what you wanted to ask?" I said, laughing loudly. "Yeah, we can. It takes a lot though. Or just a bite from a drunk person."

"So... if I were to drink a bottle, you'd feel the effects if you drank from me?" She questioned.

"Yep." I responded, chugging the glass bottle. When I finished, I threw it up into the air behind, before it disappeared with a poof. "So, what's your other question?"

"Uhm..." She started, looking unsure of how to formulate her quesiton. "Why... why do you seem to opposed to interacting with humans?"

xxx

xxx

"Freak!"

"Murderer!"

"Monster!"

"Abomination!"

The adults were all yelling at me, and I didn't know why. They threw things at me as I tried to run away. Why had I decided to explore the village? Mother had warned me about humans.

Dirty humans. Filthy humans. Ugly humans.

Dirty dirty dirty.

Filthy filthy.

So, so ugly.

My eyes and my throat burned as I choked back tears. Could vampires cry? It seemed so, as I felt the salt water stream down my face.

"Oh look at this!" A man shouted, tauntingly. "She's crying! Do you think my wife and my daughter cried when your kind killed them?! Did they get any mercy?!"

"I haven't hurt anybody." I cried, honestly.

"Why would I believe that, cretin!"

"But... I haven't." I said, hiccuping. I cursed myself for wanting to try to make friends. Mother had told me so many times that we didn't need human friends. I should just make some thralls, and they'd entertain me. But I didn't want servants. I wanted friends. I just wanted someone to play with.

I ran all the way back home, sobbing. We were living in a small cottage in the forest, far away from others. My father and my mother were still living with my brother and I. My brother was outside kicking a ball. He turned to me and waved, happily.

"Hello, Marceline!" He shouted, running to meet me. His smile faded quickly as he saw the state I was in. His eyes glowed red with anger. "Who did this?"

"No one," I said, sniffling. "It was my own fault."

"WHO DID THIS?" He shouted, the ground shaking.

"Kids?" My father called from inside. His head appeared from the door, and he walked out to meet us. "You two should know better than to... Marcy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, daddy." I said, wiping my face with my long white sleeve. He grabbed my arm lightly, seeing that I was bleeding in several places.

"Marceline... did you go into the local village?" He said, looking into my eyes with compassion. "You know you can't go there. It's dangerous."

"But... but I was lonely daddy. I just wanted friends." I said, crying again. "I've never hurt anybody. I've never hurt anybody. All I wanted was to play. I wouldn't hurt anyone, I promise."

"Hey, hey," He said, patting my back. He lifted me into his strong arms and looked into my eyes. "I know you would never hurt anyone. But, humans have a hard time understanding that. They're hearts are clouded with, justified, hatred."

"But, I haven't done anything! It was all mommy!"

"What was all mommy?" My mothers voiced called from inside the house. In half a second, she was standing by my fathers side, calmly. "Who did this to you?"

"Myself. I fell." I said, trying to lie. She frowned at me, seeing right through me.

"What human did this to you?" She asked again, sharply.

"It was my fault. I was playing with some kids, and the adults caught me." I said, looking down. "They just didn't want me to hurt they're kids. I told them I wouldn't, but they didn't believe me. I don't blame them."

"Why on earth would you want to interact with those horrid creatures?" She said, horrified. "I've told you so many time-"

"They're not all horrible!" I shouted. "You're just as bad as they are!"

"What?!" She shouted back at me, her eyes dangerously glowing with anger.

"Darling," My father said, threateningly. She turned to my father, her eyes dimming. She shook her head in anger.

"This is your fault." I mumbled. "I can't have any friends because of you."

"You aren't meant to have pitiful human friends. We were meant for much better things." She growled, her voice thick with hatred. "They'll never accept you, as you should never accept them. As long as you live, you'll always just be a monster to them. It's about time you realized this."

She turned on her heel and walked into the woods.

A couple hours later, I saw smoke rising from the direction of the village. And I cried.

xx

xx

"...Marceline? Marcy?" Bubblegum called out to me. I shook my head, and turned to look to her.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said, recollecting my thoughts.

"I was just asking why you don't want to be friends with other humans." She said, concern on her face. Why is she worried about me? Isn't she a human? She knows what I am. I'm a monster. So why does she care about me?

"Vampires and humans just aren't meant to mingle." I replied, drinking my third beer. "Most supernaturals try not to interact with humans."

"Jake and I get along just fine." Bubblegum pointed out.

"That's different," I said, shaking my head. "He's a tame werewolf. Tame werewolves are pretty loyal to humans. It's the stray's you'd have to worry about. They're the ones that hate humans."

"Is there such thing as a tame vampire?" She said, tilting her head adorably.

"Jesus christ, you're adorable." I blurted out before I realized what I was saying. She blushed, hard. I'm sure I would have if I still had blood running through my veins. "I, uh, uhm..."

"Thanks, Marcy." She said, smiling at me. Her blue eyes glittered with happiness.

"Uh, no problem." I said, embarassed. "Who knows, maybe there is such thing as a tame vampire."

"What makes you say that?"

"Meh." I shrugged. I shot her a grin. "No reason."

xx

xx

The party music blasted in my ears. I was getting a headache, on my fifteenth beer now. It was beginning to kick in. I danced outside next to the pool, with some of my soccer friends. I hadn't seen Bubblegum in a while, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't missing her a bit. She was a nice human to talk to, and I didn't have to watch myself around her as much. A part of me was wondering how exactly she behaved at parties.

I danced away from my soccermates, who were far to drunk to even notice my escape. A few had wrapped themselves around me, but I was able to disentangle myself even in my drunken state. I entered the house and searched all over the room for my adorable blonde friend. I stumbled into the kitchen to see if she was there. There was a group of guys throwing pizza slices at each other. I rolled my eyes, before I realized Gumball and Marshall were part of the group. Their arms were around each other, giggling like middle school girls. Marshall was forcing a red solo cup up to Gumball's lips, and spilled it all over the floor. There were cheers from their group of friends. I laughed and walked away, still wondering where my new friend was.

I walked down the hall, before entering my room. And there she was, sitting at my desk, listening to some of the music I wrote. My room was pretty sound proof, so the only sound was the music from my computer. She didn't notice me come in. I floated over to behind her, closing the door behind me. She smelled of alcohol, and I could tell she was a bit tipsy. She didn't seem to have had more than one or two bottles, though.

"You know, 'tis awfully rude to look at other people's things without asking." I whispered in her ear. She jumped up, causing the top of her head to bump my chin. I bit my tongue and cursed loudly, falling to the floor with a thump. "Ow!"

"Marceline!" She hissed, holding her heart. "You scared me!"

"I can see, and hear, that," I chuckled. I brushed myself off and stood back up, leaning over her shoulder to look at the screen. "What're you doing in here?"

"To be honest, I don't really like parties," She admitted, sheepishly looking up at me through her eye lids. "I thought a beer or two would help, but I don't care much for the taste."

"Then why'd you come?" I asked, giggling for no real reason. I leaned over her shoulder, resting my arms around her neck.

"Because I wanted to spend time with you," She said, looking away from me.

"Sounds like someone has a school girl crush," I snickered.

"I just wanted to be friends!" Bubblegum said, pouting cutely. I laughed at her.

"So, why're you going through my stuff?" I asked, grabbing the mouse in front of her and clicking around to move some stuff.

"I wanted to see what kind of music you made." She said, watching me work. "You're very talented."

"I would hope so," I said, staring at the screen. "I've been at this for a long time."

"It scares me, a bit." Bubblegum mumbled, staring at my hand.

"I should."

"No, not you." She said, shaking her head unevenly. "I'm scared of how much older you are than me. How young I must seem to you, and how dumb I probably sound."

"Young? Dumb?" I said, chuckling into her ear. I felt her shiver. "Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm any more mature or smarter than you. Sure, I may know more stuff, but I'm sure you much smarter than I am. In case you didn't know, I've failed math over a hundred times."

"Seriously?" She said, giggling. "I could tutor you. If you wanted."

"I might have to take your offer." I said, smiling. "It's been a long time since the pythagorean theroem was made, and I still don't have any idea what it is."

"Really?" She said, not believing me. I nodded, and she laughed again. She gave a small sigh of contentment, and she leaned her head against the side of mine. "I feel strangely comfortable around you."

"Me too." I said, honestly. Bathump. I scrunched my eyebrows as I felt what seemed like a heartbeat for the second time today.


	3. Chapter 3

Your reviews are so flattering, gentlemen and gentleladies. Thank you kindly.

You know, the truth is that I'd don't even watch that much Adventure Time. I really only watch episodes with Marceline in it, because she's kinda badass.

Also, just a small note, I probably wont update very quickly right now. I just bought Saints Row IV, so... you know how new video games go.

This is regular texts

"This is when someone's talking"

_This is when someone is thinking_

**This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak**

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

x

xx

xxx

~_I'm Just Your Problem, Baby~_

"Please, Marceline?" Bubble pleaded, trying to puppy dog eye at me.

"No."

"Why not?" She pouted.

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"It's not even my own song. I'm just doing a cover to pass the time."

"But I still want to hear it." Bubblegum whined, soundly like a small child who's mother wouldn't let her buy a stuffed animal. "_Pleeeease_?"

"It's not even done," I said with a sighed. We were currently sitting in my room. It was after school and Bubblegum had come to hang out at my house. That's the way it had been for pretty much four months. Marshall and I would show up at school and Bubblegum would somehow convince me to stay the whole day. Sometimes Marshall would ditch early, but he mostly stuck around to mess around with Gumball and Finn. Unsurprisingly, the three boys were the most talked about at our school. The "Prince", the rebel and the hero; Gumball, Marshall and Finn. I had heard stories about how Finn got his nicknames. He's stuck up for bullied kids, ever since he was a kid. Of course, the "wolf" (no the irony was not lost on me) was often included in the group, but most females chose to leave him alone for his lack of eligibility at the moment. It'd take an Apocalypse and a half to tear those two apart.

"Who cares?" Bubblegum said, somehow managing to make it sound sweet, and not insulting. "I wanna hear you sing."

I looked at the song I was working on, frowning. I wasn't even halfway finished, I couldn't just _sing_ it. And then, an idea popped into my head.

"Tell you what," I said, turning to grin at Bubblegum.

"What?"

"No, I'm supposed to tell you." I frowned, disapprovingly.

"Oh... I'm sorry." She said. I grinned at her and snickered.

"I'm just fucking with you. Oh don't give me that look, I'll curse all I want." She rolled her eyes at me. "I have a proposition for you. I can't sing this right now, it's not anywhere close to being finished. But once it _is_ finished, you'll be the first one to hear it."

"Really?" She said, failing to hide her excitement.

"_If!_" I said, watching her face fall. "If, you'll come with me and Marshall to a concert this Saturday. Actually, we should bring the whole gang."

"A concert?" She asked, suspiciously. "That's it?"

"That's it." I said, grinning. She smiled back at me, before a frown came on her face.

"I don't have any money." She sulked. "I used the last of my allowance on a new calculator."

"Oh for Christ's," I started, facepalming. "A) seriously? A calculator? How much of a nerd can you be? B) I wasn't going to make you pay for a ticket."

"Marceline, I can't ask you to b-"

"I'm not buying you one either."

"What?" She said, blinking. I gave her a few seconds, before I could see it sink in. "You're going to sneak us in?"

"Yeah," I said, shrugging. "It's not like I'm made of money either."

"We can't just _sneak _in, " Bubblegum said, already looking guilty.

"If you want, I can knock you out." I said, smirking. "Then you wouldn't have snuck in. I would've kidnapped you in."

"_Marceline!_" She scolded, disapprovingly. I laughed at how adorable her pout could be. _**Bathump**_. "Absolutely _not._"

"Well then, I guess you didn't want to hear my voice that bad," I said, swinging my chair back around to face my computers.

"_Marceline_," She whined. My name seemed to just roll off her tongue effortlessly. "You're not being fair."

"Hey," I responded. "I've given you options."

"You haven't given me good options." She retorted, still sounding like she was pouting.

"They sounded like fine options to me." I said, looking over my shoulder at it. "It's all a matter of perspective."

"It's all a load of bullshit," She muttered. She blinked. And then she squeaked, realizing what she just said.

"_Princess_," I said, shocked and amused. "Did you just use the BS word?!"

"No! I didn't!" Bubblegum said, panicking. She put a hand up to her forehead and sighed angrily. "You're a bad influence."

"I could've told you that ages ago, princess." I said, laughing. "Besides, you're gonna need to grow a little backbone if you want to survive in this world. It's eat or be eaten."

"Or, I could just have you take care of me." She suggested, laughing. I grinned at her.

"Why, how kind of you." I said, sarcastically. "Because there was nothing more I wanted to do with the next sixty to seventy years of life, than babysitting you."

"Well, of course not." Bubblegum replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I'd probably want to spend sixty to seventy years with me, too."

"Ooooh, princess is making her own come backs." I snickered. "Mama is so proud."

"Yeah, yeah." Bubblegum said, laughing. "I learn from the best."

"Well, I am absolutely flattered," I said, rolling my eyes. I looked back at her and the two of us burst into laughter.

"So..." I said.

"Fine." She said, nodding.

"Yes!" I shouted with victory. "Marshall!"

xx

xx

It was another Friday afternoon, the day before the concert. Marshall had gone over to sleep at Finn and Jake's, as had Gumball. Jake and Lady were going to be spending the night at her house. And naturally, Bonnie would be spending the night at my house.

School had just been let out, and there were no sports for today. Too much rain on the field. Infinitely glad to get out of sports for the day, we all ended up meeting in the student lounge.

"How did we all manage to walk through here, at the _exact_ same time?" I said, raising an eyebrow at my strange group of friends.

Finn, the heroic little guy. He was pretty much a soccer legend, along with my brother. He was extremely popular around the school for his good looks and his willingness to help anyone. I had to admit, his blonde hair did shine in a way that rivaled Bubblegum and Gumballs. And his paler blue eyes did have a sparkle. A different sparkle, but a sparkle none the less. His one flaw was his immaturity. He still made jokes you'd expect from a ten-year old, and he was shy to even consider anything romantic with anyone. Sure, he had a few minor crushes here and there, but when he thought about kissing them... _blegh_. His childishness could also work in his favor, however, giving him an aura of purity unlike most humans.

And then there was Gumball, the football star, nice guy jock who happened to be smart. This poor guy was so popular with the girls, he had notes left in his locker every single day. He did his best to write replies to every single one of them (_Thank you for your feelings, but I am currently trying to focus on my studies, blahblah_), but there was always so many that'd he'd have to have Finn and Jake help. He used to ask Marshall at first, until Marshall started suggesting other ways of handling them (_Just **bed **them!)_. He soon got kicked off the committee. Gumball was also a pretty good looking guy, as tall as Marshall (about six foot two inches). He had broad shoulders, but a thin, muscular body. He wasn't one of those beefed up jocks, who couldn't look like they could walk two steps without toppling over. He was healthily thin, with some muscle on top of it. He could probably crush a humans skull just by flexing his arm, but something about him made you feel safe. And he was just the nicest guy ever. Opening doors for others, picking others things up for them when you dropped it. Helping old ladies push their grocery carts, jumping to catch little kids balloons for them. He would probably have been the total package, if not for the fact that he had no interest, at all, in any sort of romance.

Of course, there's Marshall. My brother, my twin, the guy I've lived with for thousands of years. He'd actually changed a bit from the small time we'd lived here. Marshall was normally a playboy, sleeping with every woman he set his sight on. And yet, he seemed to be spending most of his time with Gumball, Finn and Jake these days. He even _refused_ the advances of some girls, just to hang out with his three guy friends. And to top it all off, he wasn't fighting anymore. Marshall was always a hair away from having the trigger pulling, and unleashing hell upon everything in his way. In a lot of ways, he was like our mother. She had always been a bit of a loose canon. The difference was that, he didn't know any better. He couldn't always control himself, and he always regretted it after. But, since we've lived here he's only gotten into three fights. And luckily, I've been there each time to make sure he stops. Marshall's a good guy, he just has

... issues sometimes, dealing with who he is. But then again, so do I. I just deal with them differently.

The last guy of our group, Jake, the "wolf". How he had earned that name, I actually have no idea. I suppose it might come from his loyalty to his friends, or it could also be how shaggy he wears his hair. I asked him about it once, earning a snort from him. "Beats me," He had said to me. "Ironic, isn't it?" Jake was a guy that would help his friends in a heartbeat, but was suspicious of strangers. Kind of like a pitbull. It took a lot to get him to open up to me and Marshall. For a long time, he thought we were aiming to kill the town. We quickly told him the _real_ reason we were here, and ever since then he's been opening up bit by bit. Jake was almost never seen without Rainicorn. They were one of those lovey-dovey couples that were always giggling and cuddling next to each other. Yuck, if you ask me, but they seemed happy.

Rainicorn or, as we called her, Lady, was a piece of work. Jake and Bubblegum were the only ones that spoke a word of Korean. So, when neither of them were around, it was near impossible to communicate anything with her. Kudos to her though, she was extremely patient with us. She'd draw pictures on a piece of paper, or make hand gestured. Normally it'd take us a few minutes to get it, and when we did, she'd nod and smile. And then we'd try to respond to whatever we had thought she said, unsure if we were actually right or she was just humoring us. She and Bubblegum were pretty close, seeing as they could both talk to each other. When Lady wasn't with Jake, she was usually with Bubblegum, which also meant we ended up spending a lot of time together. I'd been working on trying to understand her hand gestures, so that we could have a conversation without Bubblegum translating every single word. We were getting pretty good. We always knew when the other was hungry, at the very least.

And of course, last but not least, Bonnibel Bubblegum. We'd quickly become close friends, despite being polar opposites. Sure, I made bad jokes day in and day out, and she'd lecture me about school and effort at least four times a day. But, we both found our friendship very comfortable. She'd usually spend a couple hours after school at my house, sitting on my bedroom floor, trying to teach me math. I'd usually give up half way through and we'd end up just chatting. A couple times it had gotten so late that she'd just call her parents and tell them she was staying over. I'd never even met her parents, but apparently Bubblegum had convinced them I wasn't a bad kid. Pssht, what a lie.

"Marcy!" Marshall said, smiling. "My girl!"

"How's it going, everyone?" Bubblegum said, politely.

"I'm so fucking _PUMPED_!" Marshall shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "YEAAAAAAH!"

"YEAAAAAH!" I shouted with him, throwing my hands up as well.

"YEAAAAAH!" Finn joined us.

"YEAAAAAH!" Jake shouted, his deep voice traveling much further than any of ours.

"YEAAAAAH!" Lady joined, although I'm pretty sure she had no idea what we were doing.

"Stop it," Bubblegum said. "You guys are being too loud. There are still teachers here, working."

"YEAAAAH!" Gumball shouted, grinning.

"Gilroy!" Bubblegum scolded. He smiled at her sheepishly and shrugged.

"C'mon Bonnibel." Gumball said. "It's not often we get to go do fun stuff like this. We're only going to be young once."

"Yeah, listen to your brother!" Marshall said, wiggling his eyebrows at Bubblegum. She glared at me. Marshall was already aware that Bubblegum knew about our situation. We had told him the next day, thinking that it'd be unfair to just leave him out of the loop. He had just laughed and asked how Bubblegum tasted. I had hit him.

"Me and Bonnie are gonna go hang at my house," I said, pulling Bubblegum away from Marshall. I swear, she was going to kill him one day. I might kill him myself one day, to be honest. "We'll see you later."

"Bye!" She said, waving to the rest of our friends, before throwing Marshall an extremely dirty look. He chuckled as we walked out to where she had parked her small car. I could still hear his excited shouts from outside.

"Are you two ever going to get along?" I laughed, entering the passenger seat.

"No." Bubblegum grumbled, starting up her car. It only took about fifteen minutes to drive to my house. We just chatted about nothing in particular. What the homework was, why our math teacher was such a creep. This boy in our sociology had a hair growing out of the middle of his nose, the coach was being extra hard on me just because I was better. Bubblegum would tell me about the student council issues, and I'd listen attentively. I didn't understand any of it, but I tried my damnedest to. Before I knew it, we were in front of our house. We went into the kitchen first, grabbing a couple snacks. We grabbed a couple sodas and several bags of chips before walking to my room. That seemed to be our base, my room. It's where we spent a lot of our time. Sometimes I'd work on music and she'd do homework, or we'd just watch TV, _The Walking Dead _being own of our mutual favorites. Other times, we'd just sit there, chatting away for hours.

We entered my room, and plopped ourselves onto my futon. We put our snacks down and tossed our back packs to the side of the room. I heard her take a deep breath before she leaned back. I looked over at her, watching as she stretched her arms above her head. Her shirt rode up a little, exposing just a centimeter of her deliciously tanned stomach. I licked my lips, glad that her eyes were still closed. I snapped myself back into reality as I felt her eyes open, and looked at my ceiling. We sat in silence for a comfortable minutes. I could feel the warmth from her radiating off her body, and I almost felt tempted to cuddle up to it like a cat on a heater.

"You know, I just realized. I've known you for a pretty decent amount of time, and I still don't even really know what time of music you listen to." I said, breaking the silence. I watched her scrunch her eyebrows together and frown.

"Really?" She said, tilting her head to look at me. "It should be obvious. I don't listen to a lot of music."

"_**What**_?" I said, appalled. "How can we be friends if you don't listen to music."

"It's not like I don't _want_ to." Bubblegum said with a sigh. "It's just that, I never remember what anything's called, or who it's by. So I never actually know what music I like."

"Well, do you have anyone you know you like?" I asked. "I could probably name a few similar artist."

"Uhm..." Bubblegum said, sticking her lip out, adorably, in thought. "I listen to Parachute. I like their songs. It kinda makes my insides squishy, you know?"

"No way, get out!" I said, smiling brightly. "I love Parachute."

"What? Big bad, rebel, punk-rocking Marceline likes Parachute?" Bubblegum said, smirking. _Smirking? She's smirking at me? Oh god, I'm a bad influence._ "I'd believe that as quickly as if you told me I was an idiot."

"_Yes, _big bad Marceline _does _listen to Parachute." I said, rolling my eyes. "And here I was, trying to be nice to you. Last time I do that."

"Oh, I'm just teasing, Marceline." Bubblegum said, giggling.

"You're not allowed to do that," I replied, crossing my arms. I put on my best pout and turned away. She laughed at me. "Only I can tease you."

"That's not very fair," Bubblegum said, returning my pout.

"It doesn't have to be fair. Respect your elders."

"You can't play that card. That's not fair."

"Tough nuts kid."

"_Marcy_," She practically purred. Something about the way she said it sent a small shiver down my spine, something I hadn't felt in a long, _long_ time. A shiver.

"Don... Don't call me that." I said, trying hard not to blush. Can I blush? There isn't any blood _running_ through my veins, so I shou- _**BATHUMP.**_ Jesus Christ.

"Marceline... are you... are you blushing?" Bubblegum said with sudden fascination. "...Can you blush?"

"I'm not blushing, your eyes are messed up." I said, looking away. I rubbed my cheeks, as if hoping that'd make the red leave my face. "I can't, I don't have a running blood system, whatever the hell it's called."

"Cardiovascular...?" She offered. I could feel her eyes shining into me, her eyebrow raised with question.

"So! You listen to Parachute, eh?" I said, jumping up. I was in the wooden stool in front of my keyboard within a fraction of a second. "I just so happen to know how to play some Parachute."

"You do?" She said, still looking confused. Sudden realization flashed across her face, and she grinned. "Are you going to sing for me?"

"If it delights _milday_," I said, turning the keyboard on. I made sure it was turned on to the piano setting. I played a couple notes to get myself back in the rhythm of things. "Bear with me for a minute. It's been years since I've last played."

She patiently listened to me warm my fingers up. I grinned.

"You know, I've got good piano fingers." I said, lifting a hand up. "Nice _long, strong, agile_ fingers."

"Is that so?" Bubblegum said, turning away as she blushed.

"Yeah. I've often been complimented at how _fast_ and how _swiftly_ I can play." I said, trying not to laugh. "Even when I play the bass. They're perfect for _curling _in just the _right places_."

"Marceline!" She said, suddenly aware that I was teasing her. "Stop it!"

"Oh come on, I couldn't resist." I said, laughing. "Your reactions are always so cute."

"You're flirting with me." She stated, standing up. She walked over to watch my hands work their musical magic.

"The sun is a big ball of fire."

"What?" She looked at me as if I had two heads. She had chosen to sit right next to me, in my rolling desk chair.

"Oh, I thought we were stating obvious things."

"Marceline!" She scolded. "I'm being serious."

"Serious? About flirting? Do you know how flirting works?" I said, snickering. I was getting back in the groove of things.

"I know tons of about fli-"

"_Stay with me, baby stay with me._" I sang, abruptly ending whatever argument she was going to start.

_"Tonight don't leave me alone._

_Walk with me, come and walk with me,_

_To the edge of all we've ever known."_

She was standing next to me in silence. I couldn't tell if I had shocked her into silence, or if she was just listening. I took a quicky glance at her and confirmed that she was attentively listening. I grinned at her, which caused her blush to deepen.

_"I can see you there with the city lights,_

_Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes._

_I can breathe you in._

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,_

_No, I could not want you more than I did right then,_

_As our heads leaned in."_

This damned girl. I could hear her heartbeat going a thousand miles per minute. She was breathing softly, and she was so close that her sweet aroma was flooding my nose. I tried not to laugh at how nervous she had gotten.

_"Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly."_

And then, suddenly, I felt nervous too. Was this something normal friends did? Were we even still normal friends? She smelled so good.

_"Stay with me, baby stay with me,_

_Tonight don't leave me alone._

_She shows me everything she used to know,_

_Picture frames and country roads,_

_When the days were long and the world was small."_

I'm sure she wasn't aware of it, but she was slowly leaning closer and closer to me. It wouldn't have been noticeable to a human eye, but I could tell. Every half-centimeter she got closer, the more and more nervous I got. And the more and more scared I got, unsure of where my nervousness was coming from. Why was I so nervous? It was just Bonnie. Maybe it was because she smelled so good. I licked my lips.

_"She stood by as it fell apart,_

_Separate rooms and broken hearts,_

_But I won't be the one to let you go."_

Her breathing was getting quicker and her body was getting warmer. She felt like a fireplace next to my ice-cold self. My cold, dead, undead, whatever, self. I shouldn't be doing this.

_"Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below."_

I should've insisted on staying home, with dad. How could I have known I'd meet an issue like this. I licked my lips again.

_"Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly."_

I'm going to miss her when she dies. Oh god, I'm going to have someone to miss. Is that what I even want? Wont I just feel emptier when she's gone? How am I supposed to know these things? This is the first friend I've ever made.

_"Don't run away..._

_And it's hard to love again,_

_When the only way it's been,_

_When the only love you knew,_

_Just walked away..._

_If it's something that you want,_

_Darling you don't have to run,_

_You don't have to go ..."_

I need to go. I need to go. I can't stay here. It'll be better for her, in the end. Nothing good can come from her. Jesus, Bonnibel, calm down. You're going to have a heart attack.

_"Just stay with me, baby stay with me."_

I heard it. She had whispered the words, probably hoping I wouldn't hear them. Did it have any significance? She did say she _liked _this band. It'd only make sense that she knows the words, right?

_"Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly."_

Oh God. Please, I know I'm a monster, but help me. I'm scared. What do I do? What should I do? What do I want to do?

_"Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,_

_But in this moment all I know_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly."_

And it was over after a few more notes. I was breathing heavily, even though I didn't need to. If I had a heart, it'd probably be going to close as fast, if not faster, than Bubblegums. I couldn't look at her, not yet. Why was I acting so weird? Why was she acting so weird? Is this normal between friends?

"Yeesh, calm down the ticker," I tried to joke, scratching the back of my head. I turned to look at her. She stared back into my eyes, some unreadable emotion in them. She tilted her head to the side, her eyebrows scrunched. She didn't seem confused or anger or upset or sad o-

There was something soft and sweet against my mouth. Her hands were on my knees, pressing herself forward.

_She's... kissing me?_ She was kissing me. _Oh my god, why is kissing me? Do friends do this? No, you idiot, normal friends don't this. You're not that stupid._

And I realized I wanted to kiss her back. Of course, I didn't even actually know how to, but I'd read about it. That counts, right? I pulled on her forearms, pulling her into my lap. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, mine on her sides. Her lips hadn't disconnected from mine, but they seemed to what something else.

_Shit, shit, shit. Earth to Marceline! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_ My mind shouted at me. _Don't!_

Lucky for me, I was a lot stronger than her, or else we would have toppled over. She was pushing into my body, aggressively, trying to close any distance between us. Our chests were pressed against each other, almost making it feel like her heartbeat was my own. I felt her hesitantly open her mouth, just the tiniest bit. I opened my own, and felt her tongue snake itself in, warily. She was pressing her whole body into my chest, almost painfully. Well, if I was human anyways.

I was so lost. I was in way over my head. She's a normal human, she's probably done stuff like this before. And here I am, over 5 thousand years old, and this was my first kiss. Sure, it was all sorts of wonderful, but still. I had no idea what I was doing. She was running her tongue along the roof of my mouth, tickling it. I felt her give a breathy giggle a little as I fidgeted uncomfortably. We'd been at it for a few min-

Shit. A few minutes.

I reluctantly detached myself from the smaller, pink-loving girl, earning myself an irritated grunt. That's all I got, because Bubblegum was breathing heavily. Her cheeks were flushed. Her eyes were dilated as she looked back up at me, the same unreadable emotion still in her eyes. I stared back into her light blue eyes, trying to figure it out.

"Shit, Bonnie." I breathed out. "Did you forget you're a human?"

"A little bit," she admitted, sheepishly. She was smiling sweetly as she pressed her forehead into mine. "I probably should've said this before but... I think I like you."

"Well, of course. We're friends." I teased, taking in the sight of her. Her lips were a bit puffy, probably swollen from our... our previous activity. She was still panting, and her hair was a bit of mess. And yet, she looked beautiful. I looked into her eyes, which bore back into mine with this mysterious emotion continuing to captivate and befuddle me.

"That's not what I meant," She pouted. _**BATHUMP**_. And there it was again. The random heartbeat. I looked back at Bonnie, who was staring at me. She looked shocked. "Marceline... did your heart just beat?"

"I... I'm not sure." I admitted honestly. She was rubbing circles into my back and I hummed happily. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. She was still leaned against me, still breathing heavily. It had gone down considerably, but that throbbing of her heart hadn't.

_**BADUMP, BADUMP, BADUMP**_

"-ne"

_**BADUMP, BADUMP, BADUMP**_

"-celine"

_**BADUMP, BADUMP, BADUMP**_

I opened my eyes again, and found myself staring at Bubblegum's neck. I was confused for a second, when I realized my fangs were out.

"No." I said, pushing Bubblegum back a bit. "No, no, no."

"What's wrong?" Bubblegum asked.

"You can't let me do that!" I shouted, carefully placing Bubblegum back in her seat. I stood up from mine to lean against the wall behind me.

"It's fine," Bubblegum said, tilting her head, a confused look etching itself onto her features. "I don't mind."

"It's not a matter of whether you mind or not!" I yelled, angrily. "I could hurt you! I could _kill_ you! Have some damn sense of self-preservation."

"You wouldn't hurt me." She said, confidently, that same unreadable look in her eyes. I nearly pulled out my hair. I was pacing back and forth at this point.

"Well, thanks so much for your fucking confidence." I snarled. She shrank back, looking hurt. I sighed. "I'm sorry that I can't have the same confidence, because you'd end up _dead_. I don't want to hurt you. But I don't think you understand that I could lose my self-control."

"But," She started.

"There is no 'but'!" I growled. "What happens if I actually hurt you? Are you going to just respond with a "you didn't mean to?" Huh? Have you thought about how it makes _me _feel? To have the ability to hurt someone I care about? To have the ability, to lack the self-control, to kill my only friend? The only friend I've _ever_ made."

She sat in the chair, in silence. I paced back and forth, trying to calm myself. Her heart was still pounding a mile a minute.

"Shut up!" I shouted at her, frustrated. She snapped her head up at me, confused. I put my back against the wall and eased my self down, my head in my hands. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't take this out on you. It's not your fault. You're just a human."

"I..." Bubblegum started. We quickly fell back into silence.

"This... whatever we have." I said miserably, my face still in my palms. "You'll get over it. You're a human. You'll find a nice person out there one day, another human, who you're supposed to be with."

"What if I don't want another human?" She asked, quietly, sounding equally as miserable. Guilt dripped down my body, like blood, from making her sound like that.

"You're a human. You don't know what you want right now. Ten, maybe even five years down the road, you'll meet someone who can actually make you happy."

"You make me happy."

"We've known each other for _four_ months!" I snapped. "That's not enough time to know!"

"And what if I did find someone else?" Bubblegum asked, after another silence. "Would you find a new person? A vampire maybe?"

"God, Bonnie, I don't _know_. I'm not a fucking fortune teller." I said, angry, sad, confused, and frustrated all at once.

"So, then who are you to tell me what I want." She replied.

"Believe me," I said. "I've lived longer than you. Humans can move on much faster than vampires can. You live for so little. So little. Don't you understand that? Why would you waste your precious time with a... with a _monster_ like me? You'll blink and your whole life would be spent on a damned hellish creature."

"You're not a monster." She said. I heard her get up from her chair and sit next to me. I felt her warmth, and the temptation to just simply wrap myself around her and forget everything was so strong I almost lost. "Just because you may be capable of bad things, the fact that you _don't_ is prove enough that you aren't a monster. You _and _Marshall. You're both two of the kindest people I've met, whether you realize it or not. Sure, you guys are a little rough around the edges, but so is everyone."

"Why can't you ever just listen to me?" I said, miserably. "You'll die in the blink of an eye. You're great-grandchildren will die and I'm never going to age."

"... You could always make me into a vampire." Bubblegum suggested, almost silently. I took a deep breath before responding to her.

"Didn't you listen to me when I told you how vampires came to be." I said, barely above a whisper. "Only a pure-blood can make a vampire."

"Marceline Abadeer." Bubblegum scolded. "I'm not a fucking idiot, excuse my language."

"What?" I said, looking up at her. Her eyes were red and puffy from her silent crying, several tears rolling down her face. The sight just made me feel more miserable, and like an ass for having to do this to her. I shouldn't have agreed to be friends with her.

"Marceline, I know you're the princess. I knew right after you told the story." She said, looking at me with the disapproving look she gave me whenever I got a problem wrong three times. "I know you said you didn't want anyone around you tha-"

"You already knew? And you don't hate me?" I said, cutting her off.

"What? Why would I hate you?" Bubblegum said, looking as puzzled as I felt.

"I mean... My kind. _My family_ killed over half the population of humans."

"That was _years_ ago, Marceline." Bubblegum said, having the nerve to roll her eyes at me. "Besides, I get the feeling you didn't ever hurt anyone."

"And where exactly is that feeling coming from?" I growled. "We've known each other for four months."

"You couldn't hurt a fly," She challenged, staring me straight in the eyes. She was started to sound angry, which made me want to get even angrier. "I don't think you realize that before you opened your eyes a few minutes ago, you were literally in that same position for ten minutes. I counted on your computer."

"What?" I said, standing up, surprised. "What?"

"You were frozen in that same position for ten minutes. Actually, it was closer to eleven bu-" She started.

"I... I didn't... I wasn't going to bite you?" I said, completely and utterly bewildered.

"No." She said, her confidence in me astounding me.

"You're lying."

"Marceline, why would I lie?" Bubblegum said, frowning. "You know how terrible I am at making up lies."

"But, but," I stuttered, standing up. Bubblegum watched me walk around my room from her position on the wall. "How... why... what? That's not how it works. I've _seen _how it works. Several times. Double the amount of minutes you've been alive, times. I couldn't just... not. Not when you smell so good. Not that it's bad to smell good, I mean, you smell heavenly, but how could I _resist_ drinking from you? Is it because I'm not hungry? That can't be it, we haven't even had dinner yet. _How?_"

"Maybe you're just a special kind of vampire." Bubblegum offered, trying to be helpful. She was sitting there, being her perfect sel-

"Stop getting sappy, right now." I snapped at myself.

"Huh?" Bubblegum said, surprised. "How is that sappy?"

"No, I was talking to myself."

"And what sappy thoughts were you having?" She asked, grinning. I looked down at her, raising my eyebrow. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I teased. She stuck her bottom lip out and pouted. I laughed. "S'not gonna work on me, young lady."

"Oh darn, I thought it'd always work." Bubblegum said, snapping her fingers. "Better luck next time."

"...Dear god." I said, holding my forehead. Why did she have to make me feel so weak by being so adorable. "I think we need some rest."

"It's only five."

"Fine. I need some rest. You can watch a movie or something." I said, throwing myself into my bed. She sat in the same place for a long time, to the point where I actually almost fell asleep. I heard her shuffle around, before poking me.

"Marceline..." she whispered. I opened an eye and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" I asked, tiredly. The events of today were taking their toll on me.

"Will you... at the very least... indulge a request of mine?" She asked, squirming a bit. I stared at her for a second. I sighed as I realized I probably knew what she wanted. I rolled over to one side and, tucking one arm under my head, lifted the other just above my body. Bubblegum's eye lit up with happiness, and for a split second I thought _maybe_ what we were doing was okay. She slipped underneath my arm and snuggled her back close into my front. I put my arm over her waist, lazily. I levitated the blanket over us, and I felt her put one of her hands over mine. It was a pleasantly warm. Her hair was just below my nose, and I could smell her strawberry shampoo. Her heart was beating fast in her chest.

Who knows, mine might've been too.

xx

xx

I awoke early in the morning, hungry. I realized that I had never ate dinner, after the confusion of last night. I tried to roll over to get up but was prevented by a light weight on my arm. I opened my eyes slowly, and saw Bubblegum's hair in front of my face. She was extremely peaceful, breathing in and out slowly. Her slightly smaller body was curled into mine. Her hands had loosely grabbed the front of my shirt. Her head was tucked into my chest. She was comfortably warm, heating up my usually cold body to a humanly acceptable temperature. Her heartbeat was calm, much slower than it was last night. The sound was comforting to me, who almost never got to fell the steady rhythm of a heart. Her blonde hair was disheveled, but still cute. She mumbled in her sleep and pressed herself closer to me.

"Don't...don't leave..." She said.

_She's dreaming about me, isn't she? Oh god. Why is she so adorable?_

"I...I...I..."

I waited for something else to come out, but for a long while nothing did. It was still a long time before we had to get up, so I just laid there, staring at her.

"Trust you." I had already started falling back asleep when she had mumbled that. I snapped my eyes open and stared at the younger, sleeping female.

It never failed to completely befuddle me, how this girl could place so much trust in me. She had all the confidence in the world that I wouldn't hurt her. Hurt anyone. I hadn't even known her long enough to be a percentage of my life-span, and I probably never would. And yet, she... she _believed _in me. More than I believed in myself.

It either took a very _dumb_ person to place that must trust in a "person" like me... or... or a... no. It takes a very dumb person. A dumb, naive, ignorant, reckless person, who didn't know how to take care of themselves.

Or, maybe, a ridiculously kind person. It's a stretch though. Maybe there's a point at which overwhelming kindness just because idiocy. Is it possible that someone that extended that much kindness was just stupid? But Bubblegum was _anything_ but stupid. We was absolutely brilliant, matter of fact. I'd lived through Aristotle, Galileo, Newton and Einstein, and yet she might've been the smartest person I ever met. I think she just wasn't as ambitions as the other great minds, who had specific goals in mind. She was just so naturally brilliant, she didn't have to look hard for answers. They just came to her. And her love of learning new things was something else, too. And yet, with all that knowledge, with everything she did for others, she never asked for anything.

I know if I was that smart, I'd build all sorts of things, maybe the cure for cancer, and ask for billions of dollars. I'm sure Bubblegum was close to finding the cure for something, I just can't remember what. She would always tell me about what she was doing, sometimes I'd even hang out with her in the science room as she worked. It was _far_ beyond what I could understand, though. Science had always seemed dumb to me; A person who was essentially born from a demon, a person who could use magic to bend reality to her own will. But whenever I saw Bubblegum's eyes lit up when she was working on something, my idea of science changed. The way they shined when something went her way and the way her eyebrows came together when something wrong happened. Even if I couldn't understand it, it was fun.

"Marceline?" Her small voice said, shaking me out of my daydream.

"Oh, uh," I started, looking at her. "G'morning."

"Good morning," She said, smiling at me. "Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept well." I said, which was true, despite my hunger. "You?"

"Perfectly," She said, humming happily.

"Uh, well, since we're up, wanna get something to eat?" I asked, nervously. "We never did actually get to eat dinner last night."

"Oh! You're right!" She said, surprised. Her eyes glossed over with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Uh... I guess?" I said, confused.

"I should've slept somewhere else, shouldn't I have? It must've bothered you." Bubblegum said, guility.

"Actually, not really." I said, honestly. I scooted slightly underneath her, pulling my arm out from underneath her. I lay on one side and put my head in my hand.

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better?" She asked, still looking upset.

"Well, now that you've brought it up, it's bothering me." I said, suddenly aware of how hungry I was and how good she smelled. I licked my lips. "But it didn't before that."

"I'm sorry!" She apologized, scooching herself away from me. "Let's get breakfast."

"Thank god. I might've starved." I said, getting up. She was up before me, stretching. I heard the sound of her spine cracking quietly in different places. She stretched her arms above her head with a yawn. "Has anyone ever discussed with you, how freaking adorable you can be?"

"What?" She said, blushing. "No. I'm not that adorable."

"Yeah," I said, rolling my eyes playfully. "And I'm the Queen of Antiva."

"Antiva?" She asked.

"Nowhere, nowhere." I said, dismissing it. "And you are adorable, whether you're willing to admit it or not."

"Thanks..." She said, looking at her feet. "You can be pretty cute sometimes too."

"Let's go eat!" I said quickly, not wishing to begin this discussion. Lord knows there was nothing cute about me. "What're you in the mood to eat?"

"Do you have any cereal?" She said, giggling. She clearly caught on that I was dodging the topic. She, oh so graciously, let it slip.

"Yeah, all kinds," I said, leading her to the kitchen. "Cap'n Crunch... Fruit Loops... Fruity Pebbles... Lucky Charms... the works."

"I'll have some fruity pebbles then," She said. She walked over to the cabinet with the bowls, already well acquainted with where we spent everything. She grabbed two spoon from a drawer while I reached into another cabinet for the fruity pebbles. She got the milk from the fridge and put it in a spot inbetween me and her. I poured some cereal into my bowl while she poured milk into hers, and then we switched.

We ate pretty silently, save for the loud crunches as we ate. As soon as the first spoonful hit my mouth, I realized how famished I was. Before she had even finished one bowl, I had finished the rest of the box that had previously been full. I sighed contently after I finished, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Marceline," Bubblegum scolded. "Use a napkin."

"But they're so far," I whined. "My hands so much closer."

"That's disgusting."

"It's useful."

"You're going to spread germs."

"Bubblegum, I'm already dead. Germs aren't really an issue."

"I hate when you play that whole 'undead' card on me." Bubblegum pouted. "Don't you at least think you should behave politely? Aren't you at school to learn how to behave?"

"And all normal teenagers use a napkin all the time?" I challenged with a smirk.

"The _good_ teenagers use one!" Bubblegum responded, exasperated.

"Good? Are you saying I'm not a good teenager?" I said, feigning hurt. "That's hurtful, Bubblegum. And I thought we were friends."

"That's not what I'm saying! You're not even a teenager!"

"I thought you didn't want me to play the vampire card anymore."

"I, ugh, just, why!?" She shouted, frustrated. "Why do I feel like I'm never going to win an argument with you."

"Because you wont," I said, grinning. "I've got a lot of experience with this. Maybe I should be a lawyer."

"Because I can think of _no_ better ocupation for you." Bubblegum rolled her eyes at me. I got up from my spot and grabbed our bowls and spoons to put them in the sink. Bubblegum took the milk and the cereal back. "Marceline, the lawyer."

"I could use some of my gypsy magic on them."

"That would be cheating!"

"Is... lawyering a game now?"

"You couldn't just go 'hooky-pooky' and win every case."

"Hooky-pooky?" I said, bursting into laughter. "Believe me, I wouldn't be 'hooky-pookying' anyone."

"Hey, stop laughing. You get to make up words all the time. 'Mathing' is still not a word. And neither is 'char-ass-matic'."

"What else would you call someone with a butt so big they could have their own personality?" I replied, leaning on the island in the middle of the room. Bubblegum had returned to her seat, across from me.

"You don't call them anything! That's rude!"

"Wouldn't it be ruder to not call them anything?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "Hey... hey you! You, the one I can't call anything! Yeah, you!"

"Anything _but their name_!" Bubblegum screeched out. I laughed at her growing frustration. Even mad, she was pretty adorable. "This is _not_ the part of you that's cute."

"And I thought you were going to kindly let that go," I pouted. "We both no that there's _no _parts of me that are cute."

"That's not true," Bubblegum argued. "That face you make when you're confused is cute. When you and Marshall get into arguments, it's cute. When you sit in your room and play the bass, it's cute... among other things. You're a very cute person, Marceline."

"I don't want to be a cute person," I said, still pouting. "I want to be an awesome, cool person."

"Isn't it possible to be both?"

"Of course not!" I shouted, throwing my arms up. "When have you _ever_ heard of someone being _cool _and _cute_?"

"A lot of people say that about Marshall." Bubblegum said.

"Marshall? What on him is cute?" I said, horrified. "He's absolutely horrid."

"Horrid?" Bubblegum said, giggling.

"What? I'm old. I can say whatever I want." " I growled, playfully. "But seriously, what do they actually say about him? No one says it around me since I'm his siter."

"Oh, you know. He's super handsome and he's nice, but he's got an edge. He's always with his friends, he's got a great smile." Bubblegum said. "Actually, a lot people say that you guys are really similar."

"Well, I know that. We're twins. Twins that've been around each other for more centurys than we can count on both hands. I'm half-convinced we're identical twins. I think he was born a girl." I said, laughing. "What's that even mean? That we're similar? Do people just like to talk about the similarities between us?"

"Yeah, I guess." Bubblegum said with small smile and a shrug. "Apparently a lot of girls would be willing to get with you. Some even prefer you over Marshall."

"Really? Is that why so many of them are always talking to me? For christ's sake, that's why they never leave me alone." I said, shaking my head. "Why do I always get so much unwanted attention?"

"So... you weren't even aware they were trying to, uh... get with you?" Bubblegum said, looking uncomfortable.

"Pfft, no." I said. "If I had, I would've told them all to go away."

"So you're not interested in them?"

"God no. Besides, they probably think I look like the type that has tons of expierence with that type of stuff. Marshall's the one with all the know-how with that shit."

"You don't?" Bubblegum said, surprised. "I mean, not that you seem like the type that sleeps around or anything. I'm just, you know, surprised that you haven't... uh... expierimented in all your years of living."

"...Have you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? No!" She shouted, appalled. "But I'm only seventeen. You're like, seven bajillion."

"Whoa, whoa, Bonnie, calm down, I think you're losing your cool a bit." I said, chuckling at how flustered she was.

"But... you've... done _it_ before, right?" She asked, blushing hard, looking at her feet. I paled, well I would've. How was I supposed to answer this.

"Well... the thing is... I, uh..." I started. I took a deep sigh and just gave up. "No. I haven't."

"Seriously?" She said, shock all across her face. "You haven't? So you're a... you know."

"Yes, Bonnibel. I am a _virgin_. Surprise, surprise." I said, fiddling with my fingers. "Why so shocked?"

"Have you ever... uh... I mean... before last night, have you ever... you-you know." She said, nervously. I sighed.

"No, Bonnie. I hadn't."

"Really?" She said, her face lighting up. She surprised me with how happy she was about it. "So...I was your first kiss?"

"Yes. After thousands of years, Marceline Abadeer gave her first kiss to a seventeen year old girl. On a wooden stool." I said, rolling my eyes at her. "It's not _that_ big of a deal, is it?"

"I, uh, I guess not." She said, her face falling slightly.

"I mean, I'm sure it wasn't that exciting for you." I said, looking away. "It was probably just awkward for you, dealing with a prude old lady."

"But...that..." Bubblegum started. There was a minute of silence before she said; "That was mine too."

"What?" I said, whipping my head around to look at her. "Seriously?"

"Why're _you_ so surprised?" Bubblegum asked, giggling. "I'm only seventeen. You're a hundred times my age, and you hadn't kissed anyone either."

"Yeah, but our situations are different. You're a human. A pretty good-looking human, I might add." I said, smiling as I saw her blush harder. "I'm sure guys've tried to before."

"Guys haven't tried to kiss you before?"

"No, guys have. Girls have. But that's not the point." I said, shaking my head. "By the time I had started actually interacting with people, I was old enough to realize I didn't really like any of them enough to enter any sort of exclusive relationship with them."

"So... do you like me enough?" Bubblegum asked, hopeful. I swallowed, hard, unsure of how to answer this question. On one side, I would've loved nothing more than to just make her mine. But on the other, it was unfair of me to do that to her. To put her life in constant danger, and to steal away all of her mortal life just for my own selfishness. We stood in silence for a long time, and I could feel her staring at me. Finally, she took a deep breath and spoke to me.

"I know this is difficult for you, Marceline." She said, softly. "I know that it's new to you, on top of everything. I know you don't want to make me waste my life on you. I know you're worried you'll hurt me. I know you're worried about all the mistakes you could make, that one of them might end up hurting me physically _or_ mentally. But, you need to understand that this is what I _want_. It works too ways, I know you _could_ hurt me, probably in more ways than I can even imagine. But I trust you. And... I think... I think I might be falling for you."

"Falling for me?" I asked. "We've known each other for such a short amount of time, even for a mortal human. How can you even know that? What if you feel differently ten years from now? I can't just strap you down."

"Do you think so little of me, that you think I'd just_ change my mind_?" Bubblegum said, almost angrily. "Don't you have any faith in me?"

"The issue's not _you_."

"So you're just stereotyping then, aren't you? 'Humans always change their mind', mind of thing?" Bubblegum snapped. "What makes me so different from you?"

"It's not that I don't believe in you, it's just that... what if you realize what you feel isnt... love or something, but just fascination."

"And how do you know that's not how you feel?"

"I... I don't, Bonnie. I've never even felt this way. It scares me a little, to be honest. This is just all so new to me, and I don't understand it. I don't understand what I'm supposed to do." I said, feeling miserable yet again. "Sure, I'm old. I should be wise, knowledgable, but I'm not."

"You're just a _person_." Bubblegum said, staring at me. "Whether you're a vampire or not, you can't know how to handle a situation you've never even expierenced before."

"But... I'm afraid I'll do it wrong. That... that I'll hurt you. Or break your heart."

"You have such little self-confidence." Bubblegum said, frowning.

"I... I'm scared I'll miss you when you're gone." I admitted, looking down.

"You could always make me into a vampire," Bubblegum suggested.

"There's so many problems with that," I said, with a heavy sigh. "What if a hundred, a thousand years down the road, you realize you don't want to be around me? I don't want to just turn you into a slave of mine. If I did that, you'd be forever in service to me. And if I let you go off on your own, you'd eventually just turn into a mindless monster, drinking from every person you crossed paths with. And I'm sure that's not what you want."

"Couldn't you do whatever your mother did to you father, and make me a pure-blood?"

"Theoretically, yes," I said, chewing on my lip. "But... the process is... No. Absolutely not."

"Do you just not want me around forever?" Bubblegum asked, scrunching her eyebrows.

"No, that's not the issue. I just... I don't think you understand what you're asking. On one hand you're asking me to... ugh." I said, shivering at the thought. "And on the other, you're asking me to force you to spend the rest of your life with me. You wouldn't even have a choice if I made you a half-breed. I'd be stay with me or become a mindless beast. Could you promise me, at the age of _seventeen_, that you'd always want to be with me?"

"Could you?" Bubblegum asked back, and I could feel the curiosity in her eyes as she looked at me stare at the ground.

"I've been alive long enough to know how to differentiate between passing pleasures and one's that'll be around for a while. Like music. I've always loved music. But once, when I was about three thousand years old, I thought I loved dancing. And after about a hundred years, I realized I didn't even like it anymore." I said. "I could promise you, right now, that I'll feel like this for a _very, very_ long time. Maybe even for the rest of my life, well, my... I don't know whatever. But you're so young. I've chewed nails off my fingers that are older than you. How could you know? What if three hundred years from now, you suddenly realized you were miserable? I can at least let you live the rest of your mortal years happily. I could even stay with you, if that's what you really wanted in the end. But I can't selfishly ask you to commit yourself to me forever. And I know you can't promise me eternal commitment right now, can you?"

"No, I couldn't. I can't even begin to think about what eternity feels like." Bubblegum admitted honestly. Surprisingly, I felt my spirits lift a bit at her confession. "Will you at least promise to _think _about it?"

"Think about it?" I said, looking up and blinking at her.

"Well... maybe I'll have a more concrete answer after a couple years. Or maybe you'll get more selfish." She said, smiling at me sheepishly. "Who knows?"

"Think about it?" I repeated. I shook my head and laughed. "You're impossible. Fine, Bonnie, you win. I'll think about it."

"Really?" She said, smiling brightly at me.

"Yes, if it makes you happy." I said, accepting defeat. "It's been a long time since I've lost an argument with anyone besides Marshall."

"I've been wondering, ever since the first story you told me," Bubblegum said. "If you don't mind me asking... what exactly is so horrible about the process of making a pure-blood."

"It... it involves... uh... stuff." I said, not completely sure whether I should tell her or not. "It's... dear god, I can't believe I'm about to give you _any _details, but here goes."

She watched me, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling. She put her chin in her hand and listened.

"Well, first off, it involves some blood switching, like half-breeding. But, it uh, goes in a different way."

"A different way?"

"...Essentially, I've gotta bleed myself, put it in my mouth, swish it around a bunch and then put it in your mouth." I said, cringing. Her face showed a bit of discomfort at the thought, but for the most part she wasn't as mortified as I was. "And then... well then you wait a couple days."

"Wait?"

"Yeah, to let the blood set in. And then, the convertee will expierence extreme pain. I think my dad told me it feels like your whole body's been frozen."

"Your dad? Wasn't he dead?"

"As stupid as it sounds, it... it shocked him back to life."

"What?"

"I know, I know. I didn't really believe it at all either, but he's the only one that's ever gone through the process, so he's the only reference I have."

"So... there's only ever been four pure-breeds?"

"Yup, me, Marshall, mother dearest and my dad." I said, nodding. "Anyways, there's the pain, cold yadda yadda. And then you place a silver bullet through their head."

"You shoot them?" Bubblegum asked, not looking nearly as alarmed as I expected her to be.

"Yeah. Straight through the middle of their forehead." I said. "After that's done, and they're good and dead, you... uh, you strip them."

"Strip? Like, of their clothing?"

"Yes." I said.

"Why?"

"So you can write on them."

"Write on them?"

"Oi, you asked for me to tell you and now you're interupting every two seconds." I growled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She apologized. "Please, continue."

"After you strip them, you've gotta bleed yourself again and write some shit on them, which essentially says that this body is giving itself to the devil and joining the leagues of death, blah blah blah." I said, waving a hand. "And after that... well, I'd have to cut off one of your appendages and eat it."

"...eat it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah... like a foot, or a hand." I said, cringing at the thought. "Blegh. I hate the taste of flesh. My mom once tried to feed some to me. Took one bite of it and yak'd it up. And then she chose to tell me what it was, and I thew up some more."

"Is that it? You'd have to eat part of me?"

"Oh, no, no, no. That'd be too easy." I said, shaking my head. "If that was all it was, I might not even mind. No, after that, you'd wake back up after a few days. Your whatever would grow back too. But... the demon my mother contracted with, he'd show up. And you'd have to do something to swear your loyalty to him. It wasn't so bad with my father, he only had to spend a few days talking to him. But this demon... he's an incubus. When me and Marshall became "of age" he came and visited us. To this day, I still have no idea what that means. But he visited us, and he almost... he tried to do stuff with me. But I didn't need to swear loyalty to him because I hadn't had to go through the process, so he couldn't actually force himself on me. So technically, only my mother and my father were forced to be loyal. But... if I changed you. I'm sure he'd do... stuff to you."

"I..." Bubblegum started, letting it sink in. "That doesn't sound very pleasant."

"And now you know why I'm hesitant to do that."

"But, if you're not loyal to him... Are you sure someone you changed would need to?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. The way she just innocently asked the question threw me off. Here I was, discussing how to change a human into a vampire through the exchange of bodily fluids, dismemberment and demon... stuff, and she was just taking it as if I were asking her what color I should make my curtains. "Couldn't you, I don't know, make them join 'the legion of the dead'? It's clearly not completely neccessary for a vampire to be loyal to this demon."

"I...I have no idea." I said, frowning. "I've never even thought about that possibility... I guess, maybe it's possible. But, if it didn't work, I'd have just ended up killing you."

"Is there any way to research anything about this?"

"If there were, it'd probably be back at home, in the castle library."

"Well... I guess it's just more to think about, for now." Bubblegum offered. She smiled at me. "You're a good story-teller."

"Why thank you." I said, smiling back at her. "I've been alive so long, I'd like to think that I'm good at retelling different tales."

"You are exceptional at it." She replied, her sweet smile only widening. I smiled back at. Not the teasing grin or a sly smirk, but just a genuine happy smile.


	4. Chapter 4

So... I beat the game in a day. So before I replay it, I'll take a small break.

Note from after I wrote: I listened to JanAnimations version of Don't Mine at Night the whole time I wrote this, which probably effected how I wrote some of this. I mean, come on. That video is so freaking adorable.

This is regular texts

"This is when someone's talking"

_This is when someone is thinking_

**This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak**

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

x

xx

xxx

~_I'm Just Your Problem, Baby~_

"Wolfgang Gartner? I've never even heard of them." Bubblegum said, sitting next to me in the back seat.

"You've never heard of Wolfgang Gartner?!" Marshall shrieked, horrified. "Do you ever leave your house?"

"Of course I leave my house!" Bubblegum shot back, defensively. "You clearly know I do, since I'm over at yours so often!"

"You've spent so much time with Marcy, and you don't even know who Wolfgang is?" Marshall said, shaking his head from the passenger seat. Gumball was driving a van, with all seven of us in it. Finn sat in the front row, while Lady and Jake sat in the second row. Finn had laid himself out across the row, having it all to himself. Bubblegum and I were sitting in the last row. "Do you even know what kind of music he plays?"

"It would stand to reason, that if I don't know who he is, I wouldn't know what kind of music he makes!" Bubblegum snapped.

"Hey, hey, calm your girl down, Marcy." Marshall said. I rolled my eyes. Of course, that had been a joke in our group of friends. _My girl_, since we were always together. It felt a little ironic, after this morning and last night, but Bubblegum seemed unbothered by it.

"Will you two behave yourselfs for _five _minutes?" I begged. "We've barely been on the road for ten, and there's still two more hours left. If you can't get along, I'm kicking you both out of the car."

"But Gumballs driving!" Marshall said, turning to look at me and point at Gumball. "He's in charge!"

"But I'm the one that _rented _it." I said back. "So technically, the owner of this van right now, is me."

"Yeah... but...but... Gumball, say something!" Marshall said, shaking Gumballs shoulder.

"Hey! Watch it, I'm driving!" Gumball snapped, slapping Marshall's hands away. "Do you want to kill us?!"

"But Marceline's threatening to kick me out of the car!"

"You're antagonizing my sister. Why do you think I'm going to side with you?"

"Because brothers are supposed to hate their sisters!"

"Oi, what was that?" I said.

"Oh nothing, my dearest and loviest sister."

"That's _kindest, most beautiful, _dearest and loviest sister to you, young man."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now shut up and be quiet for two fucking minutes. I'm tired of hearing your voice already."

"Hey, did you guys know Wolfgangs gonna be at MIA?" Finn asked, suddenly.

"MIA?" Bubblegum asked.

"Made In America." I told her. "Is he really? Do you know who else?"

"Deadmau5, Nero, Feed Me, Mord Fustang... all those cool guys." Finn said. "I was actually considering going, but I don't even know anyone else who's going."

"Dude, I'm all for it." I said.

"Yeah, me too." Marshall said, turning to look at us with a grin. "Sounds like a plan. When is it?"

"Like a month from now." Finn said. "You guys'll really come with me?"

"Pfft, yeah dude." I said. "That's what friends are for."

"You guys are the best!" Finn said, pumping an arm in victory. "We're gonna have so much fun!"

"Can... can I come too?" Bubblegum asked, quietly.

"What?" I said, thinking I had misheard her.

"Can I come too?" Bubblegum asked, louder this time.

"Whoa, Bubblegum, you do realize MIA is a big kids party, right?" Marshall teased. "You might get lost."

"I am a big kid!" Bubblegum argued. "Wait, no, that came out wrong. I meant... You know what I meant. Stop being an ass, Marshall."

"Ho ho, how did I manage to upset her so much she cursed?" Marshall said, turning to Gumball to nudge him in the arm. "Dude, how did I do-"

"Marshall Lee!" Gumball shouted. "Stop touching me while I'm driving! You are going to make us crash!"

"Oh Jesus, I upset both the twins." Marshall said, shrinking back. "Marceline..."

"You dug yourself into this one, Marsh." I said, rolling my eyes. "Climb out yourself."

"You're so mean."

"Shut up, Marshall Lee."

"Yes ma'am."

"Honestly..." Bubblegum said, a loud and very angry sigh escaping her lips.

"You're an absolutely hopless and incorrigible fool." I said, shaking my head with a sigh. There was a long pause of silence, and I noticed that everyone but Gumball had turned to stare at me. And Gumball was even gaping at me through his rearview mirror. "What? I can sound fancy."

"You, my dear sister, are the incorrible one." Marshall said, chuckling. I frowned, and felt Bubblegum trying not to laugh.

"Fine, laugh it up guys." I said, motioning with my hands for them to just go ahead. "Get it out of your systems."

The whole car became a huge metal box full of loud laughter. Even Lady was laughing at me, and I don't know if she even understood what I just said. I crossed my arms and frowned.

"It's not _that_ funny," I grumbled.

"That is also one of your cute traits," Bubblegum teased, quiet enough so that only I could hear. Well, Marshall could hear too.

_Damn vampires and their hearing_. I thought as I heard Marshall laugh even harder. Bubblegum looked up at me apologetically, and leaned her head against my shoulder. I sighed, unable to stay mad with the smaller, younger, cuter girl. I leaned my head ontop of hers and enjoyed the warmth she was giving off. _**Bathump**_. Bubblegum giggled, which means she had probably heard or felt it.

I still had to figure out why exactly my heart was randomly beating. I mean, sure I had blood in my system, but not... not actual running blood. I mean, I'm dead for God's sake. Why would my heart need to beat?

Maybe I'd ask dad about it, when he came and visited. He had a tendency to get lonely around halloweens whenever Marshall and I spend a couple years away. My poor dad had been pretty much alone since my mother's death. He did his best parent me and Marshall, but by the time my mother had finally gone off the deep end, we were old enough to take care of ourselves. He started studying different ways to use magic to protect us. He learned how to change our eye color, so that they weren't always glowing red. He figured out how to make our extra canines retractable, and he was the one that invented the limiters.

He was convinced we could cohabit the world with humans without tearing each other apart. And he was pretty much right. Marshall and I had learned how to live along side humans for a long time. Sure, civilizations changed, but we could always keep up. At the beginning, Marshall had been full of rage and hatred towards humans. He wanted nothing than to continue to slaughter the humans for killing our mother. _How dare they hurt her?_ He was still too young then, too naive. He didn't realize that our mother didn't actually have a right to kill so many humans. She had gotten what was coming to her.

"Marceline?" Bubblegum said, softly. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? What?" I said, shaking myself out of my day dream.

"You seem a little upset." Bubblegum said.

"How can you even tell?" I asked. "You can't even see my face."

"You have a habit twisting the ring on your right finger whenever you're worried about something." Bubblegum said, removing her head from my shoulder. I missed her immediately. I was almost tempted to reach over and force her back, until I realized how ridiculously childish that would've been. She looked into my _fake_ brown eyes, with her own worried filled light blue ones. I realized that I actually was messing with the ring on my finger, which had been given to me by my father.

"Is that so?" I said, quietly. "I had no idea."

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Bubblegum asked, looking over to make sure no one was paying attention to us in the back. Lady was taking a nap against the window. Jake, Finn and Marshall were arguing about... something. Gumball was still attentively watching the road as he drove.

"Nothing's wrong." I said. "I was just... thinking."

"Thinking? That's unlike you." Bubblegum teased.

"Hey, that was hurtful." I said, trying to look as sad as possible.

"You can't use that look on me," Bubblegum said, pouted back at me. "It's not fair."

"So why're you trying to throw the look back at me?" I asked, trying not to smile at her. "Cheaters never prosper, Bonnie."

"You can't lecture me about cheating." Bubblegum said. I saw the sides of her lips twitch. "You're pretty much a the cheater among cheaters."

"Hey, I don't cheat. I just use what I was given." I said, struggling to keep my face. "I call them, 'life hacks'."

"Life hacks?" Bubblegum said, her face falling to one of complete bewilderment.

"I win," I said, smiling.

"I never win." Bubblegum said, sighing.

"I've got years of expierence."

"I thought you didn't interact with people."

"I never said I didn't _interact_ with people. I just chose not to be anything more than acquantances."

"Do you win every argument you make with others?"

"No... If I tried to convince you that Finn was a horse, do you think I'd win?"

"Well... no."

"Why not?"

"He's obviously not a horse."

"See, my dear Bonnie. That's the key to winning an argument. You have to decide how to _start_ the argument. There's no point in getting in an argument you know you'll lose."

"So you just pick fights you know you'll win?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's actually pretty smart."

"It becomes instinctive after a while," I said, shrugging.

"What does?" Jake asked, turning to look at us. "What're you girlies talking about?"

"You know... bras, periods, panties... that kind of stuff." I said, non-chalantly. I laughed as Jake turned bright red and stuttered out an apology.

xx

xx

We had arrived at the venue without much incident. Marshall and Bonnie had fought a little more, Gumball would yell when Marshall touched him, Jake would just chuckle, Lady slept for the rest of the trip, and Finn would just jump in wherever.

It was about 4 in the afternoon. We parked at the very end of the parking lot, even though there were tons of spaces open. We were about four hours early, but we hadn't decided that we would spend some time chilling in the parking lot before hand. We all clambered out of the van and opened the trunk. We had brought a couple folding chairs, a big blanket, a cooler full of drinks, a stereo and some snacks. We set up our own little tailgate party, and chilled out. Pretty soon, the parking lot started to fill up and others did the same as us. I was sitting on the back of the van, Bubblegum right next to me. I swung my feet back and forth, taking a large gulp of the soda I was drinking.

"Hey! Mind if we join?" A male voice called out. We all turned to see a young guy and girl , around our age or a few years older. The boy had short tan hair and a childish, freckled face. His teeth were a bit bucked. He was only as tall as Finn, maybe not even depending on the shoes he was wearing. I looked down. No shoes. Just cutoff jeans and a green checkered shirt. The girl was about three inches taller than the boy. She had long light red hair and dark green eyes. She seemed to have curves in all the right places, making my slightly envious. I felt a nudge in my side and looked at Bubblegum. She looked at me disapprovingly, and I realized that she thought I was staring because I was interested in the girl. I put an arm around her head and hugged her into my side, overwhelmed by how cute she was.

"Sure, dude!" Finn said, waving. "The names Finn."

"I'm Bugiardo Ingannevole. And this is my friend, Donna Mangiatuomore." The boy said, wearing a somewhat unsettling smile. "But you can just all me Ardy."

"These're my friends," Finn said, unphased by the newcomer. He pointed to us. "My brother Jake, Lady, Gumball, Marshall, Marceline and Bubblegum."

"Heya," Ardy said, smiling at us. Something felt wrong. Marshall seemed to be unsettled by him as well as Jake. I felt them give me a look. I gave them both a small nod.

"Good afternoon," Gumball said, smiling.

"What're you guys listening to?" Ardy asked.

"I don't know, this is Marceline's playlist." Finn said before he looked at me. I stared back at him, taking a couple seconds to realize he wanted me to tell them what we were listening to.

"...Sim Gretina."

"Who?" Ardy said, making a face. "He underground?"

"He's a more of a youtube exclusive musician." I said, still wary.

"Youtube exclusive, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, you guys have anything to drink? I'd really kill for a beer."

"Sure... in that cooler." I said, pointing to the cooler to my side. I watched him from the corner of my eye, trying not to seem too suspicious.

"Can you get me a soda?" Bubblegum asked. "A sprite."

"Sure buddy," Ardy said, grabbing a coke. There was a small flash of movement, which I almost missed because I wasn't looking directly at him.

_Did he just put a piece of paper on that... Oh shit. _It suddenly dawned upon me why this guy was making me so uncomfortable. Thinking as quickly as I possibly could, I quickly bit a small piece of nail off my finger and spit it at the drink.

"Wait!" I said, before Ardy could throw it. His eyes widened with alarm only confirming my suspicions. "There's a hole in that one."

"A ho-" he started, before it exploded in his face. "GAH!"

"What on earth?!" I shouted, trying to sound surprised. "Jesus, are you okay?"

"Oh my god," Bubblegum gasped. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He grumbled, wiping soda off his face. The girl he had come with, Donna, giggled. I turned to look at her, sitting closely to an extremely uncomfortable Jake. Lady didn't seem bothered at all by the attractive women sitting so close to her boyfriend, probably because she realized Jake would die before cheating on her.

"That's a good look for you, Ardy." Donna said, her voice soft as velvet.

_Shit, what the fuck is she?_ I thought. _I just wanted a nice and peaceful wild evening of fun. Godammit. _

"I think we have some napkins somewhere," Bubblegum said, turning around and crawling into the back. "They should be... right... here."

I saw Ardy's eyes flash again.

_Shit. She's wearing a skirt. Not a long one. _I saw him mutter something under his breath, and I quickly moved myself in front of her. The wind rushed past my face, making my hair fly behind me.

"Marceline! That tickles!" Bubblegum complained, as my hair brushed her legs. _This little shit doesn't know when to give up._

"Uh... thanks," Jake said as Donna tried to strike up conversation with him. He looked at me, looking for help, but I was preoccupied with trying to keep Bonnie from embarassing herself. He looked at Marshall, who was just laughing at the two of us.

"Here we go!" Bubblegum said, crawling out of the trunk. She walked over to where Ardy was kneeling and handed him the napkin. I saw his hand place something around Bonnie's ankle so quickly that I almost missed it.

_Shit, he's quick._

"Thanks, doll." He said, smoothly. He smiled at her, and wiped his face off. I stood up quickly.

"No problem." Bubblegum said, returning his smile with her own, sweet, genuine, kindness-filled one. She turned to walk away and he gave a small, sharp tug with his hand. When she started falling, I was already by her side. I caught her before any real damage was done, making a point of stomping on the magical thread Ardy had placed on her ankle. He glared at me for a second before it was replaced with a fake smile.

"Watch yourself..." I said glaring at him, before looking at Bonnie. "You know you're a clutz."

"Thanks, Marcy," Bubblegum said, clearly content in my arms. "I don't even know what I tripped on."

"Oh, who knows." I said, letting her go. She pouted at me but bounced off to go sit on the trunk again. I followed her, making sure there was no other tricks.

"Oh, look at the time." Ardy said, looking at his watch. "It's already seven thirty! Donna, we should probably try to go get in. We'll see you all later!"

"Bye, it was nice meeting you!" Bubblegum said, smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll look for you inside," He said, putting on a try-hard charming smile. I guffawed, earning myself an angry look from Bonnie.

"Bye Donna," I said, making sure to smooth my voice.

"Bye," Donna said, somewhat conused. I felt Bonnie glare into my side, but I just smiled and waved.

"Marshall, Jake, can I talk to you for a second?" I said, standing up. "Uh... over... here, I guess."

"Yep."

"Mhmm. I'll be right back." Jake said to Lady. They followed me to the front of the van, where we talked in hushed whispers.

"Tanuki?" I said, sighing.

"And a kitsune." Jake said, shuddering. "I'd recognize one of them anywhere."

"I absolutely hate tanuki. Don't they know to live well enough alone?" I growled.

"I don't know, they're not so bad." Marshall said, smiling.

"Shut the fuck up." I snapped. "You're almost as bad as them."

"I am not."

"I hope you realize that they're not gonna leave us alone tonight." Jake said, sighing heavily. "Most specifically, you, me, and Bonnie."

"Of fucking course. Because tanuki's hold those kinds of grudges." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. "And fucking kitsune don't know when to give up. Ugh, I wish I could just kill them."

"Why can't we?" Jake asked.

"This is a strange conversation for _humans_ to be having," Marshall pointed out. "We wouldn't want to do anything out of the ordinary, would we?"

"I'm almost tempted to just take them out." Jake said, his dark brown eyes looking agitated.

"You know, if we were stealthy about it, we co-"

"Marceline," Marshall said, disapprovingly. "I promised you I wouldn't get into fights while we were here. You can't just turn on me and kill the first person you find annoying."

"But this is different. This isn't a person. It's a fucking tanuki and a kitsune." I whined. "Don't remember that time we were younger, and that kitsun-"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!" Marshall said, shutting me up. "Listen guys, I don't like them either, but they're just living their lives the way their species does. We can't just kill them because they bother us."

"Well, if this bitch does something to Bonnie, I'm not asking you if I can kill him." I growled. "If he so much as touches a hair on her head, I'm eating him. Raccoon tastes pretty good, anways."

"Marceline..." Marshall said, sighing.

"I said I wont touch him, if he doesn't give me a reason to."

"I'm not making you any promises." Jake said. His eyes flashed gold, like all werewolves when they got angry. "If they annoy me, I'm ripping them both apart and feeding them to the rest of my family for breakfast tomorrow."

"...Fine." Marshall said, rolling his eyes. "I can't believe I'm the mature one in this situation right now."

"You know, you two, I've been meaning to ask you something. We never really hang out without the others do we?" Jake said. "...How old are you guys?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"No reason. I'll tell you if you tell me."

"...Fifteen thousand, eight hundred and thirty seven." I said, with a sigh. "And he's actually technically fifteen thousand, eight hundred thirty six. We were born on December 31st and January 1st."

"Really? Shit man, I'm only around like ten thousand. I can't really remember though, you know how werewolf memory goes. First few hundred years are just 'poof', gone. Can't even remember my human life." He said, shaking his head. "Wait... if you're that old, you could tell people the truth about how the earth was created right? Well maybe not how it was created, but I'm pretty sure the Bible assumes that the world was created about six thousand years ago right? So, did what happened?"

"Well, obviously God's real. I mean, if the Devil's real, it's pretty safe to assume God is too." I said. "And I've seen an angel or two, in the past. I actually met Micheal once. We didn't really get along, but that's probably because I was a creature born in the dark. He appreciated that I didn't kill humans though, so I guess we don't hate each other. And regarding the truth about how the world was created... I don't know. I do know that God is actually pretty negligent, he doesn't really pay much attention to what's happening on earth. He's a gamer."

"Haha, seriously?" Jake laughed.

"Yeah man, I could give you his gamer tags for most stations," Marshall said. "He's horrible at COD. He's better at Battlefield. Which seems pretty weird, if you ask me."

"Hey, so if you're over fiften thousand years old..." Jake started.

"Yes, I know what you're gonna say." I said, sighing. It only made sense that he'd be informed about vampires.

"I'm a prince," Marshall said, proudly.

"Huh, that's funny. So am I." Jake said, equally as proudly.

"Figures that we'd somehow meet the prince of werewolves. This is certaintly an interesting plot twist. When did you kill the previous prince?"

"Why do you think I killed him?"

"Me and Marshall met him a few couple hundred back." I said, shrugging. "So the only way you could be prince is if you killed him, right."

"I didn't kill him." Jake said. "You probably met my brother. My father had seven sons. And four daughters."

"Do your parents know the meaning of contraception?" I said, with a look of horror. "Are wolf kings even allowed to have more than one?"

"Well, he already had eight of us when we became king." Jake said, cracking his fingers. "He met the king one day, thought he was a jackass and killed him. And then he was king."

"What? When?"

"I don't know, when I was super young. Not even eight, I think. I don't really remember."

"But if your dads a were, how come you were a human?" I asked.

"My mom was half human. I got the recessive gene and was human for a while, before my dad forced the change in me. He wanted me changed in the prime of my life."

"Prime? This is your prime? Not like twenty five or something?"

"I don't know, don't ask me. It's not like I'm becoming king or anything. That's for my brother. He probably was just worried I'd get ugly or something."

"He's not really a looker himself, is he?"

"Yeah, well, I'm glad I look like I do now. Who knows, a couple extra years and I could've been him."

"I thought he was a total DILF." Marshall said, randomly jumping in. We both turned to gape at him.

"That's it. Conversations over." Jake said, walking away, hands in the air.

"You've possibly just said the most revolting thing ever." I said, gagging. "Oh god, I'm going to throw up. He was disgusting."

"I think it's a matter of perspective." Marshall laughed, walking back to behind the van. "LET'S GO SEE SOME WOLFGANG!"

I walked back over, seeing Marshall pump up our group. Finn and Jake had joined him in howling with excitement. Bubblegum rolled her eyes when Gumball joined, and Lady giggled at our boys.

"Hey guys!" I shouted, getting everyone to look at me. My eyes flashed for half a second, and everyone fell to the ground. Well, for the exception of Jake, Marshall and Bubblegum. I had told Bubblegum to close her eyes beforehand, knowing she'd be pissed if I knocked her out. "Marshall, if you'd please."

"On it." With a snap of his fingers, our stuff was cleaned up. He winked at me and I knew he had succesfully made us invisible to everyone else. "All done."

"Jake," I said. He nodded before I had to say anymore and turned ino a giant wolf. I heard Bubblegum gasp, which was expected seeing as this was the first time she'd seen a werewolf transform. His clothes ripped off, but we had already packed him an identical outfit he could change into after we got in. He was about taller than Marshall, his fur was shaggy and dark brown. I picked up Lady and carefully put her on his back. Marshall grabbed Finn and Gumball and jumped on Jake's back. He made sure to grab all three of them and gave me the thumbs up.

"Am I getting on too?" Bubblegum asked, eyeing him warily.

"I could always just carry you. I'm not wearing my limiter right now, obviously." I said, extending my arms. I waggled my eyebrows and wiggled my fingers. "You know you want to."

"..." Bubblegum looked at me with disapproval, only making my grin widen. She sighed and walke towards me. "Fine. Don't... touch me weirdly."

"Whatever could you mean?" I said, innocently. I placed one hand underneath her knees and the other on her back. I scooped her up gracefully, and she placed her arms around my neck. "You're so light. Do you ever eat?"

"This feels like a bad idea." She said, frowning.

"It's too late for second thoughts." I said, smiling mischievously. "Don't you trust me."

"I... ugh." She said, sighing and cuddling up closer to me. "Don't drop me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"You two smell two pups in heat." Jake grumbled, his voice deep and distorted from using a wolf throat.

"Pups in heat? Is that possible?" I asked, laughing. Bonnibel blushed.

"You guys are totally courting." Marshall said, smirking. "I can smell it too."

"Smell what?" Bubblegum asked, frowning.

"Yeah, smell what?" I asked, confused. "We're not doing anything."

"Oh come on, the two of you have all sorts of horomones going on right now." Marshall said. "Don't worry, I'll approve of your relationship."

"We're not in a relationship!" I growled.

"We're not?" Bubblegum asked, frowning even more. Worry sank into her features.

"Ooooh, someones in trouble." Marshall snickered.

"Can we please go? You can have your lovers quarrel later." Jake said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, avoiding looking at Bubblegums angry look. "We need to go around to the side, to a spot that there's not a lot of people."

"Alright, lead the way Marceline." Jake said.

"Try to keep up, eh dog?" I said, grinning.

"You're on." Jake said, semi-smiling back at me.

"What? Marceline what're you doing?" Bubblegum said, as I prepared myself to run.

"Hold on tight, Bonnie." I said before I launched myself forward. It'd been so long since I'd gone on a nice run. I weaved myself in between cars and other pedestrians as I ran as fast I could. Jake was gracefully finding clearings of people and jumping over the people. Smart, since he was much bigger than I was. We cleared the large parking lot within thirty seconds, and we were at a good spot in another twenty. I pushed my feet into the ground, forcing myself to stop. Skidded a bit before I fully stopped.

"You're pretty fast," Jake complimented.

"That's nothing." Marshall said, grabbing our three other unsuspecting friends. "You should see her when she _really _runs."

"That was fun," I said, unable to wipe the smile off my face. I always loved the feeling of the wind wiping my hair back as I ran, the feeling of running faster than cars on a highway. I couldn't run all out right then since there were so many people around, but it was fun nonetheless.

"Oh god, I'm still alive." Bubblegum said, letting out a breath I think she might've been holding the whole time. Her death grip on me loosened and her heartbeat was going faster than I think was healthy.

"I wouldn't have offered to carry you if I thought it would kill you." I said, leaning down to press my forehead against her. I felt her let out a happy sigh, her hands still around my neck. "I thought you had faith in me."

"I do..." She said, softly. I could feel her trying to press my neck down, but I stubbornly held myself up. She frowned. _**Bathump.**_"I hate you."

"No you dont." I said, grinning.

"And you guys aren't courting." Marshall said, snickering.

"Marshall, I don't think people even use courting as a term anymore." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"What? What the hell do they use?" Marshall said, surprised. "I've been out of touch too long."

"Hey, don't ignore me here." Bubblegum said, pouting. I raised an eyebrow at her, our forehead still connected.

"How could I forget about you? I'm carrying you." I teased.

"Mmmph." She grunted, still trying to press us together.

"Are you trying to put on a show for our two friends?" I said, smirking at her.

"Will you please just kiss me?" She grumbled. I laughed and placed a kiss on her forehead. She frowned at me. "That's not what I meant."

"Oh really? Could've fooled me." I said, snickering.

"Will you two please just flirting. You're making me feel awkward." Jake said.

"No, wait, stop, it's hot. I mean, she's my sister, but still. It's girl on girl."

"And on that note." I removed myself from Bonnie, who gave a small whine and shot Marshall a dirty look. I put Bonnie down to remove the backpack on my back and toss it to Jake. He caught it on his back and lay down to let Marshall get the three off his back.

"Turn around." He said.

"What?" We all said.

"Turn" around. There's a reason we needed to pack extra clothes."

"But I wanna see you naked," Marshall teased. "Do werewolfs have big... tails?"

"TURN AROUND." Jake growled. Marshall snickered and we all turned around. I heard the !sound of bones cracking and small bits of flesh tearing. Bubblegum cringed at the sound, and I realized that it was probably unpleasant for a normal human being. I grabbed the back of her head, causing her to jump, and moved her closer to me. She looked up at me with surprise and gave a small squeak when I kissed her. I heard her heartbeat pick up and felt her practically melt into me.

"Yes!" I heard Marshall whisper, but I ignored him. Bubblegum grabbed the bottom of my shirt, fidgeting with it. Her temperature went up a bit and I realized she had started to smell good.

_So this is what they meant,_ I thought, laughing. I felt Bubblegum poke me aggresively in the stomach, which only caused me to chuckle more against her lips. I noticed the lack of sound from the grotesque and released a relunctant Bonnibel.

"Happy now?" I said, smiling down at her. She tried to get onto her tip toes to kiss me again.

"No." She grumbled.

"Greedy, greedy." I chuckled, placing a small peck on her forehead. "We could just stand her all day snogging, or we could go watch a concert."

"I'd rather snog." She said, stubbornly.

"_Cooourting_~" Marshall sang.

"Well, I want to go see some Wolfgang." I said, removed my hand from her head.

"Give me Lady and Finn." Jake said, now fully dressed. Marshall handed the two of them off his shoulder, left with just Gumball. Jake held the two in his arms and bent down to jump. In a quick motion, he was high over the gate and landed with a soft _thump_.

"Are you on steriods?" I asked, impressed with his vertical.

"Can't you guys jump that high?" Jake asked.

"We probably could," I said, shrugging.

"...Probably? How do you plan to get over it?"

"Pfft," I snorted. I grabbed Bubblegums hand and walked us through the gate.

"Damned vampires and your magic." Jake grumbled. "I'm not impressed."

"Yes you are." I teased, with a laugh. "Poor wolfies, don't get any magic. Just steriods."

"We don't do steriods."

"Wolf-roids, then."

"We don't have enhancing drugs!"

"Isn't your species case an enhanced drug by itself?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, you're essentially normal people but you can just turn into wolves."

"I guess..."

"You don't even have an alliance."

"That's true. That still doesn't mean we do drugs." Jake said, sighing.

"Hey, don't let it get to you, kid. I always win arguments." I said.

"She does," Marshall, also now on this side of the gate. There was a small wooshing sound, and I knew we were visible once again. We stood our friends up and my eyes flashed again.

"We got in pretty quick, I'm surprised the line wasn't longer." Gumball said, naturally.

"Yeah, let's go get our seats!" Finn shouted.

"당신은 다시는 같은 날을 노크하면 녹슨 펜치 모든 손가락을 제거하고 불에 그들을 설정하는거야." Lady said, looking at Jake angrily.

"W-w-what?" Jake said, paling. "이봐, 진정해. 우리는 단지 사고없이있는 얻고 싶었다."

"What's she saying?" I asked Bubblegum, as the couple argued.

"I... I don't really think you want to know." Bubblegum said, looking scared of her close friend. "...So, what're we doing now?"

"Now, we go down there and sit around for a while." I said, pointing down by the stage. There were several seats there close to the stage, but there was a large area where people could stand right in front of the stage.

"Yo! Fancy seeing you guys already!" An irritating voice called. I sighed.

"What does this mother fucker want..." I said, lowly.

"Bonnibel!" Ardy said, walking up to Bonnie. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Bubblegum said, smiling politely. "You guys got in pretty quickly."

"Yeah, well it's always easy to get in if you know how these places work. Right?" Ardy said, turning to raise an eyebrow at me. Bubblegum looked between the two of us, confused, the tension clear.

"Well, I've been at a long of these kinds of things. I've been around a pretty _long time_." I said, emphasizing the last part, hoping the statement would scare him away. It only made him smirk. I wanted nothing more than to wring my hands around his neck.

"Where're you guys sitting?" Ardy asked Bubblegum.

"Uh... down there?" Bubblegum said, turning to me for confirmation.

"Yeah." I said, agitated. "Down there."

"Really? Cool! So are we!" Ardy said. I started trying to lead us away, but they just followed us. Ardy forced himself in between Bubblegum and I and chatted away with her. Donna was behind, talking to Finn and Gumball. Evidently, she had either given up on Jake or realized what he was. Chances were that it was the second option, because she hadn't approached Marshall yet. I could tell she wanted to, though. The damned boy can't even keep supernaturals away from his charms. Pfft, charms. I can't believe I just said that.

I felt my irritation rising quickly, with Ardy forming a wall between Bubblegum and I. She'd try to look around him at me, but he'd just intercept it by moving his head.

"Hey, do you want a drink?" Ardy suddenly asked. He took Bubblegum's hand and started leading her away. "Let's get a drink."

"But... but..." Bubblegum started, looking lost. She looked to me for help. I gave an angry sigh and wedged my way in between the two.

"You know, I could go for a cold beer too." I put a protective arm around Bubblegum's shoulder. I'm sure she just took it as a sign of affection, since she happily and willingly leaned into me. I turned to look at Ardy, who was giving me a dirty look. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"You know what, don't worry about it." Ardy said, waving at us two. "I'll get you two something. Hold on."

We stood there for a couple mintues waiting for the racoon dog to come back.

"You don't like him very much, do you?" Bubblegum said, still happily on my side. She had wrapped an arm around my waist and looked up at me from my shoulder.

"No." I said, bluntly. She frowned. I frowned. "Why? Do you like him?"

"I think he's nice. He just wants to be friends." Bubblegum said.

"Friends? I'm sure the last thing he wants is to be friends." I said, snorting.

"What do you mean?" Bubblegum said, her eyebrows lowering angrily. "That's an awfully mean thing to say about someone."

"Here you go!" Ardy said, returning. He held a cup in either hand, and a bottled beer in his arm. He handed us the cups, smiling brightly.

"Bonnie doesn't drink beer." I said, snatching the cup away from her.

"Hey!" She protested. I chugged her cup before she could complain anymore. Huh, there was nothing wro- Oh god. It's so sour. It took all the strength in my body not to cry and scrunch up my whole face. "Give me yours."

I looked at her in panick, sure he probably did something to mine too. I gulped my cup down like a shot. It was spicy. Sour and spicy, this was great. I wanted to lie down on the ground and scream and cry. What's worse is that, I was a vampire. Which meant, if he had given this to Bubblegum, she probably _would_ scream and cry. Fucking tanukis, they always overdid it.

"You sure are a thirsty, aren't you?" Ardy said, trying not to laugh. I glared at him.

"Parched." I said, threateningly. For the first time, I saw him pale a little with fear, but he quickly composed myself. I decided to push him a little more. "You know what goes _great_ with a good beer? Raccoon."

"You've eaten raccoon before?" Bubblegum asked, innocent and oblivious.

"Yeah. Tons of times." I said, glaring at Ardy. He gulped.

"R-really?" He stuttered, losing his cool. "I've never had it before."

"Is that so?" I said, smiling. "You should try it."

"Uh... I'll...I'll keep that in mind." He said. "I should probably go get Donna, make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. I'll see you guys down there."

"Hmmph." I huffed, triumphantly. He turned around and to walk away, but I noticed something in his pocket. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What's wrong?" Bubblegum asked. I removed my arm around from her shoulders and started marching off after Ardy. Bubblegum grabbed my hand and looked at me angrily. "Hey, don't just leave me here."

"Come on," I said, keeping an eye on Ardy. He had reached our other friends and Donna. Jake looked furious. Ardy said something quickly to Donna, and they started walking away. Ardy saw me storming over to him and pulled Donna into a run.

"Watch Bonnie!" I shouted, handing her off to Marshall. I took off after the two.

"I'm coming with you!" Jake called, running with me. We weaved in between the huge crowd of people, being sure not to overdo it and make the humans suspicious. Or... more suspicious than two people sprinting through a concert. They were a quick pair, as expected from a duo of species that made a life from lying and running. Unfortunately for them, we were still the more dominant species, and we eventually caught up to them.

"Hey, there." I said, smiling at the two. They trembled with fear. I grabbed Ardy by the collar, while Jake grabbed Donna. We dragged them behind a bathroom, and threw them on the ground.

"Hey, you little shits." I snarled. "Look, I know this is how your kind do things, but are you really stupid enough to target _us_?"

"We were just looking for some fun, honest." Ardy said, trying to back away from me.

"Some _fun_?" Jake growled. "Do you not even realize what we are?"

"You-you-you're a supernaturals. Like us." Ardy stuttered.

"Did you know we eat bad little raccoons and foxes who _misbehave_?" Jake said, his throat rumbling with a low growl.

"You two are serious fuck-ups, to mess with possibly the worlds most irritable supernatural species." I said, kneeling down to look at the two. "Don't you know any better?"

"How would we?" Donna said, her green eyes full of fear. "We were abandoned when we were kids."

"Even so, you two don't know _anything_?"

"We've never even actually met any other supernaturals." Ardy said, meekly.

"What? How old are you guys?" I said, surprised.

"I'm twenty and she's twenty four." Ardy replied.

"Seriously? You guys look so old to be so young." I said, standing up.

"I'm a tanuki, and she's a kitsune." Ardy said. "We can take whatever forms we want."

"For christ's sake, I know that." I said, rolling my eyes. "Still... I do need _some_ outlet for my anger..."

"Please, we didn't mean anything by it!" Donna pleaded.

"First things first," I said, holding a hand out to Ardy. "Give me her wallet back. Now."

"Oh, uh, here you go." He said, removing the pink wallet from his back pocket. "So... can we go?"

"Listen, you two." Jake growled. "You better remember what we smell like. You're lucky you ran into us, because we're much nicer than others our species."

"What are you guys?" Ardy asked.

"I'm a vampire." I said, my eyes flashing their normal red. I opened my mouth and exposed the extra set of sharp canines I had.

"And I'm a werewolf." Jake said, his eyes shining a golden color. He let out a low growl, followed by a snarl and loud howl.

"Run along, little kids." I said, irritably. "If I fucking catch you again, I'm going to rip you apart. For real."

"T-t-t-thank you." Ardy stuttered. He stood up and bowed to us. He looked at Donna and motioned for her to do the same. She quickly got up and bowed as well. The two turned back into a raccoon and a fox and scurried away.

"Ugh," I sighed. "And I was really looking forward to some raw meat."

"You're telling me," Jake said, equally as disappointed. "This is one of those days I wish we didn't need to show so much humility."

"They're gonna get themselves killed." I said.

"Pfft, I know."

"Well, for now they've got our scents on them, so they'll be fine for a while." I said, shaking my head. "Let's go back, yeah?"

"You guys are scaring the human." Marshall said, from behind us. We both jumped and turned around.

"How did I not even notice you get here?" I said. I looked to his side and saw Bubblegum. "Bubblegum?! What're you doing here?"

"Marshall brought me here," She said, with a shrug. I glared at my brother, who smiled at me apologetically.

"I didn't want you to do anything stupid," He said, sheepishly. "But I guess I didn't really need to worry."

"Marceline couldn't hurt a fly." Bubblegum said. "She's a big teddy bear."

"Marceline? A big teddy bear?" Marshall scoffed. "She _hates_ supernaturals."

"Supernaturals?" Bubblegum asked, looking at him.

"You know, beings that aren't quite human, but they're not part of any angel or demon classes." Marshall said.

"What...?" Bubblegum said, confusion evident on her face.

"You two don't really know how to handle humans, do you?" Jake said, shaking his head. "Don't you think there are some thing she shouldn't know?"

"Meh, I don't really care. It's not like it'll hurt her." I said.

"There are some people out there that don't want human's having knowledge about us," Jake said, warily. "I just don't want to see any of my friends get hurt."

"You wont, don't worry." I said, patting him on the back. "How could anyone get hurt with the three of us around?"

"As long as we don't run into Slender," Marshall said, shivering. "I'm not sure we could survive another encounter with him."

"Slender?" Bubblegum asked, tilting her head to the side.

"No one, no one," I said, trying to dismiss it. "Just a _really_ nasty dude. Don't worry about it. I wouldn't let him hurt you."

"I'm not sure I'm ready to trust you, after that run." Bubblegum said, smiling at me.

"Are we really not going to let it go?" I said, walking over to her. "It was just a light jog."

"Maybe for you." Bubblegum said, taking her hand in mine. "I'm just a human, remember?"

"Oh yeah," I laughed, enjoying the warmth from her hand. _**Bathump.**_ "I forget sometimes."

"Well, try to remember." Bubblegum said, leaning into my side. "I'd hate for you to build up expectations of me, that I can't meet."

"Trust me. You could never do that." I said, happily. "I kinda feel like you're bringing back my humanity. You know, if I ever really had any."

"I'm sure you've always had it, Marceline." Bubblegum said softly. "You just need help remembering that you have it. You don't need to beat yourself up for what you are."

"I'm a monster, you know." I pointed out.

"You'd be a monster if you chose to use your powers for something... monsterous." Bubblegum argued. "You're just trying to be a person. And that makes you pretty human, immortal or not."

"Sometimes you talk like your as old as I am." I said, chuckling.

"If I did, I'd probably sound as dumb as you."

"Ouch, and I thought I sounded pretty cool most of the time."

"Of course you do," Bubblegum said, laughing. She pushed her body into mine, playfully. "Cool and dumb."

"That's all I wanted."

xx

xx

The concert had been loud, exciting, sweaty and fun. It had been funny to watch how flustered Bubblegum was at first, overwhelmed by the strobe lights and the large amount of people. She refused to even let me get a foot away from her, afraid she'd get taken away by the sea of people. We had a great time. Finn had gone crowd surfing, and Marshall had gone off with a girl once or twice. Lady and Jake danced with each other the whole time, looking absolutely smitten with each other. Gumball had had two beers before he lost his shit. Gumball was a crazy partyer, even if he was a lightweight.

We had gotten back home at around 4 in the morning. Jake and Lady had left to spend the night at his house, but the rest of us crashed at our house. Gumball, Finn and Marshall went to the den and played video games for hours. How they managed to stay awake, I couldn't tell you. Bubblegum and I had passed out on my futon the second we passed through my bedroom door. For the second time in a row, I was sleeping with myself curled around Bubblegum. This time, I felt a bit better about it, though. She was sweaty, dishelved, and a mess, but she was still the cutest, most beautiful person I had ever seen. I laid down beside her and hugged her close to my body. Her hands were around my waist, holding me close as well. Our legs were intertwined, and I felt her get goosebumps from my cold legs. I snuggled in close to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. She let out a small happy breath, and fell asleep. I quickly followed suit, feeling content.

xx

xx

I woke up with a start. Something had alarmed me, but I wasn't sure yet. I looked at my clock, groaning as I saw that it only read "8:00 am". I scanned the room, trying to figure out what had set me off. I looked at my door, seeing Marshall standing in the doorway. He was smiling brightly, like a little boy. He nodded towards my desk, and I turned.

"Dad...?" I asked.

My father was sitting in my spinning desk chair. His hair was almost identical to Marshall's, but it was white. His skin was almost as white as his hair. His red eyes shone with amusement, matching his grin.

"Hey there, Marcie-kins." He said, his voice low and wonderful to hear.


	5. Chapter 5

I... I don't actually have anything to say. Who watched them VMAs? Justin Timberlake? Nsync? Selena Gomez? Macklemore and Ryan Lewis? Can I get a hell yeah?

Thanks for reading, and keep throwing reviews at me.

This is regular texts

"This is when someone's talking"

_This is when someone is thinking_

**This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak**

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

x

xx

xxx

~_I'm Just Your Problem, Baby~_

"Hey there, Marcie-kins." he said, his voice low and wonderful to hear.

"Daddy? What're you doing here?" I said, surprised and confused but happy to see my father.

"I think, perhaps, we should change rooms, yeah?" He said, nodding to the blonde, pinking loving girl who was wrapped around me.

"Oh, uh, yeah." I said, suddenly embarrassed. This was the first time my father had seen me in any sort of intimate situation, which was probably due to the fact that this was pretty much the first time I had been in an intimate situation. I carefully detangled myself from Bubblegum, who gave a grumble of disagreement in her sleep. When I was completely free from her warm limbs, I floated to the middle of the room.

"Living room?" I whispered. My father nodded. The three of us walked out to the living room.

I sat on a leather chair while Marshall and my father planted themselves on the leather couch next to me. It was odd seeing my father, dressed in his italian silk suit, sitting on our black couch, casually placing one leg on his knee, leaning back and spreading his long arms out along the back. It had often struck me how alike my brother and father looked. While my fathers hair was longer and white, they both curled around their heads in a way that appeared messy, but was still appealing to the eye. Their eyes both gleamed with humor, and flashed bright red when they were angry. My fathers skin was much paler than my brothers, however, almost to the point of being white. He had the beginnings of a beard on his face, which was good. He always looked better with a beard, in my opinion. There were small light blue tattoos all over his body, from weaving his body with various magicks. His body was long and thin, but he was probably stronger than Marshall. His long arms ended at his hands. His hands were large, his fingers long. His fingernails were always hard and sharp. They grew that way for some reason. "They're a real pain to cut", my father would often joke.

"So, how have you two fared?" He spoke, his deep voice carrying itself around the room. He wore a confident smile, almost as captivating as my brothers grin. "I see you've made some interesting friends."

"Yeah, dad, we met another werewolf prince!" Marshall said, excited. "His name is Jake. His whole family's staying here. Did you know they adopted a human? It's that blonde kid in there, Finn. There's like thirteen kids in their house. It's crazy. I was just over there the other day, and they could all tell I was a vampy right away. But I didn't even know I was with royalty! Man, I would've brought a deer or two if there hadn't been humans there. Do wolves like deer? I don't know if they have the same tastes as us. Anyways, Jake and Finn are crazy cool. And then theres this other guy who's even more crazy cool, Gu-"

"Marshall. You're rambling." My father said, raising an eyebrow. Marshall promptly shut his mouth and look embarassed. "You've always had a habit of doing that. Just like your mother."

"Sorry," Marshall said, sheepishly.

"I have not an issue with it." My father said, laughing. "Tis not an problem, Marshall. But you're not giving your sister a turn to speak. Marceline, my girl. How have _you_ been?"

"I've been... good. You know, same old, same old." I said, laughing nervously. _He's gonna ask about her. Why can't he just let it go?_

"Is that so...?" My father said, smiling knowingly. "Have you made any new friends?"

"Yeah, me and Marshall hang in the same group." I said, looking at the ceiling. "It's pretty fun here."

"You've made friends while you've been here." He said, smiling happily. "I am infinitely glad to hear that. I worried for so long that you would isolate yourself from everyone forever."

"Well, I decided that'd be pretty boring, so I started hanging with Marshall's friends." I said, shrugging. "What're you doing here? You usually wait until around Halloween to visit us."

"I was lonely," My father said, pouting. "And I finished all the work I had try to pile up for when you left. There's only so many things I can do before I get bored. And I had no family to talk to, all of my friends went to go do things... So, I came for a visit."

"Oh, dad! Have you said hi to Simon?" Marshall asked.

"I have, my boy. I arrived here yesterday, but no one was home." He said, his fingers wiggling. "So I went to say hello to my good friend. I've missed his company dearly. He is a good man."

"He is! He even introduced us to the first friends we met, Bubblegum and Gumball."

"Bubblegum and Gumball...? Those are... odd names." My father said, surprise registering on his face.

"Bonnibel Bubblegum and Gilroy Gumball." I interjected.

"Bonnibel and Gilroy... Hmmm..." My father hummed, happily. "Bonnibel is the name of the girl you were with previously, no?"

"...How did you already figure that out?" I said, suspiciously.

"I am a very resourceful man, Marcie-kins." My father laughed. "I'd have thought you knew that by now."

"Simon told you, didn't he?" I said, sighing. "Yes, my friend is Bonnibel Bubblegum."

"And Gilroy and Finn were the boys you were with, yeah?" My father asked Marshall.

"Mhhmmm." Marshall hummed, happily.

"Well... you two seem... very happy." My father said, clearly pleased. "I... I am not completely sure how to ask this question..."

"What is it?" Marshall asked.

"Marceline... you and this Bonnibel... are you..." _Here it comes_. "...Courting?"

"What is with you two and that word?" I said, throwing my hands in the air.

"What? Tis there another word?" My father said, confused.

"It's cool, pops, I was just informed of this too." Marshall said, patting our father on the back.

"Marceline?" A sweet voice called from the doorway. _Shit_.

"This is Bonnibel, correct?" My father asked. He turned to face Bubblegum, smiling a 600 giga-watt smile. Bubblegum blinked at him for a second.

"Uh, yeah. Yes, I mean." She said, shaking herself out of it. She tentively began walking over to wear I was sitting. "I am Bonnibel..."

"Hey, Bonnie." I said, sighing. I beckoned for her to go ahead and shit next to me on the chair. We squished in together, her partially in my lap since the chair was only meant for one person. "This is my dad. Hunter Abadeer."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Abadeer." Bubblegum said, smiling sweetly at him. "I've heard so much about you."

"Please, call me Hunter." My father said, charming as ever. I frowned at him, and he only grinned at me.

"You can call him, old fart." I grunted.

"Does Marceline talk about me often?" My father asked, ignoring me. He continued to smile at Bubblegum, gentlemanly. _Blegh_.

"She tells me interesting stories about you, here and there." Bubblegum said, seemingly unaffected by his charms. I smiled to myself, before frowning at the possibility that I may have just started getting jealous of my father.

"Stories?" He said, surprised. "What kind of stories?"

"She tells me you were very kind to her as she grew up." Bubblegum said, keeping out the actual content of the stories I'd told her.

"Really? Why don't you ever tell that to me, Marcie-kins?" My father said, turning to pout to me. "I'm wounded."

"Oh, shut up." I said, rolling my eyes. Bubblegum happily curled herself into my side, and my father raised his eyebrows.

"So you _are_ courting!" He shouted, with a triumphant grin.

"For fuck's sake," I said, sighing. "How can you even assume that from an innocent cuddle. What if it was just a friendly cuddle."

"This does not smell like a friendly cuddle." My father said, snorting. And even with the usually unattractive action, he still managed to look like the gentleman he was.

"Smell? What does a friendly cuddle _smell_ like?" I barked. "What does that even mean?"

"What does courting even mean?" Bubblegum asked, tilting her head to the side, adorably.

"You know... uh... what would people call it nowadays?" My father asked, turning to Marshall.

"Oi, don't ask me." Marshall said, putting his hands up.

"The current term would probably be closer to... I don't know. Dating." I said, embarrassed.

"Oh... then I guess we're courting." Bubblegum said, smiling her extra-sugary sweet smile at me. "Does that make me a courtier?"

"Can we please get off this courting subject?" I said, dying on the inside.

"But I do so enjoy this courting subject." Bubblegum argued.

"I do too." My father said, smiling. "You're a very interesting human, Bonnibel."

"And you're an interseting person yourself, Hunter." Bubblegum said, laughing at his slip up. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Is there a reason you called me human?"

"I, uh, no." My father said, surprised he had slipped like that. "Are we not humans?"

"Are we?" Bubblegum asked, teasingly.

"Dad, she knows already." I said. He looked at me quickly, surprised.

"She knows?" He whispered, in shock. "You know?"

"Know what?" Bubblegum asked. "I know a lot."

"Bonnie, stop being difficult." I sighed. She just giggled. "She knows about our... situation."

"Do you? That's... even more interesting. So, you managed to trick this old man, eh?" My father said, with a delighted grin. "_And_ you haven't gone and gotten the torches and pitchforks."

"I've already made that joke, dad."

"Joke? Can that even be considered a joke?" Marshall scoffed. "You two need some serious counseling in the humor department."

"And you need some serious counseling in the 'shut the fuck up for once' department." I snapped.

"Marceline, that come back was pretty weak," Marshall said, disappointed. "I expect better from you."

"If I wanted a come back, I would've wiped it off your mothers chin."

"Marceline... that's..." Marshall started, hooting with laughter.

"You two. Behave yourselves." My father said, sternly. "I'm trying to get to know my new friend."

"_Your _new friend?" I said, angrily. "I don't think so."

"You do not get to decide whom I make friends with." My father countered.

"No." I said, defensively. "She's mine."

"My, my, you can't treat her like an object." My father said, faux horror on his face. "That's tyranny."

"I'm sure you have tons of experience with tyrannical women." I said. Bubblegum nudged me in the side, and stared at me disapprovingly. I looked back at her, confused.

"Oooh, that's a low blow, Marceline." My father said, laughing. "Sure, she was a bit off the deep end. But she was the love of my life. The ever tyrannical love of my life."

"Marceline, that was mean." Bubblegum tried to whisper, which was pretty much useless in a room of vampires.

"Tis fine," My father said, waving dismissively. "Tis been a long time. As much as I loved her, I understood even more that she couldn't be allowed to continue to slaughter humans. You're race as a whole had done nothing wrong. It had been only a few bad seeds, and she punished everyone for it. Twas unfair of her."

"She was an idiot," I said, feeling my hatred for the women rising.

"She was... passionate." My father said, thoughtfully. "Ms. Bonnibel, if you don't mind a change of direction, would you inform me, why it is you haven't run for the hills?"

"Hmm..." She hummed. I listened attentively. It had been a question I had always wanted to ask myself, but had never gotten up the guts too. "Well, if I really think about it. I was pretty scared at first. And I did want to do nothing but run for the hills. But, I feel as if even if there are scary vampires out there... Marceline just isn't one of them. There's no reason for me to run from something that doesn't want to hurt me. And besides, as angry as she makes me sometimes, I like to be around her. A lot."

"That's... an interesting answer." My father said. "Marceline, I like this human."

"Shut up, dad."

"I like her. Let's keep her."

"No. Stop."

"Why not? I think she's adorable."

"Dad, we can't just _keep _humans. They're not pets."

"Can we not? Oh... you're right. I was thinking about hamsters." My father said, laughing. "Forgive me, Bonnibel. I'm an old man, I forget things sometimes. You, my dear, are most certaintly not a hamster. You are not nearly furry enough."

"Dad... seriously?" I said, sighing.

"Can we get a hamster?" Marshall asked. "Are hamsters edible?"

"MARSHALL!" I barked. I pointed to Bubblegum, who looked horrified.

"Right. Human. Sorry, I forget around you sometimes." Marshall apologized, embarassed. "You'd think I'd get use to human life after all these years. I wouldn't _really_ eat a hamster. Not around you, anyways."

"Marshall, you're not making it any better!" I snapped. I turned to Bubblegum to reassure her. "We don't eat hamsters."

"Not around humans, anways." My father jumped in.

"DAD!" I screamed at him. "Both of you! Stop it!"

"We're your family, Marceline." My father said, laughing. "We're supposed to embarrass you in front of your mate."

"Mate? You're going to call her my mate?" I groaned, putting my hand on my forehead.

"What else are we supposed to call her?" My father said, his genuine confusion only frustrating me further.

"I think 'significant other' works, doesn't it?" Marshall said, patting my dad on the back. "Right?"

"Sure. Let's go with that for now." I said, sighing as I shook my head. "You guys are giving me a headache."

"We do it out of love, darling." My father said, smiling. Bubblegum yawned next to me and cuddled into my side. My father laughed. "Perhaps I should let you three go back to sleep."

"Yeah. I've only gotten like four hours."

"Well, I've got none." Marshall said. "Finn and Gumball already met Big Daddy."

"You guys are still awake? When're you going to go to sleep? You're going to throw off your sleeping schedules." Bonnie said, sternly. "You three should sleep soon."

"Yeah, what she said." I said, chuckling. I stood up, gathering Bubblegum in my arms to carry her. "Anyways. We're going to sleep. How long are you going to be here, dad?"

"Just a week. But I'll mostly be at Simons." He replied, standing up. "It was nice meeting you, Bonnibel."

"You too, sir... Hunter." Bubblegum said, smiling. "Have a good rest of your day."

"You as well, young lady."

I carried Bubblegum back to my room, as she giggled. She snaked her finger in little circles on my arm, tickling me a bit. I looked at her, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"You know, you're quite the romantic." She said, dreamily.

"Am I?" I said, laughing. "I'll have to stop that. I'd hate to give you the wrong impression."

"Don't ruin the moment," Bubblegum said, pouting. I kicked open my door, gently, and placed Bubblegum in a bean bag chair. She looked at me, confused. "What're we doing?"

"Well, are you actually tired?" I asked, moving to my DVD collection.

"Not really." Bubblegum said. "Will we be watching a movie?"

"Well..." I said, looking at my movies. I smiled, grabbing a couple of my favorite movies. I threw myself into the chair next to her, and put my movies down in front of her. "We've got... _The Breakfast Club... St. Elmo's Fire...Seventeen Candles...Pretty In Pink.._."

"You're a big 80s movie person, aren't you?" Bubblegum teased.

"I am, actually." I said, smiling back at her. "I loved the 80's. It was a great time."

"Really? I can definitely imagine you with the big perms and the brightly colored pants." Bubblegum laughed.

"I did not have a perm," I said, shaking my head. "I did enjoy the freedom of the 80s. An eighteen year old could smoke and drink, and no one would even bat an eyelash. And the music. The music was top notch. I did love me some Madonna."

"Madonna? I did not have you pegged as a Madonna type." Bubblegum said, laughing harder.

"What? Madonna is great!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I know Madonna's great. I just didn't realize you knew." Bubblegum said. "Let's watch... _The Breakfast Club_."

"Such a classic, you've gotta love this movie."

"I've never even seen it before."

"What?!" I shouted, horrified. "You've never seen _The Breakfast Club_?"

"I don't watch a lot of movies." Bonnie said, with an apologetic shrug.

"You don't listen to music, you don't watch movies." I said, shaking my head. I removed the disc from the container and popped it into the DVD player. "You need some serious tutoring, my lovely Bonnibel."

"Tutoring? Are we reversing the roles?" Bubblegum asked.

"Are you into that kind of play?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrow. She giggled and slapped my arm.

"Marceline!" She squeaked, blushing. "Why do you always make these kinds of jokes?"

"Because they embarass you." I said, leaning over to rub my nose against hers. I stopped and stared at her for a second, a frown forming on my face. "You're turning me into a sap."

"I like you as a sap." Bubblegum said, as the opening credits began. "It's cute."

"I'm not sure I want to be cute." I said, leaning back in my seat. She frowned.

"Why not?"

"I... I just don't."

"Well, I like it."

"I guess I'll just have to get used to it then."

xx

xx

"Oh come on, Marcy," Marshall pleaded.

"No." I said, stubbornly.

"Pleeease?" Bubblegum asked, batting her eyelashes at me.

"No."

"Pretty please?" Finn asked.

"No."

"If she doesn't want to go, she doesn't _have _to." Gumball said, although he sounded disappointed as well.

"...Fine," I said, giving up. "One song."

"Yes!" Marshall shouted, making a fist and shaking it with victory. "To the music room!"

"I'm going to regret this." I sighed, as gang piled into the "music room". Finn launched himself at the drum set, making a small beat as the rest of us set ourselves up. Gumball and Bubblegum sat on the side, and Marshall and I each grabbed a guitar. We set up microphones for each of us. I strummed a bit, resisting the smile that always came from playing music.

I nodded to Marshall, who then nodded to Finn. Finn smiled and started the song on his drum. Marshall started playing his guitar, and I followed soon after.

"_In the car I just can't wait, to pick you up on our very first date,_" I sang, my singing voice deeper than my normal speaking voice. I felt my head nod with the pattern I strummed on my guitar. "_Is it cool if I hold your hand? Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance? Do you like my stupid hair? Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?I'm too scared of what you think. You make me nervous so I really can't eat._"

"_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over,_" Marshall picked up, his voice deeper than mine. His voice had a certain roughness to it that made him great at signing songs like this. "_Honest, let's make this night last forever... Forever and ever, let's make this last forever...Forever and ever, let's make this last forever!_"

"_When you smile, I melt inside,"_ I sang, sending a wink at Bubblegum. She blushed, but smiled. "_I'm not worthy for a minute of your time. I really wish it was only me and you. I'm jealous of everybody in the room! Please don't look at me with those eyes, please don't hint that you're capable of lies.I dread the thought of our very first kiss, a target that i'm probably gonna miss_."

"_Let's go,don't wait, this night's almost over. Honest, let's make this night last forever!" _Marshall sang the chorus once again. His head was banging with the beat, his hair getting messier and messier. He was grinning widely, clearly having the time of his life. "_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever. Forever and ever, let's make this last forever._"

"_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over,_" I sang, taking over the last strech of the song. Marshall stepped away from the mic and swung his guitar around. He stomped his foot on the ground whenever his guitar made it back around his hips. "_Honest, let's make, this night last forever. Forever and ever, let's make this last forever. Forever and ever, let's make this last forever. Forever and ever, let's make this last forever. Forever and ever, let's make this last forever._"

Bubblegum and Gumball clapped as we finished out the song. Marshall and I grinned, and Finn gave an enthusiastic hoot.

"You guys are pretty good," Gumball said, nodding with approval. "You guys have such good voices. They compliment each other well."

"Aw, you're gonna make me blush." Marshall teased, removing his guitar. "Thank you, honey."

"Ignore him," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You have a lovely voice, Marceline," Bubblegum said, with a smile. "It's very... melodic."

"Melodic? That's new." I said, snickering. "I don't think I've heard that one yet."

"Dudes, that was _awesome_! I never have anyone to play with, I only get to jam by myself." Finn said, excited. "And most of the time, all my siblings get mad at me for being so loud, and then my dad gets angry. That dude is _not_ fun when he gets angry. For serious."

"No ones dad is fun when they get angry." Marshall said. "Except mine. He's pretty funny when he gets angry."

"No, no, this one time one of my older brothers fell through a window." Finn said. "My dad made him fix the window by himself, and he wasn't even allowed to eat anything mom made for a week._ And _he had to sleep outside in a dog house for a week."

"Yeah, well one time, my dad got so mad, he picked up a couch and threw it against the wall." Marshall said, defensively.

"A couch?" Gumball asked. "Your dad can pick up a couch?"

"Well yeah," Marshall said. "Can't yours?"

"Our dad's pretty strong for a _normal human being_," I said, glaring at Marshall. He shrugged apologetically and tried to throw a small smile at me. It only made me angrier. "He goes to the gym a lot."

"Seriously? I wanna start doing whatever he's doing." Finn said, impressed. "Does he just bench you guys? Jeesh."

"What's your dad like?" I asked Bubblegum and Gumball, wishing to change the subject.

"Our dad? He's just a normal guy." Gumball said, shrugging. "He's one of those guys that can't leave anyone in need alone, you know? He doesn't get angry often, but it's the worst feeling in the world when he gets disappointed. I almost wish he would scream at us, sometimes. I dunno, he's a pretty cool guy. Super normal, though. In some ways, he's almost like a character from a 50's show."

"Your dad is seriously the nicest dude ever," Marshall said. "Remember that time I hung out at your house, and I ended up eating all your food and he didn't even care. He just laughed and said, 'boys'll be boys, right?'. Seriously, my dad probably would've at least smacked me upside the head."

"Dude, I totally remember that! That was the day coach learned that his wife was cheating on him with a younger, Scottish guy, and he made us run sprints for like three hours." Finn said, shuddering. "If he ever makes us do that again, I might die."

"It wasn't that bad," Marshall said, laughing.

"That's because you have some ungodly amount of endurance." Finn complained. "The rest of us are just ordinary athletes."

"Maybe you should start hitting the gym more."

"If I hit the gym anymore than I already do, I wouldn't have time to hang with you."

"Never mind, then. I need my righthand man. My wingman."

"Wingman? Why do I have to be the wingman? Why can't you be the wingman?"

"Because Jake's already your wingman, you don't need another one."

"Isn't Gumball already you're wingman?"

"But Gumball doesn't ever make me look good. He just always shows up and... out shines me."

"Out shine you?" Gumball asked, laughing. "I do not."

"Yes you do!" Marshall argued. "You show up and everyones like 'OOOOH Gumball this, and OOOOH Gumball that!' And then they're all like 'Marshall and Gumball are so perfect, I wish we were them, but Gumball is cooler because we want Marshall to feel bad'!"

"Marshall, no one says that." Finn said.

"No one asked you." Marshall responded. "That's what they say in my mind. That's what counts."

"Well, I apologize then," Gumball says, playing along with Marshall's games. "I never meant to steal your spot light."

"Steal my spotlight?" Marshall scoffed, offended. "You don't steal it! You just force me to share it!"

"God forbid you share your spotlight," I said, rolling my eyes. I had seated myself in front of Bonnie, leaning my back against her legs. She played with some of my long black hair, making me hum happily. She giggled and I flicked her leg.

"Hey, I don't want anything out of you!" Marshall shouted at me. "You've taken half my spotlight for my whole life! I don't even understand how you steal so much of my attention, you're so anti-social. Plus, you're a bit crabby. No offense."

"No offense? How would I not take offense to that?" I growled.

"See. There you go again, being crabby." Marshall said, pointing at me. "You need to work on that attitude of yours, young lady. That's not going to get you very far in life."

"I'm going to kill you." I muttered, glaring at my younger twin.

"You wouldn't."

"Keep talking, and I'll have enough reason to."

"Anways!" Marshall said, clapping his hands together. "I propose that, since we don't have school until Wednesday, we get the whole gang here and have ourselves a small little hang out together week like thing."

"Marshall... what?" I said, shaking my head.

"We should just all crash here until Wednesday." Marshall said, grinning brightly, extremely pleased with himself. "Please?"

"We already spend so much time together," I said. "Besides, dad's only here for a week."

"Pah, we'll get more chances to talk to dad. He'll probably just come here at some point." Marshall said, shrugging. "If you guys say you'll stay, Marceline can't say no. She doesn't own the place."

"Marshall Lee..." I growled, menacingly.

"I'm in." Bubblegum said. Marshall and I both turned to look at her, surprised. "What?"

"Seriously?" Marshall said, grinning.

"Seriously?" I hissed.

"Seriously," Bubblegum said, smirking at me. "What's the harm, right? Besides, I still need to help you with your homework."

"My homework... can't we just, I don't know, not?" I groaned, throwing my head back. That, inevitably, landed my head right in Bonnie's lap. I looked up at her, who was frowning at me.

"No." She simply said. She turned to her brother and said, "Can we swing by the house? I need to get some clothes."

"Yeah, same." Gumball said.

"Could you drop me off at my house too?" Finn asked. "I'll get Jake to drive me, him and Lady back."

"Sure, no problem," Gumball said, standing up and stretching. Bubblegum stood up and mimicked the action.

"You know, sometimes I forget that you guys are twins," I said, snickering. "And then you do things like that."

Bubblegum stuck her tongue out at me and Gumball laughed. Finn, Bubblegum and Gumball gathered their things and said quick goodbyes. Marshall and I followed the group out, waving goodbye as they left.

"What a nice group of kids," Marshall said, smiling.

"They are, aren't they?" My father said. Marshall and I both jumped, and turned to where he was sitting in the kitchen. He had changed out of his suit, and was now wearing pale blue jeans and a white t-shirt. It was eerie how much he looked like Marshall when he dressed casually.

"What're you still doing here?" I said, surprised.

"I came back a few seconds ago. When they walked out the door." Hunter said, snickering. "You guys have really let your gaurd down, haven't you?"

"Well, I didn't expect an old man to break into our house." I responded, as Marshall and I walked over to join him in the kitchen.

"Marceline..." My father said, his playful grin centerstage. "We match."

"What?" I looked down, and sure enough we did. I was wearing a pair of my ripped, cuffed, skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. I groaned. "Please do-"

"Marcie-kins~" My father purred, happily. "This is good 'Daddy, Daughter' bonding. We should do this more often."

"No." I said.

"Marcie-kiiiiins," He whined.

"Are you two? I said no."

"You're breaking your old mans heart."

"It's okay, you don't need it."

"Jeez, that's dark." My father said. "Even for a vampire. Tell me, do you say these things around your human consort?"

"Oh my god," I said, putting my face in my hands. "Are we seriously going to discuss her right now?"

"Yes." My father said, beaming. "She is quite an interesting human. I like her."

"I don't." Marshall said, frowning. "She's mean to me."

"That's because you're an asshole."

"You're a butt." Marshall said, childishly crossing his arms.

"Well, that'd make sense, wouldn't it? We're twins."

"I hate it when you ruin my arguments."

"I hate it when you're stupid. There are some things in this world we can't fix."

"I hate you."

"I don't care."

"Are you two going to continue this bickering for another fifteen thousand years?" My father said with a sigh.

"No." I said. "If I'm stuck with him for another fifteen thousand years, I'm going to kill myself."

"Hey! That's mean!" Marshall said, pouting. "You can't kill yourself. Me and dad can't be the only pure-bloods left."

"So make another one."

"Blegh, no thanks. Naked people freak me out."

"Naked people? Marshall, we were around mostly naked people for the majority of our childhood."

"Childhood? Define childhood."

"You're changing the topic."

"You're avoiding an answer."

"You're an asshole."

"You're still a butt."

"STOP IT!" My father shouted, slamming his fist into the granite island. He cracked it in his anger. "If you two don't stop fighting right now, I'm tearing off both your arms and sewing the two of you together and throwing you in the ocean."

"Dad, that's not funny, do you know how long it would take to swim out?" I said, appalled.

"Can you imagine how pruny my skin would get?" Marshall said, shuddering.

"I mean it, you two." He growled. "I'm getting pretty tired of the way you two behave sometimes. I swear, it's like I never even raised you."

"We're teenagers. This is how we're supposed to behave." I pointed out.

"You haven't been a teenager for several thousand years." My father said, pointedly. "You'd think you'd learn to behave yourself by now."

"What reason would a _mentally _teenaged immortal have to behave themselves?" I asked. "Isn't that even more reason for us to misbehave? What's the worst that could happen?"

"Do you two plan to never use forever productively?"

"It depends on your version of productive." Marshall said, grinning mischeviously. "I've been pretty productive."

"No." I said, stopping him right there. "We don't want to talk about your sexual exploits."

"Fine, let's discuss yours... oh wait." Marshall said, looking sorry for me. "You've never even done it before, have you? Poor Marcie."

"I just don't have an interest in sex." I said, defiantly.

"You know, Marceline," My dad said. "It's always surprised me that you haven't even taken a single mate in your whole life. Not that there's anything wrong with it, it's just very interesting."

"What about you, you haven't taken any other mates since mom." I pointed out.

"That's different. I already knew what love felt like." My father said, smiling sadly. "I didn't need to seek it out in another, because I knew it was impossible."

"I hate it when you make a good point," I said, sighing.

"Marceline," My father said, his face serious but happy. "I am glad you've found yourself a... companion. It is not often, if ever, that I get to see you as happy as you appear now. She is a kind girl."

"I... uh... thanks," I said, embarassed. I scratched the back of my head and laughed awkwardly. "She is a pretty swell gal, isn't she?"

"Swell? Is that a new term?" My father said, confused. "I can never manage to keep up with the changes in the language! Tis hard from switching from Old English to this new English. Twas hard enough to adjust to the Elizabethean era! 'Twill change again, I'm sure, before I have even figured this new way of speaking! How do you two figure it out so quickly?"

"We don't." I laughed. "We're just a little better at it than you."

"Have we not forgot the 'courting' fiasco." Marshall groaned. "Sometimes I wish we could go back a couple thousand years. I'd like to be a Knight again. I think Elizabeth liked me back then, I should've hit that."

"_Hit that_? Marshall, do you hear yourself?" I said, laughing harder. "Who says you can't pick up on new terms."

"Do you remember when we first moved to the Americas? We thought we could just chill out and build our new castle in peace." Marshall said, sighing and leaning back in his seat. "And then those idiots decided to start a revolution. What a hassle."

"Well, we had already built ourselves another safe haven, so it didn't really matter." I said, shrugging.

"_We_? I built it, while you two just went out adventuring." My father laughed. "It took me months to get a barrier up, and you guys were just out trying to talk to Native Americans."

"Yeah, that didn't go well." Marshall laughed. "Took me weeks to get all those arrows out of my ass."

"If you weren't such a baby, we could've gotten them out faster," I said, rolling my eyes. I made my voice harder and pretended to cry. "Ow Marceline! Stop that, it hurts! Marrcieee!"

"I don't sound like that." Marshall pouted.

"Yes you did."

"I did not."

"I'm not fighting about this." I said, waving at him dismissively. "You were a big baby. There were only a few arrows. And it was your own fault. Maybe if you hadn't antagonized them, they wouldn't have shot you in the butt."

"I didn't antagonize anyone!"

"You made them all float."

"I thought it was funny."

"They didn't."

"Well I put them down."

"And then they proceeded to shoot you in the butt. Which was completely sensible."

"I wasn't trying to hurt their feelings!"

"I don't think it was really about their _feelings_, Marshall. They probably thought you were like... a witch or something."

"A witch! Bah! Fuck witches, they're not as good looking as we are." Marshall said, flipping his hair. "Do you remember that one time a witch tried to place a curse on me?"

"Because you smashed all of her cabbages." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"It was an accident!"

"Marshall, you need to learn to be more careful." I said, with a sigh. "Even if you can't be killed, one day someones gonna get pretty damn close."

"As if," Marshall scoffed.

"You're arrogance is going to be the end of you," My father said, sighing angrily. "You're sister is right. Recklessness isn't charming, my boy. Do you want to end up like your mother?"

"I'm not like our mother!" Marshall shouted. "Don't say that!"

"Marshall," My father said, warily. "You need to learn to watch yourself."

"Why?! I'm not hurting anyone!" Marshall shouted, his eyes flashing dark red.

"Even if your intent isn't to hurt others, you still can. If you're not careful." My father said, wisely.

"Who says I'm not being careful!?" Marshall said, slamming his fists onto the island. "I'm just trying to have some fun!"

"You have powers other don't understand," My father started.

"They should get over it! They're my powers! If they can't understand, they're just beneath me!" Marshall shouted, breahting heavily. His canines were exposing themselves as he became angrier.

"Marshall..." I said in a hushed whisper. "Do you hear yourself?"

"NO! Do you hear yourselves?!" Marshall shouted, pointing at the two of us. His nails were becoming longer and sharp. "We are entitled! We're dominant! Do you not understand?! Are you so foolish that you believe us on the same level as... as them!"

"Them?" I asked, staring at Marshall. "Who is 'them'?"

"Humans!" He shouted, angrily. He glared at us, his unnesscary breath hard and labored. Suddenly, his eyes went wide and returned to their brown color. "I... that's not what I meant."

"It's exactly as you meant," My father said, sighing. "You... you are so much like your mother. It's unforunate how alike you are."

"We are _not_ alike!" Marshall shouted, his anger returning. He covered his face with a pale hand, breathing hard still.

"Son... I need to you understand something." My father said, calmly.

"UNDERSTAND?! How can you ask me to understand something when you understand _nothing!" _Marshall screamed. The floor beneath us shook as he became unstable. "You two! You sympathize with these... these pathetic humans! Do they not live to serve us!? To entertain us?! They are beneath us! We are so much stronger than they are! So much stronger than _any_ species! We could have _control_! Why must we hide who we are!? We could easily take what is ours! Everything!"

"Marshall, do you even know what you're saying!" I shouted, feeling my own anger rising.

"Don't even speak to me!" Marshall spat out in disgust. "You've gone and _fallen_ for that pathetic human! You've sunk to a level I didn't even know you were capable of!"

"Leave Bonnie out of this!"

"Bonnie? Such an adorable nickname." Marshall said, hatred dripping from his words. "I should have expected as much out of you. You've always had such a soft spot for humans, haven't you? And yet, you send your hatred to your own kind. Tell me, Marcie, why is it that you hate something that makes you so strong?"

"What about our friends?" I asked.

"Friends?" He said, tilting his head. He grinned, his smile scary and evil instead of childish and fun-loving. "They would make wonderful thralls, would they not? But then again, you've never had any interest in having your own thralls, have you? What would you do if I were to take that Bo-"

"You so much as touch her, and I'll teach you what it's like to die." I said, stepping towards him.

"Marceline... you'd threaten your own brother over a _human_?" He hissed, angrily. "I have been by your side for thousands of years, and she's barely been around for a couple months. I will still be here when she dies, and you'd still pick her over you."

"You're not my brother." I said, quietly. He stared at me, looking more appalled with himself than with me. He shook his head and grabbed it with his two hands.

"Shut up!" He shouted, falling to his knees. "Stop talking to me! I don't want this! Leave me alone! Get out!"

"Marceline, I need you to get behind me." My father said, urgently.

"Dad... dad, what's wrong with him?" I said, worried about my only sibling.

"Marceline, now!" He shouted, standing in front of me.

"Leave me alone! That's not what I want! I don't want to hurt anyone!" He shouted, sobbing. His body shuddered violently. My father forced me back and I saw the tattos on his body begin to glow bright red.

"Dad! Marshall!" I shouted, frightened. "What's going on?!"

"Marceline, please!" My father shouted back at me. Suddenly, there was a searing pain in my body, as if I had been set on fire. I fell to the ground, screaming.

"No, no, no!" My father shouted as he began to wave his hands over both of us. I could feel him weaving magic, but I couldn't tell what kind. "NO! NO!"

"Marceline..." I heard Marshall whisper.

"I'm... I'm here," I said back, weakly. He looked at me and smiled. His eyes were bright red and he was sweating. Can vampires even sweat? And then he fell to the ground. I watched in horror as his body convulsed, before I fell completely too. I felt my body shiver harshly, as if something were tyring to escape. My father cursed and cursed, unable to help whatever was happening to the two of us. I didn't scream, just clenched my fists.

And as suddenly as it started, it was over. I lay on the ground, exhausted.

"Shit," My father whispered.

"Dad... dad..." I groaned.

"What... what..." Marshall moaned. I could hear him starting to get up, and decided to follow suit.

"What happened?" I said, slowly pushing myself up. I first looked at my father, who looked extremely agitated. He shook his head, clearly unable to properly handle the situation.

"Look, there are some things I haven't told you guys before..." He started, worry making him appear older. I shook my own head, trying to dispel the fuziness.

"M...Marshall?" I whispered, my throat burning.

"I'm... Oh god." I heard him say. I turned to look at him and gasped. "Dad... what's going on?"

Staring at Marshall in horror, I took in his appearance. The first notable thing were the new horns on his head. They looked like they were made of bone and they twisted around themselves, like goat horns. His eyes were glowing bright red. He had more canines than usual, which were longer than the normal ones. The second most notable was the giant pair of wings on his back. Yes, wings. The feathers looked like they came from a raven, one or two delicately falling off of his back. They were stretched out, almost fifteen feet wide. They were huge, and majestic looking. It looked as if it would be soft to the touch, but I had no intention of touching them. His finger nails were sharp and black. His ears had formed a small point at the very top.

"Why is Marshall a demon...?" I asked, tentatively.

"It's not just me," Marshall said, horrified.

"What? Me too?!" I shouted, scared out of my wits. "Dad, you better tell us what's happening _right_ now!"

"I..." he started, before I noticed a white feather fall in front of me.

"White?" I asked, surprised. "They're not white, are they?"

"It's... a bit complicated." My dad said, although he looked confused. "Listen, why don't I let you two calm down for a bi-"

"Calm down?!" I shouted. I stood up, wobbling. "How exactly are we supposed to calm down from this!"

"Listen, Marceline, I-"

"You _knew_ something like this was going to happen to us, didn't you! You knew, and you didn't even tell us!"

"I, I didn't think tha-"

"I trusted you! You're my father! I should be able to trust you!"

"Marcie-"

"Don't call me that!" I shouted, angrily. The ground trembled with my fury. "Why the hell am I a _demon_? Don't you know how much I hate them?! Why am I one?!"

"I'm sorry." He said, wearily. "I... I didn't think it would happen so soon. I thought you still had a couple thousand year until it happened. Something must have sped up the process. I had already planned on telling you once you graduated... again. I'm sorry Marceline. And you, Marshall. I didn't want it to happen this way."

"Would you care to explain _why_ we're demons?" I snarled.

"It's... it's a lengthy explanation." He said, sighing. "I suggest we go sit in the living room."

"Shit," Marshall hissed. "The gang's gonna be back soon."

"As if that's an issue," My father said, rolling his eyes. He snapped his fingers, and I knew he had just stopped time. "Ah, but before I begin... welcome to hell."

xx

xx

Marshall and I had both opted to get a drink of water before we began. Okay, so maybe twenty cups of water. Each. Can you blame us?

We joined our father in the living, sitting in the long leather couch. We sat in silence for a long time, save the squeaks of leather when Marshall or I adjusted ourselves because of the fucking wings.

"So..." I started, wanting an explanation. "Begin."

"I...I'm not completely sure where to start." He said, looking scared. It made me nervous, seeing my usually care-free and strong father looking afraid. "I guess the best place would be to begin with is when you were born."

"Begin," I said, waving a hand at him.

"You two... you understand that you weren't born normal human babies. You're mother was pregnant with you when she... when she was turned." My father started. "Human newborn babies are said to be so pure that they're almost on the level of angels. Of course, the pure-ness and innocence of a baby goes away as a person gets older. But in your case, you were born to a creature from... hell. So... being on the same level as an angel... Your genes essentially treated you as an angel who had _chosen_ to live in the darkness of hell."

"What does that mean?" Marshall asked.

"You're... you're a fallen angels." He said, tentatively.

"You mean we're... oh my god." I said, astonished. "We're not just vampires. We're not just demons. We're fucking fallen angels."

"Yeah. You are." My father said, his eyebrows creasing. "Now... we need to discuss you. Marceline."

"Me?" I said, confused. Then I remembered the white feather. "Me."

"You...You've been in some kind of contact with an angel. I believe there may be one among your group of friends." He said, seriously. "You see, the thing is that... You, you've always harbored a love of humans. Not an intimate love, but... you don't hold any amount of hatred towards the humans. Marshall... I understand you'll always have a small amount of despise for humans. I understand. They killed your mother. You were young, you can't erase that feeling from your body. But Marceline... you were never as close to your mother. You always wanted to treat the humans with kindness, whether you realized it or not."

"You're making me seem like a big cotton ball." I murmured.

"Marceline." My father said, seriously. "Comingling with an angel is dangerous. I have no idea which of your friends it is, but if you don't watch yourself, you'll likely turn into a hybrid."

"A hybrid?"

"An angel-demon of some sorts." My father said. "I don't entirely understand it myself, which makes it hard to explain, but it'll fry your body. You can't possibly hold all that power inside your body. You... you'd probably become comatose for the rest of your life."


	6. Chapter 6

Scrub a dub dub, two ducks in a tub

This is regular texts

"This is when someone's talking"

_This is when someone is thinking_

**This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak**

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

x

xx

xxx

~_I'm Just Your Problem, Baby~_

"Marceline, do we _really_ need to," Bonnie started.

"Yes." I said, clicking on the TV. "You need to educate yourself."

"I thought we were just going to... you know." Bonnie said, pouting.

"To... what?" I said, laughing.

"Cuddle... and maybe make out a bit." She replied, smiling shyly at me.

"Make out?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't believe we've ever actually done that before."

"I'm always thinking of new and fun things we can do together."

"Is that so? Like what?" I said, grinning at her.

"You know... we could... draw with crayons, or maybe we could play charades." She teased.

"Charades? I'd much rather play twister." I said, wiggling my eyebrows. She laughed and I smiled at her. "But, not right now of course. I want to watch a movie."

"Marceline," She whined. "I want to do something... romantic."

"Romantic?" I asked. "I thought watching a movie together _was_ romantic. We're even sitting in the same chair. I guess I'm further back than I thought I was. What do kids now-a-days do on dates?"

"This is a date?" Bubblegum asked, surprised.

"I even made you spaghetti." I pouted. "I thought I was being _very_ romantic."

"Oh, yes, you are!" Bubblegum said, laughing. "If this were the 80s or the 90s."

"I think you're forgetting that those were my glory days." I said, turning on the movie. We were about to watch _Pretty In Pink_, a favorite of mine, next to _The Breakfast Club_.

"You'll have to show me pictures from your glory days."

"Absolutely not. You've probably seen old pictures of how they dressed back then." I said, shaking my head. "I'm just glad there wasn't a huge usage of video then. If they had had... what is it called? Vine? If they had had vine back then, I'd be in a lot of trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"Oh you know, drugs and alcohol, lots of parties." I said. "Lots of good rock. Alot of cocaine."

"You did drugs?!" Bubblegum shouted, horrified.

"Oi, I was a kid in the 80s. Of course I did some. It's not like no one does any now." I said, shrugging. "More people probably do them now. No biggie."

"Marceline, drugs aren't okay, no matter how you rationalize them." Bubblegum said, disapprovingly.

"What's the worst that could happen?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl currently half-cuddled into my lap. "I can't die. It's hard to find a fun time when you get this old."

"Do you do drugs often?" She asked, frowning.

"No, not really anymore."

"Why not?"

"...Please don't make me say it." I said, embarassed.

"Say what?"

"...I don't really need them to have a good time anymore."

"..." She took a second to think about this, before she grinned and placed a kiss on the tip of my nose. "I see where this is going."

"Good, now I don't have to say it." I said, smiling at her. I hummed some Def Leppard. "Dammit, all this talk of the 80s is reminding me of how much I miss 80s music."

"What're you humming?" Bubblegum asked.

"Pooour some sugar on meeeh," I sang, doing my best Joe Elliot impression. "Oooh, in the name of loove."

"Sometimes, the fact that you could be my mom throws me off." Bubblegum said.

"I could be your great-grandmothers mom." I stated, smirking at her. "How do you know I'm not?"

"..." Bubblegum stared at me, amused. She wore a small smile and her eyes shined with humor. "Because you'd never even kissed anyone."

"Ok, fair point." I said, nodding. "So I'm not your great-great-grandma. Are you disappointed?"

"It'd be kinda weird if we were related, wouldn't it?" Bubblegum pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true." I said. She laughed, cuddling into my side. My eyebrows lifted as I smiled down at her. "I'm so caught up in you, little girl. And I never did suspect a thing."

"I could definitely see you as a groupie." Bubblegum said, her eyes on the movie. "Is that the girl from _The Breakfast Club_?"

"Yeah," I said, tilting my head slightly to watch the movie. "Molly Ringwald. She's part of the "brat pack"."

"Brat pack?" Bubblegum asked. "That's an unfortunate name."

"Yeah, I don't think they liked it much themselves." I said, with a small sigh. "I never did get to meet them."

"Disappointed?" She questioned

"I missed them in their prime," I moped.

"I feel like you and Marshall have been a part of every big thing in the world."

"That's not true. We've just been around music for a long time. You know, it was funny," I said. "Marshall was almost a part of Nsync."

"_What_?" Bubblegum squealed.

"Yeah," I said, laughing. Girls always lost themselves a little at the mention of boybands. "He's really good friends with Justin Timberlake."

"He _is _really good friends with...?"

"Yeah, they met in like 1993. And then two years later, Justin invited him to join his boyband."

"But he didn't?"

"No, it's too risky for us to be in the public eye." I said, shaking my head. "We don't age. People would question it. He did help provide some backing vocals for them, though. And Justin. He even helped chereograph some of their stuff."

"What? Marshall can dance?"

"It's only naturally that he could. He's a heart throb." I said, laughing.

"Can you dance?"

"Meh... no."

"...Really?"

"Disappointed?" I asked, laughing.

"Why can't you be a heart throb too?" Bubblegum pouted.

"Should I be hurt?" I said, raising an eyebrow. We clearly weren't paying a lot of attention to our movie, but I'd already seen it hundreds of times. "I think I'm pretty heart throbbish."

"Meh." She replied, teasingly.

"I'll have you know, Justin had a huge crush on me for years." I said, flipping my hair behind me. "Love stoned... it was originally about me"

"...And you didn't go for it?" Bubblegum asked, surprised. "He wrote _songs_ for you?"

"...Meh." I said. "He's not really my type."

"He's _everyone's_ type." Bubblegum argued.

"I'm not really into pop music." I said, shrugging. "He's over it now. We laugh about it."

"Wait, you guys are still friends? Doesn't he wonder why you don't age."

"He already knows." I said. "Marshall told him one night, after getting hammered."

"Seriously? And he's cool with it?"

"Yeah, he's totally down with it. I mean, at first he wasn't but he got used to it. Plus he liked hanging out with us, so he didn't really want to ruin our friendship by freaking out." I said, laughing. "I think he's trying to get Marshall to make him his thrall."

"_What_?!" Bubblegum put a hand to her forehead and shook her head. "You're throwing too much at me at once."

"Maybe I'll take you to meet him one day." I said, rolling my eyes. "You'll just have to promise me not to be too charmed."

"I cant make promises I know I can't keep."

"Oh come on, I can do anything he can." I said, pouting. "Are you going to force me to dance?"

"I thought you said you can't dance."

"I can dance." I said. "I just don't like to."

"Why not?"

"...It's embarassing."

"What? Embarassing?"

"I look stupid."

"You must be a bad dancer."

"I'm not a bad dancer."

"Prove it."

"No."

"Then I'm just going to assume you're a bad dancer."

"Fine. I'm a bad dancer."

"Marceline!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Don't be stubborn."

"You're being stubborn too."

"...Please?"

"Nope."

"I feel like you dangled it in front of my face, only to snatch it away."

"I did."

It had been two days since my dad had made his entrance. Bubblegum and I were currently enjoying a relaxing afternoon, in my room. Marshall was in his room, doing god know's what. My father had decided that he was going to live with us for a while, in order to make sure there were no problems. He increased our limiters, seeing as how we had some strange new powers awaken. I didn't really feel a difference, save for the fact that occasionally wings popped out of my back if my limiter wasn't on. I hadn't gotten around to telling Bonnie. I wasn't sure _how_ to tell Bonnie. I wasn't even completely sure if she was the angel of our group or not. I was praying she wasn't for obvious reasons. I didn't really want to be comatose forever, but I don't think I'd have the strength to leave her. She'd probably look good as an angel, though. Constantly surronded by golden light, soft, white wings, a halo made of light gold. I almost wished I could see it, but that would probably mean she was trying to kill me. Angels don't tend to have a high tolerance for vampires. Or demons. Or fallen angels.

I remembered, years upon years ago, when I met the archangel Micheal. The story I had told Jake wasn't completely true.

I was still just a kid, not even ten years old yet. I had gotten lost and strayed to close to a church. I had been attempting to transport extra food from my home to an orphanage, full of children who begged for a meal or a home. The angels took it as a threat on my part, and went to attack me. I was still pretty young, I didn't understand I couldn't go near churches. They threw these spears at me that were made of silver and sunlight. I took one straight through the chest and another through the leg. I apologized, told them I didn't mean any harm. They didn't believe me, of course. What reason is there to believe an evil creature, a monster, like me?

And then Micheal appeared. He was taller than most, standing at almost seven feet. His light blonde hair fell just below his ears, billowing around his head softly. His eyes were pale, pale blue, almost sad looking. His golden halo floated above his head, constantly moving glowing white etchings curving themselves on it. His skin was cream colored. His body was strong looking, as he stood in front of me with only a pair of clean white trousers. His white wings were large and powerful. Just one huge flap of them, and the all the angels were blown back. Unsure of whether or not he had come to kill me, I stared at him, on my hands and knees.

He looked at the other angels with anger, making them quiver in fear. He knelt down in front of me, and his blue eyes softened as he spoke to me.

"Speak honestly, child." He said, his voice calming. "What have you done to upset my brothers?"

"I... I don't know sure." I cried, frightened tears falling down my face. "I... I... I was walking and all the sudden they attacked me."

"What do you carry in this bag?" He asked, accepting my answer.

"Food." I answered.

"From where?"

"I took it from my home." I said, timidly. "Please don't tell my mama I took it. She'd be awfully mad if she knew I was giving it to some humans."

"Humans? Why are you giving food to humans?" He asked, genuine surprise joining his strong features.

"They... they're always asking others for food. I see them a lot, when I look at the village." I said, looking down. "We don't always eat everything in our house... So I thought I should give it to the humans. Please don't tell my mother. She turns into something frightful whenever I do anything for the humans."

"You're giving them food... as a charity?" He asked.

"Charity?" I said, testing the word. "What's a charity? I just wanted to help them. I don't like to see them so miserable."

"You. You are a vampire, no?" He said, curiously.

"I... I am sir." I said, suddenly scared. "But I promise, I've never even bit a person. I like raccoons and squirrels, but I don't drink people, sir. I know you wont believe me, but I'm telling the truth."

"I believe you," He said, his honest eyes boring into mine as I looked up. I smiled brightly. This was the first person to ever believe in me. "You don't smell of human blood."

"Well, that'd make sense, sir. I don't drink human blood." I said. "Doesn't taste good. And the humans don't like it. Although I suppose the animals don't like it when I eat them either."

"Don't think too much about it," He said, putting a strong hand on my shoulder. "God made everything for a purpose. He would be much happier to know you've chosen small critters over his favorites."

"Oh no, sir, God wouldn't like me one bit." I said, shaking my head. "See, I'm a vampire sir."

"Yes, we've established that." He said, nodding.

"God doesn't like vampires, sir. We work for the devil, I think. That's what my mother told me."

"You don't smell as though you've aligned yourself to anyone." He said, confused.

"Aligned? What's that mean?"

"Never you mind, young one." He said. He stood up and looked at the other angels. They were gathered behind me. I could feel their hateful glares, making me shrink back.

"Honest sir, I never meant to offend or hurt anyone. I'm sorry if I did." I said, looking up at him. He held out a hand to me, and I promptly shut up. He stared at his brethern, and I could feel the anger he didn't show on his face.

"Do you believe yourselves so righteous, that you can invoke justice upon a small child that doesn't even require it?" He said, his voice low and booming.

"She's a demon!" Someone hissed. I winced at the truth.

"Who she physically is does not dictate _who_ she is!" He said, calmly.

"She must die!" I felt tears forming in my eyes again. I didn't want to die. I wanted to live as long as mommy and daddy.

"She will not!" Micheal said, with such solid conviction that I believed him.

"Michea-"

"Have I given you permission to use my name?" He hissed, menacingly. I guessed that meant bad news, because the anger grumbles ended in one moment.

"Sir, I didn't mean to make anyone angry..." I said. I stood up, still standing between the arguing angels. "If it would make them happier for me to go with them..."

"Do you hear this child?" He said, his blue eyes sad. "Do you truly believe this girl so evil that she must be executed? A child so willing to risk punishment to help others. A child so willing to except _death_ to end our quarrel."

"But, sire, that doesn't mean she can't beco-"

"If you wish to touch this child, you will have to go through me." He said, suddenly. His right hand glowed bright white for a fraction of a second, making me squint. He held in his hand a white sword, curved slightly at the top. The hilt was decorated in white lining and golden wrappings. The blade of the sword had golden markings similar to that of his halo. The sword was longer than I, maybe six feet long.

"Sir," I started.

"Remember me, young girl." He said, turning to me. "I am the archangel, Micheal. I am a being who's entire existance is to protect those innocent and pure. To protect _any_ being I deem good. And you, Marceline, are good."

"I'm... good?" I said, unsure of how the word could be used in the same sentence as me.

"Do not make my confidence in you a foolish decision." He said. He turned to the group of other angels, who all looked unwilling to fight him. "Shall we return home, brothers? Do you see the errors you've made?"

There was a nod of approval, followed by a moment of silence. A tentative female angel stepped forward and spoke.

"If I may something," She said.

"Speak your mind." Micheal responded.

"I trust your judgement." She said, nodding her head. "I will myself accountable for my actions."

"As do I." Another voice called out. It was followed by several more "Sames". Micheal looked at his group, his face stoic. I almost thought he was angry, until he gave a smile.

"Let us return home." He said. He looked at me. "But not before we deliver some food to the hungry. May I?"

"Yes sir," I said, as he held his hand out for the bag. I handed it to him and smiled. "Thank you... Micheal."

"You're welcome, Marceline." He said, smiling at me. "May our paths cross again."

xx

xx

"Marcie!" Marshall called. "Wait up!"

"What do you want?" I asked, looking over my shoulder. He was sprinting through the castle hallways, loud as ever.

"Will you spar with me?" He asked, grinning

"Spar? The medieval period has been over for years." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I just made myself this new blade," He said. He reached around to his back and removed the blade from the hilt tied around his torso. He held it up, proudly. It was about half a foot shorter than he was, if it was standing up next to him. It reminded me, only slightly, of a samurai sword, except the blade was black and the back was jagged. It was thicker than a normal samurai sword, almost more like a long, curved clevear. The hilt was blood red, glowing and humming with infused magic. I could tell he had spent a long time creating this blade.

"Fine," I said, sighing. He would probably sulk for days unless I sparred. When we sparred, we never really held back. There was no need to, because we couldn't die. And we had enough magic to heal ourselves up right after, so they weren't really spars.

"Yes!" He shouted in victory. "Shall we play in the courtyard?"

"Sure," I said, rolling my eyes. He placed the sword back into his hilt, clearly not used to the sword enough that he could simply place it in a rift. We both walked out to the main courtyard, Marshall chatting away excitedly about how much fun he would have with his new toy. I didn't have it in me to remind him that there was never really going to be an opprotunity to use it.

We were currently vacationing in the UK, our first home. It was late in the 1800s, and there was no more use of swords or daggers. Everything was guns these days. Marshall hated it, longing to return to his knight days under the first Elizabeth.

"Good morning, milady," A servant said, bowing politely. I recognized her; a newborn made a thrall recently by my father after he had found her abandoned in the woods. She was half-dead, bleeding from her stomach after being attacked by wolves. She had no family to speak of, since they had long ago sold her into prostitution. I guess this was a lot better for her, in a lot of ways.

"Good morning," I said, nodding curtly.

"Good morning, Jane." Marshall said, smiling charmingly. She giggled and smiled back. He took her hand and placed a kiss on his middle finger, grinning. "Will I see you later this evening."

"If you wish, my lord." She said, positively swooned. I rolled my eyes.

"Good." Marshall hummed, and continued to walk with me.

"Another girl?" I asked.

"Another girl." Marshall replied, happy with himself. "She is a fairly proficient lover. She can do this amazing thing with he-"

"I don't want to hear it." I said, stopping him.

"Oh come now, you can't be a virgin your whole life." Marshall said, laughing. "That would be going a very long time with out a good shag."

"Shag? Where did you learn this word?" I said, laughing.

"Marceline, don't change the subject." Marshall said. "You can't continue to just... not communicate with the humans. Don't you ever get lonely, after watching them for so long?"

"I have you, do I not?" I said, walking through the long stone halls of our castle. "If I desire companionship so badly, I could always seek out one of fathers thralls."

"I know you hate how they treat you." He said.

"I believe I'd hate being chased through fields worse." I responded. "Are you ever going to leave this topic alone?"

"Marceline, I worry."

"I worry too." I said, turning to look at my taller twin walking next to me. "I worry that, at some point you'll get a supernatural STD."

"STD?"

"A sexually transmitted disease. I came up with it myself."

"How very cleaver."

"Well, you know how scholarly I am."

"Speaking of which, have you read through those documents father gave you?"

"I have. It was actually quite interesting."

"What was it about?"

"Grown up stuff."

Before Marshall could complain, a thrall ran up to us.

"My lord, Milady," He said, bowing. "There is an issue."

"And issue?" I asked. "What kind?"

"Dragons." He said.

"Dragons!" I said, excited. "I've always wanted one!"

"Me too! Shall we catch ourselves some?" Marshall said, grinning at me.

"I hope there are some eggs there." I turned to the thrall. "Lead the way, if you will."

xx

It was refreshing, going for a run somewhere that wasn't surronded by the castle walls. The smell of the forest filled my nose, pleasing me. I could feel them before I saw or heard them. Dragons, creatures with immense power, were not known for their intelligence. They were dimwitted creatures with extreme destructive capabilities, if not bonded with a master. Dragons had to be bonded within a few hours of hatching, which is why it was impossible to simply catch one and tame it. Through their master, they learned. They learned to communicate telepathatically and were not the same mindless beast as their ancestors. They were linked to their master as long as they lived, which meant if I could get one, I'd have one forever.

I longed for one, not just as a pet. I wanted a companion, besides Marshall, who didn't treat me like royalty. It was self-proclaimed royalty, brought on by a birth right that I didn't even wish for. I just wanted someone to talk to.

Soon, we entered an area almost completely engulfed in flames. I was dressed in my normal black pants, a gold chain hanging from one pocket, and a short-sleeved collared button shirt, with a black vest, topped by a brown paper boy hat. Marshall stood next to me, dressed similarly, save for his red shirt. I reached my hands out to my sides, willing the rift to open. I grabbed my twin blades, Voltaire and Defoe. I had made Voltaire and Defore recently, the first blades I had ever made. And probably the last. It had taken me years to make them perfect. They were both thin and light, but strong. They were about as thick as my pinky, but could cut through a cement wall. The blades were blood red, the result of me pouring so much of my own on to it to make it stronger. They glowed and hummed with the large amount of magic in them. They weren't flashy. They were simple blades, about five feet long each. Voltaire had small teeth on the back of it while Defoe has one long several tiny spikes all around the back end of it. Both their hilts were black and covered in a soft cloth. They felt completely at home in my hands, as if they realized that's where they belonged.

"We're going to need you all to surrond the premise," I said to the group of thralls behind us. "Marshall and I will go in and handle anything in there."

"But, Milady..."

"Marshall and I will handle this," I said, turning to glare at whoever was objecting.

"But, should you get hurt..."

"Hurt? Do you know who we are?" I scoffed. "Leave it to us."

"This'll be over before you know it." Marshall assured, removing his newly made blade from his back. He turned to me and grinned. "Shall we, sis?"

"Let's go." I said, returning his smile. I cleared the smoke with a wave of my hand. I had always been the one who used magic. Marshall had never really had a talent for it. He was, however, an extremely talented fighter. Perferring to use two-handed blades, his strength and speed was always quickly overwhelming for his opponents.

The two of us sprinted towards where we felt the power coming from. We came to a small clearing, the trees burned down, the grass either black or gone. There was about fifteen large adult dragons there.

"Ready?" I whispered to Marshall, disappointed that there was no nest. No dragon for me.

"Let's kill us some dragons, eh?" He offered. "Shall you go first, or shall I take the honor."

"You can. I'll elevate you." I said, knowing he loved it when I launched him high in the air, almost like he was flying. He grinned at me, before taking a few steps into the clearing. The dragons all turned around at once, and seemed surprise that a person could have the stupidity or courage to walk into a group of dragons. And then the biggest one roared and blew a large plume of fire into the air above it. I focused on Marshall, and in a second, he was well above the dragons and their fire. I had launched him maybe as high as the Eiffle Tower. It took a few minutes for him to come back down, but when he did, he came down with a large bang. He targeted the largest of the dragons, landing on its neck. There was a huge _crack_ thourghout the air and it fell with a hard _thud_.

And it was dead. Marshall quickly turned to his new targets, as they blew fire at him. I sprinted in after him, covering him with a forcefield. The fire stopped, inches in front of us. The dragons, probably thinking we were dead, stopped their assault. I flipped backwards, onto Marshall's shoulders, and pushed myself off him. I threw myself at the closet dragon. I was aware of Marshall jumping from the ground, twisting himself around a dragon leg to climb up it. In a split second, I was at the dragons face. It opened it's mouth to try to snap at me. I grabbed a tooth and used my momentum to whip myself onto it's nose, ripping the tooth out with an angry _shriiick_ sound. It howled in angry, throwing it's head back. I ran up its nose and stabbed my two blades in between its eyes. It began to fall to the ground, and I quickly jumped onto the neck of the dragon next to it. Marshall had managed to cut through a dragons neck, decapitating it. Blood pooled out from the body, creating a small lake. That was four down, eleven to go.

I jumped onto the front this dragons neck, digging both both of my swords into its jugular. I started falling down, bring the blades down with me. Cutting all down the length of it's throat, I was getting covered in dragon blood. Ugh. Nothing smells worse or taste worse than dragon blood. Anyways, five down, ten to go.

Maybe that eight to go. I had no idea what Marshall had done, but there was two more down from his side. Not wanting to be outdone, I leaped into between two dragons. They both snapped at me. I launched myself up a bit with my magic, causing their heads to collide. With their teeth stuck together, I took my two blades and gave one to each dragon. I dug my blades as deep as they would go into their brains, and then pulled them out quickly. Six to go.

"Marceline!" Marshall called out, as he came flying towards me. The dragon that had just tossed him was shaking its head angrily, an eye missing. Reacting quickly, I threw my blades in the air and caught him just as his feet were passing me. Keeping myself levitated with my powers, I rotated and threw him hard back into one-eye. Marshall gave a small, estatic shout, sticking his blade in front of him. He charged right through the dragons head. It was dead before it even knew what hit him. I caught Voltaire and Defoe as they fell back down. Five more. This was too easy.

I let myself fall to the ground, with a soft _thud_. Marshall had flipped off another assaulting dragon, landing next to me. I evaluated the situation. Five dragons, each at least six stories tall. That was higher than either of us could jump, on our own. They formed a circle around us, growling angrily. They stomped their feet, obviously an attempt to intimidate us. Time felt like it slowed down as I tried to come up with a plan.

"How do you wanna handle this?" Marshall asked. "I'm not really the planner here."

"I'm not sure yet," I said back. "But I sure as hell not going to let some dumb dragons beat me."

"That's my kind of strategy." Marshall said, grinning. He was drenched in dragon blood, as was I. My nice white shirt was ruined, I was never getting this shit out. He shook his huge blade as I swung my two between my fingers, like batons.

"Lift me," I said, suddenly. I had an idea.

"Lift?" He asked, baffled.

"Launch me, Marshall." I said, putting a foot on his blade. I pointed to the area above the dragon directly in front of us. "Up there."

"Oki doki," He said. He clutched his blade with both hands, his arms flexing as he got ready to launch me. I put both feet on his blade, preparing myself. "Aaaaaaand... HERE WE GO!"

Within a second, I was over the dragons head. It looked up at me, trying to breathe its hot fire at me. I simply disfused it around me, falling down towards the dragons head. I laid myself horizontally, and raised my right leg. Just as I was about to land on it, I brought my leg down. My whole body was forced forward with the momentum, standing me back up straight. The dragons head started falling down. Marshall took that opprotunity to jump up and launch himself off it's front leg. He shot himself into the bottom of the dragons jaw, his blade probably digging itself inbetween it's jaws. With an almost sickening _crack_, the dragons bottom jaw was dangling. It let out a gurgling roar, enraged and in pain. I kneeled, still ontop of its head, willing as much power into my hand as I could. I brought it up, glowing red magic swirling around my closed fist, and brought it down on the poor beast. It's skull cracked, and then it was silenced. As it began to fell to the ground, I jumped to the next dragon. Four more.

This part got tricky, as the dragons finally decided they were being over powered and tried to fly away. Marshall managed to throw himself onto one, cutting one of its wings. He quickly leaped to the next one, sure that the one he was just on was grounded. Climbing up it's back leg, as it shook it violently, he made it onto the dragons back. He sprinted up the back, avoiding the tail that it kept thrasing into itself. Holding his huge and heavy blade behind him, it dug into the dragons back as he ran. When he reached it's neck, he jumped and spun himself. He came down on the dragon, spinning and decapitating yet another. I turned my attention back to the dragon I was on. It wasn't a bright one, I thought, as I stood on it's head. It didn't even seem to notice me. I snorted at how easy this was. I gathered magic up in my body, and just simply shot myself down like a torpedo. I went through it's head quickly, and began to fall to the ground. I crossed my arms and waited to hit the earth. By the time I was down, Marshall had already finished the last one.

"No eggs?" He said, turning to me as he attempted to wipe blood from his face. It didn't work much, since his hands were covered with it as well.

"No," I said, trying not to pout. "Maybe next time."

"Maybe," He said, hopeful. "I'm sorry."

"It's nothing."

xx

xx

"Marceline, are you listening?" Bubblegum asked, waving a hand in front of my face. It had been a week since my dad's visit. And a week since Bonnie and I had started... _courting_.

"I'm sorry," I said, apologetically. I smiled at her, sheepishly. "I just kinda... got lost for a little."

"I saw that," Bonnie said, laughing. That was something I liked about her. She didn't get angry at me for every little mistake I did. Well, unless she was trying to help me with my homework, that is. Then she got pretty mad.

We were currently sitting in a cozy, family diner. I had offered to take her out to dinner, but she only agreed to go if she picked the place. And so, she had picked a quiet and inexpensive place, of course. Not that I minded.

"Hello, my name's Mandy," A girl in a skirt said. "And I'll be your waitress today. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Can I have a coke?" I asked.

"I'd like a sprite." Bonnie said.

"Alrighty, I'll have your drinks out in a moment." She said. She turned on her heel and went to another table.

"So," I said, turning to Bonnie. My arm was propped up on the table in front of me, my chin in my hand. I grinned as I spoke to my lovely _courtier_. "How has your week been?"

"Awful," Bonnie said, pouting. "I miss you being at school."

"I'm sorry," I said, honestly. I frowned, unhappily. "My dad's not going to be here long."

"It's not that I want him to leave."Bonnie said, shaking her attractive little head. Focus, Marceline, focus. "I just liked having you around."

"Well, I'll be back this monday." I said, smiling at her. I reached across the table and took her hand. "Hey. I told you I'd stick by your side your whole life, if you wanted. I'm not going to go anywhere until you tell me to."

"Unforunately for you, that will probably be never," Bubblegum said, returning my smile. _**Bathump**_. Her head was tilted to the side, just slightly enough so that her hair fell off of her neck, exposing the tan flesh. One of her hands reached up to tussle her hair a bit, making it look attractively disheveled. I licked my lips, not with hunger. Well, maybe it was hunger, but not_ that_ kind of hunger.

"I have your drinks," Mandy, suddenly, said. I jumped surprise, making Bubblegum giggle. I shot her a dirty look, before taking my drink from our waitress.

"Thank you," I said, smiling charmingly at her. She blushed and smiled back at me.

"Y-y-you're welcome." She said, fumbling as she got a pen and notepad from her apron. "Are you ready to order?"

"I am," I said, tilting my head in my hand.

"I am too" Bubblegum huffed. "I want the cheeseburger, no lettuce, no tomato, extra onions please."

"Alrighty," Mandy said, writing it down.

"You wouldn't be able to put _garlic_ on it, would you?" Bubblegum said, angrily.

"We can if you'd like, ma'am." Mandy replied, startled by her irritation.

"Thanks," Bubblegum said, curtly.

"A-and for you?" Mandy said, shaken by Bubblegums anger.

"I'll have an order of onion rings, chicken fingers, and a cheese burger please. Rare." I said, smiling at her.

"Okay, I'll have your food out in a moment." Mandy said, her eyes lingering on me before she scurried away.

"You did that on purpose." Bubblegum huffed.

"Did what on purpose?" I asked, innocently. "She's a nice lady, don'tcha think?"

"Marceline, that was extremely immature." Bubblegum said.

"I think it was immature how rude you were to her," I replied, rolling my eyes. I hated when she called me immature. Yeah, it was true, I was immature and what I did was immature, but I hated when she pointed it out. You don't see me pointing out all her flaws. She'd a neat freak, she's got OCD, she was too nice to everyone, she was a pushover, her obsession with the color pink freaked me out a bit, etc, etc.

"I was not rude!" She hissed. "Besides, she was about to be all over you."

"She was not," I laughed. "She probably couldn't have touched me, even if she wanted to."

"She _did_ want to!" Bubblegum whispered harshly.

"You're overreacting." I said.

"You can't just flirt with strangers!"

"Why not? It's just flirting." I said, shrugging. Her cheeks were pink with anger, her eyes lit with irritation. Her first were balled up on the table as she shook her head. "Besides, she looked like she'd be fun to mess with."

"Marceline, you can't just... you can't..." Bubblegum huffed as she struggled for words. "Does it mean nothing to you that I'm right here?"

"What?" I said, confused. "It means everything to me that you're right here."

"Don't you care about how I feel?" She said, angry tears stinging her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, what?" I said, surprised. "Why're you angry?"

"You can't just flirt with another girl in front of your girlfriend!" She said, holding back a sob. I scrunched my eyebrows and frowned.

"...I can't?" I asked, trying to figure it out. "But... But Marshall did it all the time. And the other girls didn't care."

"You're basing our relationship off previous ones Marshall's had?" Bubblegum said, horrified. "What made you think that was a good idea?"

"I told you." I said, looking at my hands. "I don't know how to do this."

"Oh," is all Bubblegum said. We sat in silence, both taking a well needed moment to think. Then she laughed.

"What?" I said, looking at her. "What's so funny?"

"Sometimes I forget," Bubblegum said, laughing. "That you're newer to this than I am."

"I'm glad my inexpierence is entertaining," I said, grinning at her. "I promise I wont do it again."

"You better not." Bubblegum growled. "I'd hit you."

"Hit me?" I said. I grinned, amused. "Domestic abuse on a vampire? How well do you think that would end for you?"

"Well, you wouldn't hit me back." She said.

"So, you're willing to physically harm me? Ouch, Bonnie." I said, holding my heart. "I don't know what to say."

"Oh, you know I can't actually hurt you." Bonnie laughed.

"Don't go breaking my heart." I teased.

"Yeah, yeah," Bubblegum dismissed.

"Oh come on, finish the lyric." I pleaded.

"No." Bubblegum said. "You still haven't danced for me."

"Fine. Be stubborn. I've got years of practice." I said, leaning back in my seat. I reached my arms up and stretched my back. There were a few some _pop pop_s and I gently laid my hands across the back of my booth seat. I caught Bubblegum staring at me. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No," Bubblegum said, looking down embarrassed. She blushed and took a long sip of her drink.

"Huh?" I asked. I grinned and asked, "Why were you staring at me?"

"You... you just... you look really nice today." Bubblegum said, smiling at me sheepishly.

"Do I?" I blinked, surprised. It had started getting cold out. Well, cold for humans, but I still had to dress accordingly. I was wearing a heavy red flannel jacket, with a brown hood. Underneath, I had a black _Blink 182_ shirt on over a plain white long sleeve. I had on black jeans and a pair of white converse. My hair was messy and wet from being blown by the wind and the rain. I had, dumbly, not worn a hat outside and the water had soaked through my hood. I had personally thought it wasn't one of my better looking days.

"Yeah," Bubblegum said. "You do."

"Uh... thanks," I said, still unused to receiving comments. I grinned as I raised my eyebrows at Bubblegum, in appreciation. "You're not so bad looking yourself, you know. I would've thought pants were a better option."

"I think this shirt." Bubblegum pouted.

"Oh, trust me, I like it too." I said, wiggling my eyebrows. She was wearing a white leather coat, which was lined with soft, warm fabric on the inside. She had a white russian hat on her head, covering the top of her blonde covered head. She was wearing this adorable pink skirt that stopped halfway down her thighs. She had white thigh-high socks on, and small pink heels on. It was a pretty tasty sight, if I do say so myself. "I like it a lot."

"Stop it, you perv." She said, waving a hand at me dismissively.

"I'm not a perv." I argued. "I'm just appreciating the goods."

"Well, stop." She said. "The look you're giving me makes me scared. And it'd probably make my dad angry."

"I wouldn't want to make Papa Bubblegum mad," I said, laughing.

xx

xx

"I wish for you to leave me alone!" I shouted at the boy following me.

"Milady," He started.

"Don't call me that!" I screamed, infuriated. I was walking briskly through a small vampire village outside of the castle walls. "I've told you that I wish for you to remove yourself from my person. If you wish to keep your family jewels, I would suggest you leave."

"...Yes." He said, ducking down and walking away. I huffed, angrily. Yet another newborn, trying to get in good with the _princess_. Did he think he was charming?

"_You're eyes sparkle like the lake water on a sunday morn'_." He had said to me. I rolled my eyes, feeling my agitation rising again. I hated this period, every man thought he was an expert romancer. I wasn't walking anywhere in particular, anywhere my feet would take me. I just wanted to get far away from everything, everyone. It was late, and I know my father would probably be wondering where I was soon.

I could feel myself approaching the barrier soon. I dispelled it and walked through quickly, knowing my father had probably felt it. I ran through the forest, not wishing my father to catch me quickly. The sound of a wolf howling in the distance caught my attention. It was a beautiful sound. I found myself stopping near a large rock, where a large wolf had seated itself. It noticed me, staring. It looked at me, it's golden eyes shimmering. It walked down to me, standing right in front of me, before it began to change. Werewolf, eh?

The sounds of tearing flesh and breaking bones didn't bother me. What did bother me was the naked man that soon stood in front of me. Not that he wasn't good looking, he was pretty well off. His torso was toned, his body hard and strong. His black hair was long and shaggy, falling to just below his shoulders. His golden eyes stared into mine before he grinned a toothy smile at me.

"Good evening, vampire." He said, amused.

"Wolf." I said, nodding.

"It is not often that your kind travels from your home land." He said. He grabbed a torn piece of cloth from the bush next to us and wrapped it around his waist. Thank god. "Are you looking for a midnight snack?"

"I have no such intentions." I said, keeping myself standing straight in front of this man. I wasn't about to let him intimidate me.

"Good, then I wont have to kill you." He said, chuckling. He walked backwards, sitting on the bottom of the rock he had previously been on.

"Kill me? As if." I scoffed.

"A single vampire is no problem for me." He said, his growl low and guttural.

"Well then, how about two?" A voice called from behind me. The wolf raised an eyebrow, looking behind my back. I could already tell who it was, from their voice. "What're you doing out here, Marcie? Father's going to be furious."

"It matters not," the wolf said. "One, two, even three vampires. I can take you all."

"You've got a lot of confidence," Marshall said, threateningly. "That may be the end of you _wolf_."

"I've reason to be so confident," the wolf said, narrowing his eyes. "_Leech_."

"And I've reason to believe I could kick your ass." Marshall snapped. His eyes glowed dangerously.

"I did not come for a fight, _leech_, but if you wish to pursue one, I am only so happy to oblige." The wolf said, standing up. He turned his neck to crack it, snarling angrily. "I will not be harassed by a bug."

"I will not be belitted by a _mutt_." Marshall threw back, removing his cape. He threw his gloves to the ground, his finger nails long and sharp. "I cannot just stand here as you threaten my sister."

"Marshall," I said, warningly.

"It's unfortunate for you, _leech_." the wolf said. "Since you likely wont live, remember this as the last thing you will remember. My name, is Darren. The Prince of Wolves."

"Ha," Marshall scoffed. "And you remember this. Marshall Lee, Prince of Vampires."

And then they charged at each other. Marshall got the upperhand first, throwing caution to the wind and just ramming his head into Darren. They stumbled back into the rock, effectively crumbling it to pieces. Darren grabbed Marshall by the waist and swung him into a tree. Marshall hooked his legs around the tree and grabbed Darrens forearms. He swung himself forward, throwing Darren into another tree so hard that it snapped and broke. Quickly bouncing out of the way, Marshall gave an excited snarl. Darren stood up, fury in his eyes. He leaped at Marshall, who grabbed him by the head and slammed him into the ground. They dented the earth, a small crater where the wolfman's body had been. Darren gave a hard cough, arching his back in pain. Marshall raised his leg in the air, before bringing it down with a loud _bang_. The dent went further into ground, and Marshall raised his leg again. Darren grabbed it just as it was about to hit him, and twisted it, flipping Marshall onto the ground. Marshall fell fast first, eating a mouthful of grass. Darren, still holding his leg, lifted Marshall back into the air and threw him in a random direction. Marshall hit several trees, before vertically planting his feet on a thick and sturdy trunk.

Darren had barely gotten himself back up when Marshall had launched himself at him. The sound of their bodys connecting almost sickening. Darren kept his feet planted into the ground, making two parallel lines of torn up earth. They ended on yet another tree, surprise surprise in a forest, and Marshall began to pound his fist into Darren's face. The sound turned from hard, dry pounds to wet, slick thuds. Darren finally pushed Marshall from him, his face distorted and bleeding in several places. He gave a loud, low howl and grabbed Marshall by the neck. He buried his face into his shoulder, ripping out Marshall's flesh with a wet, ripping sound. Marshall shouted in pain, and stuck his teeth into Darrens flesh. He removed his teeth as well, removing a smaller piece of skin from his neck. He made a point of swallowing it, loudly, with a grin. Darren made to leap at Marshall again.

Suddenly, a wolf even larger than Darren appeared, charging into Darren. They fell to a ground with a hard _thud_. A second later, a huge bolt of lightning struck Marshall.

"What do you think you're doing?" My fathers angry voice said. Marshall, now black from the lightning, gasped in pain.

"Get off of me!" Darren shouted at the larger wolf. "I'm going to tear him apart!"

"Shut up," the wolf said, his voice low and scary. He turned into a human as well, butt naked. I hated that more than the fighting. His hair was black, like Darrens, but it was longer. He was taller than Darren, almost as tall as my father. He had more muscle than Darren, almost scarily so. "You will do no such thing, idiot son."

"Kane, please let me apologize for my sons behavior." My father said, approaching the large man.

"No, I'm sure it was mine who caused this." He said, shaking his head. He removed himself from his son. I cringed at seeing the man naked. It was also the first time I was seeing his face. I had to do everything in my power not to gag. His eyebrows were awkwardly too big and bushy, his nose too small for his face. His bottom lip was disproportionally smaller than his top lip. His eyes were small and squinty, making me almost wonder if he could even see. His bottom jaw stuck out, his sharp bottom teeth sticking out of his mouth. His ears were sharp, but half of the right one was torn off. "It is good to see you, Hunter."

"Tis the pleasure of mine," Hunter said, politely. "I do hope your sons wounds aren't unhealable. I know my damned son never knows how to hold back."

"No, I'm glad he put a thrashing on this one." Kane said, glaring at his son. "He was gaining too much confidence. He needed to be beat my someone other than me."

"I wasn't beat!" Darren growled.

"Shut up, you!" Kane snarled back.

"Pfft," Marshall snorted, trying to wipe some of the ash from his burning clothes off of him.

"I will still be dealing with you, later, son." My father said, calmly. It sent shivers down my spine. "And Marceline... what were you doing outside the barrier?"

"Nothing, father," I said, nervously. "I just wanted to get out for a litte while."

"Is that so?" My father said, seemingly not angry with me. "No, I'm not angry at you. I doubt you had any intentions of fighting this young man, or anyone for that matter."

"Fuck you dude, she couldn't hurt me if she tried." Darren said.

"She can beat me," Marshall admitted. "And I hadn't even used any magic."

"I don't beat anyone." I said, annoyed at the two. Boys. Yeesh.

"Yeah, well why don't you!" Darren shouted, getting up. He winced as he got up.

"Don't move, idiot." Kane growled, irritated.

"He's right," I said. I had already scanned his wounds, using magic. "You've broken six ribs and the rest are cracked. Your skulls cracked too, and your jaws probably hurting because its broken. Your right leg is broken and you've torn several muscles in your left arm. It's actually quite impressive you can move at all."

"Yeah? It is, isn't it." Darren said, proudly. I rolled my eyes and walked to his side. "Whoa, what're you doing."

"Shut up." I said. I kneeled and held my hands over his torso. He gave a small moan of pleasure, which meant it was working. It also really grossed me out. His ribs were snapping back in to place, and the cracks were filling in. I moved down to his arm, willing the muscles to rework themselves into the proper places. After that was done, I moved to his head, cracking his jaw back into place and filling in his cracked skull. When I finished, I stood up and joined my father.

"Hey, what about my leg." He whined.

"What about _me_?" Marshall whined too.

"You, I'm not doing." I said, pointing to Marshall. "And you can walk on a broken leg, can't you? Or is that too much for the _big bad wolf_?"

"Pfft, as if." He said, standing up with a wince. He gave a few pained jumps to prove his points. "Nothing can hold this guy down."

"Stop trying to impress her," Marshall growled. "She doesn't like it."

"Who said I was trying to impress her." Darren growled back.

"If you two fight again," I said, agitated. I could feel the red magic humming and glowing around my body, growing as I got more irritated. "I'm going to kill you two."

"I think it's time to go home," Darren said. "Jake will be waiting for us to return with some hunt."

"Yes, it is." Kane said, sighing. "Farewell, Hunter."

"You as well," My father said, nodding. The turned changed into wolves and sprinted away. My father turned to Marshall, anger leaking off him. "And you..."

"I, uh, can explain." Marshall squeaked.

xx

xx

"DAD!" Marshall shouted. "Where's the remote?!"

"It should be on the coffee table!" My father shouted back, from his room. It was originally the guest room, but he had turned it into his own little study.

"Got it!" Marshall shouted, holding up the remote. "Alright! Movie night, with the gang!"

"What're we watching?" Finn asked, practically bouncing in his seat.

"_Inception_," Marshall said, grinning. "Quality flick."

"I've always wanted to see this movie!" Jake said, suddenly excited. We all turned in stared, surprised. He was usually pretty quiet. He looked around at us, shrugging. "What? I never got the chance to see it."

"Well then," Marshall said, trying not to laugh. "Shall we get started?"

xx

xx

We were halfway through the movie. Bonnie was sitting next to me, on the floor. My chest hurt. I had simply stopped breathing to make sure Bonnie didn't hear my laborded breath. My vision was getting fuzzy and my head was pounding. It got to be too much, and I stood up. Bonnie looked at me in question, and I made a gesture that stood for water. She nodded and let me up.

I walked to the kitchen, the extra effort to look normal almost exhausting me. Grabbing a glass, I turned on the sink faucet and filled it up all the way. I chugged the glass before beginning to fill it up again.

"Thirsty?" Finn asked, chuckling.

"Uh, yeah, a little." I said, still not feeling well. "Not interested in the movie?"

"Naw," Finn said, shaking his head. " 'S not really my thing, you know?"

"I always thought action was your kinda thing," I teased, finishing a third glass.

"There's too much thinking involved with this movie," Finn said, shaking his head. "It's confusing."

"I hear that," I said, laughing. "I've seen it three times, and I still don't really get it."

"Jake's super into it, though." Finn snickered. "I think Lady might be getting jealous."

"Yeah, I've never seen him so excited about something." I said, laughing.

"It must be nice, having your dad and Marshall here." Finn said, sounding a bit jealous himself.

"Yeah, they're a pain in the ass sometimes... but they're my family." I said, shrugging. "I wouldn't trade them for the world."

"If you don't mind me asking... why isn't your mom here?" Finn said, innocently.

"She... she, uh, died. When I was younger." I said, awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean," Finn said, flustered. I laughed.

"It's fine dude," I said, reassuring him. "I never even liked her."

"Oh..." He said, silenced for a minute. He stared at his hands as I got another drink of water. "You know, I wonder who my parents are... a lot."

"I would too," I said.

"I wonder what they looked like... what they acted like, what they did for a living." He said. "And why they left me. Why they left me in a forest."

"They left you in a forest?" I asked, surprised. I hadn't even heard about that.

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "My father, he was out... hunting one day, when he found me. He said I didn't even cry, I just looked up at him and reached out to him. So, he scooped me up and took me to his home."

"That's... that's a little fucked up man," I said. "I'm sorry."

"Naw, it's cool, it _is_ pretty fucked up," Finn said, sadly. "I just... I wish I knew if there was a reason. Maybe they just didn't want me."

"I... I, uh, don't know what to say man."

"You don't really have to say anything." Finn said, shaking his head. "I've always wanted to say that to someone, but I didn't want to tell Jake. I didn't want him to feel like I didn't feel at home with his family, because I do. All his siblings are my siblings, and my parents will always be my mom and dad. Bubblegum and Gumball would probably try to over-comfort me. Marshall might make a joke. And Lady... I don't even think we can have a conversation yet. I just wanted someone to tell."

"Yeah, man." I said, nodding my head. "I'm always hear for you. Remember that."

"Yeah, I know." He said. He looked up to smile at me, his pale blue eyes boring into mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't worry. I've got a plan.

And by a plan, i mean a five sentence outline. But it's all good. It is all. good.

I know it's short but... I have a plan.

This is regular texts

"This is when someone's talking"

_This is when someone is thinking_

**This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak**

Just incase you get confused.

x

xx

xxx

~_I'm Just Your Problem, Baby~_

"You know, the fact that you can play so many instruments is very... hunk-esque." Bubblegum said, leaning her back on the wall, reading a book on my futon. She had a pen in her hand which she occasionally twirled it around her fingers.I was using my guitar, trying to finish up my song from two weeks ago. I had been extremely lazy with finishing it, using most of my time to nap or hang with Bonnie. Bonnie had finally scolded me for ignoring my "work" and forced me to work on it.

"Hunk-esque?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You think I'm a hunk?"

"No." Bonnie said, bluntly. "I think you have some very hunk-esque qualities."

"And that doesn't make me a hunk?" I responded, reaching over to my mouse to edit a few things.

"If I called you a hunk, it'd go right to your hunk-esque head." Bubblegum laughed. She removed the cap of the pen with her mouth and made a few marks in her books. She put the cap back on her pen and lightly bit her bottom lip, her eyebrows scrunching together in thought.

"A lot of things have already gone right to my hunk-esque head," I chuckled, watching her read. "If you're worried about boosting my ego, you don't have to worry about that. I am related to Marshall."

"Ah, yes." Bubblegum said, rolling her eyes. "I'll never pay that boy a compliment, even if she deserves it."

"Oh come on, he's my brother." I said, strumming a random song on my guitar. "You guys can't try to get along a _little_ bit?"

"You don't get along with him either," Bubblegum pointed out, marking something again.

"Bah, that's just for appearances." I scoffed. I cleared my throat, letting my British accent come through. "Secretly, behind closed doors, we're the nicest siblings ever. We have afternoon tea and sometimes we even have _crumpets_."

"Oh, that's _very_ hunk-esque." Bubblegum said, looking at me over her book. "You should talk like that more often."

"Like this?" I said. "You know, this is actually how I naturally talk. I mean, this is how I talked for a good portion of my life. Normally, I just use my 'American Accent'."

"An American accent? Why use it?" Bubblegum asked, looking at me curiously from her book.

"It's just easier to fit in that way," I said, shrugging. "No one asking you if you're British, or to say 'bloody' or 'arse'. Such busy body's, you Americans are."

"Aren't you American too?" Bubblegum asked. "You've been here since the start."

"I guess, in theory, yeah." I said. "But I'll always be an Englishman at heart. Well, Englishwoman, but you know what I mean. That's where I was born and raised."

"You know, if you were a boy, I'm sure all of the girls would be all over you." Bubblegum noted, returning her eyes to her book. "I guess it's lucky for me that you're not."

"If I was a boy, I'd be Marshall." I pointed out. "Besides, if I wasn't a girl, we might not have even become friends. So I'm pretty glad I'm a girl."

"I wasn't saying..." Bubblegum started. She started putting her book down to look at me.

"No, no, I know you weren't," I said, shaking my head. I offered her an appreciative grin, which earned me a small puzzled frown. "You know, it's just kinda the first time I'm glad to be... anything I am. It's nice."

"You should be glad to be who are you." Bubblegum said. "You're an amazing person, whether you realize it or not."

"You're gonna send that right to my ego, again, Bonnie." I said, knocking a long pointer finger on my head, with a smirk.

"I mean it, Marceline." Bubblegum said, her sincerity throwing me off-guard. "You're a great person."

"I'll take your word for it," I said, feeling a bit awkward. I was never going to get used to being genuinely complimented like this. "You're a pretty groovy girl yourself."

"Groovy?" Bonnie said, raising an eyebrow.

"Groovy. I like that word." I said, grinning. I looked back at my at my computer, holding my headphones up to one ear.

"How's it coming along?" Bonnie asked, curiosity in her bright blue eyes.

"Good actually. I just need to add in some backing vocal stuff, and then it's done." I said, smiling. "You're anxious to hear, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Bonnie admitted, smiling sheepishly at me.

"It's not like you haven't heard me sing before." I said, rolling my eyes playfully.

"Who cares. I like to listen to your voice." Bonnie said.

"I could just talk at you all day." I offered.

"And I could just go home." Bonnie replied.

"Fine, fine." I said, shaking my head. "I'll just do it now.

"You will?" She said, excited.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, waving at her dismissively. "Prepare for your mind to be blown."

I took a deep breath and began to sing.

"_He was the man of every hour, he was a party all alone_," I sang. "_He'd give his jacket to a stranger in the cold. She was the beauty queen from Dallas, she could put a lion on a leash and before he knew himself, she knew the man that he could be_."

I took another breath, just for dramatic effect. I didn't need to breathe.

"_It's never that easy. It never seems right. When careful meets carefree, and in just 4 minutes they knew each other for life. And he said..._" I sang. "_Alright Nikki, it's alright Baby tonight, __you can let your hair down."_ I made it a point to flip my hair for emphasize.

"_Alright Nikki, it's alright Baby tonight, you can take a breath now_" I pat my chest in two hard beats, before slowly lifting my finger to the sky. "_If you only live once, stay in the clouds, never come down. **Trust me**. Alright Nikki, it's alright Baby tonight, you can let your hair down_."

"_She was an Angel craving chaos,_" I pointed to Bubblegum, with a grin. She laughed at me, as I pointed to myself. "_He was a demon seeking peace, but they were each other's toxic cure called codependency._"

"_He tried to dig his way out of a coffin, 'cause she smothered him with care."_ I sang, shaking one hand in front of myself, lightly. It happened when I sang sometimes, it was a weird habit. "_Before they lived in castles, they were dying on a prayer. It's never that easy It never seems right._ W_hen careful meets carefree_. _And in just 4 minutes they knew each other for life_, a_nd he said.._

_"Alright Nikki, it's alright Baby tonight_  
_you can let your hair down_  
_Alright Nikki, it's alright Baby tonight_  
_You can take a breath now_  
_If you only live once_  
_Stay in the clouds_  
_Never come down_  
_Trust me_  
_Alright Nikki, it's alright Baby tonight_  
_you can let your hair down.._

_Whoa_

_It's never that easy_  
_It never seems right_  
_When careful meets carefree_  
_And in just 4 minutes they knew each other for life_  
_And he said_

_"Alright Nikki, it's alright Baby tonight_  
_you can let your hair down_  
_Alright Nikki, it's alright Baby tonight_  
_You can take a breath now_  
_Alright Nikki, it's alright Baby tonight_  
_you can let your hair down_  
_Alright Nikki, it's alright Baby tonight_  
_You can take a breath now_  
_If you only live once_  
_Stay in the clouds_  
_Never come down_  
_Trust me_  
_Alright Nikki, it's alright Baby tonight_  
_you can let your hair down."_

"Woo!" I said, putting a hand on my mic to prevent it from picking that up. "I love singing."

"You're pretty good at it too." Bubblegum complimented. "Very hunk-esque."

"Are we still going to do this?" I said, pouting at me. "Can't you just call me the hunkiest hunk of all hunks?"

She shook her head and smiled at me, lifting her book back up.

"Hey, what're you reading?" I asked, trying to take a look at the cover.

"It's just this book discussing the meaning of heaven and hell." Bubblegum said, sounding somewhat bored. "It's very... I don't know. I disagree with it."

"Disagree?" I said, swinging myself in my chair to face her. I placed my guitar against my desk and put a finger on my chin. "Why?"

"It just has a lot of ideas that I can't agree with. It's not like they're unjustifiable, but this person seems to have a very cynical view on life." Bubblegum said, her eyebrows scrunching. "He believes that anyone that has committed any sort of sin should be sent to hell right away. Stealing, abuse, lying... anything like that."

"With that logic, I'd probably end up in Hell." I said, laughing. "99% of the world would probably end up in Hell. Luckily, that's not how it works."

"You know how it works?" Bubblegum asked, looking surprised.

"Why are you surprised?" I laughed. "I'm the Princess of Vampires."

"I didn't realize that gave you knowledge of anything regarding heaven and hell." Bubblegum said. "If anything, I had thought that would mean you wouldn't know anything, because you'd never have a chance to die."

"Heaven and Hell aren't only accesible by the dead." I said, shaking my head. "I've never been to Heaven, so I don't know what the parameters are to get in, but there's a pretty huge counsel in Hell every once in a thousand years. It's kind of hard to explain, but pretty much the big group of supernaturals linked to Hell are there. Vampires, Werewolves, Gremlins... uh, some sub-group things get split between Heaven and Hell. Like mermaids. There's good mermaids and bad ones. And, uh... well, pretty much everything else."

"There's no such thing as a good vampire?" Bubblegum asked.

"Nope." I said, shaking my head. "Our very existence was built off sustaining ourselves off of God's favorite creations. Therefore, that immediately puts us out of his favor, and we automatically become Hell pawns."

"Pawns?"

"Basically, it just means that's who we're aligned with." I said. "So, if there was a huge war between Heaven and Hell, we'd have to fight with Hell. Although, I doubt there'd ever be an all out war between the two. God and Satan aren't that stupid."

"Satan? That's his name?" Bubblegum asked.

"Satan is _her_ name." I said, laughing. "People always call her a guy, she's used to it. She's actually kind of pretty. Her daughter is too."

"Daughter? She has a daughter? She can have a daughter?" Bubblegum asked, sounding a bit overwhelmed.

"She does," I said, smiling at her. "But that's enough of that."

"Enough? But I haven't eve-"

"Believe it or not, this topic isn't extremely interesting to me." I said, gliding myself over to sit by her. "This would be like if I asked you how interesting a student council meeting was."

"But my student council meetings _are_ interesting to me." Bubblegum pouted.

"Okay. Wrong example." I laughed. "But anyways, we can talk about it later. Maybe if you ask nicely, I'll even tell you about the elf that tried to hit on me."

"Elf? Elf?" Bubblegum asked, shaking her hands. "You can't just throw that at me and not expect me to ask questions."

"You're underestimating me," I said, leaning over to plant a kiss on the side of head.

"You're overestimating yourself." Bubblegum replied, turning to look at me quizzically. I laughed and leaned over to kiss her. It was a bit awkward, since we were both side ways, but pleasant nonetheless. I detached myself from her after a couple seconds, her eyes glittering and a smile on her lips. "Okay. You win. I wont ask anymore."

"I always win." I teased, placing a kiss just below her jaw.

"Not _always_." Bubblegum replied as I put the top of my chin on her head, gently. I gathered her in my much stronger arms, and placed her in my lap so that she was facing me, her face buried in my shoulder.

"Name one time you've won." I challenged, enjoying her warmth against my ice-cold skin.

"Do you remember that time you thought you could get away with not going out with me?" Bubblegum asked, giggling. Her hands were grabbing the front of my shirt, as if she was unconsciously afraid I would run away. She rubbed her head against my shoulder, her head lowering to the area just under my neck. "I won that."

"That's not fair." I replied, pouting. "I was freaking out."

"It was cute," Bubblegum said, laughing against the front of my shirt. "You freaking out, that is."

"It was not." I said, sticking my chin into her head a bit. She shook her head, slapping my arm playfully. "I thought I was a hunk."

"You're hunk-esque, with many other cute features." Bubblegum offered.

"Just call me a hunk." I said, laughing.

"No." Bubblegum said, lifting her head away from my body. She looked up at me with a smirk. "That'll just mean you won."

"We'll call it a tie?" I tried. She shook her head, laughing.

"Besides, I just won a few minutes ago." Bonnie said, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"And you can't give me a win?" I said, pouting.

"No, you already have so many on me." Bubblegum said, still waggling her light little eyebrows.

"Stop that." I said, smiling down at her.

"Make me." She said, making a show of making them wiggle more. I laughed and placed my forehead against hers.

"That's not going to stop me." Bubblegum said, wiggling her eyebrows against mine.

"Fine, two can play this game." I said, wiggling mine as well.

"I think I might like this game." Bubblegum laughed. I poked her in the side, making her jump with a squeak. "Why'd you do that?"

"You stopped." I said, smiling. I sighed happily, enjoying the feel of her being so close to me.

"You really like doing this, don't you?" She asked, grinning at me.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Putting our foreheads together," Bubblegum said, shaking her head a bit to emphasize her point. "You do it a lot."

"I do." I said, breathing softly. _**Bathump**_. "I like being close to you."

"Marceline," Bubblegum said, her hands still on my shirt. "Have you... have you asked your father why your heart beats occasionally?"

"I...uh... I haven't gotten around to it." I said, frowning. "I'm not really sure how to bring it up."

"I'm just asking." Bubblegum said, snaking her small arms around my neck. "I just don't want it to be a bad thing, or something."

"I'm sure it's not bad." I said, laughing. "I could probably tell if something bad was happening to my body."

"I'll hold you to that," Bubblegum said, smiling lightly at me.

"The better question is, is it healthy for _your_ heart to beat like that?" I asked. Her heart was doing it's usual million mile per minute thing it always does.

"It's not fair that you can always hear how nervous you make me." Bubblegum mumbled, blushing.

"It's cute." I said, making her blush even harder. "It's interesting to me that I can have this effect on you. You know, you'd probably have a larger effect on me, if I were human."

"That's not true." Bubblegum said.

"Bonnie, I'm dead and you're making my heart beat." I said. I frowned, and thought for a second "That sounded pretty cheesy, didn't it."

"I'm not sure death can ever be cheesy." Bubblegum laughed, the angelic sound ringing happily in my ears. I couldn't help but widen my smile as I stared into her bright, blue eyes. I reached a hand up to run my hair through her silky blonde hair, twirling some at the end.

"Oh, I'm sure I'd find some way to make it cheesy." I joked, earning myself some more light laughter.

"If anyone could, it probably would be you." Bubblegum responded. I lowered my head from her forehead to run my neck along her jaw line. She gave a small, happy hum as I moved down to place a small kiss on her neck. I could feel her pulse underneath my lips, and it was some how comforting. Don't get me wrong, it had me drooling too, but something about it reminded me that the girl I was holding in my arms was real. She was alive, and she was there. She wasn't going to vanish at any moment, like I often felt she was. It sometimes felt surreal to me, having a person like Bonnie with me.

"Marcie!" Marshall's annoying voice came from the door. He burst through my wooden door and walked straight in. "I need to borrow your girlfriend."

"Why?" I hissed, angry that he was ruining a moment.

"I don't know how to science." Marshall said, scratching his shoulder. "I'll only keep her for like thirty minutes."

"No." I said, stubbornly tightening my hold on her. I heard Bubblegum giggle lightly, and I growled lowly at her. That only succeeded in making her giggle more.

"You're not her mom, you can't make descisions for her." Marshall argued.

"I said no. We're hanging out. It's Bubblgum and Marceline time. Not Marshall Lee. Go ask Gumball." I said.

"You're being selfish. And Gumball's home, studying." Marshall whined. "I can't just ask him to come over. He'll get mad."

"He'd probably be okay with it." Bubblegum said. "He likes to teach others, it helps him remember things faster."

"For serious?" Marshall said, raising his eyebrows in surprise. He gave his boyish grin and began walking out. "Rad cool, man."

"Rad cool?" Bubblegum gave me a puzzled look. "What time period is that?"

"You know, I'm not compeletely sure." I said, shaking my head. "He's a nutjob. Even more than I am."

"I don't understand how you guys haven't mastered these subjects already," Bubblegum sighed.

"Why would I remember stuff I don't need?" I said, with an amused look. "All that's stuff just to get into college, and college is just for getting a job."

"Don't you ever just want to learn?" Bubblegum asked.

"I learn pretty much everything I need to know through field expierence." I said, giving her a crooked smile.

"What on earth could you possibly be doing?" Bubblegum asked, shaking her head at me. "What do you do when you're not in school?"

"Me and Marshall fuck around." I said. Bubblegum looked up at me in horror. I held my hands up in defense and said, "No, no, no, that's not what I meant. God no. Fuck around as in goof off. We go around, town to town. Drink at famous bars, eat at famous restaurants. Travel the world. Kill a few supernaturals here and there."

"Kill them? Why?" Bubblgum asked.

"Well, a lot of them aren't as cool as me and Marshall are." I said. "Most of them like to mess with humans. Leprachauns espicially, those nasty buggers. I hate them. Just thinking about them makes me wanna ri-"

"Marceline!" Bubblegum stopped me. "I'm just a human, remember."

"Jeez, I'm sorry." I said, smiling sheepishly. "I kinda forget every now and again that there are some things I can't say around humans. Espicially a human that doesn't mind me talking about supers."

"It's fine," Bubblegum said, stretching her arms a bit, still around my neck. "I just don't need to know all the gory details."

"If you want to talk gory, I could tell you all about the things I've done to dragons!" I said, laughing. "And to this day, I still haven't gotten myself a baby dragon. Real sad, but I guess I don't really need one right now."

"A baby dragon?" Bubblegum said. "Why would you need one of those?"

"Just, you know, for a friend." I said, shrugging. "I got lonely sometimes."

"Well, I'm here." Bubblegum said, kissing me lightly. "So you don't have to be lonely for now. If you'd just turn me into a va-"

"I'm not having this discussion right now." I said, silencing her with a kiss. She tried to object, murmuring against my lips, before she sighed lightly and just kissed me back.

xx

xx

"I can't believe you dragged me all the way over here," Gumball said, pushing his pink glasses further up his nose.

"Bubblegum said you liked to help others study." I said, frowning. "You didn't have to come if it was that much of a bother."

"No, no, it's fine." Gumball sighed, running a hand through his hair with agitation. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken this out on you. I've just been a bit frustrated with something else."

"Anything I can help with?" I asked, grinning.

"Not really," Gumball said, opening up his notes. "So, what don't you understand?"

"Oh! Uh." I opened my own notebook, which was laying on my lap. I placed it on the small table I had in my room, and looked for parts I didn't know how to do. I sighed and gestured toward the whole book. "This."

"...All of it?" Gumball said, looking at me in disbelief. His bright blue eyes stared at me, almost horrified, and I had to withhold a smirk. His reactions were always so funny. "Do you pay attention at all in class?"

"It's so boring." I whined, stretching my legs out to prevent them from falling asleep. "Maybe if Ms. Higley made it more interesting."

"Ms. Higley makes it plenty interesting." Gumball objected, frowning at me. In the time I'd known Gumball, his hair had gotten much longer, hanging just over his eyes. He constantly had to brush his hair away, in annoyance, because it would get in his eyes. He always wore his glasses when he studied, I didn't know why. He normally wore contacts. I liked it better when he wore his glasses. They made his eyes look brigther. So blue. Like the ocean.

"Marshall, are you listening to me." He huffed. I snapped out of my daydream, and shook my head.

"Sorry, I spaced out a bit there." I offered him a smile in apology, but he just scowled at me.

"Marshall, you're the one that asked me to help you study!" He said, almost sounding like he was scolding a smile child. "If you're not going to take this seriously, I'm going to go study in your living room."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I said, putting the palms of my hands together and pressing them, lightly, against my nose. I gave him another smile, lifting my eyebrows slightly trying to emphasize my apology. "You know, you might need a haircut."

"Yeah, I know." Gumball grumbled. "I hate how fast my hair grows. It's so annoying."

"Now that I think about it, Bubblegum's hairs gotten pretty long too, hasn't it?" I asked, putting my hands behind me.

"Yeah, you should see what happens if she doesn't cut it for a year." Gumball laughed. "She might as well be Rapunzel."

"No, no, Rapunzel was _way_ too cranky to be anything like Bubblegum," I said, shaking my head.

"What?" Gumball asked, confused. _Shit. I need to stop slipping like that_.

"I mean, doesn't it seem like she'd be pretty cranky, stuck in a tower her whole life?" I recovered, laughing lightly. "I sure as hell would be."

"I guess so..." Gumball said, looking at me as if I had two heads. "Although, I'm sure I'd be pretty happy once I got rescued."

"Yeah, you'd figure," I said, a bit bitterly as I recalled the memory of actually rescuing Rapunzel. Well, she was grateful once she was out of there. Issue was, she was a little _too _grateful. And she was into BDSM. The combination of the two was a bit much for me, leaving me with some mental and physical scars. If there was one thing I got from that experience, it was that I was definitely _not_ a masochist. I shrugged at Gumball. "Who knows. It's not like she was real."

"Maybe she was." Gumball said, staring at me curiously. The Ocean. Blue. Gold. Blonde. I ran a tongue over my lower set of teeth. "I'm sure there's some truth behind stories like that. Perhaps they weren't exactly how the tales tell it, but it couldn't be _completely _fabricated."

"And how do you know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the much younger man.

"I don't know." Gumball shrugged, raising both his eyebrows and contorting his mouth into a semi-frown. "Call it a hunch. I like to think there's a reason behind every story. Maybe it's just that I like everything to have some logical reason behind it, not _just_ a man with a piece of paper and a pen. Although, I do appreciate creativity."

"So," I started. "What about vampires?"

"Vampires?" Gumball said, surprised. "I'm sure there was a reason behind the... 'creation' of them."

"So you don't believe in them?" I asked, tilting my head a bit.

"I can't really believe in something I've never actually seen." Gumball said, shaking his head.

"What would you do if you saw one?" I responded.

"I...I dunno." Gumball said, honestly. "It's such an out there idea, that I couldn't even really be sure what I would do in that situation."

"I think you'd run and scream like a little girl." I sniggered.

"Maybe," Gumball said, shrugging. "Maybe not."

"I hate it when you do that." I said, frowning.

"What?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." I said, staring straight into his eyes. "Is nothing definite to you?"

"Facts are definite." Gumball said, frowning back at me. "Anything that's happened, has happened. I don't one hundred percent know what happens in the future."

"What if I were to ask you what you would do if someone snatched your wallet?" I asked.

"I'd probably run after them." Gumball replied.

"Just probably?" I said.

"Just probably." Gumball repeated. "It would probably depend on what person stole it. If he could clearly kill me, it wouldn't be worth it to run after them."

"I could always run after them for you." I said, flashing him a grin. He looked at me, lazily, over his glasses, returning my grin.

"I'd feel much better if you went after them." Gumball said, his blue eyes sparkling.

_Kill him._

I jumped at the random voice. Gumball looked at me, worried, as I scanned the room.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"You didn't just hear that?" I said, confused. I shook my head, sighing. "I must just being going off the rails, like a crazy train."

"What?" Gumball asked, looking puzzled. I laughed at his face.

"You've never heard that song?" I asked, chuckling.

"What song?" Gumball asked.

_KILL HIM_.

"No," I said, bluntly, my eyebrows furrowing in agitation.

"Why are you answering for me?" Gumball asked, frowning unhappily at me. "Clearly I haven't heard the song if I'm asking you what song it is."

"Crazy...Crazy Train..." I replied, shaking my head. "Ozzy Osborne."

"Hey, Marshall, are you sure you're okay?" Gumball asked, concern lacing his usually serious voice. "You look a bit out of it."

"I'm fine." I said, giving my head another violent shake.

_Just bite into him._

Suddenly, Marceline burst into my room, her eyes crazy and worried looking. Gumball and I jumped at her sudden entrance and stared at her.

"Ah, sorry Gumball." Marceline apologized, rushing in and grabbing me by the arm. "I need to borrow him for a second."

"That's cool..." Gumball said.

"What? Why do you need me?" I asked as I was dragged out.

"Shut up," She said quickly, dragging me into my fathers room.

"Marceline, dad's not home. He's at Simon's." I said, confused.

_Kill her too._

"For fuck's sake," Marceline hissed. She sat me on my fathers bed, roughly, and began to look through some of his books. "Marshall, I need you to concentrate really hard on not doing what he says."

"On what who says?" I asked, growing more and more bewildered by the second.

_Kill her._

"Marshall, I can hear him too." Marceline said, finding the book she was looking for. "Don't touch me."

"I wouldn't hurt you, Marceline." I said, honestly. She gazed at me. I could tell she believed me. We were twins, we could communicate in ways most people couldn't. That's normal, right?

"I know you wouldn't, Marshall." She said, her eyes returning to the book. "I just need to you to focus, okay? It's going to be hard. At least, that's what dad told me."

"Dad told you this would happen?" I asked.

"Yes," Marceline said quickly, her body beginning to glow red as she began to weave magic.

"Why didn't he tell me?" I frowned.

"You were asleep," Marceline shrugged. "He probably forget to tell you when you woke up."

"That's like him," I chuckled.

_Kill your father. _

"No." I said, frowning hard.

_Do it._

"Shut up." I said.

_You want to._

"I don't."

_You do._

"I want you to shut up."

_Why are you resisting me?_

"Because."

_That's not a reason._

"Are you seriously about to argue about this?" Marceline sighed. "You've sunk pretty low, huh, Incubus."

_I have a name, you know._

"I don't have any fucks to give you, sorry." Marceline rolled her eyes. "Listen, Marshall, this is going to hurt a bit. I'm sorry."

"There's an incubus in me?" I said, grinning. "Can I get girls?"

_I can get you more than that._

"Marshall, shut up." Marceline scolded. "I need to supress him, at least until Dad can come back and actually deal with it."

_You're both so much stronger than your father. Why do you continue to listen to him?_

"Why do you sound like a pompous asshole?" Marceline growled.

"He's my dad. Why wouldn't I listen to him?" I asked.

_But you could be so much more._

"Oi, oi, you're not doing that to me again." I said, angrily. "I don't have any intention of hurting anyone."

"Marshall," Marceline said, looking into my eyes. I noddd, knowing she was about to do something. Her hand glowed brighter than the rest of her body as she walked over to me. She, slowly, lowered her hand down, placing it on my forehead. It didn't bother me at first, although it was a bit awkward to just have her palming my face.

And then it hurt, like being thrown into a frozen lake. I squeezed my eyes shut and kept my mouth closed. I didn't want to scream and accidently bite my tongue off, it was always such a hassle to wait for it to grow back.

"You're doing good, keep it up." Marceline quietly encouraged me. I wanted to cry and shout and kill something.

_Kill her_.

I clenched my fists together tightly, resisting everything my body wanted to do. It felt like my veins were being filled with fire and ice at the same time. I stopped breathing, since it hurt to use my useless lungs.

_Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her._

I gasped as the pain suddenly increased. Marceline cursed under her breath, and I could feel her pouring more magic into me. It was almost like my whole body was fighting itself.

"We're gonna get through this, Marshall Lee Abadeer." Marceline said, grinding her teeth together. "You and me. Marceline and Marshall Lee. We can do this."

She reached down with the hand she wasn't using, kneeling in front of me, and took one of my hands. I opened my eyes, painfully, looking into her blood red eyes. She smiled at me, silently cheering me on through my pain. I threw her one of my signature grins, trying to reassure her.

"We can do anything." I mumbled, almost in a whisper. "We're the Prince and Princess of the Vampys."

"Don't give us that stupid nickname." Marceline scolded, laughing.

"Hey..." I said, feeling my strength draining from my body.

"Yeah?" She replied, looking almost as tired as I felt.

"Love ya, sis." I smiled weakly at her.

"Love ya too, bro." She replied, pressing her hand against my head with more force. I grunted as more pain entered my body. She was sweating, the effort obviously putting strain on her body.

"You know, I've always envied how you can use magic." I said, trying to ignore my pain. "I can only levitate myself a few feet. And that's only for a few minutes."

"Well, now you can fly." Marceline offered. "Just like you've always wanted to."

"You can still toss me in the air, if you want." I said, still smiling at her. She gave me a small grin back.

"Yeah right, loser. Do it yourself." She responded, almost laughing. Instead, she gave a small cough and collasped into my lap. The pain in my body didn't immediately stop, but slowly started to leave my body. I pet her head, running my fingers through her wavy black hair.

"Thanks, sis." I said, leaning down to place a small kiss on the back of her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Fun fact about the author: I actually love 80s movies. Which is probably why I made Marceline love 80s movies.

This fun fact was brought to you by the fact that I don't know what else to right here.

Also, in the time it took me to write this, I went to MIA and my senior year of high school has started. Exciting, no?

This is regular texts

"This is when someone's talking"

_This is when someone is thinking_

**This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak**

Just incase you get confused.

x

xx

xxx

~_I'm Just Your Problem, Baby~_

"Ms. Abadeer, do you have something you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Smith's agitated voice said, in front of my desk. I turned my head away from my brother, looking up at my old teachers grey bearded and angered face.

"Oh, uh, no sir." I said, smiling nervously. "I was just telling Marshall here, how wonderful your beard is looking this afternoon. So... so manly and... grey."

"So _very _manly." Marshall purred, grinning at my teacher. "I'd like to run my hands through it, all day. Everyday.~"

"Is that so?" Mr. Smith said, scowling at us. "Since you seem so eager to chat about _nothing_, would you like to join our current discussion?"

"Oh, yes, of course sir." I said, slapping my desk to show my enthusiasm. "I love dogs."

"Marceline Abadeer, we are not talking about dogs." Mr. Smith said sternly. He turned to my group of friends, raising his eyebrows. "Can anyone inform our dear Abadeer twins what our discussion is currently about?"

"Clever, sir." I said.

"Yes sir," Bubblegum said, nodding. She turned, looking annoyed with me, to inform my brother and I of our current class discussion. "We're discussing the ethics of the death sentence."

"The death sentence?" I said, nodding my head back in surprise. "I believe it's the stupidest idea humans have ever come up with."

"Really?" Mr. Smith raised an eyebrow at me. "Tell us why you think that, Ms. Abadeer."

"I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks that." I said, scrunching my face in disgust. "Why would anyone believe that simply killing a person is proper justice for a murderer?"

"So, what do you believe proper justice would be?" Mr. Smith asked, taking a light stroll through my group. Finn flinched as he smacked his desk, jolting him awake. Jake snickered at his adopted brother, earning himself a small nudge from Lady.

"Proper justice?" I said, with thought. "I don't know sir, that isn't _really_ up to me. I'd say it would depend on the crime."

"Let's take Jeffrey Dahmer then, for an example." Mr. Smith said. "What kind of punishment would you think would be appropriote for him?"

"Jeffrey Dahmer... serial killer and rapist, right?" I asked. Mr. Smith gave a nod. "Well, that's a bit of a hard one. He was sentenced to life inprisonment, not the death sentence, wasn't he?"

"15 terms of life inprisonment." Marshall said. "So, almost the same as the death sentence."

"I'd say that's a pretty fitting punishment, to live life in jail." I said. "Although, if memory serves me correct, he was killed by a fellow inmate, right? Wouldn't it be better if they had isolated him? That drives people crazy, being isolated. People require social interactions, and without it, they lose their minds. They have no one to confide in, no one to take anger out on, no one to feel intimate around. It's an interesting thing, actually, the idea of using complete isolation as punishment. Although, that's probably up there with cruel and unusual punishment."

"So you believe he deserved to be completely isolated?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Well think about it." I responded. "This man lived off of interaction with others. Scary, sadistic, horrifying interactions, but he needed people nonetheless. Imagine how crazy it would make him to be isolated."

"Marceline that is... an almost terrifying thought." Mr. Smith said, shaking his head.

"She's a lot scarier when she's angry." Marshall laughed. "You should hear her when you actually ask something she cares about."

Mr. Smith shot him a look, making Marshall slink back. He gave us all a good long stare, before returning to the front of the classroom.

"Speaking from expierence, Marceline?" Marshall snickered.

"Shut up, Marshall." I growled, glaring at him.

"Yeah, well after that, Smithy'll probably be off your ass for a little while." Jake joked, pushing me in the shoulder lightly. "Even if it was a bit cynical."

"That's me, Marceline the Cynical." I said, rolling my eyes. I returned my eyes to my doodles on my notebook paper, uninterested with whatever Mr. Smith was going to continue to discuss.

I never had a love of school. I had always hated it, from day one. It was long, stupid, and completely unbeneficial to me. I always hated my father for forcing me to attend it so much. I didn't need any of what I learned there. All he wanted was for me to gain knowledg about _humans_ and how they behaved. I knew how they behaved, I had watched from for so many years now. I spent almost every waking moment of my life just observing them, and yet they never accepted me.

And so, I stopped trying. I just stayed away from humans, and watched them from a distance. I'd do things for them, sometimes, like giving them food or money. Saving them from certain, only to have them scream at my eyes. It was lucky for me that my father had finally figured out how to change everything about me. When he invited these limiters a hundred years ago, I was finally able to try to be a part of the society I had watched for so long. But I didn't really have any desire to any more.

Bubblegum looked up at me from her notes, a frown on her face. She was still scratching notes on her binder paper, probably on her third piece of paper. Front and back. I chuckled to myself, finding her nerdiness somewhat endearing. Gumball was sitting next to her, equally as furiously taking notes. Every once in a while, the two of them would look up at the board, usually at the exact same time.

Of course, my own twin was just goofing off. His chair was leaned back, using only its two back legs. He was air guitaring in the middle of class. I think he was playing _I Guess You Can Say Things Are Getting Pretty Serious_ (Forever The Sickest Kids), which was confirmed when he started mouthing the words dramatically. I rolled my eyes, chuckling lightly. Typical Marshall, right? Always messing around, never really taking anything seriously.

"Marceline, pay attention." Bubblegum hissed, eyeing me angrily.

"But it's _boring_." I said, lazily turning to face her.

"Marceline." Bubblegum warned.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes, facing the board. I heard her huff in agitation. I made a point of scribbling a word or two, around my wonderfully artistic doodles of me on a skateboard. I turned back to her, raising an eyebrow, and said, "Happy?"

"Why do I even bother?" She grumbled, returning to her own notes.

"Because I'm a hunk." I said, grinning toothily at her. She glared at me, flipping to her fourth piece of paper. I tilted my head to side. She was pretty even when she was mad.

"Pay attention." She growled, returning to her notes.

"Mmm," I hummed, returning to my doodles.

"Mr. Smith," Finn called, raising his hand. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure, Finn." said.

"Mr. Smith," I copied, raising my hand. "Can I go home."

"No, Marceline." Mr. Smith sighed.

"Please?" I whined.

"No." He said, before turning back to the board.

xx

xx

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, his eyebrows scrunching together in concern.

"Nothing." I said, rubbing my forehead.

"Are you sure?" He pressed.

"Yeah, just a headache." I said, trying to reassure him with a smile.

"Alright, if you say so..." Jake said, still unconvinced.

"Finn, Finn!" My little sister shouted, running up to me. She beamed at me, holding a crudely drawn picture up to me. "Look what I made in class today!"

"Oh!" I said, leaning down to examine the picture. I pointed to the two stick figures holding hands and smiled. "Is that... you and me?"

"It is!" She bright white teeth shining at me. "Because you're my favorite big brother!"

"Hey!" Jake protested. "What about me?"

"I hate you." Talia said, frowning at Jake. She took my hand and sprinted into the kitchen, tugging me along with her. "Finn, can we play?"

"I'm sorry, Tals, I've got a lot of homework." I said, apologetically. "I don't think I can play right now."

"But... can we play later?" She questioned, her eyes sparkling with hope. I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"Uh... yeah, sure Tals." I said, giving her a weak smile. I went into the fridge to get a glass of milk.

"Finn, you _really_ don't look good." Jake said, his dark brown eyes clouded with worry.

"I'm _fine_, Jake." I pressed. "If there was something wrong, I would tell you."

"You know that's a lie." Jake said, firmly. "You'd never tell me if something was wrong."

"Just drop it Jake, okay?" I said, lifting my glass up and chugging the cold milk down my throat.

"I'm just worried Finn..." Jake said, his eyes sad. If he was a dog, his ears would probably be flat against his head, his tail inbetween his legs.

"Just because I'm a human, doesn't mean I'm weak." I said, laughing. "I'm not going to die from not feeling well."

"That's not what I was implying." Jake huffed, angrily. "And you know you're not human."

"Well then, what am I?" I asked. Jake shook his head, getting frustrated.

"If I knew, don't you think I'd tell you." He snapped, his eyes flashing gold. _Woops. _He rubbed a hand over his eyes, taking a small breath to calm himself. "I'm just looking out for you."

"Hey Jake," I said, blinking a couple times. "Do you ever... ya know... wonder?"

"Wonder? I wonder about a lot of stuff. I've had a long time to wonder." Jake shrugged. "But, yeah. I've wondered."

"So, why don't you ask?" I responded.

"Ask? Ask who?" Jake said, frowning. "No one here knows. You were found in the woods, Finn. We thought you were human for the majority of your life."

"But couldn't someone else figure it out?" I asked. "There're people out there that could figure it out, right?"

"I guess so, but it's not like I can just go out and ask them." Jake said, sternly. "Besides, you'll learn what you are in due time. Just be patient."

"How do you even know I'm not human?"

"We can smell it, I've told you that before." Jake sighed, scratching the side of his jaw. He was probably going to need to shave soon, small hairs were beginning to grow on his face.

"If you can smell it, why can't you smell what I am?" I asked.

"None of us can recgonize it." Jake said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, bro. I promise you, if there was a way I could help, I would."

"I know... I know..." I said, feeling the tighening of a worsening headache. "I just..."

"Hey, I get it." Jake said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you go lay down for a little? I'll get Chris or Darren to play with Talia later."

"No, no, it's fine." I said, shaking my head. "I'll play with her. She hates Darren more than you."

"No one hates me." Darren stated, strutting into the room with the confidence of a lion. He had just recently cut his hair, slicking it back in what he called his "Executive do". He was growing out a small beard , his brown hair prickly against his face now.

"Everyone hates you," Jake growled, already growing annoyed in his older brothers prescence.

"You don't hate me, do you Finn?" Darren said, slinging his arm roughly around my neck. I grimaced and laughed nervously.

"Go away, Darren." Jake snapped. "Finn's not feeling good."

"You're not feelin' good? Why didnt'cha tell me?" Darren said, grinning toothily at me. "What's wrong, lil bro?"

"Nothing," I said, sighing deeply.

"Hey, hey, you can tell me anything!" Darren said, almost like he was cheering for himself.

"Darren, are you bothering someone?" A female voice called. It was my oldest sister, Isabela.

"Bella," Darren said, rolling his eyes. "I never bother anyone."

"Darren, leave my poor Finn alone." Isabela said, grabbing Darren by the ear and yanking him away.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Darren squeaked, trying to remove her nails from his head.

"What was that?" She asked, grinning. Even if she was smiling, you could feel the aura of anger coming from her.

"N-n-nothing..." Darren grumbled, letting himself be taken away by our older sister.

"Hey, Finn," Isabela called over her shoulder. "Why don't you go lay down? You're not looking great."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, waving dismissively. "I'm getting that a lot."

xx

xx

"Marshall Lee, if you don't leave me alone." I snapped, agitated.

"But Marciieee~" He whined. "Please, please, pleaaaase?"

"No." I said, and returned to laying on the couch with a book.

"Why not?" Marshall pouted. "We haven't killed anything in the longest time."

"Can't we go a couple years without murdering something." I said, annoyed. I just wanted to read my book. "You can go without me, if you want."

"It's not the same without you." Marshall said, leaning over the back of the couch. "Besides, don't you wanna try out these new wings of ours."

"Mine're defective, in case you forgot." I responded, looking over at him lazily. "We don't even know if I can fly yet."

"Hey, have you figured out who it is?" Marshall asked. "The angel, I mean. How do we even know it's one of our friends? What if we're actually just ebing stalked?"

"I'm sure Dad would know if someone was stalking us." I said, bored.

"But Dad can't figure out who it is." Marshall pointed out. "What if it's Bubblegum? What're you going to do then?"

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself. "Kill myself."

"Ha ha, very funny." Marshall frowned. "You know we can't do that."

"Who cares." I said. "It's not like it's a big deal right now. We still have a few years before it's an issue."

"Yeah, and what happens when a few years pass and you still haven't figured it out." Marshall asked.

"I'll figure it out." I said.

"And what if you don't?"

"Marshall, do you remember that time I cut out your tongue?"

"...yes."

"And that time I cut off your thumbs?"

"...yeah."

"How long did it take them to grow back?"

"It took my tongue a hundred years. And my thumbs took fifty."

"How long do you think it would take if I took all three?"

"I'm going to go swim in the pool."

"Good choice."

xx

xx

He desperately needed a haircut. He'd needed one for more years than he could count on both hands and feet. He'd just never gotten around to it. His jeans were ripped and dirty from being out for so long. He wanted to return home, but he couldn't just yet. He still needed that person.

That person was his son.

He cursed the mother of his son for never telling him of his existance. He cursed himself for trusting that damned woman. He knew better, and yet he had chose to become intimate with her. And then she had had a child, which he knew nothing of until his colleagues mentioned it. It had been so long now, that he couldn't gather the courage to confront his son. He'd watch him from the shadows, as he lived with his adopted family.

How this family had gotten his only son, he had no idea. That damned woman probably had something to do with it. Giving his only son to a family he couldn't touch out of principle. A family so closely allied with the vampires. Vampires, possibly the most evil creature next to the fucking demons themselves. They were vile, detestable creatures who cared for nothing but their next meal. The King was a mysterious man, a person to be wary of. He always seemed to have an ace up his sleeve, but never used them. He was powerful enough without them. And yet, he never really allied himself with the demons. But the angels, they knew better than to try to challenge the demons right now. The vampires, the damned vampires, were too powerful.

The King, the Prince, and the Princess. Possibly three of the most powerful creatures from hell. Their Queen, the weakest of the four, had been taken of so long along, he could barely remember it. He had finally succeeded in helping the humans capture that wretched woman. He could still very clealy remember the sounds of her pained screams, something that still brought chills to his spine. How could someone like her even feel pain?

The King, the Prince, and the Princess. No one really knew a lot about them. They very rarely made appearances, but you heard stories about them. The young Prince and Princess, who could single-handidly take down dragons, something even angels had problems with. Something even the highest level demons could barely do in groups, let alone with two people. The young, young Prince and Princess, who you heard never had a dull day. Yet, among the action and adventured packed tales you heard of them, you always heard about the Princess.

The King, the Prince, and the Princss. The Princess, who was meek and yet possibly the most powerful of the three. The Princess, who was kind and yet possibly had the power to wipe out an entire country with one hand. The Princess, who was generous but could obtain all the riches of the world by blinking. And there was always the Prince, the trouble-making brother of the Princess. There were so many stories of the chaos the Prince caused, only to be fixed by the Princess or the King. What the Princess lacked in strength, the Prince made up for a hundred times over. He could level mountains with a sweep of his arm, if he so wished. But he chose not to, presumably so there were still humans for him to have fun with.

And despite all the fantastic stories you heard about them, he couldn't bring himself to love them. He'd seen his comrades killed by them. He'd seen the torture a vampire could put a person through. He'd been through it.

He winced as he remembered his one meeting with the King. His ruthfulness and violence powered by the anger of losing his wife. He'd hurt another for that wife of his, that evil wife who killed more people than freckles on a ginger.

And what killed him the most is that his only son was now in the company of these horrible monsters.

He'd save his precious son, no matter what it took.

xx

xx

"I'm telling you, it doesn't matter." I said, for the millionth time.

"Then why bother going at all?" Bubblegum argued.

"To observe." I stated, as if it was obvious.

"You could do that in other places, couldn't you?" Bubblegum asked.

"Theoretically." I said, nodding.

"Then why don't you?" She said, frowning angrily. Her eyebrows were scrunched together in a cute way, but I couldn't point it out right now because she was furious with me.

"I don't know. Ask my dad." I said, rolling my eyes. I was tired of this argument. We had it so many times, and yet she always insisted on bringing it up.

"He must want you to go for _something_." Bubblegum said, staring into my eyes.

"He wants me. To. Observe." I said, firmly staring back into her eyes.

"You don't think he might want you to learn something too?" Bubblegum asked. "God knows you clearly haven't learned anything in previous years."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I hissed.

"It means that you're an idiot!" Bubblegum snapped at me, her nostrils flaring.

"Yeah? I'm an idiot!" I shouted back at her, throwing my hands in the air. "What of it? We can't all be a genius like you, princess."

"Don't you dare start with the stupid nickname again," Bubblegum hissed, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Oh _excuse _me." I said, sarcastically. "God forbid I call you somthing insulting. Please forgive me, _Bonnibel_."

"You're being immature." Bubblegum said, leaning back and crossing her arms.

"_Really_?" I said, rolling my eyes. "Because I'm always so mature."

"Sometimes I wish you'd try to, at least a little bit."

"And sometimes I wish you'd quit trying to change me." I shot back. "I haven't once asked you to change _anything_ about yourself. And yet everything about me seems to bother you."

"That's not what I'm saying," Bubblegum argued.

"No, no, no, of course not." I said, holding out my hands to stop her. "See, that's the difference between us. You're a human. You naturally believe that people should change to please yourself. Every single one of you do it. The world revolves around every fucking single one of you."

"Marceline, you're not being fair!" Bubblegum shouted, her eyes flashing with hurt and anger. If I was smart, I would've apologized right then and there. If I was mature, I would've just let it go. But I'm none of the two.

"See this is why vampires can't associate with humans!" I shouted, standing up. She gasped in surprise, hurt in her eyes. "You're all selfish, every single one of you. I've never asked a single one of you to do anything for me, and yet you'll _always_ expect me to change. I'm older than you can even begin to imagine. I can't change. That's not the way it works. You'll live for _maybe _80 years. It would take more time than even that for me to even begin trying to change. I don't have a "thirst for knowledge". I'm not mature. I've always been this way. I'll always be this way. We. Can't. Change."

"Marceline, I'm not asking you to cha-" Bubblegum started.

"Then what are you asking me?!" I snarled harshly, slamming my hands onto the dining room table. Our books hopped up with the force, and the chandelier above us shook. I took a long breath, trying to calm myself before I spoke again. "If you're not asking me to change, what're you asking me to do?"

"I... I don't know." Bubblegum said, looking down.

"Of course you don't." I laughed humorlessly. "Humans never know. Humans don't know anything. You can't. You don't live long enough to know anything."

"Will you stop that!" Bubblegum snapped. "I'm sorry I'm just a human! I can't help it if that's how I was born! Aren't you the one asking me to change, when I clearly can't!? I can't change the fact that I'm a human, anymore than you can change the fact that you're a vampire! And you refuse to change me, so what am I supposed to do?! Ask Jake to make me a werewolf?!"

"God no, don't become a dog." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Then what is it that _you_ want from _me_?" Bubblegum said, holding her chest. There were angry tears in her eyes, which she tried to blink back. Her face was red with anger, her teeth clenched together hard. I stared at her for a long moment, squinting my eyes at her. Was I asking her to change? Was I accusing her of things, just because she was a human.

I sat back down in my chair with a long sigh. I put my face in my hands, trying to organize my thoughts. I could hear her hear pumping. I could hear almost every single vein in her body in synch with the others. Her breathing was hard and labored, as if she had just run a marathon. I could hear the sound of her teeth grinding together in frustration. I could almost feel the anger and irritation radiating off her.

"I..." I started, even though I was still unsure of what to say. I took another long breath, still trying to fix my brain. "I don't think I'm right for you."

"What?" Bubblegum whispered. I could feel her staring at me, probably horrified.

"Bonnie, I'm... I'm always going to be... just..." I said, trying to find the right words. "I can't change. I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster." Bubblegum countered. "I wish you'd stop ca- ... You're not a monster. I don't think you are, at the very least."

"I can't change." I responded.

"I'm not asking you to change." Bubblegum said, quietly.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" I asked, looking back up at her. Her eyes were clouded with a flurry of emotions; anger, sadness, frustration. I licked my lips.

"I don't know, Marcy." Bubblegum said, honestly. "I'm just a human."

"I'm just a lonely vampire." I said, staring into her light blue eyes.

"I know..." Bubblegum said, reaching over to put a hand on her arm.

"You know, lately, I've been thinking a lot." I said, running my other hand through my hair. "What if I'm sending you to hell? What if being with me is a sin?"

"You'd probably just come and get me." Bubblegum teased.

"Ah, well, that's true," I said, grinning at her. She just blinked at me, surprised.

"You can do that?" She asked.

"There's not a lot I _can't_ do." I snickered. "But I'm serious. Don't you want to go to heaven, now that you know there is one? You'd probably get in, if I was out of the picture."

"Marceline, I don't really care." Bubblegum said bluntly. "I don't care where I am, as long as you're there."

"I'm sure you wouldn't think that if you were put in a room with your worst nightmare for all eternity." I said, sinking in my seat. Bubblegum got up from her seat and scooched herself into my lap. I looked down into her eyes as she grabbed the sides of my face.

"My worst nightmare would be stuck somewhere without you. And peanut butter, but that's a different topic." Bubblegum said, shaking her head. She looked stare at me, smiling. "It'd be over once you came and saved me."

"Why are you so perfect?" I sighed out, leaning my forehead against hers. She giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I'm hardly perfect, Marceline." Bubblegum argued.

"Hey, listen to your elders," I scolded, placing a kiss on her temple. "If I say you're perfect, you don't have a right to argue."

"And what if I said you were too?" Bubblegum asked, as I kissed along her bottom jaw.

"Well, clearly I'm not." I said, running my nose from her ear to her chin and back. I smirked. "I'm immature. I'm a bad student. Sometimes I have bad breath."

"Everyone has bad breath sometimes, Marceline." Bubblegum laughed. I moved to look back into her eyes.

"And I'm a horrible kisser." I said, with a grin.

"Is that so?" Bubblegum raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we should fix that."

"How do you plan on helping me?" I asked, innocently batting my eye lashes. She laughed and tried to pull my head down to her. I remained where I was, like a statue, grinning at her.

"Marceline, I hate when you do that." Bubblegum whined.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Oh, forget it." Bubblegum said, and pulled herself up to kiss me.

I felt her melt against me, her warm lips pressed against my cold ones. Her heart rate picked up delightfully, making me smile against her. She just responded by pressing herself against my even more. I raised my hands to run my fingers through her silky blonde hair, enjoying the strawberry scent of her shampoo. _**Bathump**_. My breath hitched in my throat, and I felt Bubblegum press against me even more. I'm sure at this point she figured out that my heart only did that when I was with her. For a lack of words, I think feeling it... turned her on in a way. I don't really know why.

"Marceline..." Bubblegum breathed against my lips, in between kisses.

"Mmmm?" I hummed against her.

"I...I love you." She admitted, turning bright red. I felt the air crackle around us as my mouth spread into a grin.

"I love you too." I said, trying to calm myself. _**Bathump. Bathump.**_

"Hey. It did it twice." Bubblegum said quietly, smiling happily at me.

"Humph." I grunted. "I guess it did."

Bubblegum pressed her nose into my shoulder, my hands still on the back of her head. I ran my hand through her hip length hair, savoring the feel of the smooth strands between my fingers. Her heart beat was so fast it might've been unhealthy. She had managed to catch her breath, and she was just leaning against me. I felt the familiar temptation to dig my teeth into her smooth deck, which I suppressed by sheer will alone. She smelled so good... I licked my lips and bit my bottom lip. I felt her press her mouth in the side of my own neck, and I let out a happy sigh, my previous thoughts forgotten.

xx  
xx

It was late Friday night. Bubblegum was sleeping over at my house, but I was sitting on my roof. It was a full moon. I was felt a bit restless during full moons for some reason. I heard a loud howl, pretty close to me. Bubblegum was asleep in my room, safe and sound. I would know if something that could hurt her was around. I'd already put a ward around my room to prevent anything but me from going in. I stared into the cloud free sky, my eyes locked on the glowing white moon. I had taken my limiter off; my wings were out stretched, my eyes glowing. I lifted a hand to run a finger over one of the bumpy horns on my head, still unused to it. I could feel the air around my sparking with the magic I couldn't hold in my body.

I had actually spent a lot of time contemplating what I should do with Bonnie. Was it selfish of me to stay with her? I knew I was pretty much sending her to hell. Yeah, I could get her out, but she wouldn't be the same once I got to her. I've never had to go through it, but I've seen other who have. They're always angry, always scared. There's no room in their emotions for love or happiness. I couldn't force Bubblegum to go through that, but because I wanted to be happy. She was a human. She'd get over me eventually, right? She was certainly already on her way to heaven, I could tell.

I'd always wanted to visit heaven, but, of course, it wasn't a place I could go. If I even tried, I'd probably be dead faster than I can blink. But I'd always heard it was such a nice place. It was full of the dreams of people, as opposed to the nightmares that I had to live with. I'm sure if I could go to heaven, all I'd need was to be with my friends. If I was completely honest with myself, the last six months of my life had been the happiest of my whole life. I had friends, people I could talk to, besides Marshall. And there was Bonnie, pretty much the most perfect human being in the history of the world. I mean, sure she had _some_ faults, but they just somehow made her even more perfect. It was as if God had created her himself, which I knew was not possible because God never even moved from in front of his television.

It hurt for me to think that one day Bonnie would leave me. She'd die, and she'd go somewhere. I'd probably go beg with someone to let her into heaven, to forget the fact that she had been with me. I'd give an arm and a leg to get her in, literally.

Of course I'd considered making her a vampire, but I'd be sentencing her to eternity of damnation. And now, after learning that I was pretty much a demon myself, I didn't even know how I'd manage to make her one. Could I just wave a finger and make her one?

Suddenly, I felt a disturbance in the air. Something, someone, was here. I lifted myself up to stand, trying to scan the area. I willed my magic around me, trying to pick up any hint of what was around me. Suddenly, I gasped and whipped my head around to look behind me.

"Stop looking," His deep voice growled. "I'm right here, monster."

"Who are you?" I snarled back, feeling my wings ruffle on my back.

"Who I am doesn't matter." He said, calmly staring at me. He had wings on his back too. On top of his head, which was covered in a huge amount of hair, was a halo.

"You're an angel." I said, standing my ground.

"_Arch_-angel." He corrected.

"What do you want?" I asked. Suddenly, Bubblegum popped into my head, and I felt my anxiety rise. The barrier was still there, but if came down to a fight I might have difficulty maintaining it.

"I want you gone." He said, bluntly. His long golden hair floated behind him as a gentle breeze blew by. His beard was almost as long as his hair. He was shirtless, his torso covered in numerous scars.

"Gone? I was here first." I said, annoyed. "I'm not even doing anything."

"It's not a matter of who was here first." He said, his voice flashing with anger. "Your existence taints those around you."

"Gee. Thanks. As if I didn't know that." I said, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes. "Listen, if you don't get your ass off my property, I'm going to have to remove you by force."

"Are you threatening me?" He hissed.

"Do you know who I am?" I challenged, the air swirling with the ridiculous amount of power. Admittedly, it surprised me a bit, but I didn't show it on my face.

"Do you know who _I _am?" He snarled back at me. The air around him glowed white, the obvious sign of an angel. His hair floated around him, finally giving me a view of his eyes.

They were pale blue.

"Finn?" I said, confused.

"Finn? Who's Finn?" He asked, taken aback by my sudden remark. I paled as I realization hit me.

"Micheal. You're Micheal." I said, cursing under my breath. "Oh my god. Finn. It's him. _Fuck. Me._"

"I'm surprised someone like you is educated enough to name me." He said, confidently.

"No, no." I said, shaking my head. "You saved me. Fifteen thousand, eight hundred and twenty nine years ago. I'm... I'm Marceline."

"Marceline, the vampire queen." He teased, humorlessly.

"I am _not_ the queen." I hissed, angrily.

"You're a vampire, nonetheless." He said, beginning to pace. "Why would I save you?"

"I was a little girl." I said. "I don't know why you saved me. I just knew I was glad you did, or else the angels chasing me would have killed me."

"You must've given them reason." Micheal replied.

"I was just trying to give some orphans my left over food."

"Left over food?" He said, disgusted. "Why would you give those poor children human body parts?"

"I don't eat humans, you insensitive prick." I snapped. "I was giving them some bread and left over rabbit."

"Do not lie to me, vampire." He growled. Suddenly, he straightened his back and sighed loudly. "It seems we have others joining us."

"Marcie, Marcie!" My brothers voice called. I turned around to see him running through the woods with Jake with Finn on his back.

"Marshall? Jake?" I asked, surprised to see them. "I thought you guys were going to go see a movie?"

"Marcie." Marshall said, as they jumped up and landed next to me on the roof. "Something's wrong with Finn."

"What?" I said, paling. Jake carefully laid Finn out on his back, and turned back into a human. I twitched my nose, and clothes materialized on his figure.

"Marceline, please look at him." Jake pleaded, kneeling next to his brother. "I... I don't know what to do."

"I'd look at him whether you said something or not." I said, getting onto my knees. Finn was paler than a human should be, his body was too warm. He was sweating profusely and he had his eyes squeezed shut. His breathing was labored, but his heart beat was way too slow.

"Marceline, who's this?" Marshall growled. "Should I take care of him?"

"You will do nothing of the s-" Micheal began.

"Don't let him over here, you two." I snapped. "I'm not going to be able to defend myself if he attacks."

I felt the air change as Marshall removed limiter and some power returned to me as Jake changed back into a wolf, no longer in need of clothes.

"Finn?" I asked. "Finn can you hear me?"

"Marceline?" He groaned, carefully opening one eye at me. He smiled weakly at me. "I always knew you were something. Jake would never tell me though."

"Finn, you need to tell me what's happening." I said quickly. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere, Marc." Finn grunted. "Everything."

"Anything specific?" I asked, almost frantic.

"My heart. What's wrong with my heart?" Finn said. "I just... I feel so..."

"Sssh," I said, putting a hand on his forehead. "I'm gonna help you. I promise."

"Come on, I could just sleep this off." Finn said, weakly waving at me. I frowned at him. I put a hand over his forehead and my other over his heart. I willed some of the magic in my body into his, searching for the issue. With it, I gave him some of my strength so that he wouldn't hurt anymore.

"Don't use your devil magic on my son!" Micheal shouted.

"Son?" Marshall snarled. "I don't care _who's _son this is! I'm not going to just let him hurt like this."

"Take one step towards them, and I'll rip off your head." Jake said, his voice gravely with his wolf's throat.

"You can't threaten me!" Micheal shot back.

"Try anything, and we'll kill you." Marshall said.

"That boy is an angel!" Micheal said. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to focus. "He is my son!"

"Who cares?!" Marshall snapped, and I heard the sound of Fuente (His ridiculously huge sword) materialize, a trick I had taught him.

"You'll save an angel?" Micheal said in disbelief. "Why?"

"He's our friend." Marshall said. "We're not just gonna let our friend die."

"You are _enemies_." Micheal hissed.

"We're friends." I said.

"He is my _son_." Micheal countered.

"Even if you are," Finn said, strength returning to his body. "These guys are more family than you are."

"You're tainting my own blood." Micheal said, angrily. "You will come with me!"

"I'm not going anywhere," Finn said, the pain slowly easing out his body. I was tired, but I couldn't finish now. I could tell I was close to fixing him, or fixing whatever was going on in his body. It was strange, if he was actually an angel, this should be a lot harder. He began to sit up, wincing slightly.

"Even if you are my dad, why should I go with you?" Finn said, angrily. "I've done nothing but wonder my whole life, who my parents are. And you just show up, trying to drive my friends away and take me somewhere? Why, exactly, do you think I'd even go along with that?"

"These children are just creatures of hell." Micheal said, stretching his arms out.

"Well, then I guess I am too." Finn said, resolutely. "We go together, or we don't go down at all."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey baby, hey baby, hey.

I swear to god I'm reading comments and trying to make it better.

OC's for everyone. OC's everywhere. *throws OC's across the world*

On a side note, this is mostly focusing on Marshall Lee and his stuff and you know.

This is regular texts

"This is when someone's talking"

_This is when someone is thinking_

**This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak**

Just incase you get confused.

x

xx

xxx

~_I'm Just Your Problem, Baby~_

"Do you understand what doing this entails?" She said, intertwining her fingers in front of her lips.

"I understand sir." The daughter responded, nodding.

"Fine, then." She said, snapping her fingers. The sounds of chains grinding rang in the daughters ears. "Just remember. This is your choice."

"I know." The daughter said. "Just leave him and my son alone."

"Very well." The mother nodded, as the daughter felt her limbs wrapped in heavy metal.

xx

xx

There was one night that I found I couldn't sleep well, so I took a walk through the woods. Marceline always told me that I shouldn't, that I was an idiot and that I'd probably get lost. But she wasn't the boss of me. Just because she was a little bit older, she thought she could tell me what to do. Yeah, she was smarter and more mature, stronger, and better in most ways. But I still could do whatever I wanted. I was going to be sixteen thousand years old in no time, I think I knew how to live life at this point.

The grass was already covered in a light dew and cold against my feet. The cold air blew against my bare torso, dressed only in a pair of red basketball shorts. My hands were in my pockets, and my shoulders shrugged at my side. I found myself unconsciously smiling up at the sky. I think one of the greatest parts about being who I was, meant that I could be happy almost all the time. Sure, I was stupid, care-free, unattentive, reckless and I didn't have any sense of self-preservation. But that just made me appreciate the little things in life. The sounds of the night time critters scurrying away from me in the night, or the noisy cicadas still at it so late that it was almost early.

For no particular reason, I laughed into the night. My deep voice resounded throughout the seemingly empty forest. It was such a beautiful, peaceful night. It was a place untouched by anything, human or supernatural. It was just nature, and I always loved that. Surronded by things that were unburdened by the crazy world around us. I almost wished that everyone in the world could experience the peace I could at these moments, the complete contentness. Maybe it was just something that came with age, but I liked to believe that anyone could do it if they tried hard enough.

I saw a family of deer watching me from the corner of my eye. I turned and waved to them, as they warily stared back at me. A smile tugged my lips, stretching out across my entire face.

And so I sang. I didn't really sing anything specific, just whatever sounds left my heart. Soon, the forest was filled with the sound of my voice serenading everything in it. I couldn't think of a better way to spread my feelings to everything, so I sang. I held my arms out, almost as if I was waiting for the forest itself to just bound into my arms for an embrace. I could feel the animals around me gather around to watch me. I sang into the sky, almost as if I could melt into it with my voice alone. I felt my wings pop out, not painfully. They stretched out with my arms, trying to convey as much emotion as I could.

It was strange how I could be so happy even when things were so bad. It's not as if things hadn't been worse at one point, I guess that's what drove me. Even if other's couldn't I needed to try to find the best of a situation. Gumball actually told me that was one of my best features.

"Even if you don't have any other good ones," He had said. "You're ability to turn even the worst thing into something positive is kind of refreshing. You're definitely a guy people like to be around, espicially if things are bad for them."

I heard the sound of the birds around my joining my chorus, spreading even more music around the forest. I couldn't help but laugh and sing even louder. My face almost hurt from having the huge grin on my face, but there wasn't any reason to get rid of it. I mean, sometimes things get bad, and sometimes I get upset. But I think the important part is not to let myself continue to be upset, right? Sometimes times are tough, but there's always bound to be light at the end of a dark tunnel. At least, I think so. Maybe I'm just an old man, pushing my beliefs on you. But if that's the case, you might still learn something from listening to me. There's always _some_ wisdom in an old fart's rants aren't there?

The animals of the forest gathered around me, joining in their own ways. The sound of deer clopping their hooves on a tree, or squirrels chipping along with my voice. The snakes quietly hissing as they twisted themselves around a tree branch, a fox barking with them, and maybe a bird on the foxes back, singing. There was never a time I could feel happier, than spending a night singing with the animals. It was always a good way for me to lift my own spirits, along with those that sang wih me.

_Having fun?_

"What?" I said to the sky.

_You didn't already forget about me, did you dimwit?_

"Is someone there?" I called, causing the animals around me to run away.

_Stop looking, idiot. You can't see me. I can't see me neither. You can't see me, I can't see me. So who can see me? Can you see me? No, you can't see me. Then who can see me? Can no one see me?_

"It's... it's you." I said, horrified. "What do you want?"

_You seemed to be having a good time, I just wanted to join. I want to have a good time. That's not a crime, is it? A good crime, a good time. I like to have a good time._

"A good time?" I asked, sitting myself on the cold ground, cross legged. I placed my hands on my calves and tilted my head to the moon. I smiled despite myself. "I can't deny someone a good time."

_Hey, hey, come on. Let me sing too. I wanna sing. I love to sing. Please let me sing. I can sing._

"What do you want to sing?" I asked the voice without a face.

_Kawateku mono, kawaranai mono, akippoi watashi gaaaaaa_

"What's this?" I asked.

_It's Platinum Disco. Don't you watch any anime?_

"Anime?" I said, laughing. "I've only ever watched Pokemon and DBZ."

_Kid, you're missing out. You can't truly live life until you stock up on your anime._

"Hey, uh..." I said, realizing I didn't have a name to the face.

_What? You got something to say? Spit it out. Ah, I know. I haven't told you who I am yet, have I? The names... well it's only pronoucable by demons. You can call me Tadaharu. Tadaharu. Harutada? No, no, just Tadaharu. You may call me Tadaharu._

"Tadaharu, eh?" I said, smiling.

_Tadaharu._

"Tadaharu, why is that you're not telling me to kill someone right now?" I asked, drumming my fingers against my legs. "For that matter, why _do _ you tell me to kill someone?"

_Well, right now there's not any troublesome characters to rid ourselves of. It's just you, me, and the forest. Nothing's worth killing in the forest. I like the forest. It's calm. It doesn't make me feel angry. So angry._

"Yeah," I said, sighing happily.

_But one day, you're going to have to listen to me. Your sister, your father. Your friends. They don't know what's best for you. You have the potential to control the world. You could dethrone Satan, with my help. And yet you're sitting around letting them tell you whatever. _

"I don't even want to control the world." I said, frowning. "I'd rather be with my friends."

_Marshall, I've been trapped in here for more than fifteen thousand years. I know what you're capable of._

"I don't really care." I said.

_How can you be happy with these people? Did you forget that humans killed your mother? Or is that you didn't love her as much as you told her you did._

"That's not true." I said, frowning harder. "It's like my dad and Marcie say. She couldn't go without some sort of punishment."

_Marceline didn't even love your mother. You loved your mother. But she didn't. _

"But Dad did. Dad loved her more than anyone." I pointed out.

_Do you truly think he was unmoved by the death of your mother? He secretly wishes for the death of humans too, but he's too timid. _

"Ha, funny." I chuckled. "If my dad's anything, it's not timid."

_He is. He doesn't think we'd win a fight with the humans. But we would, if you used your true powers. Don't you feel the strength in you, ever since you realized your true potential? You're not just a vampire, you're not just a demon. You're a fallen angel. You have powers equal to those of an Arch-Angel. You could destory the world and build it over with what you see fit. _

"I like it the way it is." I said, still staring into the glowing moon. The sound of a genle breeze blowing through the forest began putting my mind at ease, knowing that I was making the right desicion. The world was fine the way it was.

_Do you? You could build a world where your mother never would have died. _

"She's dead. I can't change that. And maybe it's better that way."

_That's just the ideas of your sister poisoning you. You can't truly believe that. _

"Even if it is just her ideas, she's always been smarter than I am."

_If she were smarter, why has she been miserable for so long?_

"She thinks too much." I said, chuckling a bit. "One of us has to, and since it clearly isn't me, she ends up having to shoulder all that grief. I guess it's not actually fair of me to do that to her..."

_Why not create a world that could free her from her misery? Wouldn't she be much happier with humans to preoccupy her thoughts?_

"No, no," I said, shaking my head. "That'd mean I'd have to get rid of Bubblegum. That's a no can do, sir. She's been happier these last couple months than in the thousands of years she's had to spend with me. I'd rather keep her this way. She deserves to be happy."

_What has she even done to deserve to be happy? A daughter who holds no love for her mother. A sister who does nothing but boss around her brother, because she believes she's superior._

"She _is_." I said, feeling myself getting slightly annoyed. "Listen, buddy. You're just not going to convince me. So stop, before you make me mad."

_I'm not trying to make you mad. I just want to help. I can help. Don't you trust me? Don't you want help?_

"Oi, Marceline already told me that you're an incubus." I said, rolling my eyes. "Demons don't ever just help something without something in return."

_Well, helping you would be in my best interest, seeing as I'm stuck in your body._

"How did you get stuck there, anyways?" I asked, scratching my chin.

_It's a long story. I just know it's probably going to be a while before I get out._

"Isn't it annoying, being stuck in me? Wouldn't you rather be stuck in someone more exciting?"

_You're plenty 've got girls, money... plenty. Plus, you've got power. Power. So much power. All of the power. Power._

"Marceline's got more power." I pointed out.

_But she doesn't have fun.I prefer fun. Fun is fun. Can't have fun without fun, can you?_

"Is fun all you're after?"

_I'm an Incubus, after all. What more could you expect from me?_

"Nothing, I guess. I'm still not going to help you take over the world, or whatever."

_Meh, you'll come around eventually. I hope you realize that we're not going to have pleasant chants like this all the time._

"Going to go back to 'kill her' 'kill him', again?"

_Yup._

"I see."

xx

xx

"I don't care if you say you're my father," Finn said, for the thousandth time. "I'm not going with you."

"You don't have a choice." Micheal said, calmly. "You _will _be coming to heaven with me."

"I'd rather go to hell with my friends." Finn replied.

"Ha, let's stay on earth, yeah?" I said weakly. I was slumped on the roof, exhausted from the effort of pretty much bringing Finn back from the dead. Marshall was kneeling next to me, a protective hand on my shoulder. Finn stood next to Jake, almost non-chalantly leaning against his side. My vision was blurring, and I knew if something came to a fight I'd be asbolutely useless.

"Stay with me, Marcie." Marshall said, slapping my lightly in the cheek. "You're gonna be fine."

"I know I'm going to be fine!" I snapped, tired. "I just need to sleep...Oh no."

It suddenly hit me that if there was any sort of a fight, Bubblegum was in danger. I couldn't hold up the barrier if I was asleep.

"What? What's wrong?" Marshall said, her eyes crazy with worry.

"Bo...Bonnie..." I said, horrified.

"I _will_ take you by force if I need to." Micheal said.

"Try it," Finn challenged. "I wouldn't let you take me."

"What makes you think a child like yourself could handle me?" Micheal countered.

"Shut up," Finn said, biting his lip.

"You wouldn't put your friends in danger, just because you selfishly refuse to go with me, would you?" Micheal asked. There was a silence in the air, as Finn thought. Micheal had a smug look on his face, as if he could already tell he won. Marshall fidgeted, itching for a fight, while Jake huffed at Finn.

"If you think I'd just sit back and let him take you, you're wrong." Jake's gruff voice said. Finn looked at him, indesicion flooding his features. "You're my brother. I'd fight until I was dead for you, whether you like it or not."

"Hmph," Marshall nodded in agreement. "We may not be brothers, but we're bros. I can't die, but I'd get pretty damn close."

"Yeah, me too." I said, too tired to say much else. "Although, I'm not much help right now."

"Guys, I couldn't let you..." Finn started. I pointed a finger at Micheal, gave him a small wink, and sent him flying backwards.

"Pfft, now it's my fight anyways." I said, grinning at him. "Marshall, hold him off for a little while. I should at least be at 50% in ten minutes."

"Will do, ma'am." Marshall said, saluting me. He removed Fuente from his back, holding it with body hands as he waited. "Koware ta tsubasa hato o odoru tame no jikan!"

"...what?" I said, confused by Marshall's sudden use of some asian language. I looked up at him, my vision steadily becoming clearer, my eyes widening at his brightly glowing eyes. The air around him swired with raw, uncontrolled power. He wore a scary grin on his face, a crazy look in his eyes.

_Let's kill someone, shall we?_

Marshall gave a crazy laugh, and I winced.

"Marshall, you can't let the Incubus get the best of you." I whispered. I coughed into my palm, something warm and sticky coming out of my mouth. I stared at my bloodied palm as I tried to clear my throbbing head. It was taking more out of me than usual to keep up the barrier around Bubblegum.

"Come on Marceline," Marshall teased. "Let's play with our new toy."

_Play! Play! Let's play! Hahahaha! _

"He's not a toy." I said, sternly. "Don't do anything unnessecary."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARARARARARA!" Micheal screamed, charging back at us. Marshall shot me one more crazed grin, and launched himself at the angel.

"J...Jake..." I said, still coughing. "I need you... to take Finn... and Bonnie..."

"Bonnie? Bonnie's here?" Finn said, quickly. He caught himself and gaped at me. "Me? Take me? Why? I'm staying here. I can't just let you two fight him."

"Take them far away... so they don't get hurt." I grunted at Jake.

"Marceline..." He said.

"Please." I pleaded.

"No. No. Absolutely not." Finn objected. "I can't just leave you two to deal with my problem."

"Hey," I said, putting a hand on his arm. I grabbed his forearm, using it to pull myself up. "This is what friends are for. Digging each other outa horseshit."

"I can't let yo-" He started. I pointed a finger at him, and he was out. Jake grumbled, and I gave him a small apologetic shrug.

"Take care of them. Please." I said, slowly letting the barrier dematerialize.

"I promise." Jake said as he began to walk off the roof. "If you'll promise me you wont let yourself get too beat up."

"I wouldn't just let some angel beat me up." I scoffed. I jabbed my thumb in Marshall's direction and scowled. "I think I'm gonna have to deal with that kid first, though."

"HEY!" Marshall shouted, the sound of weapons clashing. "I'm not a kid!"

"Focus, Marshall! Focus!" I shouted back at him, feeling my power coming back to me as the barrier crumbled. I turned back to Jake. "Hurry up."

"Mmph." He nodded, and disappeared into my bedroom window. He reappeared a second later, the two carefully held in his mouth. He gave me another small nod before he bounded off into the forest. I stood on the roof, still waiting for my body to get back to a reasonable state.

"Is that all you've got?" Marshall shouted, laughing. "Pathetic!"

"Don't underestimate me, demon!" Micheal shouted back, clearly in the losing situation. They were exchanging quick blows. Or more like, Micheal was swinging his heavy sword at Micheal and Micheal was frantically defending himself. If that sword hit him even once, he was probably done for.

_Isn't this fun? I'm having fun. You must be having fun too, Marshall Lee. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him._

"Shut up, Tadaharu." Marshall growled. "I'm just protecting Marcie."

_Marcie this, Marcie that. Let's just have fun! If he dies, Marcie's okay too, right?! Let's kill him. Kill him, kill him, kill him! Die, die, DIE!_

"Marshall!" I shouted. "Focus!"

_She's going to distract you, Marshall Lee. Distractions should be eradicated. You'll die if she distracts you. Is that what she wants? For you to die?_

"No, Marshall!" I screamed. "I don't want you to die. I want you to remain in control."

_Maaaarshall. You don't believe her, do you?_

"Of course I believe her," Marshall grunted.

"Who are you talking to?!" Micheal shouted, his body wearing with exhaustion.

"Don't worry about it," Marshall said, grinning at the angel. They were standing in front of each other, trying to force their swords through the others. Suddenly, Marshall got a wicked glint in his eyes and leaned forward to take the angels sword in his mouth. With a quick twist of his neck, he tossed the flashy sword straight into a far tree.

"I win," He said, his eyes glowing red. He raised his sword over his head, getting ready to finish it.

"STOP!" I shouted, holding my hands out to hold the both of them with magic. They were frozen, surronded by the red aura of my magic.

"Marcie, what're you doing!?" Marshall shouted at me.

"We don't want him dead!" I shouted back, wincing at the immense pain at using power before my body was ready. "Whether we like it or not, this might be Finn's dad. Besides, we don't actually have a reason to want him dead."

"He attacked us!" Marshall snarled angrily.

_Attacked us! Attack! Kill, kill, kill! Can't live, can he?_

"Will you _please_ just shut up!" I growled, grinding my teeth together. "If we kill him, other angels will probably just come after us. And I want him alive."

"Alive?! Why!?" Marshall shouted.

"I want to figure out a way to keep me and Finn both alive." I said, sternly. "And I have a feeling this guy knows how."

"Do you?" Marshall asked, turning to him.

"If I do, I wouldn't tell the likes of you." Micheal spat.

"Says the guy who's frozen in that cowering position." I sniggered. "I'm pretty sure you understand how this situation is going to work. Either I have to let Marshall kill you because you wont help us, or you can save your son. Which would also be saving me."

"I'm not saving you." Micheal said, bluntly.

"Then we all die." I said, shrugging. "Marshall."

"Wait, wait!" Micheal shouted, sweatdropping. "Fine, fine, I'll help you."

"Good," I said, breathing heavily. "But this is gonna have to wait until my father comes home."

I wiggled my fingers, and the two were wrapped in chains.

"What's the big idea?" Marshall asked, confused. "I'm not the angel."

"I don't want you to kill him." I said, yawning hard.

"Marceline, come on, don't do this." Marshall pleaded. "It's cold out."

"Well then, we can go inside." I snapped my fingers and we were in my living room, the two laying on their side while I sat on the couch. "Better?"

"You're an asshole sometimes." Marshall grumbled.

"You're an asshole ALL of the time." I mumbled back, settling myself onto the couch. "Behave yourselves, please."

I yawned again and laid my head down on the arm of the couch. Within seconds, I was fast asleep.

xx

xx

A couple hours had passed since Marceline had fallen asleep, and my father still wasn't home. He probably wouldn't be for another several hours. I had calmed down considerably, and Tadaharu had completely made his prescence unknown. Sighing, I decided to break the long silence.

"I was going to kill you." I said to Micheal.

"You were." Micheal responded.

"You're admitting it?" I said, surprised.

"I'm many things, but I am not a liar." Micheal said.

"You know, I don't actually know why I was going to kill you." I said, honestly. "I'm sorry."

"You're apologizing?" Micheal said, sounding as surprised as I had.

"I'm a lot of things, but I don't want to be a needless killer." I said, sighing. "I just wasn't myself... if that makes any sense."

"Well... I... I accept your apology." Micheal said, tentatively.

"Aw shucks, you're gonna make me blush." I teased. "Look at us, we're bonding."

"We. Are. Not. Bonding." Micheal said. "If not for these chains, I would simply ask you to kill me."

"But I thought you didn't want to die." I said. "Isn't that why you agreed to help us?"

"I don't wish for my son to die." Micheal stated, calmly. "I do not truly understand what is wrong with him, but I'm hoping some of my knowledge with your family's might help."

"Well, that's all Marceline and Daddy-o then." I said. "I'm useless at stuff like that. I'm just brute strength."

"I can tell." Micheal said.

"What's that supposed to mean? You calling me an idiot?"

"I can sense almost no magic from you." Micheal said. "Power, I can sense. A lot of it. But no magic."

"Yeah, it's kinda always been that way. Marcie's the one with all the magic and the smarts, I'm the one with all the bashing and the mashing." I laughed. "I'd say its a pretty effective combo."

"I can imagine you'd be dead in many cases, were it not for your sister."

"He-" I started.

"But, reversely, I can imagine she's been in many cases exactly the same." Micheal finished.

"Well, probably only one or two." I said, honestly. "She's usually the one who saves me. This one time, I think we were about ninety five, we were drinking at this pub."

"Drinking? Typical."

"Shut up, Finn drinks too."

"Bah! He does not!"

"He does." I said. "Let me tell my story."

"Fine," He grumbled, clearly going to be thinking about Finn drinking for a long time.

"We were drinking at this pub, and there was this lady. She was a fine lady. Trouble was, she was a kitsune."

"Kitsune, those gnats."

"You're telling me." I laughed. "Anyways, I didn't even know she was a supernatural at all, but Marceline could tell right away. She kept telling me to leave it alone, but I didn't."

"So, you're telling me this story to explain your stubbornness."

"NO! Shut up, will you? Jeez, is this how Marceline feels when I talk to her?" I sighed. "So, I got her to come to a room with me."

"You had intercourse with a kitsune? That's almost as bad a succubus. Were you an idiot?"

"Pfft, if it was anything, it was _not _bad." I said, wiggling my eyebrows. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "But, when I was sleeping, she tried to stab out my heart. Vampires hearts are pretty valuable in hell, you see. Marceline bust up in there and blasted her out a window, and dragged my naked ass out there. And that's probably the most uninteresting way she's ever saved my life."

"You were almost killed in your sleep? Were you an idiot?"

"I _am_ an idiot." I corrected. "Imagine if she had succeeded, though. She'd have the heart of a Fallen Angel. She probably would've been burning for years. Probably forever actually. Would've served that bitch right. I wish Marceline hadn't dragged me out, though. I could've made her my slave."

"Slave?"

"Oh, uh... nevermind." I said, quickly. "It's a hell thing, you know?"

"You intended to kidnap a fellow hellwerd?"

"Hellwerd? Is that what you guys call us?" I asked, laughing. "Hellwerd. That's great."

"What do you guys call yourselves?"

"I call myself a vampire, I call Jake a werewolf, and I call that bitch a kitsune." I said, still chuckling. "We're not all the same thing, so I don't really see the need to call us all the same thing."

"But you're all allies of hell." Micheal said.

"Just because we're 'born of the darkness', or whaever shit you guys like to say, doesn't mean we're really allies of hell." I snorted. "Now that Marcie and I know we're just FA's, the likely hood that we'd just sit out a war is pretty hard."

"You'd sit out a war? Don't you care what happens to hell?"

"Why would we?" I asked. "We live on Earth. Now, if one of you guys started trying to slaughter humans, we'd do something. I like humans. Even if I'm not really supposed to. I mean, sure I was mad at first that they killed my mom, but they didn't _all_ kill my mom."

"What would you do to the humans, if you did find the ones that did kill your mom?" Micheal asked, somewhat nervously.

"_If_?" I laughed. "I did find them. I killed them."

"You... you killed them?" Micheal asked, swallowing. "Do you not believe your mother deserved to die."

"Tell me something," I said, glaring at Micheal. "Would you not hold prejudice against someone if they _killed_ the love of your life? And then none of them did anything about it, but on top of that, when you asked for help no one gave any to you. So you were kidnapped, and raped for months. No one bothered to look for you, so you were trapped without any escape, already heavy with the child of your lover? Sure, she was a bit extreme, but I would hate everyone too if that happened to me."

"So what do you suppose would have been a better punishment?" Micheal asked.

"I don't know, just send her to hell." I snapped. "She probably would've been fine if she just wasn't around humans. Just seeing them, just hearing or smelling them reminded her of what they did to her and my dad. And when she realized how much stronger, how much better she was, she realized she could do something to the humans. If you ask me, what she did was pretty mild in return for what happened to her. We're lucky she didn't want to torture every single one of them. But, what's in the past is in the past. It happened, it's over, whatever. I'm glad she didn't kill all the humans. I like humans."

"What exactly do you like about humans, so much that you'd be willing to fight heaven and hell for them?" Micheal asked, curiously.

"Well, first off, have you seen some of them?" I said, winking at him as we laid sideways on the carpeted floor. "Ugh, dynamite bods, great faces. They're always so much better than anything you find in hell. Have you ever slept with one? It's great, let me tell you buddy."

"You like them because you can have sex with them?" Micheal said, horrified.

"That's just the general population," I laughed. "You meet some pretty cool people, now and again, if you mingle with them as long as we have. You get some pretty good friends, here and there. Even now, my friends I just made. They're pretty much the coolest people I've met."

"One is a werewolf and the other is an angel." Micheal pointed out.

"Yeah, but my favorite is a human." I said, laughing. "Gumball, he's a total humie. He's the coolest guy I've ever known though."

"You've known a lot of people, haven't you?" Micheal asked.

"Well, duh." I said. "But still, Gumball's leagues better than all of them. His sister's pretty cool too, but she kinda hates me. I'm surprised Marceline hasn't made her a thrall yet."

"You haven't made your group into thralls?" Micheal said, surprised. "Is that not what you vampires do?"

"No, no," I said, shaking my head. "We always make it their choice. Like, completely their choice. I've never forced a person to be a thrall. And Marcie, well she's never had a thrall. She doesn't like "damning" people like that."

"But you do?"

"I don't really consider it damning." I said, shrugging. "I like to give people the opprotunity to find happiness. Sometimes, they just need to help of a super old dude like me."

"So... every one of your thralls are happy?"

"Well, I like to think so. I don't really force them to do anything, so mostly once they find whatever makes them happy, I just let them do it." I said, giving him a grin.

"You vampires... you're a strange bunch."

"Yeah, well, you angels aren't all that normal either."

xx

xx

It's not really that Marshall was actually a bother. He just was a bit difficult to deal with sometimes. You could always tell that he meant the best, but that didn't always mean that the best came from him.

"Gumball," His voice pleaded.

"For the last time, Marshall." I said, sternly. "I'm not doing your homework. I've already said that I would help you."

"But it's so hard," He whined, flopping himself out on the table. A paper or two of his went lying into the air. He put his head in his arm and looked up at me, his dark brown eyes shimmering into mine. "Won't you just do it for me?"

"No," I said, pushing my glasses back up my nose. "Just do it."

"Meh, always such a stickler for the rules, ain't ya?" Marshall grinned toothily at me, making my heart jump. I blushed and looked back into my book, trying to ignore him. "Mmm? You're not used to my smile yet, are you?"

"It's kind of hard to get used to." I responded honestly. "It's really unnerving. It kinda makes me feel like you know what I'm thinking."

"How do you know that I don't?" He said, his grin only widening. I lifted my book up to my face, obstructing my view of the black-haired boy. "You know, you're awfully cute when you do that."

"Do what?" I grumbled.

"You might be cuter than your sister, you know." Marshall continued, ignoring my question. I peaked over my book, to see him glancing at me smugly. His eyebrows were raised with amusement, a smirk playing on his lips. His brown eyes seemed to flash for a second, but I just shook my head and dismissed it. "If I had to choose between the two of you, I'd definitely pick you."

"Why on earth would you have to choose between us?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"You know, I have this dream." Marshall said, ironically dreamily. "That one day, I'll just leave here. I'll leave my family and everyone behind. And I'll just travel the world. And I wont do anything but stuff I want to do. I wont go to school, I wont clean up after myself, I wont listen to rules. I think I'd like to start in Europe. And end up somewhere super north."

"You're going to leave Marceline behind?" I asked, curiously. I had always thought the two were inseperable.

"I can't depend on her forever, ya know?" Marshall said, turning his head to crack it ungracefully. I winced at the sound, only causing him to snicker at me.

"You can't depend on me forever, either." I said, putting a hand on his school books. "Do your work."

"You wont come with me?" Marshall pouted.

"W-w-what?" I stuttered, blushing. "W-why would you even want me t-t-to come with you?"

"Because, you're my best friend." Marshall said with a geniune happy smile. I blinked at him, surprised by the bluntness and sincerity of his answer. I felt my cheeks burn up at the sight of his amused grin.

"I'm sure you have better friends than me." I mumbled, trying to focus on studying.

"Naw man," Marshall shook his head, sitting up straight and stretching his arms up. His long arms were uncovered, since he was wearing a black tank top, with a purple butterfly in the middle. "You're the only person I've known my whole life who hasn't given up on me. You're pretty much the only guy that'll bother to even try to help me study anymore, even knowing how hopeless I am. You're a true friend, Gilroy Gumball."

"I... uh... thanks?" I said, unsure of how to respond.

"Nope." Marshall said, playfully. "Thank _you_."

"You're... welcome?" I responded, looking at him strangely. "Is something going on that I don't know about?"

"What do you mean?" Marshall said, tilting his head to the side as if he was a dog. I'm sure if he was a dog, his tail would be thumping on the floor. "Nothing's going on."

"Ah... Nevermind." I shook my head.

"So, then..." Marshall stared, grinning at me. "Will you be accompanying me? Honey?"

"H-h-honey?" I spluttered. "Why're you calling me that?"

"It's cute, isn't it?" Marshall said. His smile was making me feel nervous, and my hands were getting all clammy. "Like you."

"Stop calling me that," I said. "It's weird. Besides, you'll give me the wrong idea."

"The wrong idea?" Marshall said, his grin getting larger. "What would be the wrong idea?"

"Y-y-you know!" I shouted, scratching my head. "J-j-just forget it!"

"Oh come on, tell me, tell me." Marshall teased. He leaned over to poke me in the cheek with one of his long slender fingers. "We're best friends, aren't we? You can tell me anything."

"It's nothing!" I squeaked, pushing his hand away.

"If you say so~" Marshall said, humming mischeviously. "You know..."

"What?"

"Since Bubblegum and Marceline are a thing," Marshall said, grinning at me. "Maybe we should give things a shot?"

"WHAT?!" I shouted, turning bright red.

"Just kidding," He said, sticking his tongue out at me. He stood up and stretched his whole body before offering me a hand. "Let's go do something. It's boring just being stuck in my room all day, isn't it? Come on, come on."

I hestitantly began to reach out my hand to take his, before he grabbed my wrist and yanked me up roughly. He clapped me on the back, lightly and laughed.

"Ara, ara." He chuckled. "I'm not going to bite you. Or maybe I will. Who knows?"

"Don't bite me." I grunted, dusting myself off. "I wont be your friend anymore if you put your mouth on me."

"Hey, hey, I'm just kidding," Marshall laughed nervously. I marched out of the room, grumbling to myself about how stupid he was.

"Honestly. Just so... I can't... Ugh." I grumbled, angrily.

"Hey, wait for me!" Marshall called, running after me.

"Hurry up then," I called back over my shoulder, feeling a small smile dance on my lips. "What exciting plans do you have to distract us from school work?"

"What do you feel like doing?" Marshall asked, intertwining his fingers behind his head. He was literally the embodiment of easy-going and carefree. "I mean, we always do what I want. You can have a turn."

"A turn?" I asked, grinning at him. "Let's go to the library."

"Scratch that, you don't get a turn." Marshall said, quickly. He ran ahead of me, grabbing his keys off the table. He threw me a delighted grin as he dragged us out the door. "You ever been to a skate park?"

xx

xx

"Marshall, I'm not sure about this." Gumball said, warily.

"What do you mean?" I asked, tugging him along with me. "You'll have a great time."

"This isn't really... my crowd." Gumball said, eyeing everyone around us. We were at the local skate park, which was actually just an abandoned, emptied pool with ramps set up around it. There were skaters of different kinds here; One's dressed in all black, some with mohawks, some with hair spikes, some with spiked piercings, some with face piercings, some boys, some girls, some dressed in baggy clothes, some wearing tight shirts and skinny jeans. And then there was me and Gumball. Of course, I fit in since this was "_my crowd_". I was wearing black jeans and a red sweatshirt on top of my black tank top. I had a a visored beanie balancing on the back of my head, and my wrists were decorated with several different thread and rubber band bracelets. I had on my white high top converses, and a pair of ray bands. I had only a few piercings, and they were all in my ears. A couple studs, two hoops in each ear and a bar on my left. Poor Gumball was dressed in a white polo shirt, and a pair of khaki shorts. The very image of crisp and clean, no piercings, perfect hair, smooth face, and an innocent aura. He had on a pair of vans that I had lent him, knowing he couldn't attempt to skate in brown loafers.

"Pfft, anyone can be your crowd." I laughed, grabbing the bottom of his shirt. "You just need a bit of an image change."

"H-h-hey!" He stuttered, blushing hard as I began to pull his shirt off. He tried to resist, but I was a lot stronger than he was. His shirt was off in a second, revealing his toned body. He tried to cover himself, like a girl. "What're you doing!"

"Come on, what's a little skinship between besties?" I snickered, removing my sweatshirt and handing it to him. He eyed it suspiciously. I frowned at him. "I'm tryna help you fit in. Work with me."

"You're... making me fit in?" Gumball asked. He took the sweatshirt and placed it on his bare torso. He started to zip it, but I grabbed his arm and dragged him back to my rickety old van. Yes, I owned a shabby old van. It had character. Besides, it kind of gave me more of that 'fuck you' air, didn't it? Sure, it's not the late 90's or the early 2000's anymore, but punk's not dead.

And then suddenly, I got an idea. I grabbed a pair of black shorts from my van and threw them at Gumball.

"Put those on." I said. He blushed and I sighed. "Yes, you can change in my car."

He gave me a nod of thanks, and I grabbed my phone from my pocket.

"Hey, Keith, wanna bring some guys over to the old rat hole?" I said, grinning.

xx

xx

"I'm not sure about this, Marsh." Gumball said, sweating nervously. "I've never even actually played a song."

"You'll be fine," I said, smiling confidently. "I'm the best teacher there is, aren't I?"

"B-b-but, I've never played in front of anyone besides you." Gumball panicked, stuttering. "Besides, you've only been teaching me for like four months. That's not enough, is it?"

"It is." I said, grinning at him. "Trust me, eh? I wouldn't let you mess up."

"Marshall, my man!" Keith called behind me. I turned around to smile at my friend, grabbing his hand to pull him into a bro hug. I clapped him on the back and laughed.

Keith was a long time friend of mine. Yes, he was a vampire. He was actually one of my first thralls. He had been about twenty-two at the time, a down on his luck dude who had decided to kill himself. I decided that I wanted to keep him around, so I taught him how to play music when I gave him immortal life. Of course, he was kind of required to fulfill any desire of mine, but he was still a great friend of mine.

He was about four inches shorter than me, with shaggy brown hair. He had a light beard on his face, and a bunch of face piercings. A lip ring, two studs on his left eyebrow, a ring on his right eyebrow, a nose stud, in addition to almost twenty ear piercings. I'm pretty sure he had a nipple pierced too, but don't hold me to that. He was wearing a white tank top, showing his arm tattoos. On his left shoulder, he had the outline of a star. His forearm was sleeved with a design that could only be described with the word "colorful". He had red checkered pants on, and black combat boots.

"Keith, dude." I said, pushing myself away from him. "Let's rock, man."

"Who's this?" Keith said, looking around me. "He new here?"

"This, my dear Keithward." I said, slinging an arm around Gumball's shoulder. "Is my friend Gilroy Gumball."

"Gumball? Weird name." Keith said, nodding at Gumball.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Gumball laughed nervously, shrugging. "My parents are weird people."

"Whose aren't, dude." Keith said, smiling at my best friend. "You seem cool. If you're good with Marsh, you're pretty much good with anyone, anyways. You'll probably be the asbolute shit after this too. Hope you like being popular."

"Aha..." Gumball laughed, his smile awkward and anxious. Keith laughed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax dude." Keith said, reassuringly. "You're alright."

"C'mon, c'mon, let's play." I said, pushing Keith away to go get his stuff. I went back into my van to grab two of the three guitars I always kept in my van. I handed one to Gumball, who took it tentatively.

"Work with me, dude." I snickered. "It's not gonna break if you touch it. Remember, this is _my_ guitar. You'd have to run over it with an 18-wheeler to scratch this mother fucker."

"Are you sure about this, Marshall?" Gumball said, still nervous. I wrapped the guitar around my shoulder and grinned at Gumball.

"Totally, dude." I said. He looked back at me for a few seconds, before finally giving in and smiling.

"Over here!" Keith called. I walked over to where he was standing, Gumball right behind me. I felt the shifty glances from the uncertain skaters looking at Gumball. Keith stood with his own guitar, and two guys I didn't know. One had a bass slung around his shoulders, while the other sat behind a drum set.

"Marshall, this 's Toby and Wayne." Keith introduced. "Toby and Wayne, Marshall."

"Nice ta meetcha," I said, giving them a small wave. "This here is Gumball, mi compadre!"

"Uh, hiya." Gumball said, dorkily. I snickered at his awkwardness, which was kind of adorable in its own way. I know Marceline likes to brag about how cute Bubblegum is, but I think I had her beat with Gumball. Nothing's more adorable than a ridiculously shy guy.

"Hey, he's a cutie." Toby said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hands off." I growled, putting a protective arm around his shoulder. "This is my bud."

"Can't we share toys?" He said, licking his lips menancingly.

"This _isn't_ a toy." I said, sternly. "This is my _friend_. Gumball. My friend."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved it off and began adjusting the pegs on his blue bass.

"Are we gonna sit around glaring at each other, or play something?" Keith interuptted, strumming a few angry sounding notes on his guitar with a grin.

"Let's play!" I shouted, lifting my arms to the air. I walked over to the main microphone, after forced Gumball in front of the one next to me.

"B-b-but I don't sing," He stammered.

"You do now," I said with a wink. I nodded to Keith, who started playing the song. I soon followed with my voice.

_"Spend your lazy, endless crazy days inside my head. You're so selfish, you're not the only one who thinks he's dead_." I sang the familiar GC song. _"I'm paid to smile, now I'm on trial for what you think I said. But I never said that everything would be okay. And I never said that we would live to see another daaaaay. Yeeeeeeeeeah, yeeeeeeah!"_

The sound of Gumball joining Keith's guitar, and the other two playing their parts rang in my ears. I smiled, now surronded by several people from "my crowd". They cheered, and sang along with the song.

_"Motivate meeeeeeee, I wanna get myself out of this bed." _I sang, not touching my guitar. I held a hand to my chest as I sang, feeling myself bob with the music. "_Captivate meeeeeeeee, I want good thoughts inside of my head. If I fall down, would you come around? And pick me right up off the ground? If I fall down, would you come around? And pick me right up off the ground?"_

I turned to see Gumball smiling back at myself, possibly having the time of his life. The music died down a bit as it got a calmer part of the song, but his smile didn't die at all.

_"I'm realistic, and narcissistic. You say I'm selfish and absurd. You try to change me, try to save me. You say I'm gonna learn." _I sang. "I_'m so blind, I'm out of time. You're so unkind sometiiiimes. I never lied, I never lied, I never liiiiied."_

Gumball was bouncing on the balls of his feets, getting ready to play again.

_"'Cause I never said that everything would be okay. And I never said that we would live to see another day. Yeeeeeeeeeeeeah, yeeeeeeeeeeeah."_

_"Motivate meeeeeeeeeee, I wanna get myself out of this bed_." Gumball was on my side, jumping with Keith and Wayne as they played. He had a huge grin on his face, which was pretty infectious. I wasn't just saying that because I was smiling, since I always smile, but Keith and Wayne had these huge smiles on their faces too. _"Captivate meeeeeeeee, I want good thoughts inside of my head. If I fall down would you come around? And pick me right up off the ground? If I fall down would you come around? And pick me right up off the ground? Right up off the ground, Pick me right up off the ground. Yeeeeeeah, yeeeeeeeah."_

The small crowd around us was dancing and cheering, moshing and singing, jumping and shouting, giving us the unneeded confirmation that we were doing a pretty damn good job. It took a lot to excite these types, but punk rock was definitely one of the ways.

_"'Cause everything,iIt'll be okay. You know we're gonna live to see another day. Yeeeeeeeeeah, yeeeeeeeah, yeeeeeah, yeah!" _I sang. _"Motivate meeeeeeeeee, yeeeeah."_

_"I wanna get myself out of this!" _Gumball shouted into his own mic. I shot him a grin, which he returned. I knew he was gonna give in.

_"Motivate meeeeeeeeeee, yeeeeeah."_

_"I wanna get myself out of this!"_

_"Motivate meeeeeeeeeee, yeeeeeah."_

_"I wanna get myself out of this!"_

_"Motivate meeeeeeeeeee, yeeeeeah."_

_"I wanna get myself out of this bed!"_ He strummed his last note, and held a hand in the air. The crowd was silent for a moment, and the smile on Gumball's face began to slip.

Then, all at once, the crowd screamed. Gumball's grin returned, and he lifted his other hand enciting another loud cheer. I walked over to him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Pfft, c'mon man." I said, teasingly. "Who told you so?"

"You did." He said, grinning a 348209384923842 giga-watt smile at me. I grinned back at him.

"That's why you should trust Uncle Marshall Lee more often." I said, waggling a finger at him. "I know what I'm doing."

"Marshall," Gumball said, looking me straight in the eyes. "Thank you. For real. Thanks."

"Hey man," I said. "No worries. That's what friends are for."

"_Best _Friends," Gumball corrected. _**Bathump**_.

...What the hell?

xx

xx

"Marcie, Marcie, Marcie." I called.

"What, what, what?" She called back, appearing from the bathroom freshly showered. "Where've you been? I didn't know what you wanted for dinner, so dad just went to go get pizza."

"Weird, pizza's actually what I wanted." I said, giving her a funny look.

"Funny, that's what I wanted too." Marshall said, giving me a smile and a shrug. "Coincidence?"

"You know better than that," I said, laughing.

"So, what were you trying to tell me? No, wait, first things first, where the hell were you?" Marceline shook her head, giving me a stern look. "You can't just disappear like that."

"I was at the rat's hole." I said, shrugging. "No biggie."

"Marshall, it's not really an issue of where you went, you can't just leave and not tell me or dad." Marceline sighed. "What if the incubus did something while you were out? We'd have no idea."

"Tadaharu." I said.

"What?"

"His name is Tadaharu." I said, flopping myself onto the couch.

"You know his name?" Marceline said, confused. "You can have conversations with it... him?"

"Yeah," I said, laying myself flat on my stomach. "We just chatted once."

"What? Seriously?" Marceline said, sitting in the love seat.

"I thought Bubblegum was here." I said, seeing as Bubblegum wasn't nuzzled up in Marceline for once.

"She was," Marceline said. "She went home."

"She goes home?" I snickered.

"Shut up," Marceline said, embarrassed. "We didn't know you and Gumball left, she panicked when she couldn't find her brother."

"We went to rat's hole, and I showed that guy the time of his life." I grinned at her. "He's so adorable."

"Adorable? Please, Bubblegum's probably got him beat." Marceline scoffed.

"Psssht, as if!" I snorted. "He's got the cutest little stutter when he gets nervous."

"Yeah, well, Bubblegum's heart rate picks up whenever she gets nervous!"

"Everyone's heart rate picks up!" I argued. "And Gumball's cheek turn this adorable shade of red, and he looks at the floor."

"Bubblegum literally does the same thing!" Marceline shouted back. "But she's a girl, so it's cuter!"

"What?!" I shouted. "Shy guys are cuter than shy girls!"

"That's... that's... that's a matter of opinion!" Marceline countered. "Whenever Bubblegum watches romantic movies, she curls her toes whenever someone kisses!"

"Yeah, but Gumball still gets scared of horror movies! He grabs my arm and squeaks the whole movie!"

"Bubblegum burys her face into my shoulder and hums to herself during horror movies!"

"Gumball still gets nervous around girls!"

"Bubblegum gets nervous around everyone!"

"I just taught Gumball to play the guitar! He gets frustrated when things dont come to him right away! He frowns and he gets these little forehead wrinkles!"

"Whenever Bubblegum can't figure something out, she huffs, crosses her arms and pouts for five minutes before grumbling and trying again!"

"Gumball pushes his glasses up a bunch when we study together! And whenever he catches me making a face at him, he takes them off and squeezes in between his eyebrows!"

"Whenever Bubblegum catches me nodding off in class, she tries really hard to wake me up without getting us both in trouble, even though I usually end up getting in trouble anyways!

"I want to join the conversation, but your mother wasn't very cute." My father suddenly said, standing at the entrance of the living room with a huge stack of pizza.

"PIZZA!" We both shouted, and jumped up to grab some from our father.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey baby, hey baby, hey.

I swear to god I'm reading comments and trying to make it better.

School man. It takes a lot out of me. Meaning, i'll only probably be able to write on weekends. I apologize, but I'll try to knock out a chapter every weekend if I can. No promises, but I'll try my vurry best.

This is regular texts

"This is when someone's talking"

_This is when someone is thinking_

**This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak**

Just incase you get confused.

x

xx

xxx

~_I'm Just Your Problem, Baby~_

"Marceline, are you even listening?" Bubblegum huffed.

"Of course, of course." I hummed, drawing small circles on her leg with my fingers, as my head lay in her lap. She was twirling little ends of my hair with a bookin her other hand.

"Then what did I just say?" She asked.

"Uh... Marshall's an idiot." I guessed, even though that clearly wasn't the answer.

"True, but no." Bubblegum laughed. "You were the one who asked how my book was going, you should atleast pay attention when I tell you about it."

"I didn't know you were going to give me every single detail." I said, rolling my eyes. "Besides, I think the book is stupid anyways."

"You've never even read it." Bubblegum argued.

"Do I _really_ need to read that to tell you how innaccurate and full of bullshit that is?" I said, pushing myself up to put my weight on my elbows, just past her legs, and look up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well... no." Bubblegum sighed. "It's stil an interesting book."

"It's dumb." I restated.

"I think it's romantic." Bubblegum responded, twisting her mouth into a pretty little frown.

"It's not romantic. It's stupid." I said. "Not to mention illegal."

"If that's illegal, isn't what we're doing illegal?" Bubblegum asked, raising her eyebrows back up at me.

"Ok, fair point, well made." I said. I shrugged myself up to sit on the couch next to her, turned towards her, and crossed my legs in front of me. "But still. She's in love with a angsty dead guy and an angsty dog. That's hardly what I would call romantic."

"You're an angsty dead girl." Bubblegum pointed out, with a small smile.

"Am not." I said quickly. "I don't have an angsty bone in my body. I've been alive to long to even be angsty anymore. I'm just senile."

"Senile and angsty." Bubblegum said.

"I'm not angsty." I said again. "If I was angsty, I would throw a fit and leave right now."

"You know, we have a lot of the same issues as the people in this book." Bubblegum said, changing the current subject.

"I'm offended." I said, giving her a horrified look. "I thought I was really making this relationship work."

"Marceline, will you just listen to me?" Bubblegum sighed.

"Am I not the most wonderful girlfriend ever?" I asked.

"Marceline," Bubblegum said.

"I must be the worst girlfriend ever, if you're comparing our relationship to Twilight." I said.

"Marceline," Bubblegum growled.

"Yes, milove?" I said, tilting my head.

"I was just going to say, they have the overcome this age barrier as well." Bubblegum said. "And, you know, Bella wants to be a vampire too, but Edward wont change her. In the end, she has to be changed because she could die from her pregnancy."

"Pregnancy?" I asked, twisting my face in disgust. "Thank god I can't get you pregnant."

"That's not the point!" Bubblegum hissed at me. I gave her an amused grin, which made her blush and frown at the same time. "I'm just saying, it seems a bit romantic because it kind of reminds me of us."

"Of us?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows together.

"Although, you don't seem to have an issue with being around me." Bubblegum said.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked. "If I had an issue with being around you, doesn't it stand to reason that I would just leave?"

"I meant that, Edward is always tormented by this need to feed off of Bella, but I don't think we've ever had that issue. Well, I mean, once, but besides that..." Bubblegum trailed off, trying to think.

"How do you know I don't have issues?" I said, smirking at her. "You do realize that, instinctually, there's nothing more I'd rather do than just bleed you dry, right? I've told you before that I have issues with it."

"You do?" Bubblegum said, suddenly looking guilty. "I'm sorry."

"Pfft, why?" I said, rolling my eyes and laughing. "It's not like it's that big of an issue. I keep myself well fed. It's like when you have a piece of cake set in front of you after eating a whole pizza. You really want to eat it, but you know you can't. Besides, I've got a lot of control over myself, Bubblegum, I'm old. You don't live this long and just have no control over your urges."

"Urges?" Bubblegum said, looking at me from over her book, blushing a bit. "What kind of urges?"

"What? We're talking about hunger right now, aren't we?" I said, grinning at her.

"Hunger. Right." Bubblegum said, trying to shove her face back into her book. I removed a hand from my leg to gently grab Bubblegum's wrist and lower her book. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"I might be able to control my hunger," I said, slowly leaning myself over her as I forced her back against the seat of the couch. "But maybe not all of my hunger."

With one hand holding her wrist and the other propped up against her head, I leaned down to run my nose against the length of her neck. I could feel and hear her heart beat pick up as she started breathing harder. She placed a hand on the upper part of my chest, right under my neck, grabbing the top of my shirt. She started to smell great again. I think I figured out the reason for it in Anatomy, but I forget what it was that made her smell that good to me. I licked my lips as her sugary, strawberry scent filled my nose and invaded my senses, almost making me lose control of my thoughts. My brain was hyper active began trying to convince me to sink into her, and reminding me that I couldn't. My own breathing was picking up, even if I didn't need it. _**Bathump.**_

"Marceline..." Bubblegum breathed out as I placed light kisses along her jawline.

"Yes, princess?" I responded quietly. The sound of her heart was pounding in my eardrums, intoxicating me even further.

"I think..." She started. "I think you're in love with me."

"Well," I said, pushing myself up to stare into her eyes with a smirk. Her pupils were dilated and her cheeks were bright red. I licked my lips. "Aren't you confident?"

"Does it do that when you're around other people?" Bubblegum asked, staring straight into my soul. You know, if I have one. I don't even know. "You know... beat?"

"Hmmm," I hummed in mock thought, placing my forehead against hers. "I don't suppose so."

"I like it," Bubblegum said, smiling shyly at me.

"Well, you always complain about how I can always hear how nervous you get around me," I started, my grin widening at the beautiful, sweet, ridiculously amazingly cute girl underneath me. "But I think I'm at the disadvantage here. You make me so nervous that my undead heart starts to beat."

"I...I..." She started, looking unsure of herself. Her face turned bright, bright red and her heart rate somehow picked up even more. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said back, smiling at her. _**Bathump. **_

"I know." Bubblegum responded, her sheepish smile glowing up at me.

"Of course you do," I muttered, leaning down to kiss her on the lips. "You better damn well know it. Don't turn me into a sap."

"What if I like saps?" Bubblegum asked inbetween kisses, reaching her hands around my neck.

"Well... then we might have issues." I said, pushing myself up to grin at her. She swatted the back of my head and yanked me back down for another long kiss. She tried to press her body up into mine, as I stubbornly held mine up just out of her reach.

"Marceline, I hate when you do this." Bubblegum huffed, removing our faces.

"Watch it, Bonnie, anymore and I might end up stealing something of yours." I snickered.

"Steal something of mine? Like what?" She asked, befuddled. "I don't have anything on me."

"Oh god, sometimes you're innocence is so endearing." I laughed, kissing her forehead. "Don't ever change."

"Don't change the subject, what exactly would you be stealing?" Bubblegum said, frowning hard at me.

"Well, let's think about this for a second." I said, tapping her nose with one of my long fingers. "There's this thing you've had on your person your whole life. It's not really an object a person could just grab from you, but it's still possible for someone to take it. You usually give it to someone completely willingly. It's a thing most people cherish, but a lot of people these days just toss it away and regret it later in life. It's something you'll remember losing for the rest of your life, hopefully fondly. You're parents are probably often worried about it stolen from you, with or without your consent. Do you get it?"

"No." Bubblegum said bluntly, looking angrily up at me. "Just tell me."

"I thought you liked riddles." I laughed.

"Not when you're doing it to be annoying." Bubblegum growled. "Just tell me."

"Aye, aye, it's a touchy subject." I said, pushing myself up off of her. She was forced to release my neck and grumbled. "In case you were wondering, I haven't gotten rid of mine yet. But maybe you can have it."

"Have what?!" Bubblegum shouted. She threw her hands up in exasperation, huffing angrily. "For christs sake, Marceline, I just wanted to... to... you know!"

"Huh?" I said, blinking at her. I'm sure if I was alive I would've lit up like a red light. _**Bathump.**_ "I... I, uh, don't know what you're talking about, Bonnie."

"Bullshit, Marcy." Bubblegum said, crossing her arms.

"C'mon Bonnie, be easy on me." I said, trying to calm her down diplomatically. "If this is what you're asking me, how did you not understand my perfect explanation?"

"Marceline, I've been trying to get you to do it for months now." Bubblegum huffed, ignoring my question.

"Bonnie, we've only been _together_ for months." I argued. "I can't just... you know. It just... I don't know."

"Am I not attractive enough?" Bubblegum said, completely seriously.

"No, god no, Bonnie." I said, shaking my head. "That's not the issue."

"Then what _is_ the issue?" Bubblegum asked, her light blue eyes boring into me. I fidgeted, nervously.

"Uh..." I gulped, hard. "I just... I don't know how to, Bonnie."

"That's it?" She asked, looking relieved.

"That's not just _it_." I said, chewing on my lower lip. "I told you, it's a moment I'd probably remember for the rest of my life. And if I end up figuring a way to change you, you'd probably remember it to. I don't you to remember me being awkward and stupid the first time we... you know."

"For fucks sake, Marceline." Bubblegum said, letting out a long breath. "I thought maybe you weren't physically attracted to me or something."

"Jesus H. Christ." I said, rubbing my forehead. "I'll tell you right now that that might be the most untrue statement in the history of untrue statements ever said. I'm ridiculously attracted to you, almost embarassingly so. It's just that, as much as I do like your body, which I do very much so, the more I fall in love with your head... it gets harder with me to go through with it."

"Harder? How?" Bubblegum asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder, exposing her neck.

"...Please don't laugh at me," I said, sighing heavily. I licked my lips nervously. "Sometimes... you make me feel kind of ... stupid..."

"Stupid?" Bubblegum said, holding back a laugh. "I make you feel stupid?"

"I mean, you know everything." I said, sheepishly. "It stands to reason that you'd probably somehow know to goo-goo-gachu."

"Me? Know everything?" She blinked at me. "I've only been alive for 17 years. You're almost a thousand times my age. I couldn't possibly know more than you."

"You know a lot more than me," I said. "I just know stuff they show you in history books. You know more than that."

"You know more than that too, you were there, Marceline." Bubblegum argued.

"Yeah, but that's not _important _stuff." I said, honestly. "Bonnibel Bubblegum, you're pretty much the smartest person I've ever met. Whether you know it or not."

"I, uh." Bubblegum opened and closed her mouth, looking for words. She looked down at her hands and spoke quietly. "That's not true. Even if it was true, that doesn't mean I know how to... goo-goo-gachu."

"Oh come on," I teased. "You haven't looked it up even once?"

"Well, I, uh, I have but..." Bubblegum started, that adorable light pink staining her cheeks. "I've never... practiced or anything. All I know is what I've read."

"Practiced?" I said, choking down a laugh. "So you don't even... you-goo-gachu?"

"No!" Bubblegum squeaked in horror. "Absolutely not."

"So... then we're just a couple of total noobs, eh?" I said, laughing. "That makes me feel a tad bit better."

"Then... can we... goo-goo-ga-two?" Bubblegum said, grinning at me.

"Well, now we've killed the mood." I pointed out.

"So just recreate it." Bubblegum huffed at me.

"I can't just "recreate it"." I chuckled. "There's a process and order to these things."

"I thought you were a virgin." Bubblegum said.

"Ouch, low blow Bonnie." I said, faking a wound in my abdominal. "That hurts, sweetie."

"Marceline!" She whined.

xx

xx

"Marceline... uhm... what's... going on?" My father said, shaking me awake. I yawned, blinking up at him from my spot on the couch.

"Oh, Dad, welcome home." I said, sleepily. "Did you get milk?"

"Yes, Marceline, I did." He said, eyeing the rug in the middle of the room. "I think there may be a more important issue to address before that, however."

"Wha-"

"Don't tell me you forgot about us." My brothers voice came, agitated, behind me. I turned around and shot him a sheepish smile.

"My bad?" I said, shrugging.

"Yeah, can you let us go now?" He grumbled, still on his side.

"Oh, right." I said, cracking my fingers. I quickly released the bonds around Marshall, allowing him to bend and stretch his limbs.

"Oi, leech." Micheal said, looking equally as annoyed.

"I'm not going to want to undo them if you call me names." I said, giving him a dirty look. "And I don't want you to wreck my house either."

"...Micheal?" My father asked, confused. "I... what're you doing here?"

"That's none of your business." He spat. My father flinched slightly, looking upset.

"Marceline, release him." My father commanded me. I quickly removed the chains holding his body. My father walked over to him, and knelt down by him. He folded his legs underneath him and held his arms behind his back.

"Dad, what're you doing?" Marshall asked.

"Micheal. Please hit me." My father said.

"What?" Micheal said, blinking at him.

"Don't just slap me or punch me." My father continued. "Please, stick Escalibur through me if you must. I know I deserve to be punished."

"I'm not here for that." Micheal said, his confusion growing. "As much as you deserve it, that's not the issue I'm currently addressing."

"Even if it's not, please do it." My father pleaded. "I'd feel a bit better if I knew I could take a fraction of the pain I caused you in my youthful rage."

"Dad, what?" I asked.

"Stand, Vampire King." Micheal said, standing up himself to stretch his body. His wings ruffled as he flexed his arms in front of him. "We have a more important matter to settle, and that requires you at full strength. I have an issue concerning your children and my son."

"Your son?" My father asked, bewildered. "You have a child? Tis that not a sin for angels?"

"That's not the point," Micheal said quickly. "I need you to help me save all three of our kids. They're all in danger while they're around each other, but they seem to be exquistely stubborn in their belief that they all belong around each other."

"Would you not advise that the best solution would simply be to seperate them?" My father asked, standing in front of Micheal.

"Tis what I advised, but they seemed adamant in their desire to remain together." Micheal said, shaking his head. "My son probably doesn't understand the risk, but I'm sure you're own children understand."

"Risk? I thought I was the only one who was gonna die or whatever." I asked, scratching my eyebrow. "Marshall's fine."

"That's a different issue in itself." My father said.

"Your son is fine?" Micheal asked. "How on earth is that possible?"

_Heyo._

"They can't hear you, numbnuts." I rolled my eyes.

_They can if I want them to, pasty face._

"Shut up, scribbly dick." I snapped.

_Why don't you make me, fish eye._

"Both of you, stop." My father said. "We can hear him, like he says."

"Is this not the Incubus who changed you?" Micheal asked, his eyes flashing with anger. "What is he doing inside of your son? Do you understand that this is treason?"

"He put himself in there, when my son was born." My father explained. "I am unaware of any knowledge regarding removing a demon without killing my son."

"Then we kill your son." Micheal said.

"Touch my son, and I will rip your wings off with my bare hands." My father growled menacingly. Micheal eye'd him, but backed off.

"I don't have any knowledge of removing a demon from a fallen angel. I don't even believe that they often can insert themselves into one. I can't even imagine why any would put them in there by choice."

_It wasn't my choice, fuckers. You're stupid wife put me in here._

"My wife?" My father asked, frowning.

_No, not your wife. His._

"I have no wife." Micheal said sharply.

_Fine, fine, you're baby mama then. Either way I put it, you know who I'm talking about, don't you? I could smell her in your boy. Interesting combo, isn't it? An angel and th-_

"Stop!" Micheal shouted. "That is forbidden information, if you were to give it out, I would be forced to kill you right now."

"Like I said, if you touch my so-" My father started.

"This isn't a matter of your son or not." Micheal said, shaking his head. "If I were to let him live, God would intervene."

"God?" My father said.

"Jesus christ, who in the hell did you sleep with that it could piss off God?" I asked.

"I just told you that I cannot tell you." Micheal sighed. "As long as I ally myself with heaven, I can't disclose the information. Besides, that's not what we were trying to discuss. We need a way solve the issue of our children."

_It shouldn't be that hard, you know. _

"What does that mean?" Micheal growled.

_Just have your son ally with his mother and it'll be fi-_

"No." Micheal said. "That is not an option."

"His mother?" Marshall said, his eyebrows furrowing so hard that they touched each other. "Is your baby mama like us?"

"She is nothing like you." Micheal said, almost too quickly.

_Ooooh, someone's still got feelings~_

"That's not important!" Micheal shouted. "We need a different method for keeping them alive."

_I'm offended no one's ever bothered to asked me how to solve this issue. Do you all realize that I'm the oldest Incubus? Which means Im older than all of you, by a lot._

"Would you actually be willing to help us, without harassing us?" I asked with a small sigh.

_Marcie, Marcie, you know me better than that, don't you?_

"I don't even know you." I responded, frowning.

_Oh, but I know so much about you. More than you know about you. You can't know the future, can you? The possible outcomes or your decisions, what might've happened if you hadn't made certain decisions. I know it all. But you? You know nothing, isn't that right Marceline? Nothing, nothing, nothing. Less than nothing, maybe._

"If you know so much, why don't you just tell us how to save us." I sighed, growing annoyed with his games.

_What's in it for me? I want something. Women. Power. _

"You're stuck in me right? If you don't help us, I can make our lives miserable, no?" Marshall offered.

_Why would you make yourself miserable?_

"If you kill my sister, I can be nothing less than miserable, my good man." Marshall explained. "And doesn't it stand to reason that If I'm miserable, you'll end up having to be miserable along side me. You're trapped in my body, my mind."

_I would prefer for my environment be pleasant. I like the way it is now, though we really could use more women. The neglect you've been showing lately has dampened my mood considerably. Maybe if you promise me more women... _

"Fine, more women it is." Marshall said quickly. He pursed his lips unhappily, his eyebrows scrunching together in thought. "Just help Marceline and Finn."

_I've changed my mind. I don't want women as much. I think I'd prefer for you to hang around this Gumball boy more often. Whenever he's around, my place turns into a much nicer place. It's quite enjoyable when with him around. I think I like him. If I ever get out, I think I'll take him._

"Shut up, Tadaharu." Marshall said dangerously.

_Did I touch a nerve, __**boy**__? Aye, but I'm not evil. Well, I am, but not so evil that I cant be reasonable. So, you wish to know how it is you save them, right?_

"Yes, for fuck's sake." Marshall said, grinding his teeth together angrily. "Just help us."

_Hey, hey, is that anyone to talk to your only savior? _

"I'm sure Micheal could come up with a solution if we worked together." I said.

_I'm sure he could come up with a time-consuming solution. Time... Time... It's a thing you, my friends, do not have a lot of it. _

"What do you mean?" Micheal asked.

_Touchy, touchy, Mikey my boy. I can't work with you if you snap at everything I say. _

"Just tell us how to fix... us." I growled.

_Well, since you stubbornly refuse to seperate or just give the boy to his mother, there is really only one solution. One solution, one way, one solution to keep you both alive. Keep us all alive, and keep you both alive, hmm? An angel and a fallen angel can't coexist in the same place, that much is common knowledge to even the lowest level demon. But an arch-angel and a high level fallen angel may cohabit the same area without consequence. Is that not right... Micheal?_

"Yes... it is true." Micheal said grimly. "But my son is only an angel."

_That's where you're wrong. He's not only an angel. He's the son of an arch-angel and a high level fallen angel. How he ended up with dominant angel genes is beyond me, considering who his mother seems to be. So very curious, indeed. But that's beside the matter, is it not? You want to know how to change your son into a fallen angel._

"But what of the matter of high level fallen angels? Are these two not low levels?" Micheal asked.

_Are you kidding me? These two might even be as powerful as your precious waifu, could you not tell that from fighting my vessel? You do understand that he is the weaker of the two, do you not? Weaker, but not weak, my friend. There's even more untapped potential in these two, but that will be discovered in time, yes? You are distracting me from the issue at hand. Oh so very distracting, do you want me to be distracted? Do you not care for your own sons well-being? Of course you do, that's why you asked me. So hush for now._

"I already know the process of becoming an arch-angel." Micheal said, his voice ringing with the same confidence that glittered in his eyes.

_You do, you do, don't you, big man? Tell me, did you know that if you put a halfie through the same process you did, he would end up tainted and a beast? Or dead? Either, or. No, you did not. Shut up for two minutes, so that I can finish this up and return to my nap. You understand that your son is half arch, half fallen, yes? Then it stands to reason that to become a full angel, he must discard his fallen half, hmm? Where does that unused power go, you wonder. Well, it can easily be sent back into him, as pure white power. Of course, that would require efforts from you, my boy. And from my two lovely twins. Oh yes, and you, daddy dearest. _

"So what would we have to do?" I asked.

_Well, my dear Marceline, it's sounds complicated but it's very easy to do. Very, very easy. You see, first we have your dad draw the proper markings on the floor, seeing as he seems the most experienced with things like that. You'd place the boy in the middle of the circle you'd have to draw, and then daddy would have to recite a very specific incantation. Micheal would be placed in the circle with his son, constantly putting out small bits of positive power around the boy. You, my dear girl, and Marshall will have to stand outside the circle. Exactly five feet away from the circle. As your father recites the incantation, you'll have power sapped from you. Seeing as there are two high level FA's as yourselves, it shouldn't be that taxing on you. Micheal, however, you're probably gonna have a tough time. Such a very tough time, you'll be so tired. So very tired, very, very tired, nap worthy tired. Eventually, in the middle of the incantation, the fallen half of the boy will come out and try to enter you two. You'll have to refuse it while continously putting out energy. Eventually, without a vessel to enter, it will go for your father. You'll then have to put out extra energy to keep it out of your father, seeing as he doesn't have the power to do it himself. It will then turn to Micheal. You'll also have to refuse it, but it's going to be much tougher for you. It will feel like poison to your body, seeing as it will try to make itself stronger in a purified environment. So pure. As it continues to try to enter your body, it will adapt to it's surrondings and purify itself. It will become very delicate in this process, so you must insert it into the boys body very quickly or it will dissipate and you'll be completely out of luck. Very complicated sounding, but very simple to execute. _

"Wha...what?" Marshall stuttered, looking completely lost.

_Oi, don't worry, I'll always be there as long as it's happening, which is why it makes it easier. But, we have another issue on hand. You recall how I said an arch-angel and a high-level fallen angel should not affect each other. Well, that's just about power balance. You see, the issue young Marceline is having doesn't come from the fact that Finn is an angel. It's coming from her own heart. Issue is a very harsh term, however. She's not in a ton of danger, almost none at all, you see. Her body is adapting to the purity in her heart. She was born in darkness, yes? Meaning she should harbor nothing but hatred and spite in her body, but she has... love? Yes, I think that's what this smells like. Love... pah. Such a useless emotion. But nonetheless, it happens to some. It's going to hurt for a very long time, but that's just the amplified effects from the nervousness of... love. Hard to breathe, heart palpatations... Headaches, dry mouth, shaking hands. I've named most of them, have I not, young Marceline? You shouldn't be so worried. It will fade eventually. Not your... love, I mean, which will likely fade eventually too. But the effects will likely subside in a few hundred years. It's just an annoying side effect. Your wings should go back to normal eventually too, it's just that your power is confused over your identity. Demon or Angel? Heaven or Hell? Good or Bad? Of course, it will get worse before it gets better, but that's the price we immortals pay for things like this, is it not? Tis it is. Speaking of which, my dear, I've a question. You understand that I am the incubus that gave you and your family you're powers, do you not?_

"Uh, yeah, I do." I responded, cautiously. I felt awkward looking at Marshall while I addressed Tadaharu, but that's where his voice seemed to come from.

_Why is it that you haven't asked me to ravage her yet? _

"What?" I snarled. "If you weren't a disembodied voice, I swear to god I would..."

_Swear to god? Tsk, tsk, young lady, you must know how stupid that would be. There's no need for you to be so very, very touchy. Do you not wish for this girl to be an immortal? T'would it not be a small price to pay for a night with my gentlemanliness? _

"I wouldn't do that to her." I responded, blowing hot air through my nose. "She can live a perfectly happy life as a mortal."

_Yes, yes, well. True as that might be, she will eventually have to go to hell, will she not? Tis it not a sin to be willingly intimate with a demon such as yourself. But, let's discuss something else. You see, I do like to be surronded by several interesting people, so I'll tell you a secret. A secret secret, mind you, don't tell anyone I told you this. _

"Secret's are secret by definition." I said.

_That's where you're wrong, my dear. Have you not ever heard a secret that was not so secret, be it from an unsecretive person or through an uncareful one? Bah, this is also besides the matter. Marceline, Marshall, do you understand that you two are far, far more powerful than me. Very technically, you are my superiors, were it not for my far superior knowledge._

"What does that have to do with anything?" Marshall asked, tilting his head and twisting his lips in a semi-pout.

_You two, so very, very slow, aren't you. Does it not stand to reason that if __**I**__ could make others immortal... __**you two**__ could as well? _

"I..." I started, dumbfounded. "Are you serious?"

_So serious that perhaps it's a crime. It's not often you find a man so serious as I, is it not? _

"What's the catch?" I said, glaring at Marshall awkwardly. He shot me a grin back and moved one eyebrow up and down, making me frown at _him_ too.

_The catch, my dear? There is no catch. I'm simply giving you information. Ah, but perhaps there is a catch, there always is isn't there? I simply hope that one day you repay the kindness I've displayed to you by releasing me from my vessel. As much as I do enjoy being in here, it does get rather cramped in here. It's also very hard for me to watch my anime. I only get the couple of hours when you sleep, and sometimes you just dont. It's not very convienent. So what do you say? I'll tell you how to make immortals, if you promise that you'll let me go at some point._

"Even if we do agree," My father intervened. "We don't have the knowledge to get you out."

_Disregard that fact, I will tell you how to get me out. And it doesn't have to be immediately. I think I'll be sticking around for several more years, things seem to be getting interesting around these parts. I just want you to promise me that when we figure it out, you will atempt to release me._

"You have my word." I said.

"Sure, if Marcie agrees, I guess I do too." Marshall said, shrugging slightly. "You'd still hang with me though right? I've never really liked losing friends."

_My dear boy, you could simply order me to remain around you, could you not?_

"That's not the way I operate, ya know?" Marshall said, smiling sheepishly. "I like having friends, not subordinates."

_You're an interesting bunch, to say the least. Although, I do know that this is the response that would probably come from you. I haven't been sitting in here just biting my fingernails. Very well. You have my promise that once I am out, we will remain in contact. Quite honestly, I have found myself rather fond of you, boy. _

"Aw, you're making me blush." Marshall laughed. Micheal scoffed, rolling his eyes hard. He wore a dissaproving frown, tapping his foot lightly.

_Perhaps I will also convince you to kill these filthy humans. _

"And you're ruining the moment." Marshall sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys,

If anyone has noticed, I went back and did some edits to previous chapters. Not huge changes, so you wouldn't really need to go back and look at them, but if you ever re-read and you're like "what the hell?" it's because i changed it.

I'm sorry I didn't update last weekend, I only got to write a fraction of what I had intended, but I was gone Saturday and Sunday. And then, I had decided to write some lyrics, even if I can't actually make music. I'm trying to teach myself, because it seems like a good time, but you know. It's hard. And I can only play one instrument; the ukelele. :P

I kinda wanted to focus this chapter on some more Bubblegum/Marcy action. The other plot line isn't gone, but I felt like I, personally, wasn't getting enough of it. If it was a stupid feeling, just go ahead and tell me :P

A great help for writing this was Twenty One Pilots cover of "Can't Help Falling In Love". Love that band, love that song. If you want, listen to it over and over while you read. While you're at it, why not fall in love with them? :)

And you know, All Time Low streamed Don't Panic: It's Longer Now. Also lovely. If you ever want to fangirl about either band, but don't know who to fangirl with... ;)

Anyways, please enjoy.

This is regular texts

"This is when someone's talking"

This is when someone is thinking

This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak

Just incase you get confused.

x

xx

xxx

_~I'm Just Your Problem, Baby~_

"_She found it in the city,_" I sang. "_But the city doesn't talk_."

"I like it when you sing songs I know." Bubblegum praised, as I finished the song. I shot her a confident grin, which she returned with a small blush and a bright smile. It was an early Tuesday afternoon. We were sitting on a grass hill near our school. We both had free periods at the moment, so we had opted to spend the hour outside since it was such a nice day out. The sunlight never failed to make Bubblegum look like she was glowing, which she pretty much always was. She almost always just seemed so happy, like the world was forever in her favor. Maybe it was just a coincidence, but that's how I always felt when I was around her, too.

"I like it when you like something I do," I responded, grinning toothily at her. She laughed at me, tilting her head to the side. Her light blonde hair fell to one side of her head, shining gold in the sunlight. Her eyes glittered with happiness, her cheeks tinted a healthy shade of red. Her heart pumped only a few beats faster than normal. Her breathing was normal, the rise and fall of her chest steady and strong. I felt myself give a small, happy sigh.

I felt the grass tickle my arms, as I lay back on my elbows. Bubblegum was sitting down, her legs tucked neatly underneath her as she wore a skirt. I crossed my right leg over my left, taking a small second to stratch an itch on my left leg. I pushed my elbows away from me and let myself fall completely to the green grass. I spread my arms out and stared at the blue sky, speckled here and there by a benevolent cloud. I felt Bubblegum shift next to me, and place her head next to mine.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" She asked, amused.

"Why, nothing but the lovely sky, dearest." I replied, smiling. She laughed, the sound absolute music to my ears. I turned my head to find her staring at the sky, hopelessly lost in it. "Hey? Whatcha lookin' at?"

"The clouds," She stated, leaning her head to look into my eyes with her bright blue ones. "They're awfully cheerful looking today, aren't they?"

"Funny," I said, smiling. "I was just thinking the same thing."

"Were you?" She asked, returning my smile with her own beautiful one. She snuggled into my side, putting her head just under my chin, on my chest. _**Bathump, bathump. **_"It did it twice that time."

"Are you going to point it out every time?" I asked, embarrassedly.

"Yes," She said. I could practically feel her happy grin, and her fingers danced against my stomach. "Has anyone ever told you that you're very fit?"

"Fit? Bonnibel, I am a vampire." I said, giving my own heartfelt laugh. "I would hope that I could manage to be fit."

"What does being a vampire have to do with physical health?" Bubblegum asked, tracing a small, warm circle around my navel.

"Hm," I hummed, happily. "I'm not sure. I just like to use it as an excuse for things. Sure, I probably actually just happen to be fit."

"You like to use it as excuse for _every_thing." Bubblegum pointed out with slight annoyance.

"I can use it as an excuse for everything, because I'm just a vampire." I said, reaching a hand up to run my fingers through her silky blonde hair.

"You're still a person. Even if you're not a _person_." Bubblegum argued.

"That makes very little sense, darling." I said, chuckling. I felt her adjust her head against me and my chest bounced with my laugh. I placed my palm around the back of her head and kissed her forehead. "Isn't it about time we get back to class, oh honor rolling Student Council President?"

"I don't want to go back yet," Bubblegum whined.

"What's this?" I gasped in mock horror. "Miss 3-time Cheerleading Captain doesn't want to return to school? Who could've influenced this poor innocent soul like this?"

"Oh, cut it out, you don't want to go back either," Bubblegum giggled, swatting my arm playfully.

"Ah, but I can't be responsible for the responsible when I, myself, am someone who is too irresponsible to be responsible for herself, the most irresponsible of the responsible irresponsibles." I responded, not making any move to get up.

"I... what?" Bubblegum said. "Oh, just shut up."

"You do know this is the last period of the day, right?" I asked.

"Of course I do." Bubblegum said, sounding offended.

"Just checking." I said with an amused smirk. "Such a bad influence."

"Does that mean I'm a good influence?" Bubblegum asked.

"No, keeping me at school can't be considered anything but B-A-D." I answered, frowning. "I hate school."

"Oh Marceline," Bubblegum said, dreamily. She giggled before giving a small yawn. "It's such a nice day out today, isn't it."

"I don't think I've seen many much nicer," I agreed. "And I've seen a lot."

"I can only imagine." Bubblegum responded. "What's it like? To live for so long? Doesn't it get boring?"

"Not if you do the right things," I said. "Or meet the right people."

"You don't get stuck doing the same things every single day?" Bubblegum asked. "You don't get bored of seeing the same people every day?"

"The world offers a vast varities of activities to partake in, if you know where to venture to." I said, counting clouds as the glided by, slowly. "And if you find the right people, there's not a way to get bored of them. Then again, I don't think I've found many 'right people'."

"What about me?"

"I'd be an awful person if I got bored of the person I was hopelessly in love with." I snorted, stroking her hair again. "And I'm not _quite _that awful."

"What's so special about me?" Bubblegum asked, sounding uneasy. "I'm just a normal human. And I'm a girl, on top of that. Doesn't that bother you? You could have a nice human boy if you wanted, couldn't you?"

"If I wanted a nice human boy, I would've gotten myself one." I said, calmly. "I don't love you because you're a girl, and it's not because you're not a boy. I love you because you're you. You're not just a normal human. No one's just a normal human. Everyone's different in their own ways, and that's what makes everyone special. You just happen to be the right kind of special for me."

"Yeah bu-" She started.

"I love you for your brains," I continued, knowing all too well that wouldn't have sufficed. "The way you love to figure things out, and you wont stop until you do. I love you for your kindness to people you don't know, and the extra kindness you dish out for the people you care about. I love you for your level-headedness and ability to figure out a situation without jumping to conclusions, unlike me. I love you for those unrare moments where you get so frustrated that your face and knuckles turn red, and you almost scratch your hair out. I love you for when you get mad at me for not doing what I'm supposed to do, even if I don't actually have to because I'm undead and thousands of years old. I love the way your eyes sparkle and the way your smile widens whenever you're excited and happy. I love how the sunlight always seems to favor you, and bathes you in this beautiful gold light. I love how every outfit you put on makes you look even better than you did before. I love you for everything you are; inside and out."

"That's awfully sappy, for you." Bubblegum giggled. She snuggled herself closer to me. "But thank you."

"I hope you recorded that, because I'm never saying it again." I said, grumpily. "You know how much I hate being sappy."

"But I like it," Bubblegum pouted. "I think it's romantic."

"I'm not a romanticist." I pointed out.

"But you could be." Bubblegum argued.

"But then I wouldn't be the Marcie you know and love, would I?" I responded. Her strawberry scented aroma floated around the air, intoxicating me. The licked my lips and felt my mouth water. I bit my lower lip, reminding myself to stay in control.

"No, you wouldn't." Bubblegum said. "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know." I said.

"You're supposed to say 'love you too'." Bubblegum said.

"I just gave you a whole monologue about my love for you, can't you cut me some slack?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Love ya, too, baby face."

"Don't give me a dumb pet name because you're mad at me." Bubblegum said. "Tiger fangs."

"Tiger fangs?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "If that's your new pet name for me, I like it._ Tiger Fangs_. I think I'm gonna change my name to that."

"...And I regret even trying." Bubblegum sighed. I laughed, the sound ringing through the blue sky. I stared at the bright sky, watching as a small cloud flew past us.

"Marceline, do you believe in fate?" Bubblegum suddenly asked.

"Fate?" I responded, thinking. "It would depend on what type of fate you were talking about."

"Do you ever think, I don't know, maybe, we were always meant to end up like this?" Bubblegum said, nervously. "What if it was 'God's Plan' for us to be together?"

"I can assure you that God does not actually have a plan." I laughed. "But, maybe, I guess in that aspect, there is someone out there that thought the two of us should end up together. Whether we were designed to or not, I don't know. But someone out there probably had this whole elaborate plan set up for us to end up like this; sitting here, staring at the sky, contemplating life. One day, the two of us are going to find that person, march right up to heaven, and thank that dude."

"The two of us?" Bubblegum asked.

"The two of us." I restated. "I'm going to find a way to keep you alive, forever. Without keeping you glued to me. If there's an individual who deserves to live forever, it's you. You'd probably benefit the greater population of humans and creatures more than I do."

"I like the sound of spending forever with you," Bubblegum said, wishfully. She lifted herself to look up at me. I bent my head, putting my chin in my chest, and stared into her bright blue eyes. "Even if I'm just a human, who can't understand forever. I'm sure if I ever, somehow, started falling out of love with you, you'd find a way to push me right back in. In a good way."

"That sure doesn't sound like 'in a good way'." I grumbled, raising an eyebrow. "Couldn't I just... gently pull you back in?"

"Sure, Marceline," Bubblegum said, smiling at me. "My sour puss."

"You did not just call me a sour puss," I gasped, glaring at her. "I am anything _but_ a sour puss. Maybe a bit tart and a little fruity, but I'm not a sour puss."

"You're always a sour puss." Bubblegum teased, a playful grin on her face. Quickly, I grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped our positions. Her golden hair floated throughout the sky, ending up laying messily on her face. She blew air in an attempt to remove it, finally resolving to use her hands to move the strands. I gave her one of the boyish grins, my own black hair cascading around us. Soon, it was just me and her. Her face smiling up into mine, and my face grinning cheekily down at into hers.

"I love you," I said, sincerely, leaning my head down to press my forehead lightly against hers.

"Sap," Bubblegum said quietly, her eyes beginning to flutter close.

"Shut up," I growled lowly, before pressing my lips against hers. I felt her arms snake around my neck, warm and pleasant against my cold skin. I felt her nose slide against the side of my own, as I could smell everything on her. The strawberry bubblegum in her mouth, the peachy shampoo she used, the cherry chapstick she had on. Of course, the strawberry bubblegum was soon in my mouth. I pushed myself away from her, grinning as I chewed on it.

"That's kind of gross," Bubblegum said, wrinkling her nose. "But kind of hot at the same time."

"Oh ho ho, Bubblegum called me hot," I said, sticking my tongue out with the pink gum on it. I gave her a small wink and it dissolved into thin bubbles, floating up to the air. "I just may have to give you something in return."

"Like what?" Bubblegum asked, her eyebrows scrunching together.

"I don't know... maybe a teddy bear." I teased, kissing the side of her mouth. She gave an aggrivated sigh. "What's the matter, muffin batter?"

"You know that's not what I want." Bubblegum said, frowning as I continued to kiss around her face.

"You don't want a teddy bear?" I asked, dragging my teeth against her neck. She shivered, her hold on my neck tightening. "I think teddy bear's are cute. Kinda like you."

"Don't try to sweet talk your way out of this." Bubblegum growled, deeply. I have to admit, it was pretty sexy. I bit my lip and moved to look into her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and she was breathing a bit hard. Her heart was going a million miles per second, and she was giving off a ridiculous amount of horomones.

"Jesus christ, you're going to get yourself pregnant if you give off that much heat, Bonnie." I grumbled, chewing on my lip. I felt myself give off a shallow, shuddering breath, before I decided it'd just be better not to breathe her in at all. Clearly, if my "mate" is giving off all that scent... Let's not get too scientific about it. It was nice though, I'll tell you that. You're a human, I'm sure you've been lustful towards someone before. But I can assure you, it's a whole lot more intense for a vampire such as myself.

I clenced the dirt beneath her, turning the hard ground into velvety grains in my grip. I swallowed, hard, as I stared down at her.

"Marceline," She said, lowly and lustfully.

"Yes, Bonnie?" I asked, trying to muster up a playful grin. "You do realize we're outside, don't you? And still at school."

"I don't care." Bubblegum replied.

"You'll care later." I responded, trying to build up some willpower to remove myself. "And besides that, I care. Don't you think something like that should be done in a more... special way?"

"Marceline, it will be memorable no matter how many scented candles and red sheets you lay somewhere." Bubblegum said, staring into my eyes with conviction. "What's memorable about is that it's _you_. I wouldn't just push for this with anyone. Not a boy, not another girl. Just you, Marceline. It's not just about the... you know. It's about you, Marceline. I don't know what specifically makes... that act so enjoyable, but I'm sure you'd manage to find a way to make it great, just like you do with almost everything else. I've already told you, I'm not educated at all in this field. We're both... noobs."

"Noobs with boobs." I said, with a grin.

"You're ruining it," Bubblegum said, hitting the back of my head lightly. She smiled at me again, her blue eyes almost convincing me to give up my fight.

"But I don't want to do it on the grass, at school," I pouted. "I'd at least like to do it somewhere private."

"Well then, why don't you invite me to your house?" Bonnibel suggested, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

"Why don't you invite me to yours?" I teased back.

"Because, whenever we go to my house, my parent's just gush about how amazing and fun-loving and free-spirited you are." Bubblegum said, rolling her eyes. "And how they wish I was a little more like you, and that I didn't stress out and learned to take a ... 'chill pill'."

"I like your parents," I laughed, softly rubbing my pale forehead against hers.

"Yeah, and they like you." Bubblegum grumbled, irritated. "Too much."

"Aw come on, you aren't jealous of your parents love for me, are you?" I asked, giving her a boyish grin. She blushed only a bit, and I could hear her heartbeat stuttera bit. "You know I love you the most. And they love you the second most."

"Second most?" Bubblegum asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Gilroy Gumbal is just a wonderful young man," I said, throwing my British accent back on. "Quite the extrodinary example of what a person should be like."

"I hate it when you do that," Bubblegum swooned, not sounding like she was hating anything at that particular moment. "It makes my knees feel like jelly."

"It's a good thing you're not standing right now, isn't it?" I said, smiling.

"I thought you were going to '_take me home'_." Bubblegum said.

"I could always just carry you, milady." I offered, raising an eyebrow.

"I may have to take you up on that offer, gentlelady." Bubblegum said, giggling.

"Why of course," I said, quickly standing up taking Bubblegum up with me, holding her under her knees and around her waist. Her hands were still firmly secured around my neck. "Shall we, milove?"

"You're in charge here," Bubblegum responded, nodding to me.

"Don't let that power go to my head," I said, laughing. "Who knows what kind of tyrant I could be."

"You couldn't possibly be that bad," Bubblegum answered, leaning her head against my shoulder. "You'd have me there to reason with you."

"That I would," I said, happily walking off.

xx

xx

"Marceline~" Bubblegum purred, as I kicked my front door in. I had decided to just run home. Bubblegum had texted her brother and told Gumbal to drive the car home, and I'm sure Marshall already knew I was gone.

"So, will we be skipping our practices today?" I hummed, walking into my house and shutting the door close with my food.

"I already told you that you're in charge." Bubblegum responded, her voice laced with some desirable emotion.

"Then I say we stay here all afternoon," I suggested, walking us into my room.

"I say that's a pretty good idea," Bubblegum replied as I placed her on my futon. Her hands were still interlocked around my neck, but she was looking a bit green.

"Still not used to the running, are you?" I said, disapprovingly. "You shouldn't have suggested it, if you were going to get sick."

"I'm not sick." Bubblegum argued, shaking her head. As she shook her head, I saw her choke back some vomit. "See?"

"Oi, this wont do," I said, sitting down next to her. I lay her flat down on the futon, holding a hand on her stomach. "I can't have you all sick like this on me. It doesn't make you look very appetizing."

"I'm supposed to always look appetizing to you," Bubblegum pouted, cutely. "Or, never. Either or, right?"

"I guess it depends on what we're talking about," I said, raising an eyebrow with a grin. "Which would you like to discuss?"

"You know perfectly well that what I want has nothing to do with discussions." Bubblegum said.

"The academic doesn't want to discuss something?" I gasped pretending to be surprised. "Shall we hold off your ever interesting rant about how life and fate works?"

"I happen to find my beliefs very interesting." Bubblegum said, giving me a fake pout, adorable all the same. I licked my lips, grinning down at the infinitely younger female.

"I happen to find them very interesting too," I responded. "But I believe I find something else much more interesting right now."

"And what, pray tell, could that be?" Bubblegum asked, her voice getting husky.

"I have a question, if you don't mind." I responded, moving one of my hands to her stomach. I walked my fingers up her stomach, and right through the middle of her chest until it was on her shoulder. "Have you been taking care of yourself?"

"Taking care of myself?" Bubblegum said, suddenly confused. "I'm not unhealthy, if that's what you mean."

"Oh obviously oblivious Bonnibel Bubblegum," I growled playfully. I lazily propped myself over her, supporting myself on my knees and my overly strong hands. "You make attempting to seduce you very, very hard."

"You don't need to attempt to seduce me," Bubblegum almost snorted. "I'm sure you can... _smell_, from my horomones, how incredibly turned on I am at the current moment. And you haven't even kissed me yet."

"If I knew I was so good at this, I might've tried it on more people." I said, with a playful grin.

"Marceline, why would you say something like that now?" Bubblegum frowned. "You're going to ruin the moment."

"I think I'd have to blow us up to ruin the moment." I laughed. "You're right; I can smell you."

"Sometimes, I hate you." Bubblegum grumbled.

"Well, clearly you don't right now." I retorted.

"There's a difference between my body and my brain." Bubblegum responded, crossing her arms.

"Pop quiz," I said quickly. "What are your brain and my fingers going to have in common?"

"..._MARCELINE_!" She squeaked, blushing hard.

"_That_ one you get, of course." I said, laughing.

"That's so distasteful!" Bubblegum complained.

"Well then, I guess I'm just your problem, baby." I said, leaning down to kiss her.

xx

xx

"Bubblegum," A velvety voice called. "Bubblegum, Jesus Christ, wake up, please."

"M...Marceline?" I grumbled, squeezing my eyes together tightly. "What's wrong?"

"Oh thank the dear lord in heaven," She gave a relieved sigh, her hands carefully releasing my shoulders. "I thought I killed you."

"What happened?" I asked, my voice hoarse from sleep. I started opening my eyes. It was dark out, and the room was only lit up by Marceline's lamp desk. Marceline herself was kneeling next to me, wrapped in a sheet.

"You passed out," Marceline said, her eyes and voiced laced with concern. "After we... ya know."

"I... passed out?" I asked, almost laughing. "You should probably be proud of yourself."

"I was worried," Marceline pouted. Her blood red eyes glittered with their usual humor, but they still retained some of their previous anxiety. "I thought I killed you."

"You thought you... killed me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I raised a blanket as I sat up. "Killed me? With sex? I know you're a vampire and all, but I don't think you can do that."

"I don't even want to discuss my worries with you, when you do that." Marceline continued to bout, her slightly bushy eyebrows drawing over her calming eyes.

"I'm sorry Marceline, but you do realize how ridiculious that sounds." I said, still trying not to laugh. "You can't actually kill a person with too much sex."

"Yes you can. It's happened." Marceline snapped, sitting cross legged, with nothing but a thin white sheet covering her almost white skin. "It was in the news once. Long time ago. Probably before even your mother."

"Okay, so _one_ person has died from too much sex." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Four." Marceline corrected. "I'm not about to make it five. We're never doing that again."

"What?" I squeaked. "But. But."

"No buts." Marceline shook her head. "As great as that was, I'm not risking killing you."

"For fucks sake, Marceline, I'm not going to die from sex." I argued.

"Yeah, I'm sure thats what Alexander Joseph said, before November 24th, 1834." Marceline responded, crossing her arms in defiance.

"This isn't the 1830's," I snapped back at her, my irritation growing. "Besides, I have you here to bring me back, you're a freaking a vampire. Why don't you just magic my body?"

"I... uh..." Marceline said, thinking.

"See, there's no reason we shouldn't do it again." I said, crawling over to lean my head on her shoulder. "In fact, we _should_ do it again. Soon. Maybe not now, but soon."

"Soon? Bonnibel Bubblegum, are you admitting that you enjoy sex?" Marceline asked, teasingly.

"Yes, I am." I said, with a small sigh.

"Are we going to address my magic fingers?" Marceline said, looking down to wiggle her perfectly arched eyebrows at me. She grinned at me, sending a jolt through my heart. "Or we could talk about the fact that Alexander Joseph never existed."

"No we are not go- What?" I said, whipping my head to glare at her. "You were just messing with me."

"I'm a vampire, Bonnie, I could clearly tell you weren't going to die." Marceline hummed, leaning her head on top of mine. "My fingers aren't the only one with magic."

"Is this what it's going to be like after everytime?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Because I might be feeling my libido lower."

"Oh, you know you love it." Marceline said, raising a bare arm around my blanket covered shoulder. She hugged me into her side, the way I loved. She kept my head on her shoulder, but my chest pressed up against her. Her hand was strong, but gently held the upper part of my arm, chilling me a bit. She moved it up to my hair, carefully moving my head to place a kiss on the top of my head. "I love you. That was pretty much the greatest moment of my life, FYI."

"You're getting sappy," I pointed out, with amusement. "I love you too."

_**Bathump.**_

"I really do love you." Marceline said.

"I know." I said, confidently.

"I hate it when that happens." Marceline said, almost whining. "It's not fair."

"Because it's fair that you can _always_ hear my heartbeat?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to have the advantage, I'm a vampire." Marceline complained. "I'm supposed to be all super cool and mysterious, aren't I? It's kind of super obvious when my heart decides to calm alive for you."

"But that's romantic in it's own way, isn't it?" I said, dreamily. "It helps get rid of my insecurity, for one thing."

"Insecurity? What reason could you possibly have to be insecure?" Marceline said, her utter confusion adorable and reassuring.

"Marceline, I've explained this so many times," I said, shaking my head lightly. I couldn't actually be mad at her, seeing as how she somehow managed to view me as perfect. We'd had the same conversation reversed many times, so I could understand how she felt. "I'm just a human. You could have any one in the world, and you picked me. There's always the possiblity that you could pick someone else."

"You could explain it a hundred more times, and it would still make no more sense to me." Marceline said, stubbornly. "It's because I'm the vampire I am that I don't think I'm even capable of falling in love with anyone else, unless you have a twin sister I don't know who is exactly, _exactly_ like you, in every single way. And even then, it might not be possible. I don't understand how I can make you understand."

"Oh, Marceline, it's just normal lovers things, isn't it?" I said, sighing slightly, with a small smile.

"Is it?" Marceline asked. "I wouldn't know."

"I wouldn't know either." I responded. "I'm just going based off movies."

"The movies you watch are usually stupid." Marceline snorted.

"You're usually stupid." I shot back.

"Pfft, I know that," Marceline scoffed. "I'd be an even bigger idiot if I didn't realize I was an idiot. I'd be a douchebag. Heh, I'd be Snookie."

"God, please don't put that image in my head." I said in horror. I shuddered at the mental picture Marceline had just so gloriously painted for me. "That's awful."

"Aren't you supposed to love me in all my forms?" Marceline laughed.

"If you ever pick _that_ form, you are clearly a very different person that you actually are." I said, my nose scrunched up. "And, I'd just end up talking you out of it."

"My voice of reason, eh?" Marceline suggested. "My VP?"

"What, exactly, are you the president of?" I asked.

"...The 'we love-love Bonnie' club?" Marceline offered.

"Why would I be the vice president of a club about loving me?"

"Because you're a narcissist?... Okay, okay, don't say it, I know, that was stupid." Marceline said before I had a chance to say anything. "Do you want to know something funny?"

"Besides the way you think?" I asked.

"Ha ha, very funny." Marceline said, and I could practically hear her roll her eyes at me. "Oh. That's kind of funny. Oh shoot, gotta stop using that word. Anyways, I was just going to say..."

"...Say...?" I asked as she trailed off.

"Forget it, I thought about it, and it sounds embarassing." Marceline said, shaking her head.

"Now I want to know even more." I said, poking her in the side of her sturdy yet soft body. She didn't even flinch, but still swatted me away.

"Just... promise me you wont laugh." She asked, nervously.

"I solemnly swear." I said.

"I was just thinking that... you know, it's kind of fu- it's kind of ironic how," Marceline started. "Not even ten years ago, I thought I could get by life without anyone but my father and Marshall. But you know, ever since I met you I started thinking that maybe... maybe I could be with other people. It's not even just you, not that I don't think you're wonderful, but Gumball, Jake, Finn and Lady... they're the only friends I've ever had. And you guys will end up probably being the best friends I'll ever have. It's just a shame that eventually... some of you guys will die."

"Some?" I asked. "Wont all of us but Jake die eventually?"

"Bubblegum, I've already told you that I'm not going to let you die," She snorted. "And I very highly doubt that Gumball's escaping Marshall. And the Finn issue..."

"The Finn issue? What Finn issue?" I asked, suddenly very confused. "Is there something you're not telling me."

"Uh, well..." Marceline said, nervously. She sounded like she just realized she had told me something she hadn't planned on telling me. "Just trust me, it's nothing you need to worry about."

"If it's an issue regarding one of my friends, I _will_ worry." I argued, leaning away to give Marceline a stern look. "What's going on with Finn?"

"Well... It's a long story." Marceline tried.

"I've got a long time."

"Fine." She sighed, giving up. "Finn's an angel. Happy?"

"Finn's a wha..." I said, taken aback. "Why is that an issue? Can't vampires, werewolves and angels be together?"

"Well, werewolves can be with whoever they want. They're not _technically_ hells creatures, they just happen to usually find themselves loyal to vampires, and hell." Marceline started. "But vampires have issues around angels. And fallen angels have more issues around arch-angels."

"...Excuse me?" I said, completely baffled.

"I'm a fallen angel vampire thing." Marceline said. "Finn's an arch-angel, fallen angel hybrid thing. No big deal."

"...And you never thought to tell me this?" I said, hurt. "I thought you trusted me."

"It's not that I didn't trust you," Marceline said quickly, looking into my eyes. "I just didn't know how all of this was going to play out. I'm sorry, I know it was wrong of me. I didn't know if telling you would somehow get you hurt then, so I just... didn't. I apologize."

"Marceline, I know we don't need to tell each other _everything_." I said, trying to sound reasonable. "As long as you intended to tell me eventually."

"Well, clearly, I mean, it's not like I couldn't just not." Marceline said, offering me a small smirk. "I just didn't want to get you hurt, that's all."

"Why aren't you such a sweetheart," I teased, leaning forward to press my forehead against hers, knowing full well she loved it when we did. She hummed happily, a look of utter bliss playing out on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, hi

Ugh, I know I have to go back and edit some chapters, because I know they're a little messed up, but I'm so lazy.

I'm trying to teach myself how to make music, cuz like it'd be pretty cool if I could just take everything in my head and actually turn it into something, ya know? PS dont actually expect anything to happen because, like i've said, I'm lazy and I'll probably end up giving up in like two weeks.

Anyways, please enjoy.

This is regular texts

"This is when someone's talking"

This is when someone is thinking

This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak

Just incase you get confused.

x

xx

xxx

_~I'm Just Your Problem, Baby~_

"For Heaven's sake, Hunter!" She shouted at me. I flinched from her anger, looking at her cautiously. She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry I yelled."

"No, it's my fault." I said, timidly. "I promise, next time I wont be so soft."

"Oh Hunter, it's not that I don't want you to be soft." She said, taking my large, ruff hand in her dainty soft one. "I love you because you're soft. I just want you to be a little more resolute. You can't have me making every single decision for you."

"But you usually make better ones than I do, do you not?" I replied, gazing into her chocolate brown eyes. "But if you wish for me to make my own decisions, I shall."

"Perhaps my wish for you to depend on me a little less with finally come true," She said, smiling her room brightening smile. It was moments like this that reminded me why I loved her. She was truly a sweet person at heart, you just had to get past the rough exterior. It took years of chipping away, since we were 6. It had started with a flower as a peace offering, and had finally ended two years ago with a kiss.

We were 28 now, a tad bit on the late side of love, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. We'd probably be dead within ten, maybe fifteen years, if we were lucky. We probably wouldn't get very long to raise our kids, if she ever let me have any with her. But, I knew she loved me and that I loved her. Every now and then, she'd still shoot an angry insult at me. But her eyes would always soften, and she'd apologize and mentally beat herself for doing it. That's the way she had always been; a sharp tongue with a smooth heart. She had a sharp brain on her head too. She was probably the most clever and witty woman I had ever met, which was something I also loved dearly about her.

She was also, perhaps, the most beautiful woman that had ever been born on this earth. Her skin was pale, but not unhealthy so. She had a certain glow underneath her skin that made her shine more than normal women. Her cheeks were always shaded a slight pink color, turning beet red whenever she was embarassed or angry. Her night black eyebrows arched perfectly over her chocolate brown eyes, that always shimmered. Her hair was as black as a moonless night, but it always shined in the sunlight. It fell in small waves over her head, down her back, ending just below her hips.

"Well, perhaps my wish that you'll continue to depend on me might come true," I said, nervously. I took both of her smaller hands in one of my big ones and reached into my pockets with the other.

"What do you mean...?" She asked, suspicious and confused as I sunk to one knee in front of her. "What are you-"

"Cassadee... would you do me in the honor of being married to you?" I asked, producing a small diamond ring, as I kneeled in front of her. She stared at me, then at the ring, then back at me, in complete and utter befuddlement. My already small nervous smile began to fall to a small nervous frown. She was going to say no. I should've known it. Why would she want to spend her life with a shy, indecisive, good-for-nothi-

"I was beginning to think you'd never ask," She said, seriously. She looked at me, overwhelmed with happiness and burst into tears. She sunk down and wrapped her arms around me. "You had me worried."

"Wh-what?" I spluttered, taking the small woman into my arms. "Are you saying...?"

"Yes, Hunter Abadeer." She sobbed into my chest. "I will marry you. I love you, Hunter."

"I love you too," I said, blissfully stroking her velvet black hair.

xx

xx

"Sometimes, I wish you would get hit by a bus." I grumbled at my younger twin.

"That'd do more harm to the bus than me, Marcy, and you know that." Marshall laughed, still flipping through the channels.

"Change it back, I was watching that!" I growled, glaring at the boy. He turned to me, trying to win me over with one of his grins. It didn't work.

"Oh come on, you've seen that movie a million times." He responded, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, and I've kicked your ass a million times," I replied, threateningly. "Which one are you going to make a million and one?"

"Fine, have it your way." Marshall sighed, getting up from his seat. "I'll just go hang out with Finn or something."

"I'm pretty sure Finn's with his dad right now, Marshall." I said, turning the channel back to _The Princess Diaries_.

"All the more reason to go visit," Marshall snickered. "I'd like to see that annoyed look one that old geezers face."

"Marshall, don't bother them." I sighed, growing tired of my brothers immature antics. "He's just trying to bond with his son; it's been a long time. He just wants to be a dad."

"He's an ass." Marshall said.

"Yeah, well, so are you," I replied, curtly. "Listen, can you pretend for just a couple hours that these thousands of years have matured you in any way? How would you feel if someone bursts in when you and dad were trying to do things together?"

"But that's different." Marshall snorted. "Dad's my dad. That man is just Finn's father."

"Even if that's true, he's trying to be a dad, which is more to be said than some fathers out there." I pointed out. "He even agreed to make peace with us to make his son happy. Does that not mean anything to you? He hates us, and he has good reason to. I don't know all the details, but I do know dad and him have... a past. Neither of them would care to delve deeper into it, but I'm sure it would take more than a slap to the face or a stab through the heart to get over it. And he's willing to look past that to try to get along with his son. Just give him some credit."

"Even if that's true," Marshall grumbled, slinking back to his room. "He's still an asshole."

"And you're still the bigger asshole." I called back to him, chuckling quietly to myself.

It had been a little while since Tadaharu had told us how to go through with the process of making Finn an archangel. To be honest, the flury of activity that had happened to me in the span of just a few months was a bit overwhelming for me. We'd barely lived here for seven months, and this was already the most exciting part of my life. Well, second only to when my mother was taken by the humans and roasted like thanksgiving turkey.

Micheal had decided that he wanted to try to spend some time with his son before we did anything. He wanted to have a "better understanding" of the person his son had become. What it had to do with the ritual was beyond me, but Micheal was dead set on becoming closer to his son. Which is cool, I mean he hadn't seen the dude in, what, fifteen years? Had he even seen Finn when he was born? Had he been with his mother when Finn was born? This also brought up a better question; Who was his mother? All I knew was that she was a higher ranked fallen angel than Marshall and I, but I had no idea what that meant. I never kept up with the politics of hell, and for all I know that could be a million different women.

"Hey there, Marcie kins." My father said, walking in through the front door. I turned to watch as he and Simon walked in.

"Hey dad, Simon." I said, nodding at the two before turning back to my movie.

"Good evening, Marceline." Simon said, politely smiling at me.

"Bonnibels not here today?" My father asked.

"Naw, she's writing a paper, and I didn't want to bother her too much." I said, shrugging. "It's not like we're joined at the hip."

"No, it's just that I like her being around." My father responded, getting some drinks from the fridge. "She's more fun to talk to than you."

"Well gee, thanks dad, you're a real charmer yourself, you know that?" I grumbled, rolling my eyes. "She doesn't have to _always _be around, you know. She has a life of her own."

"Just make her into a thrall already," My father moaned.

"You already know that I don't have to, I'll figure out how to make her a immortal who isn't as damned as us." I said, angrily. "Can you just mind your own business?"

"You're still my child, your business _is_ my business." My father said, grabbing a beer from the fridge, before tossing one to Simon.

"Come on Simon, get him to lay off." I whined. "He'll listen to you."

"Alright Hunter, why don't we just do some of the work we were supposed to do, yeah?" Simon said, laughing.

"But I want to bother Marceline some more." My father complained.

"Just go do something else." I said, dismissing him with a wave. "I'm trying to watch a movie. Go away."

Suddenly, the doorbell ring.

"I got it." My father said, walking non-chalantly to the door. "Bonnibel!"

"Stop!" I shouted, springing up from the couch and placing myself in front of my father within a second. "Hey, you didn't tell me you were coming over. I would've come and got you or something."

"Well, I just finished my work, so I thought I'd come hang out," Bubblegum said, looking suspiciously in between my father and I. "...Is now a bad time?"

"No! It's never a bad time!" My father said, trying to get around me. I placed myself in the door frame, preventing him from getting any closer to my young girlfriend. "You're always welcome in the Abadeer home."

"As true as that is, I really wish you'd tone it down a bit." I grumbled as he tried to push past me. "It's creepy, dad."

"It's not creepy." My father pouted. "It's not creepy, is it Bonnibel?"

"It's a _tad_ bit creepy, sir," Bubblegum said honestly. I laughed as my fathers face fell.

"Is it? I apologize." He said, frowning.

"Yeah well, if you're so sorry why don't you _leave us alone_." I growled, nudging him away.

"It's fine sir, I'm sure my father can be much worse," Bubblegum said, offering him a kind smile. He face brightened up and he tried to get past me again.

"Don't encourage him." I said quickly, before elbowing my father, roughly, in the abdomen. He flew back a few feet, and I took the opprotunity to grab Bubblegum by the waist, run us into my room and put up ward.

"Marceline, that was mean!" My father, a grown man older than most grown men, whined like a little girl who had just lost her Barbie. "I want to play too!"

"You are an _old man_!" I shouted back. "You can't _play_ with a seventeen year old girl!"

"You're an _old lady_!" He complained. "Why is that any different?"

"Because she actually _likes _me." I shot back. "And mentally, I'm still eighteen! You're like thirty!"

"I was only twenty nine when I died!" My dad said, still pounding on my door. "That's only a twelve year difference!"

"It's only a twenty thousand year diffference!" I shouted, my irritation growing. It didn't help when Bubblegum just giggled. I shot her a glare which she returned with an apologetic smile.

"You're _almost_ as old as I am!" My father continued to argue.

"You were still a grown man when you changed!" I snapped. "And I was not! Besides, Bonnie likes me, not you!"

"Bonnibel, you like me, don't you?" My father whimpered.

"I do like you sir," Bubblegum started. I shot her a nasty look. "But I did come here to be with Marceline. She does happen to be my favorite Abadeer."

"Fine," My father sighed in defeat. I listened for the sound of his feet marching away before I heard him give another happy yelp. "Gilroy!"

"Dad, stop!" I heard Marshall shout, and the sound of the two engaging in rough housing. I shook my head and sighed angrily.

"I wish you'd stop encouraging him like that, just tell him he's annoying." I grumbled, flopping down onto my futon. "Next time, we're going to your place."

"I think it's cute," Bubblegum laughed, laying herself out on her stomach, next to me.

"Why don't you just marry him?" I growled, stuffing my face in a pillow.

"Oh, don't be petty, Marceline." Bubblegum cooed, nudging me in the side. "You know you're still my favorite."

"Hmph," I grunted, ignoring her.

"Come on Marceline, I came to hang out." Bubblegum continued. "Even if you're just going to ignore me, I'm going to stay right here. Besides, I can't get out of the room now. You put up a ward."

"Would you like to leave?" I asked.

"No." She said.

"Then it stays up."

"Hmmm, that's fine." She hummed, happily. "I don't mind being stuck with you for a little while."

"...Hmph." I grunted again.

"Marceline~" Bubblegum purred, putting her torso on my back. I felt the warmth of her body press up against me, as the smell of her fruity shampoo overwhelmed my senses.

"Did you take a shower before you came here?" I asked nonchalantly, licking my lips.

"I did," She said slowly. "Do I smell good?"

"What kind of shampoo do you use?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't know, Gumball bought it." She said, shrugging slightly.

"Gumball bought such a fruity shampoo?" I asked, surprised.

"Fruity? Marceline, I think we just use normal shampoo." Bubblegum said. "I don't smell like fruit at all."

"What, yes you do." I said, flipping around so that she was laying on my stomach. I took a small whiff of the air and nodded. "Yeah, it's like strawberry or something."

"Marceline, I don't smell anything." Bubblegum said, wrinkling her eyebrows.

"That's because I have a better nose than you." I countered. "Definitely strawberrys."

"Ooookay." She said, still unconvinced.

"I don't have to convince you," I snapped. "I'm a vampire."

"That's your excuse or everything." She frowned. She started tracing small patterns around my ribcage, tickling my torso a bit. "You seem rather cranky today. Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" I growled. I blinked a couple times before giving her a questioning look. "Am... am I okay?"

"I don't know, Marceline, I was asking you." Bubblegum replied, her eyes shining with concern. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right? I'm here for you."

"I don't know what's wrong with me today," I sighed, shaking my head. "Maybe I'm just worried about Finn."

"Worried about Finn?" Bubblegum asked. "Come to think of it, isn't he with his dad today? It's nice that his dad came to meet him, isn't it? He'd never really say anything about it, but Finn was always worried that his parents were bad people. It must be a bit of a relief to know that his dad's actually an angel, right? Not that angels are the only good people in the world, but, oh you know what I mean."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Bonnie." I said, chuckling as I felt my mood lighten. "I get it, I get it. Micheal's a good guy, I think. I used to owe him my life, but considering I didn't let Marshall kill him before, I guess we're even."

"You never told me this story," Bubblegum hummed, her chin resting lightly against my chest. She was staring up at me as I played with the ends of her hair. I lazily gazed back at her, a smile growing on my face.

"I haven't?" I said. "It's not a very interesting day, I tried to get some food to some kids and I accidently passed by a church. A bunch of angels started attacking me, and I ran. But I was just a little kid, around eight or nine. I wasn't faster than them and I still didn't have complete control my magic. They would've killed me if Micheal hadn't shown up. Told them all to 'fuck off' and let me get away, so he's on my good list."

"Why'd he let you go?" Bubblegum asked, her bright blue eyes shimmering with interest.

"To be honest, I'm not completely sure." I replied, twisting my mouth into a small thinking pout. "He said something about me 'not being evil'. He thinks I'm pretty evil now, but I would too considering what my mom did after all that happened."

"I don't mean to randomly change the subject," Bubblegum said, a smirk dancing on her lips. "But I happen to find that face you make when you think, very very attractive."

"Ah, well," I said, grinning back at her. "Don't get used to it. I don't think very often."

"I already know that, dumby." Bubblegum said, lightly knocking me in the head with her knuckles. "If you used this more often, I'm sure you'd be smarter than me."

"Ha, likely." I said sarcastically. "Newton wasn't even as smart as you are."

"That's a lie, but flattering." Bubblegum laughed, the sound flooing light into my ears.

"It's not a lie," I pouted. "It's true. You should believe in yourself a little more."

"Sure, I'll start as soon as you do." Bubblegum offered.

"I already believe I'm the greatest monster to walk on the earth," I said, giving her one of the Abadeer boyish grins. She blushed, but smiled at me.

"You're not a monster." She argued.

"I don't think you've been around quite long enough to decide that." I responded, still running my hands through her golden hair. "Have I told you, yet, how pretty you are?"

"You've yet to explain it in great detail today," Bubblegum said, teasingly. "Are you going to tell me how great I am, once again?"

"Not until you admit that I'm a heart throb, and a hunk." I countered, my grin growing.

"You really are ridicously attractive sometimes." Bubblegum said, with a small happy sigh. "It's unfair."

"What's unfair is how ridiciously _beautiful_ you are_ all_ the time." I responded, propping myself up on my elbows. "You're much better looking than I am."

"Should we fight about it?" Bubblegum asked, chuckling lightly.

"I'm always open to discuss it," I joined her chuckle. "I hope you realize I'd win in a heartbeat."

"I beg to differ." Bubblegum scoffed.

"Are we really having this kind of conversation?" I asked, suddenly bursting into laughter. "We're like a couple out of a bad romantic comedy flick."

"...Does that make me Jennifer Aniston?" Bubblegum asked, with a smile.

"Only if I get to be Ashton Kutcher." I replied.

"But you're a girl." Bubblegum frowned.

"But Ashton Kutcher is a hearthob hunk."

"You're still stuck on this?"

"I'm going to be stuck on this for the rest of my life."

"Marceline..."

"Yes, I do mean the rest of forever."

"You're so stubborn sometimes."

"I'm stubborn all of the time, my dearest."

"Honestly, how do I even put up with you?"

"Lots of patience?"

"Ungodly amounts of patience."

"You're going to need it, if you plan on spending any extended amount of time with me." I said, giving her a smile. "_Princess_."

"Ugh, I thought we were done with that stupid nick name." Bubblegum groaned, rolling onto her back. I laughed, watching as she stretched her torso out. "It's extremely ironic, considering who you are."

"I'm not a princess," I said quickly. "It's just a title that was forced onto me."

"You realize that being a princess _is_ just a title." Bubblegum asked, laying lazily on her stomach.

"Yeah but, I don't do any of the strutting around like other princesses did." I said, shrugging. "All I do is go kill things when they're bothering the thralls. That's hardly princess like."

"A princess is just someone born into royalty, it doesnt really matter _what_ they do." Bubblegum said.

"I wasn't _born_ into royalty. I was born into damnation." I grumbled. "Calling me princess is just a convinent way of putting responsbility on me for stuff I haven't even had a part in. If I had my choice, I'd just leave it all behind. Maybe fake my own death and then just travel the world, inconspicious-like, you know? I'd like to not have these 'obligations' for once in my life. Just because my mom had a hissy fight and made us some sort of fucking leaders... We could've been the only vampires, ever, but she decided to go off the deep end and make everyone a thrall. Serves her right that she's gone."

"Marceline, there's got to be a part of you that loves her," Bubblegum pressed, gently. "She was your mother, after all. Kids are always programmed to unconditionally love their parents."

"I wasn't born a kid. I was born a creature of the fucking dark." I said, pulling my legs up and hugging my knees to my chest. "Maybe I would've loved her if she saw me as anything but a child she'd raise to hates humans and continue her massacre. And when she saw it wasn't working on me, she started ignoring me and devoting all her attention to Marshall. Marshall... he was a complete wreck when she died, you know. He went on a ridiculous killing spree. Every single person that had anything to do with our mothers death... Well, all you need to know is that he was young and that he got to them. I tried to stop him, but even I wasn't enough to stop him back then. We've seen things, Bonnie, that you can't even think up. Being immortal is more of a curse than a blessing, Bonnibel. I want you to think that over, very carefully."

"Marceline, being with you is enough of a blessing to deal with anything." Bubblegum said, softly.

"You say that now, but you don't know what it's like to live forever and think you've seen everything." I said, shaking my head with a small shudder. "Only to learn that there can be worse. Don't even ask me how, but I've seen a person turned all the way inside out, Bonnie. You can't even understand how traumatic that can be, how messed up my brains gotten over the years. Eventually, you get control over it, but there are still nights when I have... these nightmares. Nightmares of things I've seen in the past, over and over and over again. The world is as much a scary place as it is wonderful, once you've been around to see it long enough. It's not that I don't want you around, because I'd love to just cling to you forever. But I don't want to put you through something you're unprepared for and then have you hate me for it. It's still possible for us to just live through your human life, happily."

"But would that make you happy?" Bubblegum asked.

"It'd make me happy for a solid 70 years." I replied. "And I'd have my happy moments when I went through my memories of you."

"Wouldn't you rather have happy moments for forever?" Bubblegum asked, her blue eyes staring straight through my heart and soul.

"I mean, yeah, I would." I said. "But not if that means fucking you up. I'd be much happier knowing you were happy."

"But Marceline, wont I go to hell if I die?" Bubblegum pointed out.

"I'm sure if it came down to it, I could convince Finn to figure something out." I said with a grin. "He always seemed a bit sweet on you."

"Marceline, stop teasing me!" Bubblegum groaned, burying her face into my futon.

"He was so cute though!" I laughed. "He used to always offer to let you sit on his sweatshirts, and he always held doors open for you. I almost felt bad when I told him we were dating. His face so hard, but you could tell he was trying so hard to be happy for us. Bad, bad Marceline, stole the poor angels first love."

"And yet you don't sound remorseful at all." Bubblegum gave me a disapproving look, accompanied by a small frown.

"I'm a demon, I'm not supposed to feel remorseful." I reminded her. "Besides, if the two of you ever got together, the good - evil spectrum would be thrown out of wack."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it's be like goodie two shoes times two. Goodie four shoes." I said, snickering. "We'd have to make leather face and hannibal lector have a love child to balance that out."

"I am _not_ a goodie two shoes." Bubblegum huffed.

"Well, not anymore." I snorted. "You have me to thank for that, young lady. You're welcome."

"I hate you."

"You love me." I sniggered. "And I love you."

"Are we a happy family?" Bubblegum said, giving me a childish smile.

"My dear Bonnibel, I haven't even asked you to marry me yet." I gasped. "We have not even begun discussing how many children we'll have. I say zero, but I'm sure you'll want at least three."

"...Could we even have children?"

"Are you doubting my powers?" I scoffed, pretending to be offended. "If children was what you desired, I'm sure I could figure out a way to make it happen."

"You'd... you'd actually do that for me?" Bubblegum practically swooned. I had to bit my knee to keep myself from laughing, taking a second to breathe.

"I'm surprised you're actually thinking about this." I said, biting my lip. "Aren't you a little young for kids?"

"Have you ever thought about kids?" Bubblegum asked, sincerely.

"Well, before I didn't really have any reason to think about them." I said honestly. "Uh, I have thought about it once or twice since you, but I've never given it deep thought. I don't think I'd make a great mother, I'm too immature."

"Hmmm, maybe we should think about in a few hundred years." Bubblegum offered. "We _do_ have a long time to think about it."

"So you've 100% made up your mind?" I asked. "Have you thought over it carefully?"

"Marceline, for heaven's sake." Bubblegum sighed, exasperated. "You could give me a thousand reasons why I shouldn't, but my one reason is big enough to cancel them all out."

"Aw, you're going to inflate my ego." I said, giving her a small grin.

"Don't let it get to your head, you goof." Bubblegum giggled.

xx

xx

I woke up to the sight of Bubblegum in nothing but a large mens dress shirt, that actually happened to be mine. It was what I usually wore as pajamas. She was still sleeping soundly, on top of my arm, so I choose to remain where I was to avoid waking her up. I watched as her nostrils flared and her chest rose. Then, her chest would gently fall back down to the small sound of her exhaling, and she'd do it all over again. Breathing. Something I'd never needed in my life. Sure I could breathe, but I don't think I ever actually got any oxygen out of it. I got all the nutriets I needed through other means. I wasn't completely sure what these "other means" were, but something told me it didnt matter much, seeing as how I was technically dead.

"Mmm," Bubblegum hummed, as she began waking up. She blinked a couple times, before pushing herself up. She raised her small arms above her head, the sleeves falling to expose some of her slightly pink skin, and stretched. She held her hands together, and she gave a small yawn.

"Ugh," I groaned, propping myself up on the elbow. "Sometimes, you look really hot, you know. I mean, you've got bed head and everything, and you still look pretty great."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Bubblegum said, shooting me a sleepily smile. Her eyes were still half-lidded with sleep and she yawned again.

"Good, because it was one." I replied, smiling back at her. I intertwined my fingers behind my head and watched her wake herself up. "Good morning, by the way."

"G'morning." She replied, before yawning again. She stretched out her legs with small squeak. "I'm sore."

"You're welcome." I said with a toothy grin.

"I don't think I'm getting up anytime soon." Bubblegum said, frowning at me.

"Good, because I didn't plan on letting you go anytime soon." I said, slowly wrapping my arms around her, pulling her back down to me.

"Marceline, we have school."

"Bonnie, it's Saturday."

"Okay, so we don't have school." Bubblegum said, rolling her eyes. "That doesn't mean we can laze around all day."

"I'll laze around for as long as I damn well please." I grumbled, closing my eyes. "I've got eternity to laze around for."

"Which is why you shouldn't waste this valuable time you have with me." Bubblegum tried.

"I've got eternity to spend with you." I countered, with a smile. "I've got a long time to do a lot of stuff, Bonnibel. And I think I'll use this time to enjoy how warm you are, and sleep for another four hours."

"Marceline," Bubblegum objected, trying to move away from me. I tightening my grip on her and, since I was obviously much stronger than her, she gave up quickly. "It's like trying to remove pipes from me."

"I win this round." I mumbled, sleepily. I could feel sleep already coming back to me, but I could still feel Bubblegum giving small efforts to escape.

"Marceline, if you don't let me go, I'm not going to kiss you for a week." She objected. I opened an eye at her, watching as she glared at me. I gave her a wolf-like smile and slowly brought myself over her.

"Alright, I let you go." I said, even though I had instead taken hold of her wrists. She stared into my eyes as I leaned towards her. "Where's my kiss?"

She quickly placed her lips against mine, causing me to chuckle. She was a sucker for a kiss, the romantic. I let go of her wrists and placed my hands on the wall behind her, on either side of her head. She wrapped her hands to their spot around my neck, lightly massaging a small spot just above the back of my neck. I purred against her lips and she began trying to pull me closer to her. I smirked and brick wall'd my body. She grunted, agitated, and I decided to let her win this one time. She pulled my whole body closer to her, forcing herself against the wall.

"If I didn't know any better," I said, seperating myself from her so that she could take a second to breathe. She seemed relunctant to let me, but someone had to keep her alive. "I'd say you were trying to continue last night."

"And what if I were to tell you," She said, placing another heated kiss against my mouth. "That that's exactly what I was trying to do."

"My, my, Bonnibel Bubblegum." I admonished with a smirk. "What a bad girl you've become."

"Just shut up." Bubblegum grumbled, kissing my roughly again.


	13. Chapter 13

Did you know there's a place where anything and everything could happen?

It's behind your eyelids, underneath your hair, man. But some might say it's hiding in your chest.

I know I've already got a couple OC's up in here, but I'm throwing another one in here, because I can. I'm basing them off me, because I can. I'm not using my real name, or _EXACTLY_ how I look, just my personality. An exaggerated personality, and of course she's a bit different because she hasn't had the same life as me. But, I digress. Plus, I was gonna add them anyways, I just decided that the other personality I was gonna give them was stupid. Not that mine's any better... oh who cares.

OC's everywhere. One for you, one for me, one for the old lady who lives down the street. It's my story, I can add whoever I want.

Anyways, enjoy :)

Anyways, please enjoy.

This is regular texts

"This is when someone's talking"

This is when someone is thinking

This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak

Just incase you get confused.

x

xx

xxx

_~I'm Just Your Problem, Baby~_

"I'm not calling you 'Dad'." I repeated, irritated. I was sitting with Micheal at a diner me and the gang came to often. It was a nice day out, but I felt my mood going down south quickly. "I'm only with you today because Jake said it would be a good idea."

"But I am your father." Micheal said, pathetically. His eyes were glazed with sadness and confusion, his mouth twisted into a deep frown.

"You're my father, and that's it." I explained, slowly. "You've been in my life for all of two days. On top of that, you tried to kill my best friends. You're a father, not a dad. You've gotta earn that title, dude."

"Earn it?" Micheal asked, tilting his head to the side. It continously startled me how alike we looked. We had the same blue eyes, almost identical face structures. He was taller than I was and his hair was a bit lighter and longer. If there was a person to use as the model image for an angel, it was probably him. Meaning that it was also probably me. "I must... earn it?"

"Listen, I know you're new to this." I said, sighing lightly. "I'm not just going to feel like your my family because you come and introduce yourself. You need to actually _be_ a dad, for me to call you my dad. I don't know how angels do it, but this is how we here on the earth do it."

"You are the first born angel." Micheal said, throwing a speeding baseball of information at me. I gaped at him, surprised he just hit me with this sudden information so calmly. "Well, half-angel. I am unsure of how I am supposed to behave. To be truthful, it took me a while to allow God to let me speak with you after my... first blunder."

"First blunder?" I asked, curiously. "I'm guessing that was probably my mother, right? What was she like?"

"She was..." Micheal said, looking unsure of how to continue. His face showed admiration and love, as well as hurt and anger. "In very few words, she was possibly the most amazing being... the most amazing person to ever be born. She was beautiful. Long black hair that fell down to her feet and fell in the softest waves. Her wings were large and powerful, the feathers on them were ashen black but soft to the touch. She had the most undescribely beautiful face, as if perfection itself had birthed her. But, she was a devil. A fallen angel. Evil and good can not cohabit and hope to maintain a healthy relationship, you'd do well to learn that quickly. No matter how much I wished, how much she promised me, that we'd make it through together. Eventually, she left me. She disappeared one night, without a word. And then one day, I recieved word that you had been born. But I wasn't allowed to see you. I've watched you, of course, you're whole life. You're very much like your mother. Adventurous and spunky. Unable to leave anyone helpless."

"If she was a devil, wouldn't she rather people be helpless?" I asked.

"That's what made me fall in love with her; She seemed to care about people." Micheal said with a sad small smile. "She wasn't like her peers, which I had to kill constantly. She had compassion and kindness. It was something I was unused to from her kind; sometimes even my own kind. She had the most gorgeous laugh, and the way she threw back her head when she did was always picture perfect. She'd laugh at my jokes, even if they weren't very funny. I'm not very good at jokes, there isn't much time for that in heaven. All serious, not too much fun. It gets... boring after a while."

"And my mom wasn't a boring lady ,was she?" I said, taking a sip of my milkshake.

"She was anything, but boring." Micheal said, a wistful look in his eyes.

"You loved her." I said, stating the obvious.

"I did." Micheal said, scratching the small amount of stubble on his face. "I do."

"You still do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "She totally ditched me and you though."

"Finn, I was a being created to not have emotions." Micheal said, looking back into me with my own eyes. "I lived the greater part of my life using reason, not compassion and sympathy. I met your mother not too long ago, only two hundred years ago. She... she had been singing in a forest, surronded by animals."

"So she was a disney princess?" I asked, snorting. "Of course."

"Do not mock her!" Micheal shouted, flamming a fist onto the table. The ground around the diner shook, and his body seemed to glow white for a second.

"Hey, hey, touchy much?" I said, quietly, back. "Tone it down, will you?"

"I'm sorry." Micheal said, through his teeth. "I lost my head for a second."

"Apology accepted. Continue. I'll try to hold back the smart remarks." I said, making a hand motion to encourage him to continue.

"I do not believe the wolves have been properly raising you to show respect." Micheal grunted.

"Oh, they've taught me how to be perfectly respectful," I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "To those that deserve my respect."

"It gets us nowhere to continue insulting me."

"What did you expect?" I almost shouted. "For me to welcome you back with open arms?! To say 'DADDY!' and just accept you?! That's not how this works buddy! You can't expect me to just bring you into my life that willingly, after having nothing to do with me for _sixteen_ years!"

"I told you, I cou-" Micheal started.

"Bullshit!" I hissed. "If you were a true dad, you'd have tried to see me even if you weren't allowed to!"

"I did!" Micheal shouted back. "I've been following for these sixteen years!"

"And doing what?!" I yelled back. "Were you there to help me when I broke my leg when I was five? Were you there when I got beat up when I was eight? Were you there the first day I went to school? Were you there at my graduations, cheering me on? No, you weren't. My _dad_ was there. You hid in the shadows, like a coward."

"I am not a co-"

"I don't want to hear it!" I shouted, standing up quickly. I stuffed my hands into my jacket pocket and started walking away. "And I don't want to hear anymore from you, unless I _need _to."

"Finn!" He called from his seat. I heard him get up, clumsily spilling something. I sighed heavily and looked over my shoulder, as a waiter went over to help him. He looked at me desperately, and I walked out of the diner.

"Finn!" I heard Jake called from around the corner. He jogged over, clad in black pants and a white shirt. "How'd it go, brotha?"

"I don't know why you told me to go out with him," I grumbled, as my older adopted brother began walking next to me. His shaggy brown hair was partially in a grey beanie, his molten brown eyes covered by a pair of golden aviators. "It was a waste of time."

"Did you give me a chance?" Jake asked, putting a strong hand on my shoulder.

"I've given him sixteen years of chances!" I shouted, angrily shoving Jake's hand from my body. I whipped around to glare at my brother. "If you feel so bad for him, why don't _you_ go spend some time with him!"

"Hey, hey," Jake said, holding his hands up in defense. "I thought it'd be good for you man. You'd always been wondering, and I never had an answer. I thought you'd be happier now that you have an answer. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know things would end up so badly, I really am sorry. Bro, you know I wouldn't tell you to do something that wouldn't benefit you, right?"

"Yeah, I know man." I said, sighing. I shook my head and ruffled my hair, irritated. "I'm sorry, Jake, I shouldn't have taken that out on you. I know you were just trying to help, I do know. I just... after all this time of wondering who my father was... And wondering if he was something great, and not that he isn't I guess, but... Why did he choose _now_ to decide to talk to me? Couldn't he have tried earlier?"

"Eh, rules are strict for Archs." Jake said, with a small shrug. He started walking, towards the forest, and I followed next to him. "I'm surprised he was even able to _make _you."

"What'd you mean?" I asked, kicking a small rock as we walked.

"You rarely hear about Archs being allowed to see _anyone _they care about." Jake explained, his hands in his pockets. "And when they did, they were usually punished pretty hard. And whoever was associated with them get's their memories wiped, or something. I don't know all the details, since us wolves have pretty much always allied with the Vamps, which also means I only really know Hell. But I've heard it's pretty awful."

"Really?" I said, putting the hood of my sweatshirt up as a breeze rolled by. "I feel a little bit like an ass now. _A little bit_. He's still a jerk for trying to kill Marshall and Marceline."

"You do realize Marshall was also going to kill him." Jake said, raising an eyebrow at me. His golden tanned skin seemed unaffected by the slowly chilling air. His arms had always looked like they could crush my head like a watermelon, ever since I was little. He had always looked the same age to me, like the rest of my adoptive family. They never seemed to grow older, which had confused me at first. She considered me a big brother, even though I have memories of her being an older sister to me. Why was I changing and they never did? There was a time when I was younger than Talia. And now I was in highschool and she was still in fifth grade.

"Because he was willing to attack Marceline, him _and _you." I pointed out. My breath was beginning to turn white and I could feel goosebumps on my arms. "Maybe I could've tolerated him if the worst he did was not contact me for years, especially if he was going to be tortured for it. But he wanted to kill you guys. And that's not something I'm going to easily forgive and forget. I know Marshall probably isn't going to either."

"You also know Marshall is a hot head, and that Marceline is the real brains behind the two of them," Jake argued. "Listen, I'm not trying to side with him or anything, but I don't think he was really willing to kill them just because he's a bad guy. He was worried about you, Finn. He's just trying to be a father, a dad."

"Why would he try to attack Marceline if she was helping me, then?" I pressed.

"He wasn't going to, once he realized she was actually helping you." Jake said.

"Then why did he try to take me away?"

"He most likely believed that it was what's best or you."

"So, why isn't he still trying to take me away?"

"Finn!" Jake growled. "If you have all these fucking questions, ask the man yourself! Micheal!"

"What?" I said, realizing we were standing in the middle of the forest. I had a vague idea of where we were, since I'd come to these forests often as a kid, but it was dark out so I couldn't pinpoint exactly where we were. I heard a rustling in the trees, and suddenly Micheal was sheepishly standing in front of us. He was still wearing the same outfit I had left him in; A brown jacket, rolled up sleeves, a green t-shirt, blue jeans and black boots. "Were you following us?"

"Ah... yes." Micheal said, glancing down at his feet, looking embarassed.

"...Why?" I asked, baffled.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't run into any troubles." Micheal answered, honesty in his voice. "You are my son. Is it odd that I would wish to keep an eye on you?"

"Most fathers don't follow their kids around." I said, raising an eyebrow and tilting my head to stare at him.

"Do they not?" Micheal asked, suddenly very confused. "Is it not a normal fatherly thing to do? What if their child runs into obstacles and difficulties?"

"They usually let their kid handle it themselves." Jake answered for me. "It's a growing up kind of process."

"Then, I've been overbearing?" Micheal asked, his eyebrows become more and more knitted together.

"Just a wee bit." Jake said, giving a small snort of amusement.

"Well, you were following us, and you were probably listening to us, right?" I asked. He nodded, unsure of whether he could look at me or not. "So... answer the question."

"The question?" Micheal asked.

"Why aren't you still trying to take me away?"

"I do not see a pressing need to, anymore." Micheal said, as if it were simple. "I was partially blinded by my hatred of the dark, which had come from my isolation. Your Marceline friend... it pains me to admit that I... I remember her from a very long time ago. She was a good child, and I treated her poorly after meeting her. She's held her promise to me, over thousands of years. I was disrespectful, and I plan to atone for it later. Your friends... they are good people. For the most part. This Marshall boy, I am still unsure about him. He seems... a bit of a wild card."

"He is," I chuckled to myself.

"Ah... yes." Micheal said, glancing at me with a small smile. I chose to return it with my own hesitant smile. I might as well have just told him he won a million dollars, the way he lit up. "Because of this, I see no need to take you to heaven. If you insist on staying here, you must be happy here. I do not sense any stockholm syndrome."

"Stockholm? Like when a person starts loving their kidnapper?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, exactly." Micheal said, dead serious. "It's not a funny condition, Finn. I've seen many subjected to it, and the cruelty of others."

"No, no," I said, shaking my head. "I don't think it's funny by itself. I just think it's funny you think I could get stockholm syndrome. Aren't I supposed to be something pretty powerful? Would I even be able to get any mental illnesses?"

"Your power has nothing to do with your mentality." Micheal said, rolling down the sleeves of his brown jacket. "Do you not notice that in your friends?"

"My friends?" I said. "Marceline and Marshall? What's wrong with them?"

"Marshall, he has ADHD." Micheal said, staring at me as if I was an idiot. "Did you not know?"

"That's rich!" I said, howling with laughter. "I don't think he even knows that. That's great, I can't wait to see his face when I tell him. He's got fucking ADHD. That's awesome, dude."

"And your friend Marceline, she has a very minor case of paranoia." Micheal continued. "It probably comes from her distrust of humans. It seems to be resolving itself, however. Ah, while I'm thinking about the vampire twins... the boy told me something very interesting the other day..."

"...What?" I said, suddenly worried.

"He's told me you've been drinking." Micheal said, seriously, his eyes stern. "Is this true?"

"Uh... maybe?" I offered, shrugging my shoulders up in apology.

"Finn!" Micheal shouted, his voice full of the authority he had lacked a second ago. "Do you not know that things like that will land you in hell?!"

"Oh come on, Marc and Marshall would come get me out in a jiffy." I countered.

"Would they?" Micheal asked, still looking unhappy. "Are you planning on relying on the twins for the rest of your life?"

"What?" I said. "No, man, I'm just saying, if I end up in hell, they'd-"

"So, you'll use your friends to get out of holes you've dug _yourself_ into?" Micheal continued, relentlessly.

"No, that's not what I'm saying, I just mean-"

"You are young, I understand that, but you must still think of the consequences of your actions if you wish to protect those close to you." Micheal said, so sternly that it almost made me feel like he was my father. "You wouldn't only be hurting yourself, Finn. You could be hurting those around you. Is that what you want?"

"No... father." I said, hesitantly.

"I should think not," Micheal said, nodding slightly. I noticed the small glimmer of pride in his eyes, and the teeniest of smiles on his lips. "You'd do well to learn this sooner, rather than later."

"Okay, okay, I get it." I groaned, trying hard not to roll my eyes. I heard Jake laugh and felt a strong arm clamp around my shoulder and shake me roughly.

"Aye, I wouldn't let him get into too much trouble!" Jake said, laughing. "We've gone sixteen years without incident, I'm sure I could keep him out of it for longer!"

"You're confidence is reassuring," Micheal said, a small grin on his face as I saw him relax.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I grumbled, shoving Jake away from myself. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"Ah, we're just looking out for you, bud." Jake said, laughing still.

"I hate you." I growled.

"Love you too, big guy." Jake said, wiping a small tear from his eye.

"Meh," I grunted, and started walking away. "I'm going home."

"Hey, I'll walk with you." Jake said, following after me.

"I shall walk with you two." Micheal said, positioning himself on the right side of me. "I wish to meet the man that has been raising you in my place."

"Oh, you're in for a good time." Jake said, sarcastically. "Brace yourself, alright dude?"

xx

xx

"Bonnie... who is that girl?" I asked, pointing to a curly, black haired girl sitting by herself.

"Who?" Bubblegum asked, looking up from her homework. We were sitting in the library right now, Bubblegum had wanted to do some work that required books here. I had graciously offered to accompany her, but I was just playing Tap Tap on my phone. Bubblegum looked across the room at the girl who was sitting in a chair by herself. "I don't know."

"I don't think I've ever seen her before." I said, staring at the strange girl. She had on big, black headphones that consumed her small head. Her hair was put into a ponytail, ending at the middle of her neck. She had on a black hoodie, a white t-shirt and black jeans. She was furiously scribbling something away on a thin notebook. She chewed violently on her lip and constantly scratched her right ear. "She looks a bit like a loner."

"You're a loner." Bonnie pointed out, smiling at me with amusement.

"Very funny," I said, huffing at her. "I'm serious Bonnie, I'm getting serious creepy vibes from her."

"It's weird that I don't recognize her..." Bubblegum said, pushing her pink glasses up her face. "Perhaps I should introduce myself."

"Don't." I said, so quickly that it even surprised me. Bonnie gave me a funny look. "She looks like bad news, Bonnie."

"Not to sound rude, but you don't exactly look like the greatest person to be around either," Bonnie said, rolling her eyes. "I can't just leave her alone like that."

"Yes you can," I hissed, grabbing her wrist. "If you want someone to go talk to her so badly, I'll do it.

"...You'll do it?" Bubble asked, raising her eyebrows at me. "You don't like to talk to people."

"Yeah well, I like the idea of you somehow getting into trouble over someone you don't even know less." I said, standing up. I threw a wink at her and started walking over to the girl "Wish me luck."

I walked over to the chair across from her and plopped myself in. She gave me a quick glance from undearneath her huge black glasses, before returning to her notebook. I put my feet up on the table in between us, and she removed hers. She had on highlighter color nike shoes that matched some of the bracelets on her wrists. She had a huge amount of bracelets on her wrists, going halfway up her forearm. They were made out of rubber and all sorts of different colors and combinations. Taking a look at her face, I noticed that she had two studs peirced onto her right eyebrow. Her ears were also adorned with a large amount peircings, her right ear topping with a bar and the left topping with a small spiked hoop.

Her music was obnoxiously loud, so much that I could hear almost everything that came out of her. I wondered how her hearing was, considering she must be destroying her cochelea. Her finger nails were completely chewed off, and she wore a red pinky ring. Her leg bounced up and down almost violently and her hands shook as if she had too much caffeine.

"Uh, hi." I said, unsure of how to start a conversation. She didn't even glance at me. I sighed, and waved my hands at her. She looked at me, surprised, and removed her headphones.

"Ah, I'm sorry." She said, her voice shakey.

"You listen to your music awful loud, don't you?" I asked, trying to converse with the strange girl.

"I do." She said, simply. She stared at my hands, refusing to look me in the eyes. I frowned at her, waiting to see if she'd say anything else. She didn't.

"What're you writing?" I asked, eyeing the notebook in her hands. She quickly closed it and stared at me.

"...Nothing." She finally said, swallowing hard.

"Hey, I'm not gonna kill you or anything." I said, trying to lighten the situation. She gave a small, pathetic laugh and scratched her ear. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She said, her hands clutched around her notebook. She put her pen in her mouth and started to chew lightly on it. "I'm fine."

"You should probably lay off the caffeine." I suggested.

"I don't drink caffeine." She said, looking at me as if I had two heads.

"Oh..." I said, pursing my lips. "You're awfully jumpy for someone who doesn't drink caffeine? You got a reason to be paranoid or something?"

"No." She said quickly, her eyes widening in fear. She began to chew on the inside of her cheek so hard that I thought she might bite a whole through her mouth.

"Ah... okay." I said, slowly. "So, you new here? I haven't seen you around before."

"No." She said, shaking her head only slightly. "I've been here since ninth grade. You're the new one."

"Uhm... right." I said, furrowing my eyebrows. "Well, my friend, Bonnie over there, she didn't know you went here and she knows everyone."

"I know." She replied.

"You must live super under the radar, eh?" I asked.

"Uh... I guess." She said, violently scratching her head.

"So..." I said, struggling to hold the conversation. "What's your name?"

"Why does it matter?" She quickly replied, looking suspicious.

"I was just asking..." I said, frowning. "I thought we could, you know, be friends."

"Friends?" She said, looking at me as if that idea had never crossed her mind. "Listen, that's nice of you, but I don't have friends."

"Well you can have one." I said. I quickly pointed to Bubblegum, who was staring at us, and continued; "Two. You can have two friends."

"I don't need friends." She replied, her forehead making a small "V" inbetween her eyebrows.

"Oh come on, look, I thought that once too, but having friends is fun." I said, trying to coerce her. "I promise, I'm not a bad person."

"But _I'm_ a bad person." She said, biting her fingers so hard they almost bled. She creeped me out, hardcore. "I'm going to go now."

"But you never even told me your name," I said, as she started to stand.

"...Katie." She said, tentatively.

"Alright, Katie." I said, standing up as well. I offered her a hand to shake, with a smile. "I'll see you later, friend."

"...Uh... sure." She said, and quickly walked away, ignoring my hand. I frowned, deflated. My charms didn't work on her.

"How did it go?" Bubblegum asked, walking over with her books in hand.

"She didn't fall in love with me," I said, pouting. She blinked at me and then I realized how ridiculous that sounded. "I couldn't get her to be friends with me."

"Well, I'm sorry Marceline," Bubblegum said, her voice condescending. I gave her my best puppy dog eyes and she rubbed my arm. "Why don't I drive you home, and you can go watch _The Breakfast Club_."

"You know, you don't actually need to." I said, putting an arm around her shoulder as we walked out. "I could just run."

"But I like spending time with you." Bubblegum said, looking up at me adorably, her bright blue eyes sparkling.

"Why don't I sleep over at your house, for once?" I offered. "I haven't gotten to see the rentals in a while, I miss them."

"Humph, they miss you too." Bubblegum grumbled. "They always ask when you're going to come over. All they're going to do when we get there is just talk your ear off."

"Because you don't do that, already?" I snickered, holding her close as we walked into the cold air. Sure, I wasn't much warmer than the air, but maybe my jacket was.

"I'm your girlfriend," Bubblegum argued, blowing white air out of her nose. "I'm allowed to talk your ear off."

"Who knows." I said. "Those might be my parents-in-law. I've gotta be respectful to them, and they have a right to talk my ear off."

"I don't care," Bubblegum said, stubbornly. "They take away from my time. I wont mind if you're a teensy-weensy bit disrespectful."

"You're being awfully selfish, Bonnibel Bubblegum." I teased. We arrived at her pink car. I opened the driver side for her, motioning for her to sit down. She smiled and slipped into the car gracefully. I was sitting next to her a split second later. "I should hang around you less. I'm tainting an angel."

"Marceline, we both know that I'm not an angel." Bubblegum said, rolling her eyes.

"You're my angel." I said, sweetly. I batted my eyelashes at her, and she just rolled her eyes again and started up the car. "Marcie's angel."

"Very creative." She said, driving out of the school parking lot.

"That's just me; a whirlpool of creativity." I said, laughing lightly at myself. We drove in silence to my house, both enjoying the soft sound of the tires scraping against the ground.

It was getting dark out, not that it really mattered. I could see almost perfectly in the dark, vampire vision and that nonsense. Bubblegum turned on her headlights, as we drove through the thin forest around where I lived. She carefully navigated through the thin roads that had been laid out for people to drive on, always watching to make sure she didn't hit an animal. Little did she know that I was carefully keeping the animals away, since I didn't want to see any cute critters crushed either.

We arrived at my house at around 6:30. The sun was still in the process of setting, turning the sky orange and purple. We both got out of the car and entered the front door, which we never kept locked. I found my father and my brother sitting in the living room, watching some ultra-violent movie. Marshall turned around and waved, with a smile.

"What's up guys!" He called. "What a coinky-dink. Gumball is here too!"

"Hey Marceline, BonBon." Gumball said, waving from the floor.

"I'm surprised you're not over at his place," I said, taking off my jacket. Bubblegum walked in from behind me and took a spot on the floor next to her brother. I shrugged, and sat on the love seat by myself. She frowned at me and pat the spot next to her.

"Dad said he had a movie he wanted to watch, and I wanted to watch it too," Marshall explained. I raised an eyebrow at Bubblegum, who continued to look frustrated with me as I began to wrap myself in a wool blanket. "So, I invited Gilly boy over here and we've been hanging out since."

"You don't mind us joining your boys night, do you?" I asked, finally giving in and placing myself next to Bubblegum. She gave a little happy squeak and I rolled my eyes as I opened an arm to let her under the blanket.

"It's fine," Marshall said. "Are you okay Bubblegum? It must be awkward to sit in a room full of guys."

"Full of guys...?" I said, before turning to glare at my brother. "Say something smart again and I'm going to remove all of your finger nails."

"Whoa, whoa, it was just a joke, relax." Marshall said, clenching his hand into a fist to hide his fingers. "I know you're a girl. We used to take baths together."

"Please, please, _please, _just shut up." I said, sighing. Bubblegum laughed next to me, while Gumball gave Marshall a disapproving look.

"It's fine, Marcie, Gumball and I used to take baths together." Bubblegum giggled, earning a glare from her twin. She gave him a shrug, only making his frown deeper. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the TV screen. "We were pretty adorable."

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled. _**Bathump**_. I squeezed my eyes shut as my head was attacked by a submachine gun of a headache.

"Are you okay, Marce?" Bubblegum asked, quietly, staring into my eyes with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, waving it off.

"You sure?" Bubblegum asked, leaning into my side. "We don't have to watch the movie if you're not feeling well."

"No, no, it's nothing." I shook my head, lightly. I gave her a small smile and said; "Love you."

"Love you too, you big sap." Bubblegum said, cuddling into my side happily.

xx

xx

"Alright, are you guys ready?" I asked, standing in my designated section of the procedure. My father had finished drawing the proper markings on our living room floor, which we had cleared prior. He had a small podium set up in front of him, as he held his position outside the circle. Marshall and I stood across from each other, while Finn and Micheal knelt in the middle of the circle.

"Yes." Micheal said, as he took deep breaths.

"Yep." Marshall said, with a grin.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Finn said, nervously.

"Well, all I'm doing is reading words, I'm good to go." My father said, opening a book up and placing it on the podium. "Shall we start?"

"Let's." I said, and began releasing energy causing the circle and markings to begin to glow red. I felt Micheals energy join mine, and the markings began turning light purple.

My father began reciting the complicated demon chants from the book and the air around us began swirling violently. It didn't seem to hit Micheal and Finn, but I felt like I might float away any second. Finn gave a small squeak sound, and a black cloud materalized out of his body. It had his basic body shape, but it had wings and horns. Like a demon. It stood for a few seconds, looking at all of us. It then turned to Finn and took a knee next to him.

_Uh oh. _

"What?" I asked, as the sound of Tadaharus voice materialized.

_You are refusing me?_ A deep, menacing voice said.

"Well, I'd rather not _die_." Finn said, clenching his teeth.

_Then why not accept me fully?_

_Why not join mother? Do you not wish to know her? _

"Join... mother?" Finn asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "Is that... an option?"

_She pleads for us. For all of us._ It said, turning to take a look at Micheal. _Even you, father. _

"I am not your father." Micheal said.

_I am as much Finn as the boy before you. _It said calmly. _She crys for you. She wishes to be reunited someday, our whole family. You cannot hear her as I hear her, because you do not wish to hear. You choose to refuse me, and refuse our family. Why would you reject our family?_

"She was the one who left me!" Micheal hissed. The cloudy figure began to look as if it was solidfying, it's features appearing as Finn. It's hair was darker, black and it's eyes were red, but it was Finn alright.

_She did not wish for this. _It said. _She wished for you. For us. All of us. _

"All of us?" Finn said, confused. "You mean, me and dad? Us and dad?"

_Do you not know of our si-_

_Micheal, you gotta take it now. _Tadaharus voice said, sounding urgent. _Grab it's hand._

"What is he saying?" Micheal demanded. The figure began to look more and more like Finn, the black cloud slowly rolling off its form.

_Then you do not know. _It said. _They have withold information about our family. Isn't that right, Tadaharu?_

_Take it Micheal!_ Tadaharus voice shouted.

"What does he mean!?" Micheal shouted, the ground shaking.

"What's going on?" Finn said, worried.

_I do not wish to steal your power. _It said, looking at Finn. _Do you still wish for the purification process to continue?_

"I... I don't know." Finn said, complete and utter bafflement on his face.

_You. Old one. _It said, looking at me.

"Me? I am _not_ old." I hissed.

_Then shall I call myself young one? _It said, its red eyes beginning to sparkle much like Finns. _I sense an exceptional amount of power from you. Would you be so willing to lend me just the tiniest fraction to account for my brothers loss of me?_

"Uh... what?" I said. "I mean, I guess. How much we talking?"

_You will barely notice, considering the immense amount you are currently storing unaware. _

"Absolutely lovely." I grumbled. "How is this going to work?"

_You cannot allow this!_ Tadaharus voiced screamed.

The cloudy, not so cloudy anymore, Finn approached me. It struck me how much he look like Finn and Micheal, with his long black hair and glittering red eyes. He knelt before me, as if I was knighting him, and mumbled something. I felt nothing, but he started glowing. He stood up and held a small blue ball in his hands. He returned to Finn and placed it into his chest.

_It is _done." It said, it's voice becoming real sound. He turned to me to smile, his face completely cleaned from the mist, sparkling like Finn's own. "We are now completely equal, brother."

"Brother?" Finn said, looking as if he had been hit by a frieght train. He pretty much had been.

_Shit, shit__**, shit**__. You guys! I am going to be in so much trouble, lots and lots! This is not allowed, a violation, unacceptable. _

"They wished to keep me a secret as well?" The boy said, turning his head slightly to the side, like Finn often did. "Why is it that they wish to keep our family apart?"

"_Brother_?" Finn repeated.

"Brother." The boy said, his dazzling smile turning to the blonde haired, blue eyes boy still sitting on the floor. He turned to Micheal, his smile only growing. "Father."

"You... are my son?" Micheal said, looking as confused as his blonde son.

"I am Nin." The boy said to the two. "I am your son. I am your brother."

"My brother?" Finn said, still trying to grasp the situation.

"We were born to our mother and father on the same day," He said, with a nod. "Fearing that the two of us would become powerful indepedent, they sealed me away inside you."

"I... huh?" Finn said.

"My son... is a demon?" Micheal asked.

"I am, father." Nin said, with a nod.

"How... how can that be?" Micheal asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Are you... disappointed with me?" Nin said, his face suddenly looking sad. "I cannot change how I was born."

"No, no, this isn't disappointment." Micheal said, flopping on the floor. "This is... confusion."

"Confusion?" Nin said, seating himself in front of Finn and Micheal. "What can I do to clear this confusion, father? Brother?"

"First, I want you to finish that sentence from before." Finn said quickly. "Si...?"

"Ah yes," Nin said, smiling again. "Our sister."

"I've got a twin brother and a sister. Lovely." Finn said, his eyes wide like a deer in the head lights. "This has been an exciting day. More exciting than I had planned. I don't think I'll be doing my homework today."

"Sister?" Micheal said, after him.

"Our younger sister." Nin nodded.

"I have a... daughter?" Micheal said, scratching his arms. He tried to hide the happy grin on his face, but for some reason this man was completely estatic at the thought of having a daughter. "What is she like?"

"I don't know." Nin said. "I have not met her.

"This... is a lot to take in." I said, sighing and throwing myself onto a chair. "And this isn't even for me to take in."

"Oh, but it is, Old One." Nin said. "I am forever in your debt. I would pledge my loyalty to you, were it not for my mother."

"Your mother must be a pretty big deal." I said, frowning. "Because I'm also a pretty big deal."

"She is." Nin said, with a nod.

"Speak no more." Micheal said quickly.

"I understand, father." Nin said, perking up when Micheal talked to him. He was like a puppy, this Finn look alike.

"So... we're twins." Finn interjected.

"Yes, Finn." Nin said, nodding with a smile. "Should we partake in brotherly activities I have seen so much? Like 'rough-housing' or 'video games'?"

"First things first," Finn said, giving him a small smile back. "I believe I'll need to introduce you to Jake."

"Jake! I adore Jake!" Nin said, happily.

"Ah, yeah," Finn said, laughing nervously. "How about we don't tell him that part. We'll just say you wanted to hang out."

"Okay," Nin said, his smile bright.

[Authors Note: twin city bitch, twin twin city bitch. Idk what it is about twins that I like so much, but I do.]


	14. Chapter 14

Uh... you guys think about details more than I do. I don't even think about half the stuff you guys ask me in the reviews and then im just sitting here like "damn... they're right."

I'm just writing whatever the hell jumps into my head, man, like geez. Makin a girl think, homies. I've already forgotten how old I made Finn like ten times. Good lord.

_**SO! **_In order to deal with this small dilemna we have on our hands, I will answer questions, to the best of my ability, and respond to some comments that I believe will help, at the end of every chapter, starting with reviews from the last. Hopefully this will clear up some confusion. I know I'm a bit of a crazy writer, probably because my brains all messed up inside.

But that's a story for another time (no time)! I shall try to be more organized, so for now let us focus on the story, yes?

Anyways, please enjoy.

This is regular texts

"This is when someone's talking"

This is when someone is thinking

This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak

Just incase you get confused.

x

xx

xxx

_~I'm Just Your Problem, Baby~_

"So... Nin." Jake started, eyeing the young boy warily. "You claim you're Finn's brother? A twin no less? We've got a real thing for twins 'round here, don't we?"

"We are twins, sir, both born on March 14th, in 1997." Nin said, with a respectful nod.

"Yeah well, I've been around for 15 of those years, got it." Jake said, authoritatively. "So I'm the closest brother."

"I've been around the whole time, sir." Nin said. "I've been in his body, so to speak."

"Yeah well," Jake growled. "He likes me better!"

"Understandably, you have been his best friend for fifteen years." Nin said, with another respectful nod.

"Yeah, I have." said Jake, huffing proudly. "And you'd best remember it."

"Yes, sir." Nin said, smiling. "It's a pelasure to finally meet you in person. Or... uh, in the flesh. The fur."

"_In person_ is fine," Jake laughed. "Even if we aren't people, we're still people. You catch my drift?"

"No... no, not really sir." Nin said, his smily wavering into a confused frown.

"You better learn to keep up soon, kid." Marshall said, slinging an arm around the young boy neck. "Life moves quick with this gang."

"Yes sir," Nin said, immediately becoming more nervous as Marshall took hold of him.

"Are you done harassing the new guy?" Gumball said, with a sigh. He gave Nin a polite smile and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you; I'm Gilroy Gumball."

"Uhm... the pleasure is mine." Nin said, staring at Gumballs hand.

"You're supposed to shake it," Finn whispered, trying to help his new younger twin.

"Ah," Nin said, grabbing Gumballs hand with a strong grip and flopping his arm left and right.

"You're quite... strong." Gumball said, trying to be polite. Marshall and Jake burst into laughter, pointing at the poor boy.

"Dude!" Marshall shouted, howling with laughter.

"Aw man, that's great!" Jake barked, holding his stomach as tears formed in his eyes.

"이렇게 구분하지 마!" Lady shouted at Jake, slapping his arm, hard.

"Ow!" Jake whined, turning to his girlfriend. "Oh come on, you saw what he did! He just flopped Gumball's arm like a ragdoll!"

"곧 당신은 새 여자 친구를 찾고 주위에 툭있을거야!" Lady said, giving her boyfriend a dirty look. Jake sighed and turned to Nin.

"Alright bro, I'm sorry for laughing at your incompetence." Lady hit him again. "Ow! I'm sorry for laughing at you when you're clearly new to this."

"No, it's of no consequence." Nin said, quickly, trying to dismiss it. "It's my fault, for not understanding."

"It's not your fault, little man," I said shaking my head with a small laugh. "It's their faults for being jackasses."

"Marceline!" Bubblegum hissed from my side.

"It's not like he's never gonna hear the word 'jackass' in his lifetime." I said, an arm wrapped around Bubblegum's shoulder as we sat side by side on the couch. We were currently located in my living room, surprise surprise. The TV was on, but none of us were really watching. There were snacks and drinks littering the floor and the coffee table. We had all gathered at my house to introduce the new guy to the gang. Of course, it was a bit hard to explain him to Gumball, who still had no idea about the supernatural beings he called his friends. Bubblegum and I currently sat on the couch, as did Finn. Nin was standing in front of Gumball, but the two had previously been located on the floor. Marshall and Jake had also been rolling around on the ground, lazily, while Jake let his girlfriend take the whole love seat for herself. My father, Simon, Micheal and Jake's father were in my fathers study, discussing _something_. Probably something boring.

"That doesn't mean you need to say it constantly," Bubblegum sighed, shaking her head with amusement she'd never admit to.

"You know he wont be a great influence on society anyways," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Why not?" Gumball said. "Everyone has a chance to be a good citizen."

"Has no one explained to Gumball our sitaution?" Nin said, innocently.

"What situation?" Gumball said, puzzled. "Are you guys all keeping secrets from me?"

"We've put Marshall in charge of telling you," I said quickly. "If you don't know, it's his fault, not ours."

"You put the most irresponsible person in our group in charge of telling me something important?" Gumball asked, mortified. "Why did that seem like a good idea?"

"I am _not _irresponsible!" Marshall shot back. "I'm just a little carefree and clueless!"

"That's almost the exact definition of irresponsible." Gumball said, giving Marshall a dirty look. "So, what's this news your supposed to tell me?"

"I... uh..." Marshall said, laughing nervously. He scratched the back of his hand and clicked his tongue. "Perhaps we should talk about this in private...?"

"Why? What on earth could be so bad that you need t-" Gumball said angrily.

"Just come on," Marshall grunted, grabbing Gumballs wrist and pulling him towards his room. He stopped for half a second, before shooting Bubblegum a grin. "I promise I'm not off to ravage your brother's oh so very delicious body."

"Oh, god, ew, please, just go." Bubblegum said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Marshall laughed and Gumball just gaped at him as he was tugged by the older boy.

"That isn't going to go well at all." I said, sighing.

"You're telling me," Jake said, laughing. "Those guys are either going to end up madly in love, or Gumball's going to tear him limb from limb."

"I'm guessing that the second option is going to happen faster." I laughed. "If that happened, we could mix and match, Bonnie."

"That is absolutely revolting." Bonnibel said, horrified. "The thought of ever having to do anything romantic with Marshall Lee makes me want to stick my face in a bee hive."

"But, we're not that much different," I pointed out, drawing small circles on her shoulder since my arm was currently around her. "You must at least find him physically attractive, considering he looks exactly like me. But taller. And shorter, messier hair."

"I... I find you physically attractive because I found you mentally and emotionally attractive first." Bubblegum said, turning red.

"Oh god, you do find him physically attractive." I howled. "That's rich! Should we have a threeso-"

"If you finish that sentence, I am breaking up with you right here and now." Bubblegum growled lowly, glaring at me. I laughed lightly, petting her hair, knowing she'd calm down a bit and sink her head into my shoulder. Sure enough, she did, and I placed my forehead against hers, smiling.

"You know I wouldn't actually let him touch anything that's mine." I said, jokingly.

"I'm not your belonging." Bonnibel frowned.

"You're my lover." I corrected.

"You make it seem so possessive." Bubblegum said.

"I _am_ possessive." I said.

"Aahem..." Finn cleared his throat, blushing profusely. "The rest of us are still here, in case you forgot."

"Ah, sorry guys," I said, scratching the back of my head.

"I can't really get mad at others for PDA," Jake said, shrugging, as he curled up by Lady's legs. "I'm pretty sure we're the main offenders."

"PDA?" Nin asked. "What is '_PDA_'? I am unfamiliar with this term."

"_Public Display of Affection_." Finn said, sighing at his new brother. "Don't ever do it. Even if you're tempted to, don't. It's gross for everyone around you."

"I think someone is just a bit bitter." I teased, sticking my tongue out at the younger boy. He retailiated with his own tongue and crossing his eyes. I laughed at his ridiculous face, as did his older brother and his girlfriend. Nin gave him a confused look and Bubblegum rolled her eyes, with a small, yet bright, smile.

"Screw you, man." Finn said, laughing. "I'm living the crazy single life, bro. I'm not tied down by anything."

"Yeah, except by the fact that you're still scared of girls." Jake said, kicking his brother.

"Afraid of females?" Nin asked, completely lost. "Why are you afraid of females? They're not that scary. Although they do seem to be frightening when they're mad."

"I am _not_ afraid of girls." Finn hissed, shooting daggers at his older brother, with his eyes. "I just have... some troubles speaking to them sometimes."

"_Some_ troubles?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Some_times?" I asked, giving him an toothy, amused grin.

"Okay, maybe I have _a lot_ of troubles talking to them _all_ the time." Finn huffed, crossing his arms. "It's not my fault! You guys can be intimidating! I mean, not you Marceline, you're pretty much one of the guys, but like Lady and Bubblegum are _girls_. Well, I can't speak Korean so therein lies the first issue, but Bubblegum's a girl that speaks english. And she's kinda, sorta, pretty. I have a fine enough time talking to her!"

"What was that?" I growled, narrowing my eyes at the boy.

"He's so adorable sometimes," Bubblegum giggled, just below my ear. Finn blushed, looking down at his hands.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," I started. "But did you just _insult _me and hit on _my_ _lady_ at the same time? That's a violation, my friend. I'm gonna have to turn you inside out."

"Uhm, if you could avoid physically altering in my brother in such a drastic way..." Nin said, meekly. "I think my father would appreciate it."

"I think your father would try to kill me if I so much as pinched the little guys cheeks." I said.

"I'm not a little guy!" Finn objected.

"Shut it, sophmore." I shot back, quickly.

"Just because I'm a couple years you-" Finn started.

"Excuse me, would you prefer I call you 'Mr. five foot three'?" I countered, raising both my ebony eyebrows at him.

"I... no." Finn said in defeat.

"I'm sure we will get taller, brother." Nin said, supporitvely patting him on the back. "Father is fairly tall."

"What if mom wasn't though." Finn said.

"That's... possible." Nin said, frowning and furrowing his eyebrows. "We look more like father, though, so I'm sure we'll take more of his traits."

"What if you get taller than me," Finn said, his voice panicky. "I mean, I got the angely part, right? What if that was the trade for height? What if I'm 5'3 for the rest of my life? What if this is as tall as I get?"

"Well, being shorter certainly has it's benefits in combat." Nin offered with a smile. "It allows for more maneuvarability and flexibilty."

"But I want to be a hunk!" Finn whined.

"I already got you beat there, homie." I snickered. "Ask the missus."

"The missus? Did we get married without my knowledge?" Bubblegum asked, turning to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Stop the flirting before it starts up again," Finn groaned.

"Should we take this opprotunity to flirt?" Jake asked, turning to his girlfriend with a sly grin. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled.

"No, no!" Finn shouted, shaking his hands in disapproval. "Stop it you guys! It's a good thing Nin showed up when he did, because I don't think I can handle just being around couples all the time."

"Aw, just keep your head up buddy," Jake said, encouragingly. "You'll find a sweet angel girl someday. And Nin'll find a horrible devil girl. And you guys will have wonderful baby cousins who will periodically try to kill each other."

"Butcha ya gotta keep ya head up," I sang out, with a laugh.

"Ooooh!" Jake finished, shooting me a grin as he lifted his arms.

"And ya gotta let your hair down."

"Eeeeeh!"

"Keeeep yaaa heaaad upppp." We both sang, laughing at ourselves.

"I am familiar with that song!" Nin said, grinning proudly. "I have heard it several times, at others houses. I still do not understand why you guys pack yourselves into houses already filled with several individuals. It is sweaty and loud."

"It's fun." I said, shrugging.

"It does not appear that way." Nin said, tilting his head ever so slightly. "I do not understand your human ideas of fun. Humans confuse me."

"Haven't you been living in Finn?" Jake asked, his deep voice rumbling a bit. "Shouldn't you be used to humans?"

"Just because I was able to see it sometimes, doesn't mean I could completely understand." Nin said. "It is... almost like watching a long, long movie in a different language. From a different country, where culture and tradition are different. It is confusing and takes a lot of time to learn. More than 16 years, at the very least."

"Well, stick around us kid," I said with a wink. "And you'll figure it out pretty quick."

xx

xx

"Don't say anything." I snapped at Bubblegum, as tears flowed down my face. I bit down my bottom lip, as I tried to choke back what tears hadn't made a waterfall on my face.

"I think it's cute that you get emotional during these movies," Bubblegum cooed, cuddling into my side.

"How can you _not_ get emotional?!" I hissed, glaring at her. "Tarzan didn't want anyone to get hurt! He thought he was some sort of mutated, hairless gorilla for, like, a solid thirty years! I'd be pretty fucking interested if I saw someone like me, but Kerchek had to be all 'no no no' and do not even get me started on fucking Clayton! Even I wouldn't kill something just for the prize of it! And even though Clayton just shot his freaking father, Tarzan still gets upset when he dies, like he's got a fucking heart of gold. And then his dad dies, and then and only then he accepts him as his son. Like, he spent his whole godammed life trying to impress this guy, gorilla dude, and he only accepts him when he's dying. And now his poor mother is widowed, but it's all fucking okay _Jane stayed_! How does that even work?! They only knew each other for, what, two - three months at most? How do you even fall in love that quickly?!"

"We did, Marceline." Bubblegum said.

"Can it." I shot, wiping angry tears from my face. The credits were playing, the gorgeous voice of Phil Collins spreading around the room.

"Oh come on, Marcy, it's just a movie..." Bubblegum tried, rubbing my arm.

"It's just a movie!" I said, slapping myself in the cheek. "I knew this guy! I met him! Marshall and I lived with him! Well, he wasn't exactly like that, and Jane was actually a lot prettier, but that's beside the point. For once, Disney actually did an accurate movie! Poor fucking Tarzan, he such a good guy. And his kids were pretty awesome too. They were all tiny replicas of him, except one son. He had a foundness of drawing, like his mum."

"...You were friends with Tarzan?" Bubblegum asked,surprised.

"Marshall was better friends with him." I shrugged, my crying finally beginning to calm down. "I hung out with his mum a lot. She was a nice lady gorilla. She complimented my hair a lot."

"You could speak gorilla?" Bubblegum asked.

"I can speak a lot of things, Bonnie." I said, offering a smug smile. The effect was probably lost on my tear stained face, however. "I've been around for a long time. I've never learned fox, though."

"Marceline, you literally surprise me every day with random facts of your life." Bubblegum said, shaking her head. "And they just roll off you like it's nothing."

"That's because, to me, they are nothing." I explained, petting her hair. "A lot of things have happened to me, and I don't have nearly enough space in my heart to be extremely sentimental about everything."

"Except Tarzan." Bubblegum said, with a giggle.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled. "It's still a good movie, even if you didn't know the guy."

"I've loved the movie since I was a kid," Bonnibel said in agreement. "It's a very good movie."

"It's the most solid flicks of solid flicks." I said, sniffling. "Two worlds, one family."

"You're such a sap."

"Shut up."

"Don't be rude just because you're getting emotional." Bubblegum said, sternly. I looked at her for a second, before making a mouth with my hand and closing it slowly. She tried to speak to me again, but no words came out of her mouth.

She glared at me, and pinched me in the arm. I turned the other way, refusing to look at her, and watched the credits continue to roll. She punched me, rather roughly, in the arm in an attempt to get my attention. I stubbornly kept my eyes off her. She moved herself to stand in front of me, her bright blue eyes filled with anger. I snapped my fingers and teleported myself to the living room. I heard her stomp around my room in frustration before the sound of my door flinging open and hitting the wall with a bang.

"Whoa!" Marshall shouted, his head appearing from his door. "What's going on?"

I heard the sounds of Bubblegum's feet hitting the floor and small claps, followed by the sound of Marshalls laughter. Then there was the sound of Bubblegum stomping on Marshall's foot, and the sound of his pained shriek, probably because he still had his limiter on after school.

"Hey! There's no need to get mad at me!" Marshall said in objection to her abuse. "I'm not a part of this girl lovers spat! I want no part!"

There were several more stomps before Marshall said "NO!" and closed his door. Then the sound of Bubblegum stomping into the living room came, accompanied by the angry sounds of her breathing and the quickened pace of her heart. She stormed over to the couch I was sitting on and glared at me. I stared back, before looking away, refusing to give up. She gave a furious sigh and walked away. I watched her, wondering what she was planning to do without the ability to talk.

She returned a couple seconds later with a notebook and a pen. She scribbled, angrily, and turned it to my face.

_**If you don't stop this right now, I am going to break up with you.**_

"Fine," I huffed. She stared at me, waiting for me to do something. I raised an eyebrow at her, which only made her angrier.

"MARCELINE GIVE ME MY VOICE BAC- oh." She said, surprised when her voice was back.

"I don't _always_ have to make gestures." I said, frowning. "I can control it without visual aids, thank you very much."

"Well, you usually do, so I'm not apologizing for not believing you had fixed it." Bubblegum growled at me.

"I wasn't asking for you to apologize to me." I hissed back. "I was just explaining something, and_ you_ got defensive. So I'm not apologizing for that."

"How about you apologize for taking away my voice in the first place." Bubblegum said, glaring at me, her hands on her hips.

"No."

"No?" She repeated, looking completely fed up with me. "_No?_"

"No." I said again, lazily looking at my finger nails.

"What do you mean _no_?" Bubblegum asked, fuming.

"I'm not sorry." I said. "So I'm not going to apologize."

"I, but, you, and," She spluttered, her hands waving madly. "You're a child!"

"I am older than the oldest person you can think of." I responded.

"You're mentally ten!" She shot back.

"Perhaps that's when I mentally stopped growing." I said, calmly.

"You. Are. Impossible!" She screamed at me. I lifted my eyes to look at her, her face bright red with anger.

"I know." I said. She frowned at me, thinking. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Is this because I made fun of Tarzan?" Bubblegum asked, calming down.

"No." I said stubbornly.

"Look, I'm sorry Marceline." She said. "If I had known that he actually meant that much to you, I wouldn't have said anything. I apologize."

"Do you?" I said, sounding ridiculously needy. I frowned, mentally scolding myself for sounding so weak.

"I do." Bubblegum said, sitting down next to me.

"...I apologize too." I said, with a small sigh. "I am mentally ten."

"Oh, you're not." Bubblegum said, placing herself next to me, against my side. "I didn't mean it."

"But it's true." I said.

"Are we really going to have another argument?" Bubblegum asked.

"We could just... not." I offered.

"That sounds much better."

xx

xx

I have a secret that most people don't know. _I'm a compulsive liar. _

I don't tell big lies. Just small minor things. I didn't only live in the US and the UK. I've been all over the world. I speak almost every language known to man.

I never met Tarzan. He didn't actually exist. Or if he did, I was never aware. The movie itself did make me emotional, however.

I've been a liar since I was born. I built myself around lies. I've even lied to you.

Marshall and I haven't always been around each other. There was a period of about a thousand years where I completely ran away from home. That's when I traveled. China, Japan, Ireland, Scotland, Antartica, Mexico, Peru, Russia, Kenya, Libya, Egypt... so on and so forth.

I don't know why I felt the need to lie. I just never trusted anyone, not even Marshall, enough to tell whole truths all the time. Or maybe it was that I don't trust myself to get close enough to anyone to tell whole truths. Lies were a good way to keep people from capturing the whole picture in their judgemental eyes.

Lying was more a trait of mine, than a habit, at this point. Only I knew myself as Marceline, the Lying Queen. I bet that makes you wonder if my story is even trust worthy. My head as become so addled by my own lies that sometimes I sometimes forget what was the actual truth.

So, why am I telling you this? Well, this could all be a lie, of course. It's up to you what you choose to believe. Like a faith in God; believing in anything is a trust fall. It's probably not in your best interest to trust someone you've never met, espicially someone like me. I'm most definitely not trustworthy.

But in that case, is your God trustworthy either? If I'm not, than how can you prove he is? You can prove my words validity no more than you can prove his. And if we can't trust anything, why should I trust you with the truth? Why should I trust anyone with any truths?

But I'm rambling again.

I don't even understand the relevance of this, myself. Do you?

xx

xx

_rundownSabEr_: Bro, bro, bro, bro. Bro. _Bro._ Patience, my bro.

_Guest_(...) : Regarding this soccer team/sweat question. She has a limiter, as explained before, yes? Let's reason that this limiter essentially makes her human, which I think it does, even if it is in appearance. So perhaps she doesn't go through the actual process of heating up and needing to cool down her body, but the limiter can sense that her body is doing extensive activity and must sweat in order to avoid suspicion. Her pops did spend a very long time on it, so it's gotta be pretty close to perfect, yeah?

_Mel-Nonymous_: If you remember, Tadaharu (how the hell did i even come up with that name?) said that it's gonna get worse before it gets better. So while it may seem bad for now, it shouldn't be horrible later in life. But who knows, maybe it'lll be a bit of an obstacle. I sure as hell don't know.

_Here's The Plan_: Oh my god. I always forget about POVs. Every single freaking time. I even re-read it once before I post it, and I always forget to add the stupid POVs. I apologize. I will try to remember them next time. And if I don't, everyone, just yell at me. Throw tomatoes and boo at me, because I'd deserve it.


	15. Chapter 15

Uh... I don't really have any fun extra comments...

Pokemon X and Y just came out? How many of you bought it? I sure did. It's pretty fucking amazing.

Also, I'm still trying to teach myself to make that music, ya ya? I've got fruity loops and shit, and I can like, make stuff, but I didn't buy it. I'm on the demo version. So I can't save anything. Which majorly sucks. And for some reason it messes with my audio, so I can't just leave it up or else I can't hear anything else :c

So maybe I should get a job and buy it for reals. Who knows what'll happen in life? I sure don't, I can barely keep track of what's happening in a fictional story.

Sidenote: NONE OF THE STORIES I READ ARE UPDATING. I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR WEEKS. *cries*

I lied, I do have some extra comments. I have completely and utterly lost track of time in this story. So let's say it's like... October. Late October. I know I probably made it so that its like October... 2030, but let's just say its October 2013. And hopefully this time I can keep track. I'll try to go back and edit some of the shit that makes it super long out, but no gaurantees.

Thanks for putting up with my ish, guys. I'm so disorganized. I need a secretary.

If you catch anything absolutely ridiculous, please let me know in the comments so I can go back and change it to something that makes sense. Thanks guys.

Anyways, please enjoy.

This is regular texts

"This is when someone's talking"

_This is when someone is thinking_

_**This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak**_

Just incase you get confused.

x

xx

xxx

_~I'm Just Your Problem, Baby~_

"We should go sit with her," Bubblegum whispered to me.

"Who?" I said, picking my finger nails. We had just sat down in the cafeteria, getting ready to eat our lunch.

"Katie," Bubblegum said, giving me a disappointed look. "The girl you talked to the other day."

"The creepy one?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do I need to remind you that you're pretty creepy yourself?" Bubblegum said, giving me a small smirk. "C'mon, we can't just leave her alone."

"We can, and we should." I hissed back. "She's bad news, Bonnie. She's not all right up in the attic, if you catch my drift."

"Yeah, well neither are you." Bubblegum shot back. "_You _can stay here if you want, _I'm_ going to go make a new friend."

"Hell if I'm letting you walk into something stupid by yourself," I growled, picking up my back pack and our trays. "Let's get this over with."

"What a gentleman." Bubblegum giggled, carrying only her bag while I led her over to the creepy kid.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll say that when I pour it all over your head, c'mon witzle ditzle." I said, feeling suddenly grumpy.

"Witzle ditzle?" Bonnie said, amused. "That's a new one."

"You know what else would be new?" I said. "You making a godammed good decision."

"Fair enough," Bonnie said, with a shrug. "Clearly that stopped the second I started going out with you."

"I've told you several times already that I was a bad idea." I said. "Don't even get me started on this one. Because if you want to fight about this, I will fight about it."

"You're awfully testy." Bubble commented.

"You're awfully stupid." I hissed back.

"I said that you didn't _have _to come if you don't want to." Bubblegum said, with a small sigh.

"I don't trust her."

"More than you trust yourself?"

"At least I know what I'll do." I said, as we approached the girl with huge, blaring headphones. "She seems like a ticking timebomb."

"Well, maybe we can just diffuse her?" Bubblegum offered, before throwing on one of her super friendly bright smiles and sugary aura. "Hi! Do you mind if we sit with you?"

There was no response, as the girl clicked away at her laptop. I sighed and placed the trays down on the table.

"Yo," I said, tapping the table lightly. The girl jumped in surprise and looked up at the two of us. I tapped the side of my head, indicating that she should take the headphones off. She did, warily, staring at us as if we were about to tie her up and throw her in the back of a van. "Sup?"

"Uhm." She simply mumbled, staring at us from behind those huge black glasses. Music was still blasting from her headphones.

"You listen to _Twenty One Pilot_s?" I asked, with curiosity.

"Uh, yeah." She said, nervously chewing on her lip.

"They're pretty good." I said, raising my eyebrows. "I don't listen to much indie, but I like them."

"Y-y-yeah, they're... they're, uh... pretty good." She said, scratching her arm. She was looking down at the table, her eyes anxiously darting back and forth.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Bubblegum asked, politely. She smiled her bubblegum sugar smiled, but Katie didn't even look up.

"...why?" She asked, looking up only briefly to eye us with suspicion.

"Well..." Bubblegum said, slightly thrown off. "You just... you looked a little... lonely?"

"I'm not, thank you very much." She said, grinding her teeth loudly. "Just because I am alone does not mean I am lonely."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply," Bubblegum started, flabbergasted as to why her natural charm hadn't won over the strange, _strange_ girl. I bit my lip to keep from snickering, earning a dirty look from my young lover. "I just thought maybe you'd like to hang out with us?"

"I'm no fun." Katie said, bluntly.

"Oh, that can't be true." Bubblegum said, laughing effortlessly. "Marceline here is a downer too, but she has her good moments. You can't be much worse than her."

"Oi," I snapped. "I am _not_ a downer."

"Liar." Katie said, quickly, before taking a bite of her food.

"What?" I said, turning to her.

"You're a liar." Katie said, her hands twisting together.

"And what makes you say that?" I hissed, placing my palms on the table surface.

"They did." She said, without moving.

"_They_?" I asked. "Who are _they_?"

"You wouldn't understand." She said, shaking her head. She chewed on her lip, and I could smell her blood as she bit through it. "No one understands. I don't even understand."

"Understand what?" Bubblegum asked, curiously. She placed her back pack down and sat in a seat across the table. I sighed heavily and flopped myself into my own seat, next to her.

"Understand anything." Katie said, her voice becoming smaller and smaller. "They dismissed me as crazy."

"Who?" Bubblegum continued.

"The doctors, who else?" Katie responded, meekly. "But I'm not crazy. I know they're around, because they talk to me. They tell me everything."

"Who are they?" Bubblegum pressed, her eyebrows knitted together. I took a casual bite of my slop, my chin in my hand, my elbow on the table.

"...They're..." Katie stopped to think about this. She looked up at the two of us, her eyes plagued with such intense fear that it scared even me. "They're everything. That's how they know everything. And they let me know everything. I can see things, things most people can't. And things I can't see, they tell me. I'm... important."

"Important? Awfully cocky, aren't you?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"No." She squeaked. "I'm not actually important. I'm not, I promise you. So please... just leave me alone."

"Are you okay?" Bubblegum asked, worried. I sighed again, knowing we weren't going to respect the girls wishes.

"I am fine." She said, hardly. She gritted her teeth, almost violently, her hands beginning to shake.

"Are... are you sure?" Bubblegum said, concern lacing her voice. I frowned, knowing she obviously wasn't receiving the message that this girl wanted to be left alone.

"Bonnie," I said, nudging her slightly, under the table. She shot me a dirty look before turning her attention to Katie.

"I. Am. Fine." Katie said, turning her gaze to me. She didn't look scared anymore. She looked scary.

"Bonnie," I tried again, shuddering a bit.

"Marceline, stop being rude." Bubblegum hissed at me.

"Bonnie!" I growled, standing up. "Let's go."

"For the love of-" Bubblegum started.

"You should probably listen to your girlfriend." Katie said, her eyes flashing with something dangerous. "She _is _older than you."

"...What?" I said, snapping my head around to her. "How did you know...?"

"I'm just assuming, since Bonnibel was 17 at the start of the year, and you were already 18." Katie said, her glare piercing through my very being. "Or is there something else I should know about?"

"No...nothing." I said, taking Bonnie by the arm. My instincts were telling me to get out of there right away, but I was almost frozen in place.

"I, but," Bubblegum spluttered.

"Go away." Katie said, chills running down my arms. "Before your girlfriend gets _thirsty_. It is lunch, after all."

"...Let's _go_, Bonnibel." I said, roughly dragging Bubblegum away. I walked us all the way outside before I took a deep breath. I could hear Bubblegum's heart beating, probably from the speed walk I just made her do. I felt as if my body was being constricted by steel wire, my lungs on fire.

"Marceline, that was rude!" Bubblegum scolded.

"Oh my god." I said, almost laughing. "Did you not _hear her?!_"

"She was just scared!" Bubblegum argued. "I'd be scared too, if a stranger like you just glared at me the whole time we were having a conversation!"

"Are you kidding me?" I said, stopping myself from face palming. "She. Is. Dangerous. How can you not see that?"

"So what, she's a little creepy! She just doesn't know how to handle people!" Bubblegum said, glaring at me angrily. "And you sure weren't helping."

"She _knows_!" I practically screamed.

"Knows what?" Bubblegum hissed, coldly.

"She knows about _us_. Which we haven't even announced, like, publicly." I started.

"_Everyone _knows that!" Bubblegum countered. "We're so damned obvious about it, it would take a blind person not to notice! And even then!"

"She knows what I am, Bonnibel! Did you not pick that up?!" I shouted, pacing around her. "I don't know what she is, I don't know how she knows, but I do know that my intuition rarely fails me! She is _dangerous_, Bonnie!"

"She is a _person_, Marceline Abadeer." Bonnie said, sternly. "And she deserves to be treated as one, until proven otherwise."

"She is _a harzard_ _to my safety." _I growled, lowly. "And if she can manage to be a danger to me, that means she can probably hurt you too. I can deal with if she does something to me, but if something happens to you, I can't be held responsible for what I do."

"She isn't going to do anything, Marceline." Bubblegum said. "You are too over protective. I can handle myself, Marceline, I am almost an adult. I can handle strangers."

"She is not just another person, Bonnie!" I said, desperately. "I don't trust her."

"You don't trust anyone." Bonnie said, pursing her lips. "That's your issue, Marceline! You can't trust anyone, so you keep everyone away!"

"Then why did I let you get so close to me?" I argued.

"I...I honestly don't know, Marceline." Bubblegum said, looking down at her feet. "It's not my fault you have trust issues. Sometimes I wonder if you even trust me at all."

"Why do you keep turning this to me?!" I shouted, running my hands through my hair. "Have I not made it obvious that I trust you more than anyone else?"

"That's not saying a whole lot!" Bubblegum responded, just as furiously as I was. "That's like comparing the size of an ant to a beetle!"

"Why is this always about _my_ issues?!" I snarled. "All I want is to keep you safe, and that's not going to happen with you hanging around that girl!"

"Because this is clearly about _you_, Marceline!" Bubblegum shouted back at me, standing her ground with dignity. "I don't understand why you're so against her. She's just a normal human being, like me and yo-"

"Stop. You know what." I said, gritted my teeth. "Forget it. I don't care. Go ahead and get yourself _killed_ with whatever the hell that girl is! Just leave me out of it! I don't want anything to do with it!"

"Marceline, I didn't mea-" Bubblegum started.

"No, you know what! I don't like to argue. You know me! The irresponsible chick!" I shouted, fuming. "Why don't you just go have a lovely chat over a cup of tea, with that girl! Because right now, I don't want to have anything to do with you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" I shouted, storming away.

"Marceline, you can't just skip school!" Bubblegum called after me.

"I'm not the boss of you," I said, turning around briefly. I removed my necklace and felt my eyes flash red at her. "And you're not the boss of me."

Next thing I knew, I was floating in the clouds. It was something I had often done when I was younger, as a method of escaping. I could still sense that Bubblegum was stewing in anger, since I kept a constant tab on her. Even when I was furious at her inability to see reason when it slapped her right in her stupid, beautiful face.

Clouds had this weird feeling. They were kind of comfy to lay on, but I have to reduce my weight dramatically and distort gravity around me. Clearly if I had just tried to lay down, I would have tumbled all the way down. My necklace was still in my hand, and I lazily tossed it in the air. I let it float around me, as it glowed with the intricate magic my father had infused in the small device. I twirled it around my hands, down to my arms and around my whole body. The red light from it seemed to leave a small trail in the air, as if I was drawing with it.

It was cold and wet up here, freezing me to the bone. It bothered me a bit more than the cold normally did, but that was probably because this was an inhabitable space for something alive. Anything that breathed in oxygen and actually utilized the nutrients it took in to sustain life. The clouds felt like cotton against my skin, itching me a bit. I sighed, heavily, suddenly realizing how ridiculously immaturely I had just handled that situation. I had thrown a tantrum, like a little kid, and when I didn't get my way, I had stormed out.

It wasn't entirely my fault, right? Why was she turning this against me when I was just worried for her? I mean, maybe I overreacted a teensy weensy bit, but she couldn't have sensed danger if it took a big wet noodle and slapped her in the face with it. I snickered at the thought of someone actually hitting her in the face with a wet noodle, the thought of her completely flabbergasted amusing me. Then I frowned, when I rememebered that it can actually hurt and that I'd probably throw anyone who did it off a large cliff.

My frowned deepened are I realized I had just left Bubblegum to her own devices, and that she'd probably seek out the company of the creepy girl again. In fact, I had stupidly _encouraged_ her to, so it was still partially my fault. She never knows when to leave someone alone, though, even if they clearly don't want company. She had to pretend that she was the friggin messiah or something. And I can guarantee you that she _is not_.

I mean really, doesn't she realize I know more than her by now? I mean, sure, I _am_ a little paranoid, but for good fucking reason! The world is dangerous, and she's just a little lamb waiting to be eaten by all the big, scary to wolves out there. I just happen to be the one good, scary wolf. But theres not anymore of me! There aren't people as powerful as me that want nothing but peace. It just doesn't happen. She needs to wake up and realize the world is all sparkles and fucking bubbles. It's not all pink and bubblegum, for Gods sake.

And if you're reading this, God, fuck you. You could've fixed the world a looooong time ago, but you just sit up there on your fucking computer all fucking day long, and you don't go anything! You just let people like me reek havock all over the place, and you just watch like it's a fucking Sims game.

I swear to god, I don't know why I bother staying on this earth anymore. In retrospect, just having servants attend to my every need and _listen _to me was much nicer.

No, it really wasn't and I know that already. That's why I always left, and that's why I was happier with Bonnibel than I was there. It was specifically because she didn't listen that made me adore her more than I should. But sometimes, she really should just listen to me. I don't just say it to be annoying, I just don't want anything to happen to her, doesn't she realize that?

_Marceline, will you please come back? You're worrying me._ I heard Bubblegum say from way down on the ground.

I sighed. I forgot I had told her about the link I had left on her.

I materalized myself to her, sitting in her room. I was in her chair, and she was sitting in her bed, her knees up to her face. She jumped at me appearing so suddenly.

"Jesus Christ," Bubblegum said, holding her heart. "You couldn't have come in through the window or the front door?"

"Did you need something?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. I raised a leg and placed it over the other, my chin in my hand.

"I... listen, Marceline, I know you're just looking out for me." Bubblegum said. "But you're being a little... overbearing."

"Bonnibel Bubblegum, she almost completely openly said she knows that I am a vampire." I hissed. "This is not _just_ about you. That's dangers for me, as well. If she knows, I have to leave. Do you understand that at all? Do you want me to leave?"

"I do." Bubblegum said, sounding apologetic. "I mean, yes I understand that, and no, I don't want you to leave. You know that's the last thing I'd _ever_ want. But I think you're being overly suspicious."

"Bubblegum, she said _leave before I get thirsty_." I said, sighing. "Or were you too busy yelling at me to be polite? To someone who didn't even want us around. might I add."

"Okay, I get it." Bubblegum barked. "I was being unreasonable, but you're not making it any better."

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm being petty, babe, but I'm pretty fucking pissed off at you right now." I said, narrowing my eyes at the younger girl. "I understand that you aren't going to agree with me on everything, and I'm not asking you to. But I am asking you to be reasonable, which you weren't. So, excuse me if I'm a little mad at you right now. If you aren't going to reason with me, then why should I reason with you?"

"I'm _trying _to reason!" Bubblegum said, annoyed. "Marceline, I called you here to _apologize_, but you're making it difficult."

"I..." I started, shaking my head. I sighed for the umpteenth time today and squeezed my eyes shut. "I'm sorry."

"No, Marceline!" Bubblegum said, shooting up from her bed. She walked over and placed her hands on the arm rest, staring at me. "I'm trying to apologize, not you. I've thought about and... you were kinda right. She is creepy. But that's not why you were right. She... she _does_ give me bad vibes. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you. _I'm sorry._"

"Good," I said, grinning. She smiled back at me, sending my lungs into my mouth. _**Bathump**_. Her grin only widened.

"But," She started.

"No." I said, quickly, narrowing my eyes at the adorably beautiful and wonderful girl in front of me.

"Marceline," She scolded, rolling her eyes. "I think we should give her a chance."

"Again," I said. "No."

"Marceline, haven't you ever heard of 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'?"

"I'm pretty sure you don't want me to be closer to her than I am to you." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not your friend," Bubblegum said, with a laugh. "I'm your girlfriend."

"You're my _mate_," I said, clicking my tongue with amusement.

"I hate it when you call me that," She whined, rolling her eyes again.

"I know," I said, giving her the good ol' Abadeer grin. "That's how my dad is going to refer to you, forever."

"I'll convince him to stop, eventually." She said, sinking into my lap.

xx

xx

_**Marshall Lee **_

"You're a... _what_?" Gumball said, his face adorably confused.

"I'm a vampire." I said, non-chalantly.

"Wha...what?" Gumball said, at a complete loss for words.

"And a fallen angel, but you could probably just call me a demon." I said, shrugging. "I'm never been one for technicalities."

"...What?" Gumball said, still standing in the center of my room.

"You really have a way with words, my friend," I chuckled, removing the green ring of my pinkie. I casually let my body glide up, and lay down on the air.

"Oh for the love of all that's holy." Gumball said, sitting down on my bed.

"That's not gonna help you much here, bud." I said, resting my head against my hands and kicking my legs up, laying one on top of the other. "I, on the other hand, am here to answer all your questions."

"...Questions. Right... Questions." Gumball said, running his long fingers through his strawberry blond hair. His hair seemed wonderfuly curly today, laying around his head perfectly. Kinda like a pillow. Then suddenly, he glared at me. "Does Bonnibel already know?"

"Well," I started.

"So I'm the last person?" He said.

"To be fair, Finn wasn't going to know either, but then his circumstances..." I said, biting my lip. I wasn't really sure how to explain further than myself.

"So what's_ his_ situation?" Gumball asked. "Did you guys just _create_ him a brother or something?"

"No, no," I said, shaking my head. "His mother and father did all the hard work there. Umph. I'm just a bystander. Uhh... Let's see... How do I explain this... see... Finn is what you would call... an Angel."

"Oh, great, perfect, this is fantastic." Gumball said, standing up to pace around my room. "So what's Jake? A mermaid? And Lady's a unicorn, right?"

"Uh, no. Jake's a werewolf." I said, frowning. "But Lady's a normal humie, just like you! They're just mated, so she's gonna end up with an extended life period! And by extended, I mean indefinitely, but you know how that stuff goes."

"No, Marshall Lee, I have no idea how this stuff goes!" Gumball shouted. "I'm just a human for gods sake, now you're telling me all of my friends are some kind of... supernatural _gang_?"

"Bubblegum isn't." I squeaked.

"Ooooh, don't even get me started on Bonnibel!" Gumball hissed. "How could you wait so long to tell me, when she's pretty much known all along!"

"Uh, that's not my fault!" I said defensively. "Princess only found out because of Marceline was irresponsible!"

"Irresponsible?!" Gumball shouted at me. I flinced. Gumball didn't ever get mad enough to raise his voice at me, so I guess he was majorly pissed off. "Please, tell me exactly how irresponsible she was."

"She, she, she bit her!" I blurted out.

"_What_?" Gumball roared. "So is she a vampire too?"

"No, no, that's a common misconception, my friend." I said. "She is still a normal human. And it was just the one time, it wasn't so bad."

"So, the only reason I don't know is because you haven't bit me?" Gumball asked. "It's just because you were being... careful?

"Uhm... I guess you could say that." I responded. "I promise, I was getting around to tell you, but I wasn't really sure how to. It's a weird thing to try to explain."

"So... why didn't you just tell me when Marceline told Bubblegum?" Gumball asked, his anger fading. He never could stay very mad for long.

"I didn't know she knew. They didn't tell me for a little while, either." I said, rolling my eyes. "Would've saved me a whole lot of trouble if they just had. I spent a fucking week trying to limit myself around them, only to learn that she already knew."

Gumball stayed on my bed and sighed. One of his hands was placed flat on his forehead as he tried to breathe evenly. I could hear his heart beating irregularly.

"So, my sister is dating a vampire." Gumball said. "Lovely. Just lovely."

"It's not that bad, honest." I said, sounding more desperate than I had wanted. "We're mostly just like other people. Look, see this ring? When I put it on, I'm basically a normal person. I mean, I have to eat more than normal people, but that's just a side effect of vampirism."

"You don't drink blood?" Gumball asked.

"Naw, not really." I said. "Marceline doesn't like it, she doesn't think it's very ethical. We tried animals for a while, but they taste horrible. And then we learned we could just eat a whole bunch and we could be fine. I'm not really sure how it works, since we're undead and we don't have a metabolism system and all that, but Marceline and my dad are the ones that really know that. I'm just here to do the heavy work, you know?"

"For the last time, no, I do not know." Gumball said, exasperated. He sighed again. "I... don't even know what to say."

"Take your time," I said, giving him a grin. "I've got all the time in the world."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny." Gumball said, laughing despite himself.

"So... you really don't have any other questions?" I asked, curiously. "Like, whether or not I'm going to kill you, or why I don't burn in the sunlight, and does a stake through the heart work?"

"No," Gumball said. "Clearly you aren't going to kill me, we've known each other for months. If you were going to kill me, you'd have probably done it a long time ago.

"Good point." I said. "But seriously? Isn't there _anything_ you want to know? I mean Bubblegum barraged Marceline with questions."

"I'm not the same as my sister," Gumball said. "Just like you aren't exactly like Marceline."

"Is that... a good or bad thing?"

"It's just different, Marshall. It's not good or bad."

"I think it's pretty good. I mean, if you were like Bubblegum, you'd hate my guts."

"I do hate your guts."

"Well, then you'd want to rip them out as well. I like you the way you are, Gilly Gumball. You're my best friend."

"Haven't you met a lot of people besides me? Don't you have better friends?"

"None like you, bro. I've never met a dude so loyal to his friends, but still sticks it to them when they fuck up. You're a real dude, a real bro. The best kinda bro there is, my man."

"Uh... thanks." Gumball said, turning a bit pink. "I guess."

"No, bro." I said, grinning brightly at him again. "Thank you, my friend."

xx

xx

_**Micheal**_

It's been about two weeks since Nin appeared.

It was odd, going from thinking you had a single son you'd never be able to see, to having two sons you could and a daughter you could find. We had no formal home to stay in at the moment, so the wolves had offered to let us stay in their pool house. It was small, but I was used to having less. Finn had decided to move in with us, stating that "he should atleast try to get to know his blood family better". I knew he still preferred his foster family, but I was happy nonetheless. He was giving me a chance, one that I likely didn't deserve. Whether the chance was for me, or for his new brother or maybe even his sister, I don't know. But I would use it.

My sons were odd ones; but that was to be expected of my children. Considering the circumstances, they were not so bad.

Finn behaved like a normal human boy, most of the time. He played '_video games'_, which I did not approve of. _Grand Theft Auto_ was promoting unneccesary violence and all sorts of other things that horrified me to see. He liked to play sports, espicially soccer. It seems he was very good at them too; my fast and agile young boy. He had difficulties talking to girls, but I think he got that from me. I was never a smooth one around the ladies either, so hopefully he never came to me for advice. In contrast, I believe the king of wolves was _very _popular with the ladies despite his... unfortunate appearance.

Nin was an interesting boy, adapting very quickly for having a material body after sixteen years. He seemed to enjoy sports just as much as Finn, playing in our yard with him and his foster brothers oftened. From what I heard, he had even made the basketball was less flexible than his brother, but he was much smarter. He was more of a playmaker than a play runner, but it seemed to compliment his brother well. They were quite the duo, with their equal speed and same wavelength. Marshall and Jake were often also part of the mix, making the group virtually unstoppable at any sport they played. And that was when they all had limiters on. It was relieving to know that my sons had such capable friends. I trusted them, almost as much as Finn trusted his friends. I had a strange feeling that if it came down to it, they would be the balance in a Great War.

It was just preseason now, but the first game was in three weeks. Needless to say, I was excited. This would be the first game I could go cheer for my son... my _sons_. Nin was a good boy, despite being a demon. Although as of late, it seemed that most demons I met were generally good people. Nin, like his brother, seemed to have an innate despise for bullys. I heard stories of Finn and Nin standing up for bullied peers of theirs, intimidating those who would do harm to others. From what I also heard, Nin did not have his brothers inability to talk to girls, although he seemed to lack his brothers ability to tell when he was being _flirted_ with. He seemed like a popular boy. I admit, he was good looking. They both were, but that was to be expected from the sons of their mother and I.

Finn and Nin had an interesting group of friends. The prince of wolves and his mate. The Prince and Princess of the vampires, and what I assumed were their mates. It was hard to tell with the boys, they were constantly bickering and Marshall was always poking fun at the younger boy. the girls bickered, but less so. They were always going back and forth in conversation, always seemingly fighting with amusement. It was funny, the first time they had introduced themselves to me I had been with Hunter, Simon, and Kane. I had walked out, amused with the group of men I was with. For hellwards, they were quite good company. As I walked out, I saw them stare at us, silently waiting for us to say something. And then I saw the two girls cuddled up on the couch.

"You are in a relationship, no?" I asked, looking at them curiously.

"Uh... yeah." Marceline said.

"It is odd, it seems there has been an increase in homosexual relationship these past hundred years." I said, tilting my head.

"Does it... bother you?" Bubblegum asked.

"No, not at all." I said, frowning. "Why would it bother me?"

"Isn't it like... a sin, or something?" Finn asked me.

"That is something radicals made up in order to just make themselves angrier." I said with a sigh. "Our Lord has never once said that homosexual relationships were not okay. To be fair, he's never said heterosexual relationships _were _okay. He cares not about how you conduct your relationships, as long as they are born from love and not lust."

"Well, that's good." Marceline said, smiling at her girlfriend. "At least you can still go to heaven."

"Marceline, I am not having this fight again."

My boys friends were an interesting bunch. I liked them. They seemed loyal and trustworthy. I doubted that the two humans were to remain humans for much longer. If I could have my way, I'd have them turned into angels; they were worthy of it. They were examplerary citizens, almost embarassingly moreso than my sons. But, it was likely that their mates were going to take care of that soon enough, so I would just be happy that they were around.

My sons would be getting home from school soon. I was sitting in our living room, staring at the sky outside. It had been a long time since I'd been to heaven. Well, a relatively short time considering my lifetime, but thirty years was still a long time. I was beginning to forget what it was like, or if I even enjoyed being up there. My thirty years on earth had seemed more fulfilling than my thousands in the sky.

I sighed, with the memory of my lover. She had been the most lovely woman that I had ever laid eyes on. Ebony black hair, ivory white skin. Strange red eyes that seemed more kind than violent. Long, slender fingers that were more dexterious than my own. A kind face that could light up a heart in mere seconds. And a laugh that bounced off every wall, every mountain, every valley in the world.

And I thought she had loved me. I had loved her, with all of the heart I had forgotten I had. She would let me talk for hours and hours, about nothing as I rambled in an attempt to impress her. She giggled at my blunders and laughed at my jokes. She'd offer advice where she could and sympathetic eyes when she couldn't. The only times she would stop me was when she sensed that someone or something needed our help.

And when she sang, the whole world stopped for her. She'd sit on a tree stump, or a rock, or the ground and just sing. Sometimes for days. And I would just lay down beside her and listen. Often times animals came around to listen to her. The life around her seemed brighter, and flowers blossomed around us. I know it seems very cliche, but it was wonderful all the same.

But she had left suddenly one day. I had been delighted when I learned that she would be having my child. I thought we could live our lives as humans, and just stay on earth. I dreamed of owning a normal white house, with a yard and maybe a dog. We'd have a our son, and then maybe a few more. We would be happy. But when my son was born, I was not even allowed near her. They told me she wished for me to forget. That she would be keeping my son and I wasn't allowed to see him.

Which is why it surprised me when I learned that my son had been left in the woods to die. I had hated her for a time, to leave our precious son to die alone. When I went to search for him, he was gone. I had assumed the worst, smelling wolves. I had hunted them down, only to see they were taking care of my son. I wanted to take him, but I couldn't. My Lord had decided that it would be a distraction from my stupid duties. He told me that if I even contacted this boy a little bit, he would strike us both down immediately. So I had stayed away, knowing that I couldn't compete with the power of He who created this world.

After that, I never saw my love. Which is why I was confused as to how I could have a younger daughter. How could I create something with someone I could not come into contact with? But with some knowledge that she may exist, I longed to see her. I longed to piece my family back together, even with my love. She had abandoned us, but I could not force her out of my heart. I would likely love her for more than a thousand more lifetimes.

I could hear the sound of my sons arriving home, and I smiled. I delighted in my times with my son. They were my blood, and I loved them, even if Finn constantly fought me and Nin was a bit of an idiot. Then I heard yelling, and the sound of them running to the house. I frowned, worried.

I heard the front door flew open and Nin shout; "Father!"

I rushed to the door, and saw my two boys standing over a lump on the 'welcome' mat.

"Dad, do something!" Finn said, alarmed. I kneeled down, pushing my two boys back. It was a women.

I flipped her over, to try and see her face and gasped.

"Lucie?" I whispered. Her eyes blinked open weakly, and she smiled.

"Hey there, Micheal." Her beautiful voice said.

xx

xx

I sat in the livng room, stunned. My sons were sitting with me, while we listened to the sound of running water.

We had lifted her up from the ground, supporting her into the house. She was thin, unhealthily so. She had red marks all around her body, as if she had been wrapped in burning metal. Her clothes, somehow, were perfect and wrinkleless, as if she had just put it on. She had bags under her eyes, and her hair was in knots. Her finger and toe nails had grown to an absurd length, as had her hair.

But she was still the beautiful girl I loved. She was ragged, but I saw nothing but perfection in her. I saw something wonderful that had been dirtied by something evil. She spent nearly two hours up there, but we sat in silence the whole time.

And then she came down the stairs, her hair still knotted, bags still under her eyes and her hair still ridiculously long. But she was clean, and her nails were cut down to a nromal length. She held a brush in one hand and smiled at me sheepishly. I felt a familiar smile tug and I beckoned for her to sit near me. She carefully handed the brush to me and sat by my feet. I took the brush and began trying to unknot her wet hair. Like it always had, I found that I was able to brush her hair smoothly. I relished at the feeling of her hair becoming silk again, almost shuddering at the softness.

"So..." Finn suddenly said. I looked at him, surprised at the sudden sound. "Is anyone going to explain anything to me."

"Finn, Nin," I said, feeling unsure of myself. "This... is your mother."

"Our... mother?" Finn said, looking angry. "So this is the lady who abandoned me, right? Abandoned _us_?"

"I can't blame you for being mad at what appears to be the truth," Her melodic voice said. Our sons stared at her, baffled and hurt, Finn filled with hatred and Nin with confusion. "But I want you to listen to what I have to say. I did not abandon you."

"Could've fooled me." Finn said.

"Silence," I said, sternly. "Listen to what she has to say."

"How can you even say that?" Finn hissed. "She abandoned _you_ first!"

"Finn, please." Nin pleaded. "Is it not enough that she's here, right now? Don't you see the state she's in?"

"I... fine." Finn huffed, still fuming with unspoken hatred. "So... talk, if you must."

"I never abandoned you." She started again. "I never had any wishes to. I dreamed of living on Earth with my family. In a normal white house, with my son... My sons. Maybe more. Maybe a cat or a dog. But my mother had different ideas."

"Your mother should learn to keep her nose in her own business." I muttered.

"Micheal!" Lucie scolded, with a giggle. "As much as I agree with you, she is still my mother."

"So?" Nin asked. "What did she do?"

"Well... she took you away. She took Nin and put him in Finn. And then she left you two somewhere to die." She said, her voice voice barely above a whisper. "I fought her. I fought everyone around me, to try and get you two back. I was estatic when I learned I had twins, and all I wanted was to go to you, Micheal, and show you. But... she chained me. She dragged me all the way down to hell, took my babies, and kept me there. I called and called but... only Nin could hear me. The two of you are angels, my darling angel boys."

"I... I'm sorry, mother," Nin said, on the brink of tears. "I tried, mother, I tried. I wanted to help, bu-"

"Ssssh, don't cry, my baby." She said, smiling at my son. "I know you did. You did your very best, but you were trapped. That was not your fault. Your company kept me going for so long, my darling little boy. But you're not so little, my darling big man."

"If... if I had known." I said. I felt as if I was holding a 200 lbs weight on my head. She hadn't abandoned me. She had tried. And I had let her burn for sixteen years.

"I know, my love." She said, her voice soothing me. "I don't blame a single one of you. I am here with my family, and that is what matters. But, we are missing someone. Where is our daughter?"

"Uh..." Finn started.

"She... is not here." I said, pursing my lips. "I was not aware she even existed until a short while ago."

"Ah, that's understandable." Lucie said, as if she was a bumbling idiot. "How would you? You didn't even realize she had been concieved."

"If you don't mind me asking... how?" I asked, feeling bashful.

"She... was concieved before our twins were born." Lucie said, frowning. "Angels and Demons are confusing beings, in terms of procreation and all that. She was born a year after the boys, but was inside me before they were born. I don't understand it myself."

"That's... really weird." Finn said.

"Finn!" Nin scolded.

"It is, weird." Lucie said, giggling. "But, that is not of the most upmost importance. There is more reason as to why I am here, as much as I love you. We need to find your sister."

"Why?" Finn asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I wanna meet her too. But what's so important about her."

"Your sister... holds the balance between the destruction and prosperity of the universe. Earth, Space, Heaven, Hell."

"Well, shit." Finn said.

xx

xx

_(1st) Guest: _What is Simon? Well, that's a complicated answer, and one that'll be answered relatively soon. I've actually got a layout for each character... just not for the actual story. But his part comes in soon, so fear not! Your questions will be answered. And don't apologize for asking questions. I like them, they help me develop my stories for you guys! So, if anything, ask more! We have a give and take relationship, brotha (and/or sister) :)


	16. Chapter 16

Hi, hi!

Thanks for all the comments guys, for real! If you go back, you'll notice that I have added some minor changes to the previous chapter to make it make a little more sense! This is good, guys! Continue with this process, I feel as though it is working!

I apologize I didn't update last weekend, I was away. I got some stuff done during the week though, so hopefully it makes up for it :)

Honestly, I expected this story to only be like 10 chapters, so I can't tell if it's a good or bad thing that I just keep making shit up to keep going with. Hopefully I don't become like Bleach or Naruto and just ramble and ramble for 600 chapters about nothing at all. I still haven't fully decided how I want this to end yet though. I think maybe Marceline will wake up in a white room and go "But it was all a dream".

I decided that since it was Halloween and everything, I'd make this chapter a bit different. For entertainment purposes and all that grand stuff. I've still got plenty of relative stuff in here though, I think at least.

Anyways, please enjoy.

This is regular texts

"This is when someone's talking"

_This is when someone is thinking _

_**This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak**_

Just incase you get confused.

x

xx

xxx

_~I'm Just Your Problem, Baby~_

_**Katie**_

I was born with a disorder that bordered crazy, but what they didn't know was that it was just boarders inside my brain that were making me insane.

I was born with the pressing need to impress those that guessed what would make me depressed. I am less than the blessed that were always able to obtain true happiness, because I cannot confess the sins that caressed inside my brain, because I am insane.

I have dug my own grave because my situation is grave. I pretend to be brave for those that have saved me, even when they've left me behind. Six feet of dirt I have shaved from the ground, saving a spot for me for when I may lay down. Since I was young, I have craved a day when I could wave good bye to those inside my brain, that made me insane.

I think strangely because my brain is built strangley. My neurons are strangling me, a tight hold around my neck. I am scared, but you don't know why. I know who you are, I know why you're reading this. I know, because they told me. I asked them to leave me alone so many, so many, many, many times. But they don't.

And that's why I had to cry so often. Alone, in the small house I lived in by myself. Not completely by myself, I still had Them. They were always around. They told me I was important. I'm not important. I just wanted to be left alone.

xx

xx

_**Marceline **_

"Dude, what?" I said, my mouth wide open in shock.

"My moms here." Finn said, frowning.

"Bro, that's... awesome?" I said, confused at his lack of enthusiasm.

"I... I don't know Marceline." Finn said, flopping himself onto the couch. We were at his house right now. Jake and his family were gone, and we were sitting in the main house. Finn's family was in the pool house, doing Lord Knows What. Although, he probably didn't. Bubblegum was studying for some test, so she didn't come with me, which was fine for this moment. I got the feeling that Finn needed to talk about something Bubblegum would have a hard time wrapping her pretty little head around. "I mean... she's been gone almost my whole life. I don't know if I'm excited for her to be back yet. I don't even know if I believe her story yet."

"That's a pretty weird story, I have to admit." I said, nodding. "I've never even heard of anyone doing that. Most people... things in Hell are pretty chummy with each other. Or trying to kill each other. They don't usually torture them though, they usually just kill them for position or possessions."

"So... do you think she's lying?" Finn asked.

"I wouldn't know, Finn." I said honestly, with an apologetic shrug. "It depends on the demon. Some don't tell lies, some tell so many they don't even remember what the truth is. Does she seem like a liar?"

"I don't know," Finn said, looking hopelessly lost. "I just met the godammed woman, excuse my language. And I've spent most of my life hating her. Hating both of them. I'm just.. I'm confused, Marceline. I feel like some really bad fiction writer is out there making shit up to make her own life more interesting. I keep thinking I'll blink my eyes and wake up somewhere else, but this is real. This is my _life_, Marceline, and I don't know if I have any control over it."

"What's she like, anyways?" I asked, curiously. "I thought I knew about most demons, but I've never heard of one having kids with an angel. An arch to bat."

"Uh... well..." Finn said, scratching his head. "She's almost exactly like Micheal kept describing her. She's pretty, she seems really nice. She likes to sing. I don't know. She almost just kind of seems like a normal person."

"Trust me, none of us are 'normal people'." I said, using air quotes. "Anyways, in the end dude, it's up to you whether you trust her or not. I can't decide for you, you probably know her better than I do at this point. And besides... it's not my mom."

"Can't you like... atleast meet her and... I dunno, asess her?" Finn pleaded, his blue eyes bright with desperation.

"Alright, alright," I said, sighing. "If it means that much to you. I can't gaurantee it'll go down well though, bro. Demons don't tend to like others with power."

"It's fine, if she does anything, I got your back." Finn said, confidently.

"You'd go against your mama for me?" I said, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. "What a hero."

"Oh, you know you're one of my best friends," Finn shrugged, blushing slightly. "I take care of my friends."

"You're going to make some very good girl, very very happy one day, little man." I laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder. I stood myself up and we exited the back door to walk over to the pool house. I heard laughing from inside, which was kind of wonderful in some weird way. It was kind of like the sound of a perfect family, if that makes some sense. I mean, Bubblegum's laugh was still bett- And I'm turning into a sap again. I needed to stop doing that. I couldn't tell if Bubblegum was a good or bad influence on me, getting me to think about her every two seconds, even when she wasn't anywhere near me.

"Hey guys," Finn said, hestitantly opening the door to the pool house. "I brought Marcy over, she just wanted to stop by and say hi."

"Uh... sup?" I said, walking in behind the short boy.

"Please, come in," A black haired woman said from the couch, beside Micheal. My jaw dropped when I saw her. She was smiling, brightly. "Marceline, I've heard so many wonderful things you've done for my boys."

"_Lucifer_?" I said, surprised. "You... you're Finn's mom?"

"I am." She said, continuing to smile.

"B-b-but..." I spluttered, taking a few steps back. "But I thought you were dead."

"That's what my mother would have you believe, isn't it?" She said, her smile falling to a small sigh. "But, enough of that. That is behind us. I've heard great things about you from the boys. All of them."

"_All_ of them?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Micheal. He frowned and looked away.

"_All of them_." She said, reassuringly. "I'm glad you've grown into an examplerary young lady."

"I'm hardly a young lady anymore," I snorted.

"You will always be a young lady in my eyes," She said, her eyes shining with good humor. "But, then again, everyone will forever be young in my eyes. Except my mother, that is. And God. They are both ancient."

"Aha, yeah," I said, stil uneasy. "So... if you're here..."

"I know what you're going to say, Marceline." She said, calmly. "I have no intentions of dethroning my mother."

"Yes ma'am." I said, quickly shutting up.

"_Ma'am_." She laughed. "I have not been called that in some time."

"Wait, wait, wait," Finn said, shaking his head. "You... you know each other?"

"Why, of course we do." Finn's mom said, frowning only slightly at her son.

"...How?" Finn asked, blinking at us both.

"She needed guidance." Lucifer started to explain. "Guidance that many demons don't offer. She wanted to learn how to get along with humans, which is extremely hard for one of her kind. I did my best to help her, but there are some things I cannot change. God gave the humans free-will and I do not wish to take it away from them."

"Yeah, well, I'm used to the hatred now," I said, shrugging. "Things get easier to deal with over time."

"Marceline, I know that's not true." She said, sternly. "Why, look at you now. You made friends with a group of children you believed were humans."

"But most of us _aren't_." I pointed out. "Which is probably the only reason we were able to become friends."

"What about your mate?"

"...How do you know about her?" I said, suddenly feeling defensive.

"You shouldn't ask questions that you already know the answer to," Lucifer said, laughing again. "I can smell her on you."

"Smell her?" I said, sniffing my arm. "I don't smell anything."

"Of course _you_ don't." Lucifer said, her eyes sparkling. "Whether the two of you realize it or not, it's easy for a supernatural being to sense your bond."

"It always weirds me out how other... dudes know about my relationship before I even mention it." I said, sighing, defeated. "Kinda makes secrecy hard."

"Well, most supernaturals probably couldn't pinpoint as well as I can," Lucifer said, smiling. "I'm also very old, remember?"

"You don't look a day over thirty," I said, smirking.

"What a flatterer you are, Marceline." She replied, laughing.

"I try," I said, with a small shrug. "It's all I've got going for me, so..."

"Marceline, you are a lovely young lady." Lucifer scolded.

"Eh, it's odd having someone knowing how old I am calling me young," I snickered.

"Well, you're younger than I am. And, luckily, you're younger than Micheal, so it's not too weird." Lucifer said. "Else this whole situation might be even more awkward than it already is."

We all laughed a bit, before there was an awkward moment of silence. Nin looked at his feet while I stared at the walls and Finn just looked at all of us baffled.

"So... uh..." I said, trying to break the silence. "How's it been?"

"It could be a lot better," Lucifer said, frowning. "But it could also have been a lot worse. You know how my mother is. She has to have everything her way, and if she doesn't she just starts burning people for eternity. I just happened to be on the recieving end this time."

"Wouldn't that be the perfect reason for a revolution?" I said, tilting my head.

"I have no intentions of ruling hell." Lucifer said. "I just want to find my family, my _whole_ family, and keep them out of danger."

"I feel like I've been in more danger the past 4 months than I've been in the last 16 years." Finn said, rolling his eyes.

"You've become awfully cynical." Lucifer said, looking a bit sad. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to be there for you Finn. Believe me, I wanted to. So much."

"I..." Finn started, looking unsure of himself. He turned to me, looking for an answer. I just nodded with an unhelpful smile, and he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry too. The way I've been treating you isn't fair. You can't help it if my grandmother is a psycho. I apologize for being such an asshole to you, even though you're just looking out for me and Nin. And dad. And I'm sorry to you dad. I know you're just trying to do what's best for me. It's just that... all of this is a lot of a 16 year old boy, who thought he was just a human, to take in. I mean, you've basically just been telling me that our family holds the balance of the world in our pinky fingers. That's a lot for a dude to take in, you know."

"I understand, Finn." Micheal said, sounding fatherly. "It is all a bit confusing for me too. But we're a family, and we'll figure out a way to work this out. I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make sure you're okay."

"_We'll _do everything in _our_ power," Lucifer said, patting her... husband? Boyfriend? Love? She patted Micheals hand, smiling. "That's what parents are for."

xx

xx

_**Finn **_

"And big brother's gotta look after their little sisters, right?" I said, with a sudden new sense of duty. "Which means me and Nin gotta find her."

"I've already got a general idea of who she is." Mom said, a slim finger on her chin. "I believe she is living with the name Katie Gregory. She currently lives by herself, in a house not to far from her. She should be about fourteen years old, but I believe she's skipped a couple of grades. She's a senior now."

"Wait, wait, how did you even get this information?" I asked.

"The internet can be _very_ resourceful." She said simply, smiling at me. I gaped at her, earning a laugh. "I'm _Lucifer, _darling son. It doesn't take a lot for me to learn information."

xx

xx

"You're telling me _she's_ your sister?" I said, gaping at the twin brothers. Finn just looked as confused as I felt, but Nin nodded.

"That is our sister." Nin said, confidently.

"How did I not see this coming?" I said, sighing. "Of course your sister is the creepy kid. She gives me the heeby jeebys, dudes."

"That is our sister, and I would ask that you don't speak so ill of her." Nin said.

"I don't even know the girl yet," Finn said, holding his hands up. "So, talk away Marceline. What kind of chick is she?"

"She's... creepy." I said, unsure of how to explain it. "I just... I get this feeling that I can say anything to her and she'll either say 'leave me alone' or 'I already know'. I guess it makes more sense now that I know she's not human, though. But she doesn't seem like a supernatural. I don't sense anything from her, except bad vibes. But they're like, weird human bad vibes. Not powerful super-n bad vibes."

"I don't know the details, but she's gotta be super powerful, right?" Finn said, turning to his brother. His pockets were stuffed in his hand, the air he breathed out formed a white cloud. Finn was wearing a white track suit, with blue linings, while Finn wore a black track suit with red linings. The two brothers looked like reveresed mirror images of each other, standing side by side. Both of their faces were riddled with worry and anxiety, the both of them furrowing their eyebrows.

"I would assume so, from what mother has told us." Nin said, scratching his chin. "I know only as much as you, Finn. Perhaps we should ask mother how to handle this?"

"Naw, naw, I'm sure we can handle this by ourselves." Finn said, waving it off. "I haven't needed her for 16 years, and I don't need her now."

"We haven't had to do something like this in our 16 years." Nin argued.

"Yeah, well, I've managed this long _somehow_, haven't I?" Finn growled back. His eyes glowed bright white for a second and Nin backed up. "I don't need her, got it?"

"I still think..." Nin started.

"Think all you want, then!" Finn shouted, storming away. "I'm going to go handle shit, put this family back together so you can all leave me alone! I was perfectly happy without all of you!"

"I..." Nin said, staring after his brother. His lip quivered slightly, his eyes filling with tears.

"Hey," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me, absolutely distraught. "He probably doesn't mean it. He's stressed. He'll probably apologize later."

"Are we that unwanted?" Nin asked, barely above a whisper. "I have done my best not to be an inconvience."

"No, no," I said, shaking my head. "Even if he doesn't feel anything for your parents, he's putting everything he has into loving you like a brother. I know he doesn't express it well, but he's trying. He's confused, little man. There's been a lot thrown at him in the span of three weeks, you know? He needs some more time to think about all of it. Just trust me, dude. He's trying. He loves you. You're his brother. If anyone can tell you, I can. Twins'll drive you crazy, but you'll always love 'em to death. Don't think too much about it, dude. You'll kill yourself with worry. Been there, done that. Well, as close to done that as possible."

"Thank you, Marceline." Nin said, nodding with a smile. "I'll try not to worry too much. I'll try not to bother Finn too much, either. If he needs space, I can give him space."

"Like I said bro," I said, offering him a reassuring smile. "Don't think too much about it. Being siblings is all instinctual. You'll figure each other out soon enough, if you haven't already. You gotta feel the love, dude. _The love!_"

"Uh... okay. I think." Nin said, smiling unevenly. "Thanks, Marceline."

"Hey, it's just friendly advice." I said, beginning to walk away. "It's not like I'm making you pay for it or anything. You don't needa thank me for a favor I'd do without you asking me to do."

"Marceline!" I heard my favorite sugary voice called. I turned my head slightly and gave a lazy grin to my younger girlfriend, who was walking down the halls with some books in her hands and her bag on her back.

"Sup?" I said, as she approached me. I took her books from her before she had a chance to complain.

"Hi," She said, breathlessly swooning. I chuckled lightly, pressing my shoulder against hers.

"And you say I'm not a hunk." I said, grinning down at her as we walked towards our first class. "I'm a heart throb."

"I'm not going to confirm or argue about it." She said, giggling by my side. I felt my grin get wider, but I didn't really feel any need to do something about it. "How're you? I missed you yesterday."

"You missed me? I thought you were completely immersed in your affair." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I was doing science homework." She responded, frowning.

"BAH!" I gasped. "Don't even mention his... her... his or her's name! I can't bear to think of it! What does he/she have that I don't, Bonnibel!"

"Oh, stop it Marceline." Bubblegum said, swatting my arm playfully. "It's too early for this."

"It's never too early for tomfoolery." I said, looping my free arm with one of hers. She happily nestled into my side. "Believe me; I've been through a lot of mornings."

"Well, I didn't manage to get a lot of sleep last night," Bubblegum countered, exageratting her point with long yawn. "I had a lot of stuff piled up that I let go for too long."

"Have I been distracting you?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows. "If you need me to, I can stop being such a pest."

"No, no, it's not you," Bubblegum said quickly, shaking her head. "You give me_ plenty _of time to do my work. I've just... I haven't been focusing as much as I should have."

"Do you want more time?" I asked, tilting my head. "I can give you more time, you know. I mean like, physically give you more time. If you need, I mean."

"...You can do stuff like that?" Bubblegum said, surprised. I blinked and smiled lightly at her. She just snorted with a laugh, shaking her head with amusement. "Sometimes I forget that you can pretty much bend the world at the tip of your finger nail."

"Not right now I can't." I pointed out, wiggling the fingers of the hand that had my limiter on. "I'm just a normal Marceline right now."

"I guess it's all a matter of time and place." Bubblegum said, smiling as we turned into our class.

"I guess it is, Milady." I said, placing her books in her seat. She sat down as I walked over to my seat right next to hers. "How you've managed to get me to continue attending actual classes completely befuddles me, princess."

"Don't call me that." Bubblegum muttered, as the bell signifying the start of class rang. "School is good for you. You might learn something, who knows."

"Who knows, maybe I will," I shrugged. "But this is history. I'm 100% sure I don't really need anything out of this class."

"Oh hush Marceline, Mr Sycamore is talking." Bubblegum hushed me, already furiously taking notes.

"Did you just tell me to 'hush'?" I said, snickered. "I swear, sometimes I wonder if you're older than I am."

"I can't tell if that's a compliment or an insult," Bubblegum said, not taking her eyes off the board.

"It's just an observation." I hummed, grinning as I began doodling in my notebook.

xx

xx

"Are you done primping yet?" I shouted at Marshall, standing by the door with my back pack on.

"Give me two minutes!" Marshall shouted back from the bathroom. I sighed, placing a foot on the wall I was leaning my back on. I waited for another ten minutes before he appeared, grinning his boyish grin. He tipped his hat at me and gracefully swooped his backpack onto his back.

"I swear, you're such a girl sometimes." I said, rolling my eyes. Marshall and I had decided to dress up as 1920s gangsters, since Halloween was on a Thursday. It was a throwback to our bootlegging gangster days, back when America was still some fun. I'm a demon, I can't help it if I find mischief fun. I'm pretty sure I've still got a bullet lodged somewhere in my skull, and I'm damned proud of it. You should've seen the look on the face of the guy that had shot me, when he came over to try to get something off of me and I opened my eyes. Nearly gave him a heart attack. And then, since he knew my little secret, I was free to play with him however I wanted, as long as he didn't leak the information. I can leave it up to your imagination what I did, but just remember. I'm a demon. I need to let loose every once and a while. "You're not even wearing enough that it should require that much work."

"Oh come on," Marshall said, removing his hat to reveal the gelled hair look I had always hated. "It took me forever to get it exactly like I used to."

"Ugh, I hate it." I said, walking out the door. "And it smells awful. How can you even stand being around it for so long?"

"I don't even smell it anymore," Marshall said with a shrug. He followed me out the door. He didn't bother to lock it, knowing that I had put a ward on it the second he walked through the front door. "I think it looks good. The ladies used to think it looked good."

"The ladies also thought being a _Flapper_ was actually a cool thing." I snorted. "It was so stupid. They looked like idiots."

"Hey, I had some girlfriends that were flappers!" Marshall argued, stepping into the drivers side of the car.

"I stand corrected," I said. "They were idiots."

"You're always so critical." Marshall pouted. "You never like my girlfriends."

"I like Gumball."

"Gumball is a boy." Marshall said. "And we're not going out."

"Could've fooled me. And half of the school."

"What?"

"Come on, you do realize that 80% of the student body think you two are a thing," I said, raising an eyebrow as he started driving away from our house.

"They do?" Mashall asked, laughing. "I can't wait to tell him, that's rich."

"So you _aren't_ a dudesome?" I asked.

"Naw, Marce." Marshall said, shaking his head. "We're just bros."

"Yeah, alright." I said, unconvinced. "Whatever you say."

"Gumball wouldn't even want to go out with me," Marshall said. "I mean, he's so straight laced. We'd make an awful couple."

"Bubblegum's not exactly a rebel, you know." I said. "I, on the other hand."

"Yeah, but that's different." Marshall replied. "We're not all exactly the same people. And he's not into that dude on dude stuff. And to be honest, I don't think I am either. I mean, it's been a few thousand years and I haven't like dudesomed in all of them."

"You haven't?" I asked, genuinely shocked. "I thought you'd done it more times than I count."

"Nope, I'm just a classic ladies man," Marshall said, with a sly grin. "I think the most I've ever had at one time was close to fifteen."

"You're the most revolting person I have ever known." I said.

"I can't help it when the ladies like what they see. It'd be so rude of me to dangle meat in their faces only to snatch it away, wouldn't it?"

"You're a cocky little bastard, you know that?"

"I believe the right word would be a narcisst."

"You're an asshole is what you are."

"That's also an accurate way to describe me."

"I swear..." I said laughing. "You are the most impossible brother to have."

"You aren't exactly the easiest person to get along with yourself there, sis." Marshall retorted, laughing along with me. "I guess we're just a couple of messed up kids, aren't we?"

"We're hardly kids, Marshall Lee."

"We're forever young, Marceline."

"We're forever damned is what we are."

"You say it as if it's such a bad thing."

"There is no way to make being damned a good thing."

"I mean, look at how good looking we are."

"That has nothing to do with each other."

"Yeah but, we'd look like a pile of dusty bones if we were normal humans."

"You have an extremely annoying ability to derail the conversation into something that seems relevant, but isn't at all."

"I know. I did gain some smarts over these years."

"I wish you had gained some common sense."

"I thought you would be the one to know that common sense isn't so common amongst the common people."

"I hate you."

"Love you too, big sista."

"Whatever, we're here, so why don't you just go find your girlfriend." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Not a girlfriend," Marshall called as he walked away to look for his young best friend.

"Marceline!" I smiled as I heard the wonderfully sweet voice call to me. Before I had even turned around to acknowledge the voice, there were warm arms wrapped around my own.

"Hey there," I said, grinning down at my little lady.

"Happy Halloween." She said, smiling back at me.

"Happy Halloween, wiener." I responded. "Trick or treat? I think I'd prefer a treat, if you know what I mean."

"Marceline, first thing in the morning? Really?" Bubblegum scolded, shaking her head with a giggle.

"What can I say, you do crazy things to me." I said, shrugging lightly. _**Bathump**_. "Example A."

"What a romantic," Bubblegum said, winking at me before walking in front of me. I frowned, noticing her outfit for the first time.

"So... are you planning on putting on any clothes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I _am_ wearing clothes." Bubblegum said, looking over her shoulder. I tried not to laugh as I realized she had dressed up as a fallen angel. I grimaced when I thought _'yeah, an angel that probably gets around_.' She had tiny little fangs in, which I had to admit was surprisingly appealing. I could get used to the way they looked. She had on mostly black. She wore a black leather corset, with a ridiciously short black skirt. She had on knee high boots, laced all the way to the top. She had black wings strung onto her back, that awkwardly swung around her every time she moved.

"You don't wanna like... I don't know." I said, walking close behind her. "Wrap a large blanket over your whole body or something?"

"It's just a costume, Marceline."

"Oh ho ho, I think it's a little less than that, darling dearest." I snorted. I glared as I caught a freshman trying to take a peek of the goods. He backed off, suddenly very interested in his phone, shuffling away without looking. "Maybe at least a jacket?"

"You sound like my mom."

"I happen to think you're mother is a very intelligent woman." I growled back, giving dirty looks to all the guys getting a little too interested in my girlfriend. "Who, I thought, had created an intelligent daughter. But book smarts seems to be all you have."

"There's no reason to get so bent out of shape because of a _costume_." Bonnibel said back. She turned around, lazily, and smirked at me. "It's not like you haven't seen less on me before."

"As true as that might be," I said, sticking as close and covering as much of her body as I could. "I think it's equally as true that most of these students are used to seeing about 65% more clothing on your body. And I have extremely explicit plans to make sure they don't see any less than they're already seeing."

"They're not going to see any less," Bonnie argued, sounding slightly agitated. It made me a bit angrier, knowing she was angry at me for being angry at her for dressing like a two bit whore. Hey, maybe I _was _being unreaso- Nope. My mood worsened as I heard a guy cat call.

"Do that again and I'm going to remove your tongue and shove it so far up your ass that you'll choke on it," I threatened, succesfully scaring the boy into scurrying away.

"You're being a bit of a bitch right now." Bonnibel scolded, sounding more like a mother telling off her kid than a girlfriend calling her girlfriend unnecessary rude names.

"I don't appreciate people thinking they can take what I worked so hard to get," I hissed back. "And I don't apprecaite it practically throwing themselves at them, without actually physically throwing themself!"

"Marceline, no one is trying to take me," Bubblegum said, looking flattered. My frown deepened. I wasn't feeling very sentimental right now. "And I am _not_ throwing myself at them."

"I beg to differ." I scoffed. "You might as well announce to the whole school right now that you'd like to sleep with them."

"Marceline!" She growled. "You should know well that I don't have any inten-"

"Oh _I_ know." I said, leaning down to whisper to her. "But do _they_ all know? Because right now I can pretty much tell that every guy right now thinks that they might be able to get a chance with you right now. In fact, I can _hear_ most of them thinking it right now. It's absolutely revolting, and it's taking everything I have right now not to rip every single one of these bastards limb from limb. Because, for the most part, it's not their fault. It's yours. Now, would you like to be reasonable and accept my jacket?"

"Marceline, every guy thinks that can score with every girl." Bubblegum continued to argue. "And _every _girl dresses a little bit... slutty on Halloween."

"Well, I'm sorry to break it to you babe, but you're kinda more beautiful than every girl!" I whispered harshly, throwing my hands above my head as I spoke right in front of her face. "And the fact that you usually don't show _anything_ doesn't help the fact that every boy, and every 5 girls, is eyefucking you right now."

"That's distasteful," Bubblegum complained.

"Distasteful?" I said, almost laughing. "Don't even talk to me about distasteful until you put on this jacket, and maybe some pants. I swear to god, you better be wearing underwear underneath that skirt."

"Of course I am, Marceline, that would be disgusting!" Bubblegum gasped, her face horrified. "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"One who doesn't dress like a sloot." I snapped back.

"Oh come on, aren't you supposed to be appreciating the goods?" Bubblegum said, frowning. Her eyebrows formed a small little 'V' in between her eyes and she wrinkled her nose a bit.

"I could appreciate the goods more if we were in a private room and I didn't have to fight off random people with a stick!" I said, frowning just as heavily. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I blinked at her, confused. "Where did you even get that idea from?"

"...the internet." She said, embarassed. "They said that the uh... _slutty_ look was in. And that boyfriends liked that sort of stuff. I mean, I know you're not my boyfriend or whatever, but I thought maybe it was, like, a universal thing and it could carry over to a girlfriend. Not that guys should wear corsets but, oh you know what I mean. Now I've just embarassed myself, so just lay it on me. Just tell me how stupid the idea was."

"Pretty fucking stupid," I said, sighing with a small chuckle. "I'd have thought you realized that I don't really care if you're wearing clothes or not. You're just as beautiful to me with or without them. I mean, I do kinda prefer without, but that's a whole different story that we can get to later. I love you because you're you, and you're you no matter what you wear. Besides, like I said, I don't like having to fight people off because they think they can get with you. They can't."

"I know they can't," Bubblegum said, nudging herself into my side. I put an arm around her shoulder and smiled at her. "It's not like I'd let them, anyways."

"As if you'd get to make the final decision." I said, rolling my eyes. "They'd be out of the question before you'd even know someone asked."

"Well, it's nice to know that I've got such a dependable girlfriend." Bubblegum giggled.

"Dependable?" I asked. "More like controlling, overprotectives and pyscho. But dependable sounds better, so we can go with that for now."

"I'll take that jacket now, if you don't mind." She replied, shyly.

"And some pants?"

"And some pants."

"Lovely. I like this much better." I said, grinning. "You can keep the fangs though. They're strangely alluring. Maybe I should put curly little horns on you later, see if I'm into some weird stuff."

"So kinky, Marceline." Bubblegum giggled, suggestively.

"I didn't even know that word was in your 'good girl' vocabulary." I said, pretending to be shocked.

"Must've picked it up from you." Bubblegum said, with a mock disinterested shrug.

"I can gaurentee you that I have _never_ used that word." I said, laughing. "It makes me feel so awkward for some reason. _Kinky_. Aaagh, it just makes me shiver."

"It's probably because of your lack of any sexual... _any_ intimacy." Bubblegum said, leaning into my side as if to prove a point. I was in the middle of taking off my jacket, so she just ended up in it with me.

"If I remember correctly, you had no experience up until I whisked you away with my hunk-ness." I countered.

"I only had the first 17 years of my life to try," Bubblegum said. "Do we need to bring up how many you've had?"

"Alright, alright, point taken." I said, surrendering.

"Oh? This is one for the history books. Marceline Abadeer has just lost an argument!"

"I wouldn't say I lost," I said, smirking. "I forfeited."

"Same difference." Bubblegum pouted.

"No, I just let you win."

"Therefore, you lost."

"Just because you won doesn't automatically mean I lost."

"But for there to be a winner, there has to be a loser."

"Haven't you ever heard of fun to fun?"

"Fun to fun is when they don't keep score."

"Are we keeping score during an arugment."

"No, bu-"

"So how do we actually know you won?"

"Because you just said you let me win."

"But, what if by letting you win, I actually won."

"That doesn't make any sense, Marceline."

"So does that mean I won this argument?"

"I didn't say you won just because I don't understand. And the reason I don't understand is because you're saying something totally illogical, which would mean you're cheating."

"Even if I cheat, I'd still win unless someone caught me in the act of cheating."

"I just caught you cheating."

"Who said I was cheating?"

"I did!"

"And who said that you were in charge of determining the rules, hmmm?"

"No one even made up rules to an argument."

"Haven't you ever heard of debate club?"

"That's an organized event to argue in."

"But aren't we debating right now?"

"In the technical sense, yeah, bu-"

"So, wouldn't the same rules apply to here as well?"

"No, this is an argument about something that doesn't even matter!"

"If it doesn't matter, why don't you just forfeit and let me win?"

"Because! you can't win just because you confuse me!"

"But maybe that was the point of this argument."

"Marceline, I swear to go-" Bubblegum said, turning red with annoyance and anger.

"Love ya, sweet cheeks." I said, placing a light kiss on her cheek before winking and heading in another direction to my first class. "See you later."

xx

xx

_**Marshall Lee**_

Of course this was going to happen right now, on Halloween. I was dressed up as Al Capone's right hand man, which I had been. Long story, but Capone was a cool dude. I had my black suit vest, a black tie, a white dress shirt and some black suit pants on. I had the classic fedora on and a cigar in my mouth. My hair was gelled back, making the back of my neck feel kinda icky. That's the price you pay to look good, right?

Anyways, shit was going down. Of course. I had been sitting in a huge meadow that I often went to when I was tired of school. So, at least twice a day. It was calm, the forest on one side and the highway on the other. I was annoyed that my relaxtion time was being cut short.

"So what you're telling me is that," I said, placing a hand on my forehead. "You were sent by Gabriel to kill me?"

"Yes," The girl said, nodding with a frown.

"Fantastic." I said, sighing. "I'm just going to let you know right now that that likely isn't going to happen. But I'll at least let you think you have a chance for a while."

"You will die today, demon!" She snarled. I was half-surprised she didn't start foaming at the mouth.

"Oooh, fiesty. Just how I like them." I said, grinnign devilishly. Now, I pride myself on being a fun-loving guy. But I'm still a demon at heart. And I'm not as nice as Marceline... at all. It probably isn't going to make you like me anymore, but I have always enjoyed... playing with my toys. It made games so much more exciting.

I don't want you to think that I went out of my way to go find girls to victimize, because I didn't. But when presented with one that wanted to kill me... I couldn't help but tease them a little. Maybe a lot. There was something about watching their confident attitudes crumble underneath me, melting into a puddle. Sometimes in a very literal way, but I wont get into that.

_I am a __**DEMON**__._

So don't hate me when I tell you what happened next.

The angel standing before me was actually pretty good looking. She had long brownish-red hair that stopped just above her hips, falling in small waves. She had blue eyes, like all angels, that glared at me furiously. Her skin was slightly tan, as if she had spent an even in the sun. She wore white gladiator skirt, along with a white chest plate that seemed to lack sleeves to hold it up. She had those ridiculously impractical gladiator sandals on, and a ring of golden leaves delicately placed on her head. She had a hilt on her, with a ridiculously normal looking sword hanging on her hip. Both of her arms were adorned in several single ringed golden bracelets, that went all the way up to her bicep.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, casually flicking my hat off my head, onto the ground. I removed my backpack and placed it on the ground next to my hat. "You're awfully pretty. I'm sure I could think of some more fun activites we could engage in."

"As if I would even think about doing something with scum like you." She growled.

"But I've already put the thought in your head." I said, licking my lips with anticipation. I felt my pupils dilate as I tried to keep myself from laughing, slipping my limiter off my finger.

"You have not." She responded, still just as venomous.

"In saying that you hadn't thought of it, you've already thought of it." I said, feeling a rush of power as the ring left my finger. I placed it on my pants pocket, leaving my hand in their as the other hung limply at my side.

"Silence, hellward!" She shouted, reaching around her belt to grab her sword. "You're end is near."

"I beg to differ," I snorted, amused. I tweaked my fingers a bit, and Fuente appeared in my hands. "Has no one taught you how to store your weapon? Or do you prefer to lug the heavy thing around? A lady like you shouldn't have to carry such a big sword around."

"I told you to be quiet!" She said, raising her sword, getting ready to attack.

"Wouldn't you rather just chat?" I asked. She let out a war cry and charged at me. "No? Okay."

She attempted to bring the sword over her head and onto mine, when I flicked my arm up and deflected it. She looked at me, probably shocked by my speed, before I sent her flying backwards.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, darling." I said, my feet still planted in the same spot. She gracefully lept back up to her feet and charged at me again. I raised an eyebrow as I saw her taking the exact same approach. She attempted to stab me through my chest. I raised the hand not on my sword up to her sword and held it with my pointer finger and my thumb.

"I don't think Gabriel wants me dead _nearly_ as much as he should." I said, giving her a disappointed look. "You're gonna have to put a little _uumpf_ into it. Why don't you try again."

She ripped her sword from my finger and glared at me.

"This is not the ful extent of my abilities." She hissed, removing one of the bracelets on her arms. I felt a small rush of the ind and grinned.

"I should hope not." I replied, still in the same spot. "Go on, babe. Make my day."

She roared again, and came at me faster than last time. She swung, and I moved a bit to avoid the blade. I sighed, ducking down just the slightest bit to avoid another swing. Before she could take a third, I grabbed her by her right arm and tossed her like a rag doll. She flew a good hundred yards, before unsteadily landing on her feet. She shook herself off, staring at me from the long distance. She removed a few more bracelets from her arm and came at me again, this time moving above the speed of a normal human. I smiled.

The wind whipped around us as she reached me, swinging her sword to the side. I brought Fuente over with a bit of a _oof _blocking the blow and sweeping it to the ground. I quickly brought my own blade back up quickly, flipping her sword around and out of her grasp. I kicked it in the air just above her. She grabbed it quickly, taking a fast step back.

"Please don't tell me you didn't know exactly how fast I am before fighting me," I said. She glared at me before removing all of her bracelets. They fell to the ground with loud clanks, and the ground beneath her dented. "Ooooh, I like this. This looks like more fun."

Suddenly, she threw her sword at me. It moved at the speed of a bullet, but I could still catch it with my hand. I turned to give her another smug look, before realizing that a foot was about to make contact with my face. I leaned back quickly, only a centimeter away from having the life kicked out of me. She flipped over me, grabbing her sword out of my hand and attempted to drive it through my skull. I grabbed her leg and yanked her down, making her miss by a couple inches. I threw her onto the ground, earning myself a little feminine grunt of pain.

"That's more like it." I said, looking down at her. She quickly got herself up and attempted to sweep my feet and knock me over. She leg hit mine with a thud, unmoving. I raised my eyebrow at her and she gave me an odd look. I lifted my foot up a bit and used it to trap her foot in between my two shins. I lifted my foot up again and proceeded to spin her around my planted foot. Then, with a swift move, I moved to kick her up in the air, grabbing her by the waist.

"I can tell I'm going to have fun with you later," I said, holding her closer to me than she'd like. I pushed her in the stomach, launching her a few football fields away. I shouted at her; "If it's okay with you, I'm going to start moving my feet now."

I jumped up and down for a few seconds, before throwing her an evil grin and running at her. She was still on the ground, rushing to get up in time. But she didn't, and I kicked her up into the air. Letting my wings and my horns sprout out, I flew myself high up into the air. Placing myself a bit above her, I brought the butt end of my sword down onto her stomach, sending her down just as quickly. I watched as her body made a small crater in the ground. I flew myself down, throwing my sword down right next to her face. I landed with my feet on either side of her stomach, squatting down to grin in her face.

"That was over pretty quickly, wasn't it." I said, scanning her face. She was bloodied a bit, some cuts here and there. Her clothes had got torn up a bit, revealing some of her smooth, caramel skin. "Wasn't much of a fight if you ask me."

I reached down to grab her hair, yanking her up roughly. She gave a small mewl of pain, but kept a brave face on.

"A few broken bones here and there, eh?" I said, observing her body. "It's a shame I don't have an extensive ability to use magic, but..."

I waved a hand over her chest, doing my best to fix her physical ailments. Before she had a chance to realize she was being repaired, I stuck the hand out to the rift I kept Fuente in and took out the rope I kept in there. No, I wasn't about to try to tie an angel with regular rope, this was special rope Marceline had made for me to hold supernaturals. I quickly tied her hands together. I held the loose end of the rope above my head, forcing her to hold her hands up.

"See? I'm not that awful of a guy." I said, smirking. I wrapped the rope around my wrist and put my hand down, letting her arms relax. She glared at me. "So... what kind of fun do you want to have?"

"Just get this over with and kill me, demon." She spat, angrily.

"What?" I blinked before grinning. "I'm not going to kill you. I asked you what kind of fun you want to have. You're not much fun if you're dead, you know."

"We both know how this is going to end, hellward." She said, defeated. "Just get on with it."

"You don't even want to play a board game or anything?" I asked, pouting.

"No."

"Fine then," I said, dragging her over to the forest. "We can have fun my way then."

I pushed her against a tree and tied the rope to a branch high enough that her hands were forced just above her head. I placed my hands on either side of my head, licking my lips as they formed a devilish grin. She glared at me, sweat dripping down her body.

"It's been _a long, long, loooong _time since I've found a girl pretty as you," I whispered, feeling the familiar sadistic excitement boiling within me. "I almost don't know what to do with you."

"Figured a guy like you would know exactly what to do with me." She said, sarcastically, glaring at me.

"Still got some fire in you, huh?" I said, laughing. I heard the birds around us flutter away and the sounds of forest animals scurrying from us. I bent down so that my mouth was right next to her ear and felt her tense up. "I should have you know... I'm a pretty nice guy. But I'm also a demon. You've heard stories of what demons do to angels, haven't you?"

She swallowed hard, and nodded.

"Well, I'm not going to do anything absolutely horrible. I mean, sure you'll hate yourself a bit afterwards, but I'm not going to dismember or physically alter you in anyway." I breathed out. "But I don't appreciate people interuppting my relaxation and coming to kill me. Espcially when I've done nothing wrong for thousands of years. And I've got to take that frustration out in one way or another. Wouldn't you prefer this than me going on a rampage and killing random, innocent people?"

She nodded again.

"Not that I would." I said, running my nose down her tensed neck. "I love people. I haven't killed a single person in several thousand years. I don't have a problem killing supernaturals, but people are just people. They can't really do anything against a big bad vampire like me, can they? But then again... neither could you."

xx

xx

_**Marceline **_

And so I found my younger twin brother in the middle of the forest, pants down, in some random girl. Oh wait, some random angel girl. Fantastic.

"Marshall!" I shouted, confused. "What the fuck are you doing?"

I was ignored. I stormed over, furious. I pushed Marshall to the ground with magic, standing over him. I covered his junk quickly, still glaring at him.

"Marceline?" He said, sounding as confused as I was. "What're you doing here?"

"No, I'm asking the questions here." I growled. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Uh... do I _really_ have to answer that?" He said, smiling shyly.

"For fucks sake," I hissed, before turning to the angel girl. I blinked and she was clothed again. I blinked again and she was down on the ground, her hands untied. She looked utterly exhausted and horrified. "Who're you?"

"Who I am does not concern you." She said, shakily.

"Listen bitch, you have five seconds to tell me what the fuck you're doing here with my brother before I let him back at you." I snarled, walking over to her. She backed up a bit and I shook my head, whipping around to glare at my brother. "No, no, wait, this isn't _her_ fault. I'm sorry ma'am. Marshall Lee, do you want to explain to me what the actual fuck you are doing right now? Because I'm tempted to drive a stake through your heart and wrap you in garlic right now, brother or not. Or maybe I'll let her do it, seeing as you just victimized this poor girl."

"But she came to kill me!" Marshall pleaded, desperately.

"You and I can both tell that she isn't powerful enough to kill you!" I screamed back. "And so you decided to take advantage of her? How fucking typical. That's right, we are demons after all. You can't _fight your nature_, can you? How about I send you back to Hell right now? You want that? I'm sure if I tell dad he can arrange it right now!"

"Come on Marcie, don't do that," Marshall said.

"Oh don't you 'Come on Marcie' me!" I shouted, snapping my fingers. A blanket appeared on the girl, and some hot chocolate. "I thought you were done doing this shit, Marshall Lee! You promised me, you _promised_, that you wouldn't do this again."

"I know, I know," Marshall whimpered. "I, I'm so-"

"NO! Don't even start trying to apologize!" I growled. "I've given you chances and chances to redeem yourself as a person. You said you wanted to live as a human and then you do stuff like this!"

"Humans do it sometimes too." Marshall argued.

"I'm sorry, so you want me to put you in jail?" I snapped. I blinked both my eyes and he was in a steel cage. "Is this what you want? Because I am _extremely _tempted to just leave you like this. Oh wait, hold on" I blinked again and he was naked. He attempted to cover himself with just his hands, yelping. "There! That's better! Doesn't that look better?"

I turned to yell at the girl, who squeaked and nodded. I sighed and knelt down next to her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," I said softly. "Are you okay? Is there anything I can do?"

"Kill him," She hissed, glaring at my brother.

"Believe me, I'm beyond tempted too right now," I gritted through my teeth, glaring at my brother as well. I cracked my knuckles and there was a fire beneath him, heating up the metal of his cage. He yelped, trying to keep as much of his body off the fire as possible. "Is there anything else you want?"

"I... I..." She started, shaking her head. "I was sent here to kill the both of you."

"Ah... I see." I sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let you kill me. Believe it or not, I'm the stronger twin in this family, so I'd suggest you just don't try. I don't have anything against you, in fact I probably have more in common with you right now, but I'm not looking to die."

"I can't go back unless both of you are dead." She said, her voice still shaking.

"...I know this might not be the greatest suggestion right now but," I started. "You can always stay with us. Or, with me, I mean. Because he's not allowed back in the house for a few hundred years."

"Stay with a demon?" She said, horrified. "I can't do that. I... appreciate your strange kindness, but I can't."

"Well... I could always ask someone else..." I said, thinking. "Ah, who's your, uh, I don't know what angels call it... your chief?"

"I'm working under the order of Garbiel." She stated.

"Alright, so you must know who Micheal is, right?" I said, looking into her eyes. They were blue, like all angels, but their own unique shade of blue. Almost like a deep, deep ocean.

"Yes," She said, nodding.

"Well, we can go ask him if you can chill at his place." I said.

"You know Micheal?" She said, surprised, unable to hide the small look of disgust on her face.

"It's... a long story." I said, shrugging. "If you don't mind, could you tell me your name?"

"...It's... Frankie. Frankie Pillion." She said, warily.

"Hi Frankie. My names Marceline. And he's... he's worthless." I snarled, snapping my fingers. He was now in a trapped box of ice water. "You don't mind if I leave him like this for a while, do you?"

"Not at all." She said, a look of complete and utter hatred draping over her face.

I blinked and we were in Micheal and Lucifers living room.

"Gah!" He shouted, falling over onto the floor from the chair he was sitting on. "For the love of all that is...!"

"Hey Mike," I said, smirking. He glared at me while Lucifer laughed. He then turned to glare at his... I'm still not entirely sure what their relationship is. I'll just say they're married. He turned to glare at his wife, who just laughed a teeny weeny bit softer. "I've, uh, got a bit of a... siutation."

"I can see that," Lucifer said, kindly. "Hi there."

"Hello..." Frankie said, warily.

"You're an angel from Gabriel's branch?" Micheal said, taking a quick look at her. "Let me guess; you were sent here to take out the Prince and Princess of the vampires?"

"Yes, sir." Frankie said.

"Judging from your state, you must've faced the Prince. He rough you up a good bit?" Micheal asked, good-heartedly.

"Well, you could say that," I answered for her and she took a deep painful breath.

"What?" Micheal said, sensing something was wrong. His eyes suddenly got dark and his voice dangerous. "What did he do?"

"Listen, I know you're going to be pissed," I said, feeling just as angry as he probably did. "But the bastards sitting in the middle of the forest right now, in a block of ice water. Actually, it's about time he goes back to the burning cage." I blinked. "The little shit."

"What's your brother done this time?" Lucifer asked, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"He... he... he..." Frankie started, tears streaking down her face. "I can never return to heaven."

"Listen to me," Micheal said, kneeling down and putting his strong hands on Frankie's shoulders. "I wouldn't let God exile you for something that wasn't your fault."

"B-b-but, I lost." She said, helplessly. "I was weak."

"Just because you're weaker than he is, doesn't mean your weak." Micheal said, sternly. "_I_ am weaker than he is. I lost to him in a one-to-one fight. The only reason I'm not dead is because his sister here wouldn't let him. You're lucky she got to you, she's probably the only one who scares that son of a bitch. Sorry, Marceline."

"No, no, he is a son of a bitch. In fact, that's probably where he gets it from." I snarled. "I swear if I see his face at any point before a few hundred years, I'm gonna rip the skin off of his face and feed it as cruel to farm pigs."

"It's unforunate your brother lacks the self-restraint of your hellbound side that you have, Marceline." Lucifer said, clearly angry as well. There was no smile on her face and behind her eyes was some fire that only burned when she felt something unjust had happened.

"I'm struggling with my restraint right now, trust me." I growled, not at her. "I swear, if I get my hands on him...Ah, I forgot about the actual reason I came here."

"I'm guessing she needs somewhere to stay, hm?" Micheal said. "She can't go back to heaven unless her mission is complete. Even if God doesn't mind, Gabriel's a real stickler. Hates when things don't go his way, he'd kill her if she tried to go back. Which means you're staying here with me. You're under my division now, whether he likes it or not. Which means you're under my watch, under my rules. And if he wants to come here and deal with it, then he can."

"Thanks Micheal." I said, sincerely. "I'm sorry to throw this at you. And Frankie. I'm sorry for what my brother did. I promise you, I am absolutely nothing like that. And he wont be coming anywhere near you for a long time. Anywhere near here at all."

"I don't know how to tell my sons that they can't be around him anymore." Micheal said, pursing his lips. "Finn and Nin are extremely fond of your brother."

"We can deal with that later," I said.

"No we cannot." Micheal replied, and the sound of the front door clicking rang in my ears.

"Oh," I said, earning a small nod.

"Hey Mom, Dad," Finn said, walking in and taking off his shoes. "What's u-"

Finn walked into the living room and stared at the disheveled girl sitting on the floor. His mouth fell open a bit and he stared at her for a _long_ time. I couldn't help but smirk a bit.

"Who is this?" Nin asked, entering the room.

"Uh, uh, hi." Finn said, blushing.

"This is Frankie." I said, shaking my head with some amusement. Leave it to Finn. If anyone was the exact opposite of my brother, it was this guy.

"Hello," She said softly, looking down at the mug in her hand.

"You boys are home awfully early." Lucifer noted.

"Well... we, uh... we... uhm... Nin?" Finn said, struggling to take his eyes off of Frankie.

"We have someone we think you might want to meet." Nin said, a small smile playing on his lips. "Come in."

"Uhm... hi." A familiar voice said. I cringed as I saw the familiar girl walk in. "I'm Katie."

xx

xx

_Here's The Plan:_ Who's the mystery girl? Her name is Katie, duh. Naw, I'm just messing with ya, you'll just have to wait and see my friend. Also, thanks for the... uh... what's it called. Sentence to helped me go back and edit it. Thanks for that bud.

_ : _Uh, yeah, I totally lost track of the trays. As I've stated, I'm so disorganized. I guess maybe it kinda sorta makes sense if Marceline just leaves them there in a hurry, but yeah. I just totally forgot about them. Edits made though, so thanks :) Glad you like it.


End file.
